Star Wars: The Ice Queen Awakens
by FrozenIceKing
Summary: Its has been five years since Elsa took the throne as queen of Arendelle having fully mastered her powers she worked hard to build Arendelle the kingdom it is today, will that all change with the arrival of this mysterious stranger from beyond the stars is he friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One Queen Elsa.**

Elsa stood on top of the balcony surveying her kingdom, five years have gone by after incidents of her parents death and the attempt of prince Hans to take her life. As queen she had taken every nesscessary precaution to make sure it never happen again not while she was ruling.

"Arendelle is so beautiful! " She thought to herself.

She can see everyone from the little children to families and even couples holding each other and giving hugs. Everything seem so peaceful Elsa was pleased with herself seeing everyone enjoying themselves put a smile on her face.

"I wonder if there is more I can do as queen" she pondered on that thought she didn't just wanted Arendelle happy but she want it to be safe and protected against any potential rogue nations whom think they can threaten her and get away with it.

"That will never happen!" A glare appeared on her face with a menacing look.

"Anyone who dares threatens Arendelle will have to go through me, and I will make sure they regret ever setting foot on my kindgom! "

Elsa had taken Arendelle from a backwater kingdom and transform it into the most profitable, prosperous, wealthly and rich among all other kingdoms.

She made new trade partners with the merchants coming in from all across the world to trade with other well known individuals.

Her citizens benefited the most, gold, silver, ruby, diamond, sapphire, pearls, jewellery and so much more, food wasn't never an issue as well day in and day out ships of every size came in the ports were becoming so full they had to form a line.

Furthermore, weapons came pouring in from every nation Elsa ensure she purchased the best weapons, the mightiest warships also the best military advisors money can buy. Even forging alliances in exchange for Arendelle's luxuries goods her citizens lovingly enjoyed.

In addition Elsa pour in money into the police force she ensure they did their jobs protecting her citizens, and with the aid of foreign police commissioners, now every citizen can rest well knowing the streets are safe at night.

"Everyone wins, everyone loves winning" she smiled.

The low class, the upper low class, the middle class and the upper middle classes benefited tremendously from Elsa's financial aid program, she introduced new training programs, gave them inspiration talks and sermons whenever she can. Which created more jobs for her people.

She totally destroyed poverty and gave her people no king before her ever did. The economy was booming everyone was happy nothing on this scale has been done before.

Elsa zoomed in to look at this one particular man with luxurious clothes.

"The product of all my hard work" pleased with herself.

Every kingdom was envious of Arendelle's wealth and power, what was the secret behind its success they will never know not for a very long time which Elsa took comfort in that fact surely she will take with those secrets to her grave or pass it on.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Elsa, are you in there?"

That voice was all too familiar to her maybe her time on this balcony was long over, time to get back to reality spending time with Anna, ruling the kingdom giving her very best also having fun while doing it.

"COME!" - She commanded.

The two royal guards opened the doors for Anna, they were well armored to the teeth, ready for combat and all times ready to give their lives for their queen without any questions asked. It was a honor to serve possibly the greatest queen they had ever known.

"Your highness, you may enter" as they both unlocked the balcony door.

"Hello Anna! How are y~" Elsa stopped before she could finished her sentence to feel a tight squeeze on her body, clearly it was Anna's usual sisterly hugs but this one felt slightly different. What is it this time?

"I missed you Elsa! You been gone a long time is this where you go to ponder on your thoughts?"

Elsa giggled "Anna you know me too well, its one of my favorite places to getaway from almost everything."

"Elsa you have been up here for a long time, and you are always so busy when will we get to spend time with each other?" Asked Anna her emotions starting to flare up.

"Anna"

"No! Why are you are always so busy you rarely have the time to have dinner with all of us, you cannot even make for that, is the kingdom more important than us?!"

"Anna, please hold~"

"You have disregarded everything including me Elsa, just for the sake of the kingdom this has been going for months why do you keep doing this to me!"

The royal guards exclaim a nervous look on their faces, Elsa saw it too this is getting out of hand, stop her now or this gets out of control.

"ANNA! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"~ Elsa roared, her eyes began to glow white and blue, a icy wind was beginning to form around her, now Elsa was truly a force to be reckoned with.

Anna saw the full power of her elder sister right there she realized she should have stop, take time to think but its too late now what will happen next is entirely up to her elder sister.

Elsa closed her eyes and slowly took a deep breath, turning to Anna.

"Anna, listen I am not trying to shut you or anyone out", Elsa said in a authoritative yet in a compassionate voice as she smiled calmly, her eyes returning to normal and the icy wind dissipated, the air cleared the royal guards breathe a sigh of relief.

"I am trying to help you understand there is a time for everything." as she took her sister's hand and helped her to her feet.

Anna hugged her tenderly. "Elsa you are the best! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Anna!" Returning her hug nobody can ever replace Anna, both of them have gone through thick and thin together, even though they weren't as close before they were now.

"Anna" Elsa exclaimed breaking away from the hug.

"I have a council meeting soon, I will catch you for dinner with the rest of the family."

"Why have they call a meeting? " Anna asked.

"Its probably nothing, just a review on how successful my reforms have been since I became queen." ~Elsa smiled.

"Dad and mum would have been so proud of you Elsa!" ~Anna said with a wide smile.

"They are probably smiling down at us now" ~Elsa's face brightened.

With Anna left for dinner eagerly waiting to see what was being served, her stomach growling as she made her way to the dinning hall.

"I am really hungry, I hope the chefs have cooked something heavy for me! I can eat a cow right now!"

"Buuuurrrpppppp, oh excuse me" ~ as she quickly made her way to the dinning hall.

"Anna! Just in the nick of time!" ~ Anna turned to look at Belle her sister.

"I am hungry! Let's eat!" ~Anna stared at the food like a ravenous tiger.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The spokesman announced.

Everyone rose to their feet, "Hail Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Long live the Queen, Long live the Queen!"

"Gentleman you may be seated", Elsa said with a smile.

The councilors took their seats while Queen Elsa took her seat in the middle of the long rectangular table.

"Whats the agenda for today gentleman?" she asked with a authoritive voice.

One of the councilors spoke up."Your majesty we are here to report of your recent yet tremendous success on your dealings with the nations."

"What about them? Have they requested for more luxurious goods or for aid?"

"Neither your majesty, if I may their treasuries are probably too full to contain anymore". He exclaimed.

"Hahahahha!" Everyone laugh including Elsa, this day was going well better than expected.

"In fact, we are here to toast on your successful reign as queen."

"Servants!" He commanded.

They came out dressed finely and neatly with a wine bottle in their hands each for everyone.

Placing the wine cups carefully they poured the wine, not just any wine the finest wine in all of the world the best money can buy.

"That will be all, thank you! " he commanded dismissing them.

With a clap he shouted rising from his seat, "Hail Queen Elsa! Long live the Queen! "

The councilors follow suit, "Hail Queen Elsa long live the Queen!" May you continue to reign with wisdom and justice!"

This was a pleasant surprised usually the these meetings could go on forever, taking hours to settle a serious to a minor issue. Elsa made sure they knew their place solely as advisors only no more than that. The royal family alone held absolute power she too made that crystal clear.

In return they swear an oath of loyalty to Elsa alone and to serve her with all their hearts. Somehow they had decided Arendelle needed a strong ruler someone who won't back down from any challenge, they were right in choosing Elsa.

Elsa rose from her seat, held her cup and announced;

"To you my councilors, you all have demonstrated remarkable leadership in dealing with the affairs of the kingdom for that you shall be rewarded very handsomely!" ~Elsa's face glowing with gladness.

"Now gentleman if you would excuse me, I have a~"

"Look outside the window Elsa." the Voice exclaimed.

Elsa turned promptly and sure enough was a burning fire ball descending fast from the sky, it looked it can hit the ground any minute.

"Assemble the guards to the courtyard at once! I am going to take a look at this falling meteor." She commanded as she ran off.

"There is something more to this meteor, its coming down too fast, I must have a look if its something else." Elsa thought as she ran as fast as she can to the courtyard.

"Boom"

What felt like a mini earthquake made Elsa nearly fell off her feet, "must get to the crash site!" Elsa pulled herself together as she looked the door was very close just a few steps, "I can do this just a few more steps." Finally she reached the door and opened it.

"Click" the door opened with a small creak.

"Whoa!" Elsa was right this was no meteor but was something triangular in size, its color was bright yellow somehow parts of it were starting to fall off, there was smoke everywhere.

"Your highness get back." they shouted raising their guns at the shattered cockpit. "We have this." they turned to the shadowly figure inside.

"You are surrounded, come out of peacefully or we will shoot!" they yelled.

"GUARDS! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Elsa commanded, "get him out of there now!" clearly sounding very concern about the stranger's safety.

"But your majesty~" the captain replied stunt by her request.

"DO IT NOW CAPTAIN!" Elsa yelled.

"Yes, your Highness! Man! Get him out of there immediately now!" the captain ordered.

"At once sir!" They raced to the cockpit breaking the glass window, lifting his arms and slowly pulling out the dark clothed man gently from the cockpit.

They put him down headfirst to the ground, the stranger was human just like them they murmur to themselves, "is this man from another planet, how is this possible?"

The stranger begin to regain consciousness, "Where am I, how did I get here?" He began to look at the guards, "let me guess you have no idea of the meaning of intergalactic travel?" as he slowly began to stand up slowly.

The guards raised their weapons again, pointing them at the stranger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Anakin raising his arms high into the air I mean you no harm, I was asking a question you know!"

"STAND DOWN NOW!" Elsa commanded them, "DO IT NOW!"

The guards looked at their queen dumbfounded, but nevertheless obeyed without question. "YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED AND PUT HIS SHIP SOMEPLACE SAFE FOR EXAMINATION."

"I will deal with this man myself!" Commanded Elsa.

"You dont know who I am to begin with." Anakin spoke up. "Plus You dont know who I am and where I come from. "

"I will know sooner or later darling, you are in my kingdom now, welcome to Arendelle and I will be keeping you here as long as I want till I get the answers I want." Elsa smiled delightedly

"We are going to get to know each other better." Elsa looked at him intentively.

"What kind of queen are you, whatever it is you are different from the monarchs I met before." Anakin looked back at her confused.

"You have no idea." Elsa smiled contented with herself.

"Whats your name?" Elsa took a good look at this man no older than thirty, he looked the same age as her. There is something different about him, she wondered "who is this guy?"

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight soon to become a Master one day." he said with confidence.

"Nice meeting you Skyboy!" Laughed Elsa.

"You! Not again, this is never gonna stop isn't it, he sighed while looking at the ground. Elsa was still laughing at him, she was having a great time enjoying herself while Anakin was still trying to figure where is this place.

"Hahahahha! For a pilot you are so funny!" Barely able to restrain herself, she finally stopped laughing regaining her composure.

"You said you are a Jedi Knight right? I have heard of your kind before, my parents used to tell me about them. Guardians and protectors with strange powers called the Force."

"Why are you here Skyboy? Whats your purpose here?" Elsa asked excitedly.

"My name is Anakin! Not Skyboy, you are right I am a Jedi Knight a rank lower than master but in a way I am already like a master."

"Indeed, can you lift your ship off my courtyard?" Elsa asked wanting to know his abilities.

"Sure! I can, but I am exhausted and tired as you can see if you could provide me a room also some food I will show you everything."

Elsa thought of his proposal, surely she had no clue to what he was capable of and the potential security risk he could pose to her kingdom.

"That can be arranged, only if you can prove you are a Jedi Knight as you claim to be I am sure this is no challenge for a aspiring master."

"Are you doubting me?" Anakin gazed at her.

"You can do it Skyboy!" she started giggling clearly trying to test his self control.

"Oh I see what you trying are to do, very well your highness I will do it." Anakin turned to his ship, closed his eyes, clearing his mind and through he lifted his ship.

The ship slowly begin to hover like something invisible was holding it up. It was only a few inches from the ground yet there was no denying the fact the Force was real. And Anakin was a Jedi beyond a doubt.

Elsa looked at the ship amazed she felt her mouth opened wide, "This, this is so fascinating~how?"

Her eyes filled with wonder this was defying all logic.

"The power of the force your highness!" As he gently lowered his ship onto the ground, "Now I believed you are convined I am a Jedi Knight?"

"Yes I do! No further proof is needed you will have the best room and enough food you can eat to your hearts content."

"Thank you so much your highness!" Anakin said bowing his head and meeting her eyes. "Guards!" see this young man to see his room, second floor near the corridor. Get tailors to make him some clothes he is officially my consort! "Elsa turned to Anakin with a triumphant smile.

"Wait what?"Anakin looked in disbelief.

"I am Queen Elsa in case you didn't know, guards kindly show him to his room please!" Elsa gestured dismissing them.

"At once your highness! Come along young man." Anakin cooperated with them, keeping pace with them"wonder whats next for me?" He thought, when he heard Elsa's voice,"see you later Skyboy!"

 **Author's Note, "Hey guys! As this is my first time writing a story I encourage you to send me constructive feedback as it would greatly help me, I will be adding more chapters as this story progress in the meantime sit back relax and enjoy the story thank you in advance for taking the time to read I greatly appreciate it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Knight.**

"How much further?" Anakin asked he was tired, hungry and exhausted the whole castle seem to stretch forever.

The corridors on both sides had five doors on each side and a red carpet below their feet. The walls decorated white and grey.

Each door had a number in ascending order. One door was different from the others it was decorated with pure gold and its handles made of silver.

The guards paused and turn to the Jedi, "we are here!" One guard point to the door, he took out the key to door, socketed it in and unlocked the door.

"Click"

"Here is your key, dont lose it!" The guard said with a stern voice.

Judging from the look on the guards faces he could make out that they were suspicious of him, which he shrugged it off.

"Well done! You are both dismissed!" Queen Elsa suddenly came walking in front of them.

"Yes your majesty!" As they both left to attend to their duties walking down the spiral staircase.

Elsa turned to the Jedi, "This room is only for lords, nobles and high officials, yet you superceed them all since you are a experience Jedi."

"Hey I am sure, they wouldnt mind its much better than sleeping in a prison cell." Anakin joked a smile began to appear on his face.

"Hahaha, where do you usually sleep?" Elsa asked eagerly.

"Most of the time in a huge city but in a normal room, nowhere close to being luxurious." Anakin replied.

"Hmm, I thought Jedi usually have the best room as they are honored across the galaxy." Elsa surprised by the revelation.

"Its not al~~"

Elsa cut him off, "let's not delay, now my new consort open the door."

Anakin did as he was told, he push the handles down and gently push it open. Inside the room the walls were blue, there was a small window and there lied a king size bed.

In front of them was a medium size table and four chairs on every side. Unlike most of the rooms this one was spacious with much room for more than just a individual.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhh!" Anakin amazed by the dazzling beauty of the room itself, on tatooine he lived like a poor boy, but here he was treated like a prince.

Elsa looked at Anakin, "Impressive isn't it, Skyboy? This is one of my favourite rooms I used to come for studies."

"Its... Its... Just..." Anakin still captivated by the splendor of the room unable to respond properly.

"Hellllooooooo? Skyboy? Are you there?" Elsa tried shaking him but no avail he was too lost to even feel anything but the splendor of the room. He always wanted a room like this now he finally got it.

Elsa took advantage of his unawareness, "Hmm I am going to enjoy this!" Looking at her hands she formed a snowball and threw it to his face.

"Ooooofffffff" Elsa threw the snowball so hard it snapped him back to reality. "What was that for? Anakin snapped.

"You got carried away Skyboy!" Elsa laughed amused at herself.

Anakin wiped off the snow from his face, "you could have pinch me, I will just~admiring the room." giving a lame excuse.

Elsa shod her head, "I tried that it didn't work."

"I will take this room, I like it! " Anakin said with a persuasive voice.

"You may have it, but not a scratch do you understand?" Elsa spoke with a firm voice.

"You are clearly attached to this room Elsa." Anakin met her gaze, trying to be flirty.

"Queen Elsa! I have yet to know you better you maybe a Jedi but not all of you are good, to which I am aware of so be mindful of yourself!"

Anakin bow his head, "no need to worry I am a Jedi through and through, you can trust me."

"We will soon see, wash your face and get ready dinner is almost ready its time for you to meet my family." Elsa ordered.

"You sure about~"Elsa cut him off again and getting impatient. "Get moving, I hate to be late! " Elsa shouted at him.

Anakin washed off the black dots from the crash off his face, he tidy his hair and got ready "I hope she knows what she is doing." He thought to himself.

"Alright I am ready let's go!" Anakin ready as always for anything.

Elsa gestured for him to follow, "no tricks just be yourself and I will handle them, follow my lead Anakin." He nodded "Please lead the way my queen". He smiled eagerly.

"Where is Elsa? The time was six thirty in the late evening, I have been waiting for thirty minutes now is she even coming?" Belle asked impatiently.

As ambassador for Arendelle, her work was challenging and demanding not every monarch was honest and truthful some were willing to do anything to gain an advantage over the other kingdoms.

Personally selected by Queen Elsa for her skills in seeing through deception negotiation, and counseling she was perfect for dealing with them while Elsa prefer a more direct approach in keeping them in line.

Arenedelle wasnt just a luxury hub but a technological and innovative hub for many kingdoms, which she was well aware.

She also set up a counter espionage and counter conspiracy aganecy to track down any spies trying to steal Arenedelle's technological secrets. Which recently a spy from the southern isles was caught while the king denied the accusation, the spy willingly confessed it was true.

In response Elsa severed all ties to the southern isles for a year recalling all merchants, fisherman and farmers from his lands and imposed a trade embargo on him. Announcing to the world his deception.

After a year later he admitted his mistake and Elsa lifted the trade embargo, no other kingdom dared to steal from Arendelle again and Belle made sure to that.

"Sister, I am sure she is coming but let's eat I am starving and Elsa is in the meeting with the councilors it may take a while." Anna exclaimed to her sister.

Belle agreed there was no word from Elsa if she was even coming.

"You may begin Anna." Belle smiled.

"Oh Y~~" Anna looked at the drumstick it was frozen in ice which means only one thing.

"Ah ah, I dont think so!" Elsa said ice forming out of her right hand to her fingertips.

"ELSA! Where have you been, we have been waiting here like forever and we are hungry!" Anna demanded her face becoming red.

"Have you now? I believe you could have eaten some snacks while waiting for me to arrive." Elsa walking towards her and lifting the ice off the drumstick and taking her seat at the head of the table.

"We have Elsa." said Prince Eugene.

"It was kind of you all to wait but before we start I will like to introduce someone." Elsa smiled eagerly as she had waited for this moment for some time.

Elsa rosed from her seat and shouted, "Come!"

Anakin step out of the shadows and into the dinning hall all eyes were fixed on him. He knew it but focused on Elsa.

"I would like to introduce you to Anakin Skywalker a Jedi Knight and my newly appointed consort, you will do well to respect him like you respect me." Elsa looked at them regally.

"Take a seat Anakin." Elsa told him.

He sat down knowing this maybe the worse or best idea yet, do they know what a Jedi even means?

"Elsa, how did you find him?" Asked Kristoff looking puzzled.

"His ship crashed landed in the courtyard, with a few guards I apprehended him and interrogated him, he willingly surrender and offered his services to me." Elsa exclaimed.

"Sure you di~, Ooooowwwwwwww!" Elsa stepped on his boots with her heels hard, Anakin recoiled in pain that hurt more than he had thought.

"Pardon him, he is tired and probably giddy from the crash I will see to it he gets help isn't that right Anakin?" turning to him giving her black face.

Anakin turned to Elsa, "I am just hungry maybe its best we eat now?"

"Great idea Anakin! Please do join me!" Elsa beginning to feel hungry too its been a long day and she had yet to discuss Anakin's role as her consort.

"Don't worry it will wear off within a day." Eugene told Anakin. "She likes everything to be in order that's the way she is sometimes but she is fun and bubbly when she is in the mood."

He could feel Elsa's eyes dead set on him. He knew he better watch the way he act, if she threw him out his chances of making it home were close to impossible.

"Queen Elsa is usually the one holding most of the kingdom together while we help her to the best of our abilities. When you know her better you will understand the big picture." Kristoff adding to the conversation.

"Mr Skywalker, I had my fair share of meetings with monarchs and I can tell Elsa trusts you and you will be wise to keep that trust." Belle giving him a firm look.

"Are you her sister, you sound like you are very close to her." Anakin curious.

"Very good perspective, me and Elsa had many adventures together before all this we are like best friends and we shared things together." Belle said with a smile.

"That explains it." Anakin implied looking back at Elsa which gave him a wide smile. In a way she did trust him for now as a friend she wonder how far will this friendship go?

"He is a trustworthy man Elsa, don't be afraid to trust him." The Voice spoked.

"Who are you? " Elsa asked.

"I am the Living Force, the Creator of all things and you Elsa will do great and wonderful things."

While the others were talking amongst themselves, time froze everything was in slow motion. A radiant white figure appeared in front of Elsa it had the shape of a man, His robes were pure white. His face shone like the sun itself He put His hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Dont be afraid!" He spoke with kindness like a father assuring his child.

Elsa could feel the power of this Man, clearly this Man was beyond her understanding but she knew He was God. His word were full of love and kindness nothing Elsa had felt before.

"How do I address you?" Elsa asked stunt by His sudden appearance.

"Adonai call me Adonai, for I am the Almighty!" He exclaimed.

"Can I really trust Anakin? He does seem trustworthy enough but with prince Hans what if he tries to assassinate me like he did."

"Dont fear, he is the most trustworthy man you will ever meet like a rare diamond you won't find this kind of man in this world."

"Alright, I will do it." Elsa said with confidence.

"You will see me again Elsa, remember I am always with you even when all is lost I am there." He smiled and time resume its normal course.

"Elsa are you alright?" Anna asked with a worried look.

"Yes I am Anna, let's arranged for breakfast tomorrow I need to discuss important things with Anakin."

"Anakin please come with me we have unfinished business to attend to." Elsa gesturing for him to come.

Anakin gave her a hungry look, clearly he wasnt finished with his food yet usually he would eat everything but now would be the exception.

"I am not done yet just a minute." Anakin trying to buy some time while eating his food.

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed, what would it take to get him to cooperate with her clearly he needed to be set straight.

"Anakin either you come with me or I will have my guards throw you in the dungeon, decide now!" Elsa eyes began to glow fiery white and blue again her patience wearing thin.

Anna got up, "Anakin I will get someone to deliver the food for you, in the meantime you better go before something else happens."

Anna could see Anakin had a good heart but was stubborn and unruly maybe he could be a friend to her.

The dinning room started snowing, Anna recalled what that meant it wasn't good.

Anakin finally responded, "alright fine let's see what you have in mind." Elsa had a struck a nerve in his mind.

The snow disappeared and her eyes returned to normal, yet disappointed with his behavior and disregard of her authority. She cannot allowed that.

Anakin followed slightly behind Elsa while keeping pace with her. He somehow sense through the force the disappointment she held within her.

They reached Anakin's room, Elsa motion for him to open the door clearly she knew he needed no key.

"Right." Anakin acknowledged somehow he knew what is going to happen.

The door opened they went in, the servants had delivered the food like Anna had said they would.

"You totally disregarded my authority by stubbornly refusing to comply with me, do you even know whats at stake?!" Elsa yelled she had enough of her new consort's behavior.

A furious wind began filling the room, the storm was about to get much worse its was only a matter of time.

"ANSWER ME ANAKIN! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT A QUEEN?" Elsa by now had lost her temper enough was enough.

Anakin stood his ground he faced many harsh battles and defied death numerous times even saved the day but this was something else.

"Your majesty.. I.. I.." Anakin stuttered the cold was getting to him any moment he could be frozen.

"SPEAK UP ANAKIN! I WANT THE TRUTH." Elsa demanded she was losing patience fast, she tolerated no nonsense from anyone including her family.

"I am sorry okay! " Anakin yelled.

The storm ceased Anakin thought it was over and breath a sigh of relief his charms had won, it always worked with other queens or did it.

Elsa walked up to him face to face and looked him straight in his eyes.

Anakin frozed, he knew this probably meant he was finished somehow through the force he sensed this is not going to end well for him.

"You better listened well Anakin, this is my KINGDOM and my HOME I will do everything in my power to protect it. LET ME WARN YOU NOW TRY THIS AGAIN AND I WILL THROW YOU IN THE DUNGEONS FOR SIX MONTHS, I WILL TELL THE GUARDS TO FEED YOU DOG FOOD FOR ALL I CARE!" Elsa took a deep breath and sighed.

"I had expected better from you Anakin, I can't believe I have to straighten you out in fact you ought to be setting the example." Elsa gave Anakin a disappointed look.

Anakin went down on bended knee, clearly understanding from Elsa's position he always disregarded rules from the Order. But now its time follow them.

"I, Anakin Skywalker humbly pledge myself and all my powers at your service even till my dying breath I will be at your side!"

Elsa reached out her hand to his right shoulder, and her other hand to his face, "look at me." she spoke calmly.

Anakin met her gaze, "you will make a fine consort Anakin, I have faith in you and sky high expectations more than my generals even my councilors."

"Let's work this out together you and me." Anakin propose, this time he meant it.

"Apology accepted darling." Elsa smirked she had won again.

"HAHAHAHA, you really know how to turn things around my queen! " Anakin smiled deep down he felt comfortable with her. Perhaps they do have something in common.

"Oh my word that's a good one hahaha, I am flattered." Elsa blushed she never felt like this before, but it wasn't the time for it.

"I was always fascinated by the Jedi, once I even dream I was one going around saving people from villains, having force powers, wielding a laser sword and all."

"Interesting dream you had my queen." Anakin looked at her surprised.

"Keep this between us tell anyone or I will freeze your lips shut for a day!" Elsa stared at him.

"Relax your highness, I won't breath a word of this to anyone, have you told Anna of this yet?" He asked.

"Its not nessessary now, we need to attend to the business of ruling Arendelle now. We will discuss your role in this tomorrow get some rest Anakin."

Anakin yawn and strech his arms, "yep its been a long day, I could use some rest see you tomorrow Queen Elsa!"

"See you at seven thirty in the morning, don't be late I will be expecting you." Elsa looked at him expectedly.

"Right, goodnight your Highness!" as he lied on the bed, head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Elsa turned and walked towards the hallway, she took one last at her consort smiling, then closing the door with her power.

"Click"

Elsa made her way to her bedroom, a welcoming sight to her sore eyes the day was over but more work to be done tomorrow. Yet with her new consort things will be easier the files were getting higher, requests of new homes and proposals were mounting high.

"Skyboy will take some of the load off me, I will personally train him I know he has potential, perhaps I will even help him become a Jedi Master he desperately wants."

Then it struck her, an idea she never thought of.

"YES! That will certainly do!" She smiled closed her eyes and slept like a baby.

"Sleep well Skyboy, you are in my world now but dont worry you will get the best treatment I will provide."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Transition.**

"Wake up Anakin!" The Voice spoke.

"Whhhaaattttt, whoo~~" Anakin got up in a daze.

But the Voice was gone, Anakin looked around it was morning , he didn't had a good night in ages, this was the best night's sleep better than anywhere else.

"What's the time?" He search for a clock, the clock show a big number seven o clock.

"Better wash up and get dressed, time to say hello to my new life here." He smiled and got dressed.

"Here we are, let's see what's in~~~~ whoa!"  
There were ten sets of clothing fully designed by the best tailors in the world. He picked one and looked in the mirror smiling as it fit him well.

"Queen Elsa you outdid yourself this time, I must thank you later at breakfast, this is a nice suit!"

The suit he wore was nearly similar to the late king, only it was a white coat and white laced pants along with black shoes and belt with the exception of the white laced socks.

"This day is turning better than I expected, let's see what's for breakfast!" He implied excitedly and feeling hungry.

"Aaaahhhhyyyyeeehhhhhh" Queen Elsa woked up with a yawn, looked out of the her window seeing the little children playing exuberantly, "You can't catch me!" The boy laughed , "Sure I can watch me!" The girl determined to catch him.

They ran in one big circle until she caught up with him, "Gotcha brother!" She smiled victoriously. "You win sister!" They hugged each other lovingly.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Elsa applauded putting her hand to her chin and smiling at them.

They turned to looked at Elsa, "Look it's Queen Elsa they smiled excitedly! Good Morning Your Majesty, it's so nice to see you!" They bowed in respect to their favourite queen.

Long ago a family were going through a financial crisis, they came to her for aid and she gave them more than enough than they anticipated. Each year their family would present her gifts in return for helping them.

"How is your family doing so far?" She asked.

"They are doing well your Highness, hope you can visit us sometime too." They smiled excitedly.

"I will soon children take care", smiling and waving them goodbye. They did the same too.

Elsa got dressed enthusiastically on this particular day when she will show her consort what his role is.

"This will be fun, time for something regal" she snapped her fingers , her dress begin to change color from cyan to sliver dressing for the special occasion.

"Every queen needs a crown I will be no exception". With that she closed her eyes, stretching out her palms together a crown materialise.

"Perfect just for me! Time for breakfast." Elsa made her way down the corridor anticipating a delicious breakfast.

Anakin arrived first to find Anna, Belle, Rapunzel, Kristoff and Eugene there eagerly waiting their breakfast, while talking about the current events around the world.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Anakin looking forward to this was glad he wasn't the first one , it would be awkward least of all to say he wasn't usually on time.

"Good Morning Anakin!" They greeted him together.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Rapunzel, she was interested to know who this man was, being a doctor she was interested in their personality not status. He will be no different.

"Sure did, never slept well in a long time!" Anakin yawned.

"Ah ha, where are you from?" Rapunzel getting more curious by the minute , it was her job to know people.

"You won't believe it, my home is too far away for any of you to travel, with your current technology." Anakin implied to them.

"Ha! Our kingdom is this world's superpower, we will always figure a way, you will see." Rapunzel crossed her arms.

"I seriously doubt your level of technology is even able to make it into space." Anakin keeping calm and composed.

"We can and we wi~~" Prince Eugene intervened, "Anakin we take pride in our achievements, perhaps you can show us how to reach space?".

"Its going to take awhi~~" Anakin stopped the others rising to their feet. "What are you all looking a~"

"Ahem" Queen Elsa walking into the dinning room an aura of radiance surrounded her.

"Good Mor~~~~ I mea~~, Good Morning , Queen~~Elsa!" Anakin stuttered , his mouth fell open and his heart leapt.

"You are looking BEAUTIFUL!"

He blushed uncontrollably, his cheeks showing it. His heart beating furiously like drums.

Elsa looked into his eyes seeing he was mesmerized by her beauty, she smiled intending to laugh as she was blushing too. Flattered by his compliment she couldn't dismiss the fact that he like her.

She whispered in his ear, "Skyboy you may sit down they are watching us, let's discuss this later shall we?"

"Yes your majesty, let's have breakfast!" He and everyone sat down including Elsa.

"You may serve our breakfast my servants!" Elsa commanded.

The servants gave everyone their breakfast. Eggs, sausages, bread , soup and whipped potatoes. In addition to the tea also hot chocolates the best in the world.

Anakin took his seat and started eating, "where did the queen get that dress, it's so beautiful maybe I can buy for p~, no no the queen would never approve."

Elsa turned to look at Anakin, he still had the same mesmerising look, "haha infatuation, it will wear off" she thought to himself amused, jedi was not supposed to have feelings or do they.

"Did you sleep well Anakin I trust you slept w~~" Anakin turned to her smiling.

"BEST NIGHT SLEEP EVER MY QUEEN!" Anakin shouted excitedly trying to make an impression.

"Hahaha" Elsa laughed, turning her gaze from him to Anna.

"That's a nice dress Anna, the same one you wore to my coronation I see." Elsa inquired.

"Thank you Elsa I do like this dres~". Anakin cut her off not impress by Anna's lack of fashion.

"You should be like your sister, she knows how to dress well". Anakin implied directly to her.

Elsa tried to step on his foot again with her heels, but all she felt was the ceramic floor. "How?" She thought.

Anakin shot her a victorious look that said, "not this time Elsa" his smile widen.

"I don't think so Anakin." She shoted back at him. Lowering her hand underneath the table she froze his right foot in place, he was going no where.

"Hey! What the?!" Anakin couldn't move his right foot, he looked beneath to find it frozen in place. Elsa had outwitted him again. He could feel her laughing at him.

"Your food is not going to walk themselves to your mouth, Anakin". She implied to him.

"I could always use the force to make them go into my mouth." He laughed.

"The Force?" Rapunzel adding to the conversation.

"Yes the force, one minute" he used the force to unfreeze his leg.

Elsa giggled to herself, "what took you so long?"

"Every living being has the force, its everywhere we jedi are trained in its ways too" Anakin turning to Rapunzel.

"You are deluded Anakin, it's not real you are just trying to impress everyone!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Rapunzel that's Enough!" Elsa got up and glare at her.

Anakin looked at the both of them, he had to react fast, arguments like these dont end well, as he had experienced it before.

"Queen Elsa allow me to demonstrate the power of the force."

Elsa nodded, "go ahead Anakin" she sat down eagerly waiting for something to happen. Anna, Kristoff, Belle and Eugene leaning forward to see what will happen.

Anakin close his eyes, taking a deep breath raising his hand, deep in concentration.  
Rapunzel felt her chair being lifted up above the ground, slowly it rose above a few inches off the dinning table, she looked around in shock this wasn't happening it just not logical, she was awestrucked.

"WHOA! That's.. that's , Oh My!" Anna couldn't believe her eyes , she had seen many interesting things in her life but this beats them all. "I wished I had your powers Anakin!"

"Have I impressed you yet your Highness?" Looking at Anna expectedly.

"You blown me away!" Her eyes still fixed on Rapunzel which was clearly bewildered by the fact this was happening beyond her comprehension.

"This is amazing!" Kristoff and Eugene spoked together.

"Hey darling having fun up there? Wanna get down?" He joked, enjoying what he was seeing to him this was just priceless.

"When I get down, I am going to panfry you!" Rapunzel threatened him.

"Anakin keep her up there, I want to savour this moment." Both of them smiled and nodded.

"If every monarch can see this now, their mouths will drop and drool like a dog she giggled".

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed except Elsa who was watching the whole show. Rapunzel was always a critic, she was finally getting what she deserved. "This is actually fun I will let this continue a bit longer " she smiled and sat back in her royal chair.

"You guys think this is so funny, I will panfry you all when I get down! Anakin put me down or I will panfry you first!" She yelled her throat drying up.

"What's that? I can't hear you?" Anakin pretending not to hear her he was also having fun too. He was enjoy proving critics wrong.

"I said put me down you insignificant rascal, you have made your point".

"That's better, alright I will put you down". He lowered his hands and Rapunzel was on the ground.

"You overstep your authority, you~ " as she threw her pen at him.

"Look out! Anakin!" Anna warning him.

Anakin raised his hand to catch her pen, using the force he gave it back to her.

Anakin shot Rapunzel a firm look, "I believe this is yours!".

"I AM GOING TO~" Rapunzel yelled.

Elsa got up and shot Rapunzel a death stare, "THATS ENOUGH! Sit down and be quiet!" Elsa commanded.

"But you saw~"

Elsa raised her finger to Rapunzel, "YOU HAVE STEPPED OUT OF LINE, SIT DOWN OR GET OUT!" Elsa gave her a firm warning the next time she won't be so lucky.

Rapunzel opened her mouth to speak. But Elsa cut her off for the third time.

"This is your last warning Rapunzel, you either sit down and finish your breakfast or I will toss you out MYSELF!" Elsa's right hand glowing with ice, a dire sign that Elsa have had enough of her defiance.

Rapunzel looked at Elsa she knew firsthand that the Ice Queen's wrath was legendary, a year ago relations with the king of Sweden had broken down, due to the demand that Elsa shared their technology with them. Elsa offered aid and a alliance but refuse to share any technology with them. Thus he declared war.

After a few days the Swedish army finally reached the Arenedelle, Queen Elsa ordered all her people into the castle. She and along with a handful of royal guards confronted the invading army.

"We are fighting the ice queen?" The knight asked.

"We are, I am afraid" replied the other knight.

"This is madness, I am not going to be killed by her hands". He begin planning on deserting.

Elsa saw they were unwilling to fight, "they probably heard of me somehow, I have an idea."

"Soldiers of Sweden it's your king that should be here fighting me, not you! Pledge your allegiance and serve me and in turn I will treat you better than him, what do you say?"

They murmur, wondering if they any chance of winning against the ice queen they were aware of her powers, they decided it wasn't worth it.

"You will be paid twice as much if you all serve me!" Elsa smiled

They lay down their weapons and pledge their allegiance to Queen Elsa. All one hundred thousand of them.

Queen Elsa smiled, "Good choice man! Now send word to your former king to come and meet me to discuss terms of surrender." When the king got word of it , he decided he would challenge her to a duel and take Arendelle for his own.

He rode to Arenedelle personally to find the gates opened, the queen had been expecting him. He rode in his sword at the ready, he knew he will win this day.

"Queen Elsa of Arenedelle I challenge you to a duel , if you win I will surrender unconditionally and pay you tribute. But if I win I will take your kingdom and exile you forever do you accept?"

Queen Elsa looked straight at the king from her balcony, "I accept those terms!" Her eyes glowing white and blue with ice cold fury, as she jump up from her balcony to the courtyard.

"BaaaammmmmmmmmMMM!" The ground tremble beneath the king's feet , he begin to back away a few steps.

Elsa landed, with her right hand smashing the ground, pulling herself up and standing tall, her full powers unleashed as a double edge ice sword materialise from her hands.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with!"  
Elsa raising her sword towards him.

"I will bring you down Queen Elsa!" He unsheathed his sword ready to duel her.

"I will make a example out of you and all kindgoms will step in line!" She said with full confidence.

"Yyyyyyyaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yelled the King like a charging bull racing towards Elsa.

"Nnnnnaaaahhhhhhhh!" Elsa raising her sword to block his blow. Her years of training in swordsmanship thanks to her father had paid off.

Both swords clashed, the king swing his sword like a madman trying to strike a blow on Elsa, but she parry and block them easily.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" She snapped as she swing her with her full might.

Both swords again clashed, this time her sword cut his sword in half. Elsa saw her chance, she blasted him with the full force of ice freezing him up to his neck. He lay there stuck and helpless, Elsa walked towards him with a threatening look, as he felt fear overwhelming him.

"You have not won, I will.. I will..Hmmmm nnnnnhhhhhhhh" Elsa froze his mouth shut enough was enough.

"Surrender! You have lost, never step foot here again! If you do I will Freeze you and take your kindgom as my own! Furthermore you will be kept prisoner let's see if your people want you back."

Elsa stood down and took the king's broken hilt, examining it. "I will take this as trophy and as a warning to all kindgoms not to mess with me and my home. Guards throw him in the dungeon and make sure he gets his just deserts.".

"Now you may speak", as she ripped off the ice from his lips.

"Arrgghhhh! Noooo! Nooooooo! You can't do this to me..I am.. a king." The king yelled struggling to move.

"And I am a Queen!" She smiled her eyes pure white and radiant with power. As the guards drag him into the dungeon. Elsa made her way to the study, writing a letter to the royal family of Sweden, to send someone to take this king back to Sweden.

"Heeeyyyy Mummmmmmyyyyy! Olaf calling out to Elsa.

"OLAF! Goood just in time!" As she reached down to hug him, she always adored him as her treasured creation and as a companion.

"How was your day?" Olaf asked.

"Its Great! I defeated a king in single handed combat, and won a war all within a day! Elsa smiled satisfied with herself.

"WOW! That's great! Would this king be going home?" Olaf asked clearly excited he didn't know what a war was but to him it sounded like fun.

"That's where you come in Olaf, get this to the postrider, and tell him to deliver it to the royal family of Sweden."

"This will be fun! See you later Mummmmmmyyyyy!" Olaf cheering along the way though the corridors.

"Oh Olaf!" Elsa lean back to her chair and closed her eyes, this day was better than expected.

"Rapunzel!, Rapunzel! Can you hear me?!" Anna shouted, Rapunzel looked around Elsa was still angry at her , she knew what needed to be done.

"My apologies your majesty! It won't happened again." She said sincerely her face glued to the floor, she didn't dared risk the queen's wrath after that flashback.

"Make sure it doesn't! I am holding you to your word! Breakfast is over, all of you attend to your duties!" Elsa commanded her eyes still glowing white and blue.

"Anakin, you are with me! Come we have important things to discuss." She beckoned him to follow her, he did.

They walked down the hallway to a empty study room, both of them walk in and Elsa froze the door shut.

"Am I in trouble again?" Anakin asked with a concern look, he was trying hard to fit in and wondered if this was working well.

"Hahaha! You think so? Anakin you have done well! Better than I expected, Great job!"

"Uh huh, I am not sure how this qualifies as well done Anakin." He looked down disappointed.

"You think too much!" As she put her hands around him and hugged him tight , surprising his body was warm she squeeze him slightly harder. Elsa love this as she smiled, "this is what it feels like being hugged, I Love this!"

He returned the hug, placing his hands in her hair and her back he hadn't feel this way in awhile. "This sure feels good, thank you Elsa! I am feeling better now you may~"

"Let's enjoy this moment together, you are so warm Anakin!" Elsa smiled and rested her head on his neck.

"You are really beautiful Elsa! I am going to enjoy getting to know you, maybe I will just stay here and live together with you forever, how's that your highness?" Anakin blushing at the thought of it, he felt so close to Elsa.

If this is what being her consort is, he wanted to be by her side forever, he didn't care for anything or anyone else.

"We can go on like this forever Elsa!" Elsa could feel his heart beating, her face blushing hard this is the moment she won't let go so easily.

"I want this to go on forever Anakin, let's hug each other in silence and enjoy it!"

"We can work out our business later Anakin" she smiled and held him, like a soft toy in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Inauguration.**

"Elsa, I am enjoying this yet let's get down to business and do this later?" Anakin slowly breaking from the hug.

"Oh Anakin I do enjoy being with you, but yes let's discuss your role in my kingdom". Elsa pulled out the chairs and they sat down. She took out a parchment and a pen from the drawers. Elsa looked at him and spoke;

"Your role as my new consort is follow me to meetings, act as my second in command in my absence, overseeing the affairs of my kindgom, escort me in oversees trips and protect me with your life."

"Not that I need protecting" Elsa laughed she could handle any threat but she knew that she can't do it alone.

"Hahaha, Queen Elsa you are what other worlds needs!" Anakin's eyes sparkled in all his travels as a Jedi only Elsa was capable and independent unlike most rulers he encountered.

"That's flattering! If they were under my rule things will be very different". In her mind she still couldn't believe there were other worlds besides here.

"This role sounds easy enough, I will do what I can!" He stood up confident.

"Oh you think so? We have only just begun I do have very high expectations for you Anakin, I am a very demanding queen and expect the best from everyone including you most of all". She turn to him giving him a serious look.

"The Force will help me!" Anakin assured her.

"I am sure of that, now it's time for the next part of our business." Elsa got up excitedly and motioned for him to follow.

"What's the next part" He asked clearly anticipating something difficult.

"YOUR INAUGURATION!" Elsa spoked excitedly she had waited a long time for this day.

"My what?" Anakin taken aback, he never saw this coming.

"We need to go now, it's almost time and you are dressed splendidly for this occasion, smile Anakin everyone likes a smile."

Elsa unfroze and the door with Anakin following behind her, they came to the throneroom, Elsa took her place at the throne while Anakin was placed on her right side, with only twenty minutes to spare Elsa gave Anakin instructions.

"This is your big day Anakin, you can do this, when I make a statement everyone will kneel, you just need to kneel when I call you, and when I make you my personal royal consort just say thank you your Majesty."

"Haha too easy your Highness! Anakin joked.

"After the ceremony is where your real work begins, it's not easy as you may think but I am confident you are able to handle it."

"Now let's get ready we only have five minutes left". Elsa sat down on her throne while Anakin walked to his rightful place. He somehow wanted this, recongisned, honoured, and respected unlike the order which never gave him a thought.

Kristoff lay in bed the work was harder than usual, making a living off his business was no child's play, it demanded passion and commitment, but he was grateful he was not ruling a kindgom it will be too much for him.

"Finally some rest it's been a long day, perhaps I can sleep for the entire~~~"

The door slammed open he nearly fell out of his bed.

"GET UP KRISTOFF, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE CEREMONY!" Anna yelled she hated being late.

"Anna please next time knock, and what ceremony?" Kristoff puzzled.

"The Inauguration, you know Anakin's new role of consort? Did you forget?" Anna grabbing his hand helping him out of bed.

Then he remembered.

"Oh that! We need to go now Dear!" Kristoff rubbing his eyes, putting on his robes and royal uniform.

"Okay let's go!" They both ran out of the room and race acrossed the hallway, till they finally reached the throneroom.

The throneroom was bigger than before thanks to the renovations made by Elsa, she made sure that everything was of the finest quality, she left out nothing.

Kings, queens, lords, dukes, princes and every respected person was there enjoying the food and wine, they can't deny it was the best quality they had ever tasted. Everyone was having a great time.

Queen Elsa stood there both regal and powerful, her sliver dress glittering this was the moment she had been waiting for, everything was in place now time to reveal the surprise.

"Exactly as I planned, now it's time for the real party to begin!" Elsa rose from her chair looking to Anakin.

"Anakin it's time, stand beside me it's time I announce you to the world!" Elsa commanded and giving her best royal smile she could muster.

"Good Evening! I have a announcement to make, as you know Arendelle has prospered thanks your trade in which I am gladly thank you all, yet I have someone special I will like to introduce!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Anakin Skywalker my new consort!" Anakin stood in front of Queen Elsa and kneel.

A royal guard step forward towards Elsa presenting a ceremonial sword.

"Thank you!" The royal guard bowed and slowly made his way back to his post.

Elsa turn to Anakin, "Do you Anakin Skywalker pledge yourself to devote all your might, your strength and yourself above all to the service of Arendelle and the crown?"

"I do your majesty, with everything I have nothing less!"

Elsa lay the sword on his left shoulder, "I proclaim you my personal royal consort" she lifted the sword to his right shoulder.

"ARISE! MY NEW CONSORT!" Elsa smiled her teeth radiant and her eyes glowing white.

Anakin got up and smiled too, he was enthusiastic he almost wanted to hug Elsa , but decided against it. "Later my queen."

Anakin turned to face the crowd, they kneel and shouted, "HAIL QUEEN ELSA, HAIL QUEEN ELSA! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

"You may rise! Let the feast BEGIN!"

"Elsa you had this planned, since I first crash landed didn't you?" Anakin asked surprised by the way things turned out.

"Haha you implied to me! You are a open book Anakin too easy to read you." Elsa gigged.

"Now you are pulling my leg aren't you?"

"You can never hide your feelings from me Anakin, I am a queen it's my duty to know."

"What else do you know about me? " Anakin cuorius.

"Maybe more than you know, come let's feast I am starving!" Her stomach growling and so was Anakin's.

"Your majesty!" The butler bowed "your private room is ready along with food and Champagne you ordered."

"Thank you! You may go!"

"Come Anakin, the food is getting cold." Elsa walking swiftly to the room, her stomach still growling in hunger.

They entered the room and Elsa froze the doors shut, "We need some privacy for more important matters just you and me, but first let eat!" Sirloin steak, pasta, smoked salmon,a whole Turkey and chicken along with two bottles of champagne lay there.

"I have no idea how this food tastes like, but I am very hungry". Anakin implied as he took some of the steak and turkey , he like the meat more than anything else.

"You looked like you can eat a cow! Seems to me you never eaten royal food before."

"I am usually on the front lines and we Jedi as generals we don't have the time to eat." Anakin slowly chewing his food.

"You! A general, really?" Elsa smiled widely covering her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh.

"You find it hard to believe me?" Anakin not amused by her lack of faith in him.

"You will prove it when there's a war, but I need to know how good you are." Elsa looking at Anakin skeptical, Jedi are peacekeepers not generals. When did this change.

"You will find out soon enough, I would like to try this champagne of yours it's looks good!"

Reaching for the bottle , he use the force to pop the cap off, and started drinking from the bottle itself.

"No! STOP! STOP! You are not supposed to~~~~" Elsa stared at him in shock, already knowing what will happen next, she got up and tried take the bottle away from him.

"Elsa let me have some fun, what could possibly happen?" Anakin ignoring her and drank the whole champagne. "See nothing hap~~~, what's going~~ so.. dizzy~~~ uuuhhhhh must sleeeeeppppppppp!"

Anakin fell off the chair and hit the ground, "Hmmmm, what am I going to do with you?" Elsa placed him on her shoulders and place him on the chair, he fell off again. She checked his eyes, "he is totally drunk, maybe a snowball will wake him up". "Wake up Anakin! Throwing the snowball at him, but nothing happened. "What? How strong was that Champagne?" Elsa examined the champagne, "Gout de diamants! Explains why he got drunk so fast, it was too much!" She laughed out loud.

"Elsa, You areeeee sooooo lovvleee leeeee leeeee!" He suddenly got up and look at her, still tipsy and not thinking straight. "Let's finissssshhhh ourrrrr dinnnnerrrrr."

"Alright Anakin you need to sit down, you are drunk." Elsa carefully helping him to his seat.

Anakin got up walk a few steps reaching for the other champagne, "drunk? Oh no! I am fine, let's toast to our beautiful~~~~".

"Time to sleep Anakin!" She pinched him and he fell straight into her arms, "you have done enough for now, take a rest my brave new consort." Smiling as she closed her eyes and embrace him.

"Looks like I will call it a day for you Anakin, but I will double your workload, while you sleep." She unfroze the door and yell, "Guards! Get me Kristoff and Eugene immediately!" They bowed and summon them.

A few minutes later they arrived. "What can we do for you queen Elsa?

"Take Anakin back to his room, he drank the whole champagne and got drunk."

"He drank the whole bottle? He is not supposed to~~~" they both looked each other confused. "Thats what I tried telling him. Too late he finished all of it in one gulp!"

"We will get him back to his room~" they placed him on their shoulders and left.

"Guards! The party is over dismiss everyone and see them to their respective rooms now!"

"Yes your majesty! Right away!" As she made her way to Anakin's room clearly not finished with him yet. "I hope he is okay, I have never seen a man gulped down a whole champagne before, this is definitely your first time drinking champagne, " she laughed to herself.

Eugene and Kristoff reached Anakin's room, they took out the key from his pocket and unlock the door, gently placing on the bed.

"You will make a fine consort to the queen, I have faith in you please don't let her down" Kristoff looking at Anakin, this man better live up to his reputation for Elsa didnt just trust anyone. He worked hard to gain her trust.

Prince Eugene place his right hand on Kristoff shoulder assuring him, "relax he and Elsa will be fine, I know man like him, he will do well as her consort."

"Let's go back I need to attend to Anna, we have a date tonight". They leave closing the door gently.

Elsa briefly arrived seeing them leaving and proceed to entering the room, she step closer pulling a chair and sitting towards him.

"Ooooohhhhhh uuuubhhhhh! What happened?" Anakin slowly sitting up and looking to see Elsa beside him. "That's one powerful champagne, did I missed anything?" Anakin slowly regaining consciousness.

"You got drunk it was hilarious! HAHAHA! Never seen a man drink a whole bottle of champagne in one gulp!" Tears forming in her eyes and laughing so hard.

"So what did I tell you?" Anakin was still dizzy from the champagne.

"EVERYTHING! You kissed me and told me you love me!" Elsa smiling widely and blushing at the same time.

"I did WHAT? How? I.. why are you looking at me like that Elsa?" He begin to wonder if it was true.

"Sure you did! Hahaha I got you!" Elsa laughed harder this time, and looked at him the confidence in his eyes confirmed she made the right choice in choosing him. Everything was going according to plan just as she wanted.

"Can you walk Anakin?" Elsa asked she had something special in mind for him.

"I am feeling better now and I can~" Anakin slowly getting to his feet.

"GOOD! SADDLE UP WE ARE GOING TO MY ICE PALACE RIGHT NOW!" Elsa got up and took his hand, impatiently waiting for him to move.

"You can let go now I am fine, so where to?" Both of them walking halfway down the staircase. "To the stables Skyboy! We are taking a horse there, I am sure you know how to use one!"

"Ha that will be easy!" Anakin eyes glowing with confidence.

"Let's ride Skyboy, it's a long way there but we will make it in time for dinner!"

"HAHAHA! He drank the whole champagne? This is too good! " Anna laughed she never drank champagne before but this was amusing.

"Kristoff you look concerned what's on your mind? Is it about Anakin again?" She looked at him awaiting an answer. Anakin was a good man to her she had no reason to doubt him.

"Anna I think Anakin and Elsa are getting very close to each other, she trusts him too much, and Anakin he seems to be enjoying the attention."

"So what's the matter with that? It's a consort's duty to be beside the queen at all times, Anakin is up to it he is a Jedi after all."

"Yeah but… " Kristoff looking at his plate, he was losing his appetite.

"Maybe you should be my consort! We can go everywhere together! Sounds fun!" Anna leap with excitement.

"Anna~"

"Kristoff come on, dance with me!" She took him by the hand leading him in a slow dance.

"I am so glad I married you Anna! You are the best thing that's happen to me!" Looking passionately into her eyes.

"No more worrying about Anakin okay?" She looked back at him.

"I promised!" Leaning to kiss her, Anna closed her eyes as their lips met, "Hmmmm!"

"Looks like I am going to win Anakin! You are too slow! Elsa's horse was a few meters ahead of Anakin's, she trained the horse personally in her free time.

"Ha we will see", Anakin closed his eyes and use the force to motivate the horse. Suddenly the horse gallop faster until they were on Elsa's side.

"What did you do Anakin?" No horse was able to catch to her horse for it was the best in all of Arenedelle.

"I motivate him personally and look at the result." He smiled being a Jedi has its advantages this was certainly one of them.

"We re here Anakin, where's marshmallow he was supposed to be here?" Elsa looking around for the giant snowman.

"Who is marshmallow?" He sounds like a giant or something.

"He is a giant snowman and protector of my ice palace, we will find him later. Come up the stairs." Elsa eagerly walked up the stairs elegantly she can still remember the time she thought she could isolate herself to protect them. Now looking back it was all just a bad dream.

"This looks slippery Elsa are you sure it's safe?" Anakin looking at her gravely concerned he didn't fancy falling into a hole or worse.

Elsa knew that look, it was the same look she had when she accidentally froze Anna. But she knew what to do, she was in control not her emotions, Elsa walked down the staircase, placing her hand on his shoulder.

She looked into his fearful eyes, "you can do it Anakin! I believe in you, take my hand we will walk up together!" Her words provided comfort to him, he gave his right hand taking a one step at the time.

After a few steps he got used to it, the staircase wasn't that slippery as he thought, when they reached the top, he looked into her eyes and hugged her. "Thank you Elsa! I was afraid I might fall off."

Elsa smiled and hugged him back, "Don't worry Anakin I am here, come we have matters to discuss." They came at last to the main door of her ice palace. "OPEN!" She commanded. Slowly the doors opened and they went in.

"Wwwwhhhhhhooooooooaaaaaaaaa!" Anakin couldn't believe what he was seeing, everything was made of ice and it was so beautiful beyond words. "This is so.. amazing! Elsa, I am starting to like ice, I… I never thought of~~~~"

Elsa seized the change to make many snowballs as she can, the trap was sprung she had him where she wanted him. She threw a snowball at him, "oooooofffffff, you! That's it I am going to get you!" Anakin smiled looking at the snowballs.

"Don't tell me…." Anakin sensed what was already going to happened.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Elsa threw one snowball after the other at Anakin, he barely had time to dogde them all, "you are so done your Highness!" He picked up a few snowballs and threw it straight at her, most of them hit.

"Ha! How do you like it now Elsa? I am just warming up!" Anakin smiled victorious.

"I am going to get you Anakin! The real snowball fight begins now!" Elsa smile mischievously conjuring a big boulderlike snowball ready to throw it straight at him, "oh no you wouldn't Elsa" Anakin saw a staircase and started running up.

"Get back here Anakin! You can't run from me!" Anakin reached the second floor, looking around he saw a baloncy and hid behind the door.

Elsa soon followed behind, but she saw no one, "Anakin, where are you? I am going to find you!" She walk towards the balcony still holding the snowball in her hands.

"Click" Elsa looked down at the ice, Anakin was right there behind the door. She smiled and started walking backwards behind the wall.

"I win", he walked triumphantly back into the room. Elsa silently walk behind him"GOTCHA!"Anakin tried to run but it was too late. Elsa threw the boulder size snowball at him.

"*Cough, *cough", he got up, "alright your Highness you win!" He smiled, this was the most fun he had in so many years.

"We should do this again sometime, I really enjoyed myself, you are truly the snowqueen everyone says you are Elsa!"

"Walk with me Anakin, I want to show you something." They walked to end of the balcony and looked at the sunset.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Elsa pointing towards the sunlight. "Not as beautiful as you Elsa! You know I like this view".

Elsa smiled and look at him. "Anakin I am a queen the responsibilities of my kindgom must come first before everything else."

"Then let's do it together, show me the ropes and I will help you with all my power!" Anakin place his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"You are just too good to be true Anakin" She smiled looking at him in the eye.

"Yet here I am Elsa just as~~" Elsa placed her arms around him and embrace him, Anakin hugged her back. "Elsa you are full of surprises" he thought. "I wished we can stay here forever Anakin."

"I wish that too Elsa! Just the two of us together and no one else".

"What's for dinner?" Anna ask the chef, she was always fond of the food besides chocolates, tonight she wanted something special.

"Turkey, Sirloin Steak, Fish and chips and Lasagna". He replied.

"Very good, you may start cooking now" it was 6:30pm Anna love having dinner, the only time she get to see Elsa and get to talk to her, "Elsa is getting too busy I must find a way to get her attention."

"Elsa, we should go it's getting late and it's time for dinner." Breaking away from the hug.

"Indeed we should go, I am starving!" Elsa motioned for him to follow her and he did walking down the staircase, and walking out of the front door.

"What's that?!" Anakin getting of Elsa and activating his lightsaber, ready to strike if the snow giant made the first move.

Marshmellow wasted no time in reacting to Anakin's aggression, "roooooaaarrr!"

Elsa reacting quickly got in the middle of them. "BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Elsa conjure a wall of ice between them. "Marshmellow stand down this instant!" Elsa commanded him.

"Anakin this is marshmellow my palace guardian". Anakin nodded. "He's big! For a giant snowman".

"We should get~~~ Anakin whats that?" Elsa looking at the lightsaber, it was unlike anything she ever seen the glowing blue emitting, she wanted to know how was this possible.

"Oh this? It's my lightsaber, all Jedi have it here take a look." Anakin placing his weapon in her hands.

"Impressive so this is the weapon of the Jedi?" Vrroommmmmm, vrooooommmmm, vrooooommmmm. Elsa swang the weapon around a few times, "Under someone's skillful hands this is a powerful weapon. I will keep it" deactivating the saber, holding it in her right hand.

"What are you going to do with it, we are not in war." Anakin looking at her eagerly.

" Anakin, I am going to test what it can do, I must know more, come Anakin I am sure you have a spare somewhere."

"Marshmellow, return to the palace I need you there at all times!" Marshmellow nodded.

They got on their horses and left for the castle, looking forward to the delicious dinner awaiting them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Revelations.**

"Elsa has been getting busier lately, this is starting to becoming a formality." Anna sat down, she understood that Elsa needed time to train Anakin.

"Anna, Elsa has a lot on her plate you need to understand, her duties outweighs her personal leisure time."

"You mean like finding a excuse to take Anakin on a tour?" Rapunzel cut in she was weary of him, least of all his powers she didn't like the idea of welcoming a stranger into their home.

Belle and Anna both sighed, "Rapunzel you need to let this go, he has done you no harm."

"He is DANGEROUS! He has powers! What if he abuses them! He is a threat to all of Arendelle and us! We can't trust him, he will get us all killed!" Rapunzel shouted her emotions getting the better of her.

Kristoff got up, "Rapunzel please calm down! Stop acting like its a big deal!"

"It will be a big deal if he destroys everything! What's wrong with you!" Kristoff sighed clearly this was beyond him.

"ENOUGH!" Anna shouted slamming her fist down on the table, a crack appeared. "Rapunzel my sister was called a monster, she caused an eternal winter, she frozed my heart and threw me out, but through it all, did I give up on her? I DIDNT! SO DONT YOU DARE QUESTION MY SISTER'S DESCISION ON ANAKIN, GOT IT?"

"Anna you are very nai~~~~"

"Rapunzel! Step away from my SISTER NOW!"

Elsa walked towards Rapunzel, her eyes glowing white and blue, with all her power and might, she slammed her hand hard into the wall a few inches away from Rapunzel.

Rapunzel trembled in terror, she wanted nothing more to than run far away from Elsa but it was far too late for that.

Elsa shot Rapunzel a death glare and spoke;

"I WELCOMED YOU INTO MY KINGDOM, GAVE YOU A JOB AS A DOCTOR, SEND YOU TO THE BEST UNIVERSITIES, EVEN GAVE YOU A ROOF ABOVE YOUR HEAD! EVERYONE THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY MAKING SOMEONE LIKE YOU A DOCTOR WITH NO EXPERIENCE? I EVEN WROTE TO THEM ASKING THEM TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE, YOU HAD THE NERVE TO TALK BACK AT MY SISTER! HOW DARE YOU!" A furious icy wind started to form, her hands were glowing with cold fury, everyone saw it at any moment Elsa could tear the castle apart.

"I am… sorry… your high~~~ness!" Rapunzel beginning to tremble in fear, she could feel her body freezing up, this was as close to a near death experience she can get.

"WERE YOU SORRY THE FIRST TIME I WARN YOU? NO BUT YOU WILL BE RIGHT NOW!" Elsa was having none of it, having been taught by the best teachers on psychology and body language no one can ever fool her, least of all a doctor.

"Rapunzel you have dishonoured my sister by talking back to her, you indirectly encourage my family to do the same thus CROSSING THE LINE YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE!" Elsa slammed her right foot onto the ground. "BAMMMMMM TIIIINNNNNNNN!" Huge vein like cracks appeared, the floor looked like it can split open at anytime.

"You are unworthy of all your degrees, honours and awards! YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF EVERYTHING I DONE FOR YOU! YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF THE LOVE ONES YOU BETRAYED! I NOW TAKE FROM YOU THE TITLE DOCTOR AND EVERYTHING WITH YOU! YOU WILL BE CONFINE TO YOUR ROOM ALONE, THIS WILL LAST FOR A WEEK AND ANNA WILL DECIDE IF EUGENE MAY ENTER!"

"Elsa no~~~ pllleeeeeeaaassee~~~ no!"

"SILENCE! You had this coming, don't blame this on anyone, but yourself Rapunzel!"

Elsa turned to look at Anakin, he took a step back, "Yes your Highness?" He spoke weakly the ice queen's wrath was much worse than the battles he faced.

"Anakin, order the royal guards to confine Rapunzel to her room immediately! I want her out of my sight now!" Elsa turned away and walk towards the corridor. "And once you are done, I need you to see me in my study".

"Rapunzel, I hope you change, I am very disappointed in you, What would your patients think when they see you now?" Elsa turned and look Rapunzel straight in her face, the sad look on Elsa's eyes shown everything. "Continue dinner without me, I need to be alone!"

"Anna you should talk your sister, she needs you." Anna looked at Anakin she saw he was sincere. "I will try Anakin the last time I tried talking to her she shut me out."

"You must try Anna, she needs you now more than ever." Anakin took a deep breath, the next thing he had to do wasn't the ideal choice for his new role as consort.

"GUARDS!" They came to Anakin awaiting orders.

"Please confine Rapunzel to her room, and keep her under guard!" Anakin looked at her with a sad look, he wished he wasn't the one issuing the order.

"Yes sir!" Turning to Rapunzel whom was sobbing. "Please come with us". They gently help her to feet. "Hold on I will go with her" prince Eugene intervened, "I am sorry for what she said to you, she is very vocal at times."

"It's okay, please accompany the guards to her room and make sure she is alright." Eugene nodded in agreement.

"I am.. sorry Anakin!" Rapunzel's tear stain face looking at him.

"I will see if I can get Elsa to shorten your sentence." Anakin turning away from her, and walking to Elsa's study.

Elsa looked at the proposals and documents, they were not getting lesser but were growing. Training Anakin was her main priority, "I need to teach Anakin in dealing with these proposals and documents." She looked at one particular red envelope, it was the crest of the southern isles it was an invitation to discuss trade on food.

"This is excellent, I can show Anakin how to handle foreign affairs this he needs to know, he is not going to be confined to just Arendelle! I will bring the king of the southern isles here" she wrote a letter and seal it with the crest of Arendelle.

There was a knock on the door, "Elsa , Elsa ? Are you alright , may I come in?"

"Ah Anna just in time as always!" She thought to herself, Anna was always very thoughtful and kind she had made progress to become more mature over the years.

"COME IN!"

"Elsa, is everything alright?" Anna asked looking very concerned. "Is your arm~~~"

"I am fine Anna, just trying to get over my disappointmeant in Rapunzel, she ought to have behave better."

"The ice took the full impact when I slammed my fist into the wall, I had to make it crystal clear that I do Not tolerate insolent behaviour from anyone, Rapunzel should know better."

"But Elsa she did have a point you know"

"To what end Anna? She wasn't stating facts I was there listening before I walked in to confront Rapunzel. She let her personal feelings cloud her judgment."

"You...were…eavesdropping on the conversation the whole time?"

"I was Anna, she clearly needs help with her emotions, now she is unfit for her duties as a Doctor."

"Elsa confining her to her room is just too much, maybe you could have~"

"Spare the rod and spoil her? That will be letting her off too easily. If she can do it to me what makes you think she wouldn't do it to anyone else?"

"Elsa I… never thought of it that way, I mean Rapunzel and I are like friends".

"Indeed I am aware of that, it's time for you to take responsibility".

"Elsa you know I am responsible for you, I don't need more~~~"

Elsa placed her right on her sister's shoulders, "Anna look at these documents and proposals, I have kept the stability and peace of Arendelle and the other kingdoms in line, if I didn't we would be at the mercy of them."

"What about Anakin, everyone has been talking to about him they are keeping at close eye on him."

Elsa smiled, "Anna, Anakin's role in my kindgom is essential to the future of Arendelle, so are you I need the both of you do your jobs."

Anna looked at her sister, "what job? Elsa I don't have one~"

"Anna I am making you a teacher, you are going to bring joy to Arendelle's children and families, I believe you were born for this role Anna, you always had it in you just like you always believe in me, now believe in them."

"Me? A teacher? Wow! This is just Brilliant!"

"I am glad you are optimistic with your new role , and I am proud of you Anna our parents would be so proud too!"

"AWESOME! WHEN DO I START?!" Anna hadn't expected this but this was a brand new start, finally having a purpose and giving joy to the children she can't think of better of a better vocation.

"In two days my dear sister! Get ready Anna the children will be glad to see you!" Elsa smiled.

"Thank you Elsa! You are the best!" Anna smiling and enthusiastic.

"Alright Anna! I have a appointment with Anakin in a few minutes, can you check on Rapunzel for me?"

"SURE THING ELSA!" She left the room while cheering as she was walking through the corridors.

"Oh Anna" Elsa smiled to herself.

"You do have a loving sister your Highness, most families aren't that fortunate."

Elsa turned to the direction of the voice, Anna forgot to close the door on her way out.

"ANAKIN! Good! You are just in time, come in we have important issues we need to discuss."

Elsa froze the door shut and looked at Anakin, "see these documents and proposals, they are part of your work now."

"So this is what being a queen is like, so many issues to deal with."

"Yes, but I have you now to help me share the load, you will help with this issues starting with the revolutions of the our neighbors Sweden and Norway."

Queen Elsa opened one of the drawers to show him the map of Arendelle and the entire kingdoms of the world. "We are that small? What if Sweden and Norway decides to conquer us?"

Elsa smiled knowing that if all the armies and kings combined still will not be able to conquer Arendelle. They dared not challenge the ice queen after what happened to the Swedish king.

"I know that look, you have a contingency plan in case that happens don't you Elsa?"

"You are so clever Anakin! Even if they did attack Arenedelle I will send them home within a day!" Elsa laughed.

"You really are a great queen, the only one who can change the world while other monarchs are plain figureheads."

"Anakin, the other kings before me, didn't do much I spend time researching on them all they ever did was sit on their thrones and impose insane tax reforms to fund their own greed."

Anakin sighed, "that's the problem with monarchs too much power goes into their heads sometimes. Yet you are different from them."

Elsa looked at Anakin she could tell he was hiding something, to her it was obvious that it was a well kept secret.

Elsa placed both her hands on his shoulders, "share with me what you are thinking now Anakin, I am here for you" Elsa spoke both in a reassuring and a calm manner, she knew he wanted to share with her something.

"The sand people a group of mindless monsters murdered my mum, I killed them. I killed them all! I HATE THEM!" Anakin looking at Elsa with so much hatred, it reminded her that she was almost killed by prince Hans who saw her as a monster and wanted her dead.

But she knew deep down Anakin was no prince Hans, he was much better than him in many ways. "Anakin it's alright I understand, I felt the same way too once."

Anakin rose up from his seat.  
"They don't deserve us Elsa! We always be persecuted no matter what we do!" Tears can seen running down his cheeks. Elsa noticed it and got up from her seat too.

"This is why we need to show them we are better than them, by leading the way and showing them they are wrong."

"Elsa, it just can't be~~~~~~"

"Yes it can, follow my lead Anakin, Anna showed me how it's done and now I will show you too, we can work this out together you don't have to live in fear of losing anyone"

Anakin looked at her in disbelief and shocked by her words, no one had been able to relate to him this way not even his master or the other jedi for they lack any compassion. But Elsa was just so different from them.

Elsa walk towards him, maintaining eye contact and hugging him she sense her words had pierced his heart. Anakin hugged her clinging to her tightly, "no son should bury… their…parent". His tears came out in full force like a dam that just burst flowing down his cheeks downwards to her shoulders, "your mum… was… strong in life… she would have been proud of you Anakin". Elsa remembered that day she lost her parents, that memory was now clear. "Its alright Ana…kin, it's alri~~gghhhtt" Elsa wept unable to hold it in any longer squeeze him tighter. The floor froze along with the walls, icicles appeared over the ceilings but Elsa ignored it, all that matters now was this moment.

Rapunzel lay there by her bedside trying to comprehend what had happened, she had everything , now it was taken from her. "This is not happening, this cannot be! Nooooooo!" She yelled her anger overwhelmed her.

She lifted up a chair and threw it at the wall, while taking the other and smash it directly on the table. "This Cannot be happening!"

"Aaaaaarrgghhgggghhhhhhhh!" She yelled at the top of her voice. The guards stationed outside her door looked at each other, should they intervene or let it be.

Prince Eugene walked up to them, he looked at the guards something had happened. He needed to be in there, "Baaammmmm!" What sounded like a table slammed into the wall.

"Sire! You need to go in, before she tears the room apart." Looking concerned at Eugene they were not willing to confront Rapunzel, only Eugene can. "I will take care of her, let me in. " The guard slot the key in and opened the door, to their surprise the entire room was smashed, the arms and legs of the chairs were shattered and the table was stuck to the wall.

"Hey! Whoa you sure made a mess."

"Go away Eugene, you are not making this any better!"

"Still remember the time you hit me with a frying pan? Haha good times eh"

Rapunzel looked at him, how is it that he was optimistic when she had lost everything.

"Oh I know that look, you wanna punch me well you are welcome to try, I have endured pain before I doubt you will missed if you hit me right now".

"Arregghhh you are such a jerk!" She swing her fist at his chest.

"Haha that tickles, and besides you hit the wrong spot, wanna try again? "

"It wasnt fair, you know it Eugene it was just~~~"

"Dear the way I see it, you can either wallow in it, or step up and change like Elsa told you, maybe only than she might lighten your sentence. "

Rapunzel thought of what her husband said, it was simple, she needed to swallow her pride and do it not for him or Elsa but for herself.

"Whats it going to be Doctor? "

"I believe its time for a change, and I am really hungry too, but how are we going to explain this to Elsa?"

"Whoa! This is a mess, not to worry I will explain this to Elsa". Anna looked at the table stucked to the wall.

"How did the table get up there? Haha I guess you are stronger than you look Rapunzel."

Rapunzel laughed "oh Anna you are a sight to sore eyes, although I don't know if I can stay in this room for a week."

"I will visit you everyday and arrange for the food to be brought to your room, after I am done with the children, Elsa appointed me as a TEACHER WOO!"

"Congratulations Anna! I am proud of you! " Rapunzel replied.

"Children are such a Joy! I want to get to know each one of them, we will have the best time ever! Ooh all the fun adventures we will have together! I can't wait!"

"Ahem, I will go get a butler to bring the food here Dear, enjoy talking to Anna!"

"Dont worry Rapunzel I am sure Elsa will make you a doctor again, give her time in the meantime, tell me about kids."

The air was getting colder and colder, Anakin felt his body temperature dropping it was colder than any planet he been to.

"Elsa? Elsa? Its starting to get too cold here."

"A while ago you seem alright with it." Elsa giggled and slowly broke away from the hug, she step her foot, ice vanished and the temperature returned to normal. Both of them wiping away their tears.

"For awhile there I almost thought I became a snowman, but you are queen of the snowmans too."

"Winter is coming soon and we will have plenty of snowmans! But first we are going to meet the king of the southern isles tomorrow, let's test your diplomatic skills."

"Diplomacy with a sword is better than talking."

"Words are mightier than a thousands swords and armies, wars are not won by force alone, if we can win them to our side, we already won the entire war without firing a shot."

"Any chance there is a break in between these talks, before I start yawning?"

"Anakin, this is part of your job more than you realize my kingdom needs allies not enemies. Focus on the bigger picture and you will see everything makes sense."

"Looks like I have some studying to do, I saw the royal library on the way here, any chance we can use it later?"

"When the time is right I will give you full access to it, but we need to focus on the kingdom affairs, my kingdom sees you as someone as a potential asset, time for you to prove your worth Anakin!"

"Let's begin! This ought to be fun!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Endeavours.**

"Everything is in order like a well oiled machine." Anakin finished signing off on the last document, he could barely keep his eyes opened running a kingdom was no child's play. Leading an army paled in comparison to running a kingdom he was starting to feel the weight of Arendelle on his shoulders the same Elsa felt every single day.

"Well done Anakin! Seems you be fit to become a prime minister too!" Elsa smiled usually it would take a twenty days to finish signing on all the documents and proposals but with Anakin's help they finished it within hours.

"I am happier being your consort than taking office, you probably have talented man for that position."

"There is no prime minister, I hold all the power as for the not so important decisions I leave them to my councilors, they submit daily reports to me, accountability is a must there is no exceptions."

"What if they rebel against you?"

"I will banish them and make sure they never return to usurp my throne, but that's unlikely they are more than content to have me, I have done what they can't."

"Elsa the revolutions in the Sweden and Norway do they concern you at all?"

"If they come to my doorstep, I will make a thousand snowmans and throw them out! And I will build an wall so high, they won't be able to climb if they do my army will be waiting for them."

"Arendelle has the biggest and mightiest army in the world, the other kingdoms are painfully aware of that and they won't risk war with me."

Anakin stretched his hands it's been three hours, it was getting challenging keeping his eyes opened he needed rest, the work was done for today but tomorrow there will be a stack of documents and proposals to cleared.

"It's been a long day Elsa, we should get some rest the king of the southern isles will be coming tomorrow."

"Perhaps you are right, let's get some rest tomorrow is going to be another long day ahead of us."

Elsa and Anakin both retired to their rooms, having spent a day together had certainty brought them closer as friends, in working to keep Arendelle safe and prosperous with the incoming arrival of the king of the southern isles they both wondered what he want.

"Arendelle, I always thought of it as a beneficial trading partner if I can successfully bargain with the queen, I can know her secrets and exploit them to make my own kingdom great. The other kingdoms too will follow, when they see that the queen is nothing to be feared."

The king of the southern isles was a tactful and skillful man when it came to diplomacy, he travelled often looking for a way to boast his own wealth and greed, he would often threatened a weaker kingdom to get what he wanted , he didn't believe in force but his own skills to accomplish his own goals.

"Tomorrow I shall steal everything from Arendelle, they won't see it coming even if they did it would be too late."

Anna woke up a bit earlier than usual, another day she will be able to become a teacher. "a small step, to bigger role!" She thought to herself kids were always a joy to her, everytime she would go out to the market they would greet her and bring her gifts, now becoming a teacher she will have the chance to have more fun with them.

"Ah the king of the southern isles is coming, I wonder what it's about, his kingdom is not as powerful as Arendelle but he has done too little for his kingdom, does he have a change of heart."

"Time for something much more accommodating, autumn is almost over but I am going to have all the fun I want and no one will stop me." Being careful as she was, everyday was an adventure to her.

Kristoff had already left to tend to his ice business, winter was coming and he had to worker harder for the demand will be greater than last year, as Elsa had taken his small business and expanded it by supplying him with more manpower, tools and equipment to which he was very grateful.

Anna made her way down the corridor to the throneroom, councilors and Elsa's royal advisors were there but neither Elsa nor Anakin had arrived yet, "maybe they are just getting ready for the king's arrival".

"Time for something regal and powerful" she told out her coronation dress and purple cape. "This will do just nice!".

"I won't be needing this crown I will wear this on another special occasion. Time to get going let's see what the king has in mind." Elsa made her way towards the throneroom, being aware of the deceptions of diplomacy she knew sometimes it wasn't clear cut as it looked like, something Anakin needed to learn and now this was time for him to witness it.

She decided to detour to Anakin's room, it was much shorter than walking through a long narrow corridor. Standing in front his door she wondered if he had overslept, raising her hand to knock the door suddenly opened and he was standing in front of her.

"Good Morning your Highness! Whoa! You are looking beautiful today!" He smiled the blood in his veins pumping harder than usual.

"Good Morning Skyboy! Did you sleep late last night?"the red veins in his eyes can be seen, usually he would wake up at anytime he wanted, but now he had to readjust his timing. She covered her mouth trying hard not to laugh.

"Hardly the case the clothes are so fancy I had trouble deciding what do wear!" He laughed already feeling like a king wearing clothes designed for lords and future kings. Elsa made sure he had the best clothes.

"You certainly know how to dress up for the occasion, come now we need to get going our guest is waiting".

"I sensed his intentions may not be good, we should be wary around him".

"We will soon see, today you learn how to deal with kings and other monarchs, come let's get going we still have more things to do after this is over."

As they made their way to the throneroom, Anakin couldn't shake off the feeling there was something in the library, a secret or something forbidden only Elsa knew, either way he would find out sooner or later for now he had to concentrate on learning as much as he can.

"Queen Elsa of Arenedelle!" Everyone bowed their heads, Anakin took his place at her right hand gazing at the crowd, looking at the king he sensed his visit was something much more, he waited to see how this will all play out.

Queen Elsa sat down and with a wave, they kept quiet. "King Edvin of the southern isles!" He went down on bended knee, "your majesty!" A small sly smile appeared on his face now was the time to spring the trap, mustering all of his wit he rose up and started.

Queen Elsa acknowledged his greeting with a nod, "King Edwin, what is your request?" She said suspiciously.

"Queen Elsa, as you know my kindgom is not faring well recently we had a drought, and our infrastructure is outdated, I am here to humbly request you lend us aid and to show us how to improve our infrastructure."

Anakin's suspiciousions were right, there was much more to this going on, he nearly wanted to speak out but turning to Elsa, he will let her handle rhis.

"King Edvin, I will gladly give you aid but by no means will we share our technologies with you".

The verdict was cast, the king had two choices he either threaten her with military force or keep trying to negotiate for a more favourable terms.

He decided on the latter, "Queen Elsa! You would see my people starve and die, we need to improve ourselves which you are able to provide, we just need you to show us how it's done!"

"King Edvin I will send aid to your people, yet that's all, return and help your people." Queen Elsa rosed up from her throne, "This meeting is over, you are all dismissed!"

"Queen Elsa! If you won't help us then I will have no choice but to delcare war!"

"King Edvin you will do well to remember what happened to the king of Sweden, unless you want the same thing to happen to your kingdom, I suggest you leave now and I have made up my mind!"

"Yes your majesty." He walked out empty handed, yet he wasn't done yet one day he will returned to plunder Arenedelle of all it's riches.

"Elsa he came here for all the wrong reasons, you should have just thrown him out of the throneroom."

"In front of all my royals advisors and councilors? I can't do that, what would the other kingdoms think of me then? And it would be unreasonable for me as queen without hearing him out."

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" The royal courier came rushing in and kneeling before her.

"Take a deep breath, what is the matter?"

"We have… we have discovered an underground cave stretching for miles far north we have no idea where it leads."

"Me and Anakin will deal with this, in the meantime grab something to eat, you looked like famished."

"Thank you your majesty!" He said happily walking down the hallway his job was done.

"An underground cave? Maybe there is ancient secret waiting to be discovered."

"Anakin when was the last time you explored a cave?" Elsa inquired, not that it was her first time going exploring a cave usually she and her royal guards will accompany her, but she saw this as a opportunity for Anakin to prove himself.

"The last time I explored a cave was with my master, we both found an undead queen with zombified insects still serving her. She minded controlled one of the padawans, thankfully we put her down for good I am never returning to that dead planet again."

"She couldn't let it go!" Elsa laughed the thought of being immortal was tempting but she wouldn't delve too deep into it.

"Hahaha! Or she probably thought she would live forever!"

"Come let's go Skyboy! I want to know what secrets this cave has been keeping, maybe there is treasures waiting to be found."

"Or just a friendly bear hibernating"

"Either way let's check it out, it's been awhile since I last explored a cave, Saddle up! Let's get moving no time to lose!" Elsa excited.

They finally reached their destination, there was a eerie aura lingering around the entrance of the cave, a dim light shone at the entrance Elsa and Anakin noticed it, until it vanished consume by the darkness, a small hat was left on the ground someone had been here but what sacred them remains to be seen.

"It's one of those caves, I have heard rumors of man going to deep and awakening someone or something, I didn't think they were actually true till now."

"This cave reeks of fear and terror, whoever left here did so a long time ago, the source is very likely down in these caves."

"I think it's a troll, they are creatures of the dark, coming out only at night to hunt for food."

"Trolls? They sound very savage, are they afraid of daylight or are they afraid of you?"

"TINNNNNNN, BBBIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT"

As they were talking, they started hearing footsteps coming from the cave, Elsa quick to react withdrew her lightsaber, the figure begin to back away and turn back to where it came from.

"There is definitely something in there, or it was just a bear, this cave looks like it can go on forever."

"We need to see what's down there, take the lightsaber Anakin it's time for you to prove your jedi skills! Stay beside me these caves are treacherous and dangerous."

Elsa closed her eyes and wave her hands, ice started emerging from her heels to her neck, shoulders and down to her fingers, like armour the ice covered her shoulders, her arms and chest. Her heels and legs were covered too still wearing her royal dress and purple cape she was ready for anything.

"Alright Anakin! Let's go we are going to see what lies down there!"

"Impressive! Lead the way your Highness!" They both entered into the cave, Anakin's blue lightsaber glowing in the dark, illuminating the way thus began their descent into the unknown depths of the cave.

"Where is Elsa?" Anna asking one of the royal guards. He shoked his head.

Anna tried asking everyone where Elsa was, but none of them knew her whereabouts. Until finally she found the courier, the same one who told Elsa about the cave.

"Ahem, have you seen Elsa?" Hoping that he knew where she went.

"Ah yes Queen Elsa, she probably went to investigate the cave I told her about earlier."

"She! Whhhattt?!" Anna looked at him shocked. She rush to the council chambers. Knocking on the door to see a fine gentleman.

"Ah Princess Anna! What can I do for you?"

"Queen Elsa has gone on a errant, who is in charge?"

"Hmm that's make you in charge, you are the closest to the queen temporarily until she gets back."

"But I~~~"

"Not to worry Princess Anna just do what Elsa would do, congratulations on become regent!"

"Regent? That's , that's… so Awesome!" Anna raced to her sister's room, looking through the draws and her wardrobe. "I must look the part Elsa always had some spare clothes".

"I must look for something regal, and got it her coronation robes, this will do! A day being a regent sounds fun!" Anna excited looked at the mirror Elsa's clothes for her perfectly.

"Perfect! Now time to organise a party! And with lots of chocolates."

"Guards! Tell all the servants to get the ballroom ready for tonight we party!"

"Yes your majesty!"

"And get as much chocolates as you can, I want everyone to have one!" They nodded and set off to finish their task.

Kristoff returned from the mountains, business was going well, he shake off the dust and walk across the bridge, "I can use some rest it was a good day, hopefully this continues again tomorrow." Sven nodded, Kristoff came upon the castle gates, the guards let him through.

To his surprise he saw people eating and drinking, children running amok and Anna stuffing herself with chocolates. "What going on here?" He asked one of the guards.

"Queen Anna is throwing a party, she has invited the people of Arendelle to join her, feel free to ask her yourself." The guard pointed to her.

"Anna what's this and where is Elsa?"

"KRISTOFF GOOD! GOOD! I decided to throw a party now everyone could use a break, for their hardwork!" Anna took his hand and brought him to the ballroom.

"Dance with me! Icemaster!"

Looking around he didn't wanted to embarrass himself, so he complied with her. "Anna you are aware Elsa will be back from whenever she went right?" Kristoff sounding firm.

"She is gone out to explore some cave, knowing her it will take awhile before she comes back, but let's enjoy ourselves and I am queen so dance with your darling queen!" Anna smiled she wanted this moment to last forever.

Kristoff having a flashback before with his conversation with Queen Elsa, about Anna becoming queen and running the affairs of Arendelle.

"Anna is not fit to become a queen, it would take too many years of training, the throne does demand someone who can keep the kingdom together." Elsa sighed for she was the only one capable of leading.

"Elsa she just needs time, to learn from you it shouldn't take too long."

"You don't understand Kristoff, Anna is a free spirited woman unlike me, she can't rule without sacrificing herself to a life of endless burdens and joys of a queen."

"Anna has rescued you before, I think that qualifies she can rule."

"Kristoff without you she be lost in the mountains searching endlessly for me, which she wouldn't have found me without your help."

"Anna just cannot rule, she wasn't made for the throne her strengths lie elsewhere, understand not many who come from a royal blood are born to rule, only so few are chosen."

Kristoff looked at Elsa in disbelief, not that he wanted the throne, but stun by the fact nothing Anna can do will ever make her queen. Even if she tried her best, it won't matter she was just a free spirited woman at the end of the day.

"Kristoff walk with me, you should know how much I love Anna, I can allow her to do certain things but there are boundaries which Anna should never cross and being a queen is one of them."

"You mean just like being queen?"

"Exactly she doesn't know what it's like, it's like asking a child to work, how will that turn out?"

"I see what you mean Queen Elsa, it's good to know Arendelle is safe in your hands!" He replied with a smile."

"Kristoff, KRISTOFF!" Anna yelled as he snapped back to reality. The party was getting wilder and wilder, the fountains were drained out of water and replaced with chocolate instead. People were having a very good time, they had never tasted royal chocolate before and they wanted more, Kristoff saw this was getting out of control and confronted Anna.

"Anna this needs to stop right now, look around you this is getting out of control!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am queen and you will respect me, why should I stop this? Everyone is enjoying themselves, it's not as if there is going to be a foodfight or something".

"How long is this going to last Anna? It's already a quarter to eight, we need to send them home now Anna!"

"You are starting to spoil the fun Dear, and I won't allow that~~~"

"You won't allow that, look around you everyone is starting to feel sick from the chocolate fountains ! Was this your idea of fun in mind?"

"Maybe you are right,let me make an announcement."

"Everyone I do believe you are enjoying yourself, so as regent queen I propose a toast to all your hardwork in keeping Arendelle prosperous! However it's time to call it a day, thank you so much for attending, please yourself to the gates."

"Guards when the last person has left close the gates!"

"You did well Anna!" Kristoff clapping at her.

Anna walk towards him, "I was having fun! And you ruin it! Look at what you have done Kristoff! We could have thrown the best party in all of Arendelle!" Anna yelled at him in her eyes he was the biggest jerk and a party popper.

"Anna! It may not seem obvious to you now, but on the world stage, you could have ruin Arendelle's reputation everything Queen Elsa has worked so hard to build." Prince Eugene intervening.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BOTH OF YOU!" Tears beginning to form in eyes, now she was starting to feel the weight of responsibility her sister felt and it was a blow to her ego, Something only Elsa would understand.

"We should go Kristoff, she needs her space."

Anna looked around the two chocolate fountains and the mess around her, chocolate stains, sweet wrappers, chicken wings, glasses, utensils and food too much to describe littered the floor, "was this what a queen would do?" She asked herself unable to contain the pressure she broked down in tears, her weeping can be heard throughout the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Dark Descent.**

Jagged spikes on the ceiling threatened to bury them, the cave itself was eerie least of all to say what creatures lurk in the dark, waiting for the right moment to ambush them, everything was so dark even Anakin's lightsaber looked like a mere fickle in the dark, The light emitting from it gave away their position to any creature they seem like perfect targets.

"I know this cave, the bottomless hallows once a few explorers went in to search for gold, but somehow they never returned however after the third day their arms were found outside the cave entrance!"

Elsa vigilant of any sudden movements, her eyes looking at the front, left and right all at the same time she expected something to popped out of the dark and when it did, she will instantly react to the threat.

"There is something following us, we are not alone here, I sensed we may have attracted some unwanted attention."

"They are welcome to try and stop us Anakin, but we will deal them promptly!" Elsa sending their approach seeing if they would get any closer.

"Tinnnn! Tinnnn, Tinmnmnniiinn.."

"Hold up! There is something in front of us, and I believe there is more of them."

No sooner were the words out of Anakin's mouth, three sets of red eyes appeared before them with razor sharp claws, black lumps on their brown furs and drooling with hunger they bare their teeth at them both.

"Mutant bears! They were experimented on by powerful warlocks when they serve their purpose they were tossed away like trash."

"GGGGEEEERRRRRRRR RAHHHHHHHHH!" they suddenly sprank towards Anakin and Elsa.

Elsa mustering her powers froze them both in solid ice, she turned to Anakin to see how he was coping. Anakin use the force and knock the bear back into the cave's wall, the bear sprank again at him. "I VE WARN YOU!" He jumped and with all his might he severed the bear's head from his body, the body and head falling harmless to the floor smoke rising up from the severed points.

Anakin landed safely on the ground and regrouping with Elsa. "That was easy!" Elsa clapping and smiling looking back at the other two she knew they were not going anywhere.

"Hahaha! Nobody is going to mess with us after what we have done here!" Anakin eyes sparkled feeling victorious.

Elsa looked into the darkness, "I highly doubt this is over, we still need to cover a lot of ground."

As they walk through the darkness of the cave, they saw there was some light flashing down at the narrow way of a cave like bridge that stretch across to the other side.

"It's beautiful, most caves don't have this at all, let's savour this moment before crossing over to the other side." Elsa gleamed at the light she had never seen light so radiant and focused before.

"Elsa we are still in a cave with creatures who want us dead, we should get moving but I sense nothing like they have stop hunting us."

Elsa walked towards Anakin putting her hand on his shoulder, "sit down with me Anakin, let's enjoy this together, we should savour this moment."

Anakin nodded and sat down turning off his lightsaber, they both look at the light so beautiful. "Look Anakin diamonds! They are glittering! Not many people see this in caves, we are truly.. truly.. fortunate!" Elsa looked at Anakin he was awestrucked like she was too, she placed her hand in his, holding it firmly this memorable moment she will keep it in her heart and remember it forever.

"Anakin, I just want you to know that you are the best consort I ever have, you brought a new meaning to my life." Anakin turned to look at Elsa, both of their eyes lit up like fire in their eyes they looked at each other and continue to look at the diamonds.

Above them there were diamonds too, but one particular diamond was set apart from the rest, it was blue and glowing the ceiling started trembling, the diamond fell right down on their laps along with a small few diamonds.

"Anakin looked at this blue diamond it's very rare to find a diamond like this, I think I will keep this in case one day I might need it."

"You are very fond of diamonds as you are with snow Elsa, I should call you the diamond queen too!" Anakin smiled he could see Elsa wearing the blue diamond as her necklace.

"How flattering! But flattery won't get you far with me Anakin, the blue crystal is still mine use the force and another one might drop down on your head!" Elsa blushed nervously almost wanting to laugh, was Anakin fond of crystals like she was.

Suddenly the earth started vibrating violently.

"It's a mini earthquake! We need to move now!" Elsa looked at Anakin with a urgent look.

Anakin looked around the only way was across the cave like bridge which had collapsed entirely.

"We must run to the bridge if we are to survive!"

"There is no brigde Anakin! Its… Its… gone! Wait I have an idea! I will make an ice bridge and you will use the force to get us across the bridge."

"That's a great idea! Let's go! Elsa stepped forward using her powers she made a ice bridge halfway, running back to Anakin she crossed her shoulders across his neck and her boots across his, "Alright Anakin this is it, use the force to get us across!"

Anakin nodded and with lightning speed he raced across the bridge, closing his eyes he focused and jumped across the bridge, he landed his boots absorbing most of the impact.

"We did it! This is the longest jump I ever attempted!" Anakin smiled enthusiastically. "I can't believe~~~we did it!" Elsa gazed in shock the cave entrance right in front of them, "we are still not out of the woods yet, we must get in, the whole cave is collapsing around us!" The jagged spikes were falling down fast on them like sharp spears of death.

Elsa knew what it meant, they were descenting into the heart of the cave and there was no telling what vicious creatures awaited them, having read tales and legends of caves holding secrets and monsters she wanted both to escape and wanted to know what lies in this caves.

"Our friend is down there, I sensed he is moving deeper we should follow him." Anakin implied knowing this wasn't his best decision yet but there was choice.

They both went in, the collapsing rocks seal the cave in, no way out but forward both of them exhausted due to the lack of food and water.

"We now have one choice we have to face the long dark of the caves." Anakin sighed briefly activating his lightsaber illuminating their surroundings. Skulls littered the floor, along with skeletons of fallen footman still holding their weapons in hand, slain by an unknown foe.

"Elsa what are these soldiers doing here? I thought only monsters live here?" Anakin looked at her inquisitively Elsa was the only who had knowledge of the caves like this one.

Closing her eyes snow formed in her palms and she realised it into the ceiling, like a flare it lit up the darkness around them. Elsa stood down and upon closer examination she saw the crest of Sweden, "these were Swedish soldiers no doubt deserters, they died to lack of food and starve to death."

"Hold on what's this?" Elsa took the small dagger from the chainmail, looking closely she recongnised this was a goblin dagger and this was bad news, an entire army could be hidding down here they can't linger here any longer.

"There are goblins here Anakin we need to move, let's be careful not to awaken them." Blood pumping to her face, fear was beginning to crept in but she dismissed it, they were getting out of here by hook or by crook.

"It can't be that bad, we will just slay them all like we did with those bears." Anakin trying to assure her.

Elsa shooked her head, Anakin wasn't aware of the gravity of the situation and how much danger they were in, the thrill of victory was getting to his head.

"Anakin, we still have a long way to go and goblins have defeated armies before, don't let your pride cloud your judgement. Come along we need to move."

As they were walking, Anakin sensed something big was approaching dead ahead.

"Get ready something big is approaching us! It's huge!" Both them stood ready waiting for the figure to appear out of the darkness.

It stopped right in front of them and began to speak.

"Queen Elsa of Arenedelle I presume! I mean you no harm, you are seeking a way out yes?

"Who are you? Step into the light let's us look at you!" She demanded in a commanding voice Elsa was taking no chances.

The figure stepped into the light, it was a giant tarantula with gigantic legs and with huge fans along with its eyes it survey them with curious intent, humans were a rare sight down here, it wasn't going to eat but to know why are they here.

"Queen Elsa of Arenedelle! My name is Grogon and you are about to cross into my lair, I will be happy to grant you passage if you kindly answer my questions."

"Speak!" She commanded.

"Calm down, I am not going to eat you or your companion, I have an abundance of food here in this caves I just want to know what you are doing here."

"Alright Grogon, what's your first question?"

"Why are you here? You should be aware the deeper you go, the worse it gets there are horrors down at the heart of this cave."

"We are trying to get out of here, but there is one particular creature that's been following us and lead us here, we want to know what is this creature and what it wants." Elsa cautiously being on guard a giant talking tarantula wasn't reassuring at all.

"Ah the cursed creature, he has been wandering around here for months he feasts on stray goblins. He seems to be looking for someone."

"Where is his lair? We need to know what's he is after." Anakin looked at Grogon suspiciously.

"He is right beyond my lair deep down in the bottom of the cave, but I must warn you of the of an ancient horror terrorising the caves below."

"What is it?" Anakin asked impatiently the lack of food and water was starting to get to him.

"Queen Elsa I can see your companion is famished, as I was saying there is ancient dragon blocking your way out of here, if you want to escape you both must defeat him once you slay him, take his drakes and you shall be free."

"Thank you Grogon, we appreciate it you helping us!" Elsa bowed her head.

"Hold on there, I like to provide you some aid in your quest, Children!" Grogon stomp his leg on the ground.

From the smallest to the bigger spiders came bearing with them berries and cherries, numbering to nearly two hundred they dropped the food at Grogon's leg and dispersed to hunt for more food.

"Here take this, the cave is big you will need the food on your way to the dragon's lair, beyond my lair lies a man made wooden bridge, cross it but beware of the screening banshee."

Grogon proceeded to climb the wall of the cave and disappearred into the darkness, until he was no longer seen.

"That was strange, but he left us free food and I am hungry let's eat Elsa!" Anakin reached down to eat the berries it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

"Try not to finish all of it, we will need some for the journey downwards, now we should find some water I am thirsty maybe if go through here we might find some water."

"How are we going to bring all these food with us? They will be a burden to us."

"I have an idea watch my back." Elsa wave her fingers together forming a small ice pouch with a few strings. "There we go, now we won't need to worry about food." She reached down to pick up the cherries and berries putting in her pouch and tied to her waist.

"You are so creative Elsa! What would I do without you?" Anakin blushed slightly unlike most his comrades who lack creatively Elsa was full of it.

Elsa smiled looking at her consort she blushed too, "what happened to you Anakin? One minute you were hungry and impatient now you are like a gentleman and so sweet, was it those berries?" She couldn't tell but was amused, all Elsa wanted was to find the creature, slay the dragon and get out of this eerie dark cave.

After walking for an hour, they finally stumbled upon the wooden bridge it look like it can stretch for a mile across a bottomless hole right down in the middle, no telling what lies at the bottom they had no choice but to cross.

"This doesn't look very safe, but we don't have a choice, we need to cross I will go first." Elsa looking nervous fear was slowly getting the better of her.

Anakin sensed her fear it was getting stronger, he knew it was a matter of time before it took over. He cleared his mind and focus on the task which was crossing the bridge. No turning back now.

Halfway across the bridge a giant head on the ceiling of the cave layed there, the screaming banshee an evil and devious being, she was watching them till they reached a certain point and now was the time.

"Queen Elsa of Arenedelle! No doubt! You shouldn't be here, tell me why should I let you pass?" She hissed awaiting an answer she had the power of life and death.

Elsa calmed herself, if they were ever going to make to the other side she needed to use tact on this one, "we are trying to get out of this cave and kindly seek a way out".

"A way out? Hahaha! There is no way out of this cave! Do you think you are the first one here, none have made it out alive! Hahaha!" Her face was hideous and she smiled revealing all her teeth. The bodies of the two explorers and merchant still stuck to her teeth.

"SO YOU KILLED THEM! I WILL NOW AV~~~"

"Wrong answer your Highness!" She laughed and instantly blew fire right below them, the bridge instantly snapped in half and they fell right into the bottomless abyss.

Anakin remembering his training spread his arms and legs to stop himself from falling too fast, he saw his lightsaber and with force reached out pulling the lightsaber back to him.

Straight ahead he saw falling, he shifted his arms and legs back to propel himself forward, putting his right hand on her armoured right shoulder, he felt fear had overwhelmed her he needed to calm her down and focused.

"Elsa! ELSA! Listen to me we are going to hit the water soon! I need you to put your hands around my neck and hold on, you got it?!"

"I can't do it.. this is it.. we are going to drown.. I can't swim!" Elsa panicking she lost control of herself.

"Elsa! DO AS I SAY AND YOU WILL BE FINE, WE CAN DO THIS!" Elsa thought about it and comply Anakin was the only chance of survival she had, he had this before she just needed to trust him.

"Al~right!" Elsa looking Anakin's eyes she wondered how are they going to survive this one.

Anakin spread his legs and arms once again, and Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck tightly holding onto him like glue. "What's the plan? We need a plan Anakin?!"

"Elsa we are almost close to water, here is what I want you to do, close your eyes and hold your breath I will use the force to propel me and you out of the water!"

"No you will get the us both killed, the waters in these caves are sometimes shallow rarely is there any cave with deep waters!" Elsa clinging on to him tighter Anakin could her weight and her fear threatening to take over.

Anakin smiled, "CONCEAL, DONT FEEL!"

"What?! Worst advice ever, we are still falling!"

Anakin closed his eyes and reached out to the Force, and immediately he could feel the stillness like water pouring on him calming him down. He opened his eyes and looked at Elsa still nervous and panicking.

"Elsa! Elsa! Look at me! We are going to make it through this, you have to trust me I promised I will keep you safe! Let go of your fears and trust in me, we can do this!"

Elsa saw the calm look on his face, she knew fear was holding her back, she closed her eyes and release that fear and opened her to look at him. She trusted him before, she still trusted him now. "Anakin you are right let's do this!"

Anakin smiled, "that's the Elsa I know!" Turning to look down he saw the water, "you know what to do Elsa!"

"Here we go Anakin , do what you do best!" Elsa took a deep breath as both of them fell into the water.

The water was not too shallow or too deep, Anakin using his hands swam towards Elsa taking her left hand and placing it on his shoulder, swam towards the surface there was some light from the cave hole. They reached the surface Anakin rubbed the water off his face and looked at Elsa. "It's alright Elsa you can open your eyes we did it!"

"We are… alive?" Elsa looked at him not believing they actually made it, she looked around for solid ground.

" We are see nothing to it, this will be our first cave dive." Anakin sensed no more fear in her, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hahaha! I am never cave diving again next time we bring Anna along." Elsa still trying to grasp that she and Anakin did survive.

Their feet still in the water Elsa looked around and found solid ground, an idea pop up in her mind.

"Found it! Come Anakin let's go!" Elsa waved her fingers and blast the water forming an ice bridge. Anakin instinctively using the force and jump on top of the bridge, he gave Elsa his hand and she took it using his physical strength he steadily pulled her up, her feet touch the ice and it harden.

"I am beginning to see why you are a Jedi, they made the right choice in choosing you Anakin."

"People call me the Chosen One back on my planet, I am still not sure why but one day I will know why."

"I believe you are special in their eyes." Elsa thinking it just might be true, he was showing potential.

"Anakin I could use some light, somehow it's darker here than on surface how far have we strayed from our intended path?"

Anakin activated his lightsaber, illuminating the darkness around them and to their disbelief they saw a well lit cave entrance.

"We should head there Anakin, maybe it's the way out!" Elsa stomp on the ice and it stretch all the way to the ground, they made their way into the well lit entrance.

"This is… so… beautiful Anakin! I have never seen this before." Elsa's eyes awestrucked by the sight of the white glowing tree, but it was no ordinary light it was warm, she and Anakin sat down admiring it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Absolute Power.**

Anna stood there at her parents protrait, all her life she was second to Elsa they rarely paid much attention to her, looking around her sister's room it dawn upon her she was just second fiddle to everyone.

She took off her crown and placed it on the table, she never wanted to be queen but now she felt like a caged bird within the bars of the crown.

"I never wanted this... This weight is crushing me… Elsa… where are you?!" She felt everything falling apart.

"Being a queen is no easy task but you need to take up your sister's role."

Anna turned to see royal advisor Brann, he was once in charge of the affairs of the kindgom but now he just let Elsa do most of the work.

"If you have something to say, just say it!" Anna once again putting on her crown.

"I am aware you are still new to being a queen but no one else can do this job for you, Queen Elsa has been gone for a day as well as her consort."

"It wont be that hard ruling as queen, if Elsa can do it so can I."

"Your parents train her for that role as queen, you on the other hand were not, also she was trained by the best tutors, are you aware of that?"

That hit Anna hard like a punch to her stomach, the fact her parents pour in more of their time and efforts into Elsa pushed her over the edge. She begin to realise she was a nobody in everyone's eyes just a free spirited woman aimless, useless and of no use to anyone.

"Do you have anything else to say before I throw you out right now?"

"Only this I can help you, the crown holds weight but it also holds tremendous power Queen Elsa knew that, how do you think she keeps everyone in line this is how she did and now it's your turn to wield that power!"

Anna thought about it, all this time she was thinking too small with her title as queen she can do everything she ever wanted, no restraints and no one to stop her. Her sister can do it which means she can too only better.

"I will become queen as I was meant to be, until Elsa comes back and I will abdicate the crown to her!"

"A wise choice your Highness, you might want to get some rest tomorrow is going to be a long day for you."

Royal Advisor Brann made his way to his room, closing the door and open the drawer. "Anna you will reign absolute like your sister, but only more ruthless, you will never abdicate the crown back to your sister but the opposite like a dragon hoarding her treasures, you will give in to your utmost desires."

Brann was no advisor but an infiltrater and a powerful warlock, he wave his fingers conjuring a spell. "Hiiimmm jaaannn siiithhoossssss!" A small size like ping pong ball appeared with a glowing eerie green it await orders from its master.

"Go and make Anna queen as she was meant to be, make sure she never relinquish her throne to anyone even Elsa! Go!"

The spell made its way to Anna's room, it race through the narrow corridors at lightning speed finally it found her room, there she lay sleeping with Kristoff peacefully it looked for an opening and found it, making its way through her nose and straight into her mind.

Anna dreamed she was adored and admire by everyone, conquering all kingdoms and enslaving all who would oppose her, Arenedelle will be the mightiest kingdom the world has ever seen, everyday will be partying non stop she saw herself sitting on throne mighty and powerful, everyone kneeling before her and naming her the greatest queen even greater than her sister.

Thinking out loud, "ARENDELLE IS MINE!"

The next morning Anna woked up knowing what to do next, she walked to her sister's room she picked up the crown taking out of her royal outfits and put it on, it fit her perfectly.

"It's time to do what must be done! Arendelle shall have their queen they rightfully deserve!" She declared.

"GUARDS!" They bowed their heads.

"From now I want every guard at every single corridor, entrance and even the entrance of the castle gates also assemble everyone at the throneroom immediately Go!"

"Yes your majesty!" Still confused at why sudden heighten security but did as they were told nevertheless.

An hour later, Anna made her way to the throneroom. "Queen Anna of Arenedelle!"

"Until Queen Elsa is found she is now delcared dead, from now on I am your new Queen and I will bring Arendelle to new heights of prosperity, you have my word!"

Everyone looked at each other murmuring they didn't expect this but nevertheless they clapped at their new queen.

"As my first degree as queen, we will expand our army from one hundred thousand to two hundred thousand.

Instead of sending aid to other kingdoms they will pay for it, I am abolishing the free trading system too long have other kingdoms taken advantage to rob us.

As for our luxurious goods the other kingdoms so freely enjoy, I am increasing the taxes my sister impose on them by double.

And tomorrow we will invade the kingdoms of Norway and Sweden, it's time we teach them who is the strongest and mightiest, Assemble the army I want every men armed and ready!"

"This court is dismissed, and you are all invited to a feast tonight be prepared to have a great time now go!"

"Servants! Take out all my sister's royal accessories, makeup everything they are mine I want her clothes painted black and red and make sure you do it right or I have you thrown in the dungeons till I am satisfied with your work."

"And burn all protraits of former kings even my family portrait take it down and have them all burn! The time for mourning is long over the time for change has begun! Get moving now!"

"Anna what are you doing?" Prince Eugene walking towards her.

"Eugene! Good! Just the man I needed to see you will lead the army to invade the kingdoms of Sweden and Norway I want to assimilate them into our kindgom."

"Anna listened to yourself, this is not you what has happened to you?"

"I am Queen Anna now and you will addressed me as such or I will extend Rapunzel's sentence to a year and you will be there chain up with her."

Eugene decided to try a different approach, "Anna looked at yourself, you never wanted the crown you always told me you wanted to bring joy and love to others."

"Haha HAHAHA! Eugene I was such a fool back then, but now I realised I was born for this role! The old Anna is dead, I am a queen and you will lead the army or I will have you and Rapunzel thrown into the deepest darkest dungeon! Get going you have a war to fight!"

Eugene sighed he didn't have a choice, Rapunzel will never survive the dungeons he reluctantly agreed and set off to get ready.

Anna made her way to Rapunzel room, "you both are dismissed". The guards bowed and dispersed.

"Anna!" Rapunzel shouted filled with joy not aware that this was not the old Anna she once knew.

"Yes Rapunzel! I have a task for you, your husband is on a errant and I would like you to join him."

"Oh what's that?" Rapunzel asked puzzled by the strange request.

"Your husband is going to lead my man against the armies of Norway and Sweden, I want you there with him healing the wounded man and getting them back on their feet!"

"Whhhhaaaaatttttttttt?!" Rapunzel's eyes flew wide open as she couldn't believe what she heard.

"You heard me and now get going, I need you there with him, I am sure he will be delighted to see you!"

"Thats not going to hap~~~"

Anna suddenly drew out her sword, and point it straight at Rapunzel's throat. "Don't do this Anna~~" Rapunzel moving backwards to wall she was now cornered and no place left to run.

"My sister Elsa is dead, and you will comply or I will have you and your husband thrown into the dungeons or exile you both to Iceland, do as I say or face the consequences!"

"What has become of you Anna?" She thought to herself.

"Alright… I will comply Anna!" Rapunzel tears beginning to form in her eyes, Anna threatening her was extreme compared to Elsa whom still had mercy and compassion in her.

"GOOD! GOOOD!" Anna replied with a malevolent smile. Everyone to her were subjects nothing more including Rapunzel.

"Go and get dressed you and Eugene are leaving tomorrow, and I expect you to fulfill your role as doctor."

Anna left Rapunzel's room, she never knew absolute power tasted that great and she like it, everything was going according to plan.

"Oh dearest Elsa, if only you can see what I am doing to Arenedelle I will take everything away from you! But you are dead so everything you have is already mine!" She smirked, it was all hers now, Arendelle, an army to enforce her rule and a desire for more power.

Anakin felt a disturbance in the force, something dark was stirring in Arendelle he didn't know what it was, but one thing was clear they needed to get back.

"Elsa there is something wrong in Arendelle, we need to get back and find out the source of the darkness manifesting itself and its getting stronger."

Elsa looked at him, his face was grim somehow this was serious they must find a way out this dark eerie cave before this darkness destroys everything she worked so hard to build.

Beyond the tree they saw another cave entrance, they both hope it would lead them out of here. "Anakin we should go it's been a day here in this cave and I am quite tired".

"Wait! Shhh! Something is coming through that cave, and it's not very friendly!"

Footsteps can be heard coming from the cave entrance, two white eyes emerge from the darkness looking at them, it lower its head and stepping out the cave entrance and walk towards them.

It was ten feet tall, muscular build with sharp claws like a bear, and covered in dirt. Its eyes were white, and had a foul stench enough to scare off any would be predators.

"Queen…Elsa…Elsa… took away… my kindgom…now..Elsa…. Pay!"

"Stop right there! Who are you?!" She demanded her powers at the ready.

"Elsa… don't… remember? I… King… of… Sweden… Elsa threw me… in….in…a… dungeon… me… escape...and find help ….. from witches…. To defeat… you!"

"You.. escaped, how?"

"Me.. pay guard money! Poor… stupid… Elsa… own… guards…no trustworthy… I…also…pay…someone… to… infiltrate…your…kindgom…too".

"Now…me….smash…you…become…human..rule…over…your…kingdom…"

"You have said enough MONSTER! You will now tell me who you send to destroy my kindgom now!"

The Monster swing it's right hand attempting to land a blow on Elsa, but she dodge it. "You asked for it!" Elsa yelled now ready to strike the monster down.

Anakin wasted no time, he leaped all the way to its head and plunged his lightsaber directly into his brain. "RRRRRRAAAAAWWWWW! PUNY HUMAN…GET..OFF..ME!"

"Elsa freeze his hands and legs, I know a way to make him talk!" Anakin repeatingly stabbing the monster with his lightsaber.

"Great plan! Now you monster I will bring you down like I did a long time ago!" Her eyes glow white and blue unleashing her full powers she blasted the monster with a powerful blast of ice freezing first it's legs then it's arms, but the monster was too strong.

She thought of an idea, mustering all her strength, she leaped high into the air and raising her right fist gathering all her power into her fist she slammed the monster right in the forehead shattering his skull and freezing his brain.

"Anakin get off the monster, he is going to fall!" Elsa yelled as the monster began losing its balance and fell to the ground with a loud boom.

Elsa wave her hands and a sword formed, she held it to the monsters throat. "TELL ME WHO IS THE INFILTRATER!"

The monster cough out blood, "You….lose… Queen….Elsa…. she will….take….away…. everything…..from you!" The monster died there on the spot.

"She who? Oh no! Not her, not Anna! Nooooooo! Anakin we need to get back to Arenedelle now! Let's find that dragon!" Elsa's face drained of blood, she had feared this day would come and now, she dreaded what her sister has done.

They went through the cave entrance, walking for miles Anakin sensed there were creatures watching them, only they didn't dare to approach instead waiting for them to make a mistake.

Their stress and frustration began to take a toll on them, the lack of sleep also started to get them. Elsa fearing what Anna has done to her kingdom, she wanted desperately to get out of this cave but it seem to stretched forever.

Until they came upon what looked like two humanoid dragon guards, both carrying halberds and wearing full armour from head to toe. They approached them cautiously, Elsa knew dragons demanded respect and courtesy, if they wanted to get out of this cave they needed to play nice.

"Queen…Queen… Elsa?" The guards looked at each other in disbelief. Even the dragons knew who she was after defeating the Swedish king in combat her fame spread far and wide than she knew.

"Queen Elsa of Arenedelle!" They kneel to their feet. "Your fame is legendary among us, we have heard so much about you!" They rose to their feet. "You both looked very tired let's take you to our king he be delighted to see you!"

"Wow a friendly reception, didn't expect that." Anakin rubbing his eyes somehow he didn't think dragons were hospitable creatures.

"Dragons are fair creatures, if you treat them with respect they will do the same, hope this goes the same with their king."

They came at last to a huge cave like door, the guards pushed it open, what they saw amazed them. Dragons of every shape and size, they were everywhere it was a sight to behold, it was unlike anything both of them had ever seen.

They approached the golden dragon's throne, going down on their knees and rising up, "Hail King Argon the mightiest of all the dragons!

"Queen Elsa I must say its an honor to meet you in person! You look exhausted and tired what do you seek? " King Argon asked he was a benevolent and wise dragon, always placing the needs of others before himself.

"We seek a way out of this cave, we came here seeking answers to the missing explorers they are dead now."

"I am so sorry for your lost, here take this it will refresh you."

King Argon remove one of his scales and broke in half giving it to the both of them, they ate the whole scale feeling satisfied and full. "Thank you so much King Argon! We are very grateful!" The dragon king smiled he never witness such courtesy and humility from humans but Elsa and Anakin were the first.

"My guards will escort you to our drakes, they are swift and powerful you be in Arendelle in no time, I sensed your sister is doing severe damage to your kingdom already her armies prepare for war against the kingdoms of Sweden and Norway, if you don't stop her, she will rampage throughout the other kingdoms and caused untold destruction."

Golden dragons were the wisest and most benevolent of other dragons they also had the ability to see the outcomes of the current and future decisions of kings and queens, both positive and negative above all they seek to care others more than themselves. As such many kings and queens sought their council offering presenting them with gifts.

"We will stop her, I will personally put her down if I must. " Elsa controlling her fear she didn't want to fight her own sister, but she felt there was no other way to resolve this.

Elsa had one last question before they leave, "King Argon, if my sister were to receive the best training will she be able to become queen? "

The king closed his eyes for a few seconds, and he looked at Elsa. "She was never born to rule like you are, your parents saw great potential in you because of who you are, but your sister has no potential and she will caused great harm to others to prove herself right.

"I also see great potential in you Skywalker, but your place is by Elsa's side not to anyone else, in the days to come she will need you and so will Arendelle."

"Everyone please clear the room! I wish to speak to my honored guests in private!" Everyone clear the room leaving Elsa and Anakin alone with the king.

The king using his claw reached into his stash and gave Anakin a small red box, and Elsa another small red box. "When the time is right, you may open them, I wished you both well on your endeavors together."

"Guards escort them to the drakes, I need to attend to the affairs of our kingdom."

Both of them accompanied with two guards made their way to the drakes, they reached their destination and mounted on the drakes. "Command them as you would command horses" Elsa gave them a gentle tap and they took off heading to Arendelle as fast as they can.

"Let's hope we are not too late to stop my sister from doing more damage, if I have to use force then so be it!" Elsa looked at Anakin he saw she was worried what the outcome would be.

"Elsa, we will sort this out together let's hope the best outcome, everything will turn out well in the end. "

Elsa somehow didnt believe him, but had faith perhaps he is right. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath ready for whatever will happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Death of Anna.**

Three thousand feet in the air, the scenery looked beautiful the flawless water, the beautiful mountains, trees and animals all in clear details they looked so tiny from up here, it was so breathtaking even Anakin who piloted his own ship, never had the chance to appreciate the landscape until now, he and Elsa had the opportunity to see everything in clear details, both of them captivated wished this moment never ends.

"Elsa! Do you think we would have another opportunity to ride these dragons?"

"Anakin! That will depend entirely on them, if they want to stay with us, they are most welcome too if not we will let them go."

Anakin nodded he was used to going anywhere he wanted with his own ship, but with a dragon it was something new to him entirety.

It was now a quarter to eight, they were getting very close to Arendelle Anakin can feel the darkness extending its hold on Anna corrupting her heart and mind like a snake wrapping itself around her heart, he felt Anna had completely succumbed to its influence.

Did he had the heart to tell her, or should let her find out for herself? The choice was simple but difficult yet he thought better of it and decided for the sake of their friendship, he should tell her.

"Elsa your sister has completely succumbed to the darkness, there is only one way to resolve this!" Anakin still remember how he had to fight his own padawan, who yielded to the dark side, This was no different.

"Anna no!" Elsa's heart nearly skipped a beat, she couldn't believe her own sister would turn against her, but Elsa swallowed her grief she knew what had to be done, it was now or never.

Elsa looked at Anakin with firm determination, she now knew she had to do it.

"Elsa you are aware you might lose her forever?"

"I am aware that's why I have to try and bring her back even if it cost me my life!"

Everyone in Arendelle was enjoying the party, from townspeople to the top advisors, there was turkey, chicken, roasted pig and so much more, even wine and champagne. Anna had made sure they threw the best party better than anyone else.

This time she made the fountains filled with champagne instead, every adult had drank to their hearts content just like Anna knew they would.

"Everyone drink to your hearts content, tonight we feast! To a new Arendelle!" Anna cheered feeling triumphant, her reign as queen had just begun and it was going well.

Some people couldn't believe their ears, murmurs began to spread, what was she doing some thought, others thought she was just drunk from the champagne.

Kristoff came back to see Anna had thrown another party this time even bigger, what was she doing he had to confront her again as he approached the castle gates, a guard confronted him "Anyone who disrupts the party will be thrown in the dungeons, just dont make trouble, you may pass!"

"Anna! Another party? "

"Ah yes my darling husband! Where have you been? " Anna gave him a demanding look.

"I was attending to my business, we had a long day!"

"Sure you are! You better not have a secret mistress for I will find out and when I do... "

"Anna stop it! You know I am only faithful to you!" Kristoff shocked to hear those words from Anna.

"You better remain faithful to me or I am warning you now, I will give you the worse punishment of all for I will certainly find out what you are really up to! "

"ANNA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WE HAVE BEEN MARRIED FOR YEARS, YOU KNOW~~~"

Anna suddenly with her right hand grab his throat, and lifted him a few inches above the ground "you will not talk back to me like that to me again!"

"ARENDELLE IS MINE NOW AND YOU BELONG TO ME, AND YOU WILL LOVE ME AS SUCH! "

"Anna! PUT HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Elsa yelled her eyes glowing white and blue, a blue aura emitting from her body her full powers unleashed if need be to strike her sister down.

Elsa jumped from the dragon and came down with a loud bang, even the ground cracked from the impact Elsa now ready to set things right.

Everyone looked in shock and started backing away to the nearest wall, they knew the ice queen's wrath in stories now they saw it firsthand.

"I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE! GET OUT ALL OF YOU! I WILL HAVE A WORD WITH MY SISTER!"

"Guards! Arrest this false queen now!" But they were too frighten, they drop their swords and ran in fear."

"I will behead all of you, when I am finished with my sister!"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! YOUR REIGN IS OVER, SURRENDER OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!"

"And you my faithless husband, you brought them here didnt you? Now you will suffer!"

Anna lifted Kristoff into the air, the spell had granted her supernatural strength, she threw him into the castle wall knocking him unconscious.

Royal advisor Brann stood there nearby the fountain, smiling everything was going according to plan.

Anakin turned his gaze at him and activated his lightsaber, "so you are the one behind all this! "

Brann ran into the castle seeking to hide from Anakin, "Oh no you dont! " he gave chase to the false advisor.

"So you finally returned after your trip to that cave! Everything you once had is now mine!"

Elsa noticed that outfit Anna wore, it was the same outfit she wore the time she made her ice castle. Anna had dyed it totally black and to add insult she was wearing it, thus infuriating her.

"ENOUGH ANNA! YOU HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE TO MY KINGDOM, I WILL BRING YOU DOWN!"

Anna withdrew her sword, it was no ordinary blade it was the silverfang made from the finest blacksmith, and imbue with magic itself Anna had managed to steal it from Elsa's private stash, "BRING IT SISTER!"

Anna leaped into the air raising her sword to strike her sister down, within seconds Elsa materize a two handed double edge sword to block her.

Elsa went on the offensive, using her strength dealing blow after blow trying to wear her sister down. "Anna you were never meant to rule, surrender now!"

"SURRENDER HA! Our parents spend so much time with you leaving me to rot! I did everything on my own! You kept yourself in your room when I begged you to come out and play! I did this practically every single day! You ignored me, you said you love me! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST LIAR IN THE WHOLE WORLD! "

"Behold the true power of the TRUE QUEEN OF ARENDELLE!"

Anna's eyes began to glow red with hatred, her hair turn black, her fair skin turn into pale white and black veins started to appear on her hands to her shoulders.

"I am sorry Anna, I know I have failed you we can fix this together!"

All her bottled up feelings have finally emerged, all Anna wanted now was vengeance from all the neglect everyone including her sister inflicted on her.

"NEVER AGAIN SISTER! I WILL RULE ARENDELLE! YOUR TIME IS UP!"

"Its my turn now!" Anna went on the offensive swinging hard, trying to break through Elsa's defense. At that point Elsa realized there was only one choice, her attempt of reasoning with her sister had failed, now force was needed to end this conflict for good.

"I saved you before Elsa, and now I will take your life! " Anna threatened.

"DONT FORCE ME TO DO THIS ANNA!"

"FAREWELL ELSA! TODAY I WILL ERASE YOU FROM HISTORY FOREVER!"

Anakin tracked the imposter down all the way to the end of the corridor, he was surrounded on all sides and no way out.

Anakin approach him, "Give up now! Your plan is ruined, tell me who else is behind this!"

"You naive fool this is just the beginning, I have already played my part, in the grand scheme I am just a pawn and you will get nothing from me! "

Brann bit on the poison he kept in his mouth, choking him and eventually killing him his eyes rolled back and foam came out of his mouth.

"Anna!" He sensed the fight between Elsa and Anna were drawing to its conclusion, the outcome is becoming too clear he will not lose either of them like he did with his mother.

"This is the end for you my dearest sister! Once I get rid of you and my worthless husband I will have Anakin all to myself! While you rot in the grave!"

"THIS ENDS NOW SISTER YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!" Elsa infuriated her patience have finally evaporated, she held nothing back.

Anna charged and leap her sword in hand, raising it directly at Elsa, focusing all her strength into this one strike.

Elsa threw away her sword, forming a fist at her right hand and freezing it, this was the only way to neutralise Anna, "I am sorry Anna!" She jumped up and swing her right hand into the sword, It broke and shattered the resulting impact struck Anna and she fell back.

Anakin just in time leap up and caught her, the impact had left Anna unconscious as they both landed on the ground. Elsa hurried to look at Anna.

"How is she?" She looked at Anakin her eyes normal again.

"She's alright just unconscious, we should get her to her room. "

"We have to find a way to get her back to normal. "

"I believe I can do that, the force can heal her but I need to get into her mind."

"Anna may never be the same again, but we need to try I will not leave my sister in this state!"

"Guards attend to Kristoff made sure he gets medical attention! Get Rapunzel here immediately I need her here at once!"

"Yes your majesty!"

"And called off the invasion of Norway and Sweden! We are done for the day!"

"Uuuggghhhh! Where am I? How did.. " Anna looked around she was back in her room, she saw Elsa and Anakin looking at her, "You! You did this to me! I am going too~~" Elsa pinched her and Anna fell asleep. The spell had fully taken control of her the corruption was complete.

Anakin got up and placed his hand over her forehead, he begin to see a vision of Anna corrupted and fully embracing the darkness, however her love for her sister was there if he could reach out to tap it, However the darkness forced him out of her.

"We are going to need more help, if we are to exorcist this darkness out of Anna! The corruption has taken full control of her, she has embraced it."

"Anakin can you heal her?" Elsa hope maybe he could do something, but she had the feeling this was beyond his abilities.

"This is a darkness only she can fight not me, there is still some part of her that still loves you, how long do we have I am not too sure, this is beyond me."

"Your majesty! There is a king waiting to see you at the throne room, he says its urgent."

"I will be there right away, take care of Anna for me Anakin!" Anakin nodded.

Queen Elsa made her way to the throneroom, a mysterious figure dressed in brown robes approached her. He lifted his hood to reveal himself. It was King Argon.

"King Argon! To what do I owe you the pleasure? "

"Your sister is dying, the corruption is quickly killing her body, you don't have much time when she fought you she exhausted herself, by tapping into the darkness and it cost her." That was the last thing Elsa wanted to hear, she broke down into tears, the battle had taken its toll on her but this was much worse.

"Noooo! You... You can save her! You have too! " Elsa cried.

"I am so sorry Elsa but there is no way, the corruption has spread too deep! Treasure your sister as she may go tonight or tomorrow, hope for the best."

"But she still has some love in her for me, can't that save her? "

"Its only a very small fragment left of Anna, and the darkness is trying to extinguish it, which is not enough to save her, the spell did more than just corrupt her, she willingly gave in to it because she wanted to be someone more, like you she desired to be loved, but took it too far. "

"Oooohhhhh! Anakin, I don't have much time... Anakin... I... Always... Love... You... As... My best... Friend... " Anna slowly leaning towards him kissed him on his forehead smiling. "Tell... My... Sister... I... Lov~~" her smile faded and she closed her eyes she breathe her last."

"NOOO ANNA! NOT YOU TOO!" He hugged her lifeless body and cried, first he lost his mother and now Anna, filled with sorrow and regret he wished he could have done something.

Elsa came bursting in, "Anakin, is Anna.. "  
He looked at her, his face full of tears and knew from there Anna had passed away.

"Noooooo.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everything froze from the furnitures to the ceilings, Elsa kneel and cried. "It was not.. Supposed to be this way... Its not... "

Anakin placed his hand on her shoulder, "Elsa... Anna.. Before... She died... She... Wanted... Me... To.. Tell... You... She.. Loved... You!" Elsa suddenly stood up and grab Anakin tightly, losing her sister she felt only Anakin can provide the comfort she needed now. "Dont let me go! Please... I need you!" Elsa wept her mourning can be heard by everyone throughout the castle. Anakin embraced her and throughout the night, everyone bowed their heads in respect of Anna.

By morning everyone in Arendelle was in mourning, the guards had closed the gates just as Elsa ordered. "Elsa we need to arrange a funeral for Anna." She wiped away her tears while still embracing him, she looked at him thinking how would she go on without her sister. "We will give her the best funeral, come we should get something to eat."

"Wwwhhaatt happened, where am I?" Kristoff got up to see Rapunzel by his side. "What's going on, where is Anna is she alright?" Rapunzel looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Noooo! It can't be! This is not happening!" Kristoff got up from bed and standing up "I need to see Anna!" But Rapunzel stop him. "Kristoff we have to accept... She is... She is... Gone!" Before Kristoff could speak a word, She embraced him wepting, Anna was still her friend no matter what she had done, they both wept Anna had brought joy to their lives but now that joy had died with her.

The wake was held at the throneroom, Anna dressed in white laid there resting in peace. Elsa, Anakin, Kristoff, Belle, Eugene and Rapunzel was there along with the advisors, councilors and the townsfolk. Anna had brought joy to everyone whether a child or adult they were always delighted in seeing her, she put a smile on everyone's face.

Anakin dressed in black looked at Anna, she was fortunate while his mother never had this kind of wake, he looked at everyone and walked away discreetly, he couldn't bear to see Anna like this.

He walked away into the room where breakfast was prepared for him, "Let me in" he commanded the butler, the butler nodded and open the door and took a seat. Before he can start eating he heard a familiar voice.

"Starting without me Anakin? "Elsa stood there looking at him as she made her way to her seat.

"Elsa I missed Anna! I just cannot believe she is gone." Anakin was still in denial of Anna death.

"I know Anakin, it took me a long time to get over my parents death, I dont deny you are having a hard time dealing with this, yet so am I."

"This was the same room I got drunk didnt I? He smiled somehow it was fresh in his mind.

"Hahaha! You did! You were so tipsy you wanted to finish our meal! Priceless! " Elsa laughed.

"Did I ever confessed to you that I love you?" Anakin asked inquisitively.

"Maybe! But you were too drunk to remember! That was the best!" Elsa laughing even harder this time.

"Seems to me while I was asleep you probably were laughing away." Anakin looking at Elsa smiling.

"You plan on getting drunk again Skyboy?" Elsa listening to his every word.

"I just might on this occasion, this time with two bottles of champagne!" He giggled he almost wanted to do it.

"I will freeze the bottles cap so you can't opened them! " Elsa still laughing.

"Haha I am still a Jedi, I can use the force to do almost anything! No challenge at all! "

They both laughed, even at this moment they manage to find the funniest memory yet somehow they couldn't shake the feeling that this fun would soon end.

"Breakfast was great now time to order a cham~~"

"Haha oh no you are not, if you get drunk again this time I am leaving you here!"

"Hahaha no you won't, you care too much to just leave me here, admit it you know you want to! "

Elsa blushed, she knew he was right but she didnt want to admit. "You know me way too well Skyboy! But~"

"See what I mean! You can't do it without me! Hahaha! "

Elsa conjured a snowball and threw it at his face, "you are right I can't do it without you hahaha!"

"And that's what I get for being too funny around you Snowqueen!" Anakin laughed wiping the snow off his face.

"How many days till this wake is over?" Kristoff asked.

"Until tomorrow the next day after tomorrow we will bury her." Eugene responded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Resurrection.**

Anna had always believed in Adonai, but she wondered where is she now, she couldn't tell everything was so dark but she saw a door and walking towards it she took a deep breath ready for what lies beyond.

She opened the door and saw a very bright light, she saw a man clothed in white and sitting on a throne, she somehow knew who He was but she was unsure.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"I am Adonai, I created everyone and everything!"

Anna immediately fell on her knees, she knew she was dead and she feared for her life, what He might to do to her.

"I am so sorry for what I have done, the way I treated everyone around me... I... I... Dont deserve to be here... "

"Dont be afraid! I will not harm you! I have seen it all before you did anything, I knew you everything is lay here before me, you can't surprised me for I already know it all!"

"Are you going to punished.. Me? "

"No! I have much greater plans for you! You have a much bigger role to play in the grand scheme of things, I am sending you home but I will leave you a gift!"

"But Adonai" rising to her feet, "I don't belong back in Arendelle, I belong here with you. "

"That time has not yet come, your role is bigger than you think, everything will changed when you get back. "

Kristoff looked at his wife's body, if only he could have done something to stop her all of this wouldn't have happened, they still be together and having children but it was too late now.

"Anna I just want you know that, we had fun times together, if only we had more time I promised to spend much more time with you and we can be together."

Kristoff had plans to make Anna part of his business but he wasn't sure if she will fit in, but now he realized his mistake and somehow regret not telling her soon.

It was already the second day and it was nearly time for the ceremony to begin. The priest was ready to conduct the ceremony. However it was pushed to a much later time.

The advisors and councilors also paid their respects too, in a way they like Anna too for she will cheered them up with a smile or with a joke.

Families came to pay their respects, they were always inspired by her enthusiastism children love playing with Anna, to them it she was the best always knowing how to have fun.

It was time for the ceremony to begin. Elsa step forward to give a speech.

"Ladies and gentleman, as you know my sister was a inspiration to me she was the best sister I ever had and I love her eternally! Dearest Anna you brought so much joy to my life and gave me hope when I have lost hope in myself. You risked your life for me, saving me from the claws of death. Anna you didnt gave up on me and I wished you were here with me now! Goodbye Anna! I will forever missed and you will never be forgotten.

Elsa made her way to her sister's body, and placed a ice rose in between her sister's fingers. "Anna... This is goodbye... I want you to know I forgive you for everything you have done. "

"Now Anna do you see how much your sister loves you? "

"I... I... Never... Knew after what I have done to her." Anna replied.

Elsa looked at Anna one last time and took a seat in her throne. She looked at Anakin for comfort.

Anakin smiled, soon it will be his turn but for now it was Kristoff turn.

Kristoff gave his speech, "Anna was in a way more than just a fun loving woman, she was a friend and a wife to me! The best I can ask for we may have our differences but we still agreed on most things. I love her for good or for bad.

"Dearest Anna you have given me the best years of your life and I never regret marrying you and calling you as my wife! I wished we had more time together but I know I will see you soon!"

Kristoff made his way to Anna's body, he placed a red rose next to Elsa's icy rose. "Goodbye Dear! I will always love you forever!"

Anakin can sense the growing sorrow in the growing sorrow in the throneroom. But the source of the sorrow was not from the crowd, but it came from Elsa, she was trying her best to control her emotions.

It was Rapunzel's turn to deliver her speech. "Anna was like a best friend to me, we had some fun advantures together, we did silly things which is still personal between us, Anna was more than just a inspiration, nobody will ever be able to replace her."

"Dear Anna I always thought of you as my closest friend, we stuck together through thick and thin and we always came out on top. Wished you were still here with us.

Rapunzel made her way to Anna's body. She placed a pink rose in Anna's fingers, "in another lifetime my best friend!"

"Elsa its amazing how many people Anna has inspired, more than she knew, I just hope whenever she is now that she's happy! "

Elsa turn to Anakin and smile, "Anakin thats the nicest words I heard from you all day, Anna would have so proud to call you her friend. "

Elsa continued, "my sister always had a kind and loving heart towards everyone she met, even though she trusted people too easily sometimes, she somehow see the good in people no matter how flawed they are, thats why she made friends so easily. "

"I am still not sure why she choose me, but I am very grateful for her, she was a closest person to a friend I had, if I could bring her back I will. "

Elsa smiled, "If only there was a way, but now I think we have to just accept whats happening right now. "

It was now Belle's turn, she rosed to deliver her speech.

"In all my years of counselling I never met a fun loving, outspoken and selfless woman she was a friend to me cheering me up in my darkest days and bringing me hope when I saw was despair and hopelessness.

"Dearest Anna we always had fun together and no words can express how I missed you now, if we see each other again it will be in another lifetime however I will always remember you as a friend who brought joy to my life."

Belle made her way to Anna's body and placed a red rose on her fingers.

"All the times we had together I will treasure them in my heat, thank you for giving me so much joy!"

Elsa looked at Rapunzel notice she was sobbing, Elsa was aware of what Anna did to her but instead she still choose to honor her as a friend, which was rare most people would do the opposite.

Queen Elsa had ordered all windows to be shut and the castle gates to be closed, while maintaining the same number of staff another three or more years of mourning was inevitable, Elsa felt like a hole in her heart now that hole needed to be filled, Anakin was the only answer, even though he was no Anna but in other ways they both supported and balanced each other perfectly.

"Anakin still needs work although he has proven himself in combat, I still need him to be trained in other areas maybe its time I show him how to handle more difficult monarchs, in case he needs to rule while I am away." She thought to herself, she was proud of his achievements but felt he can do more.

The townsfolk had every reason to miss Anna, everyday they would see Anna strolling and sometimes singing with a cheerful smile, but it was no ordinary smile it was a smile of pure joy and enthusiasm, something they were going to missed forever it will take a long time to get over this fact.

"Is Anna coming back? Where is she now?" A child asked.

"My dear Anna is in a better place, I know you missed her yet its time to let her go." The parent replied.

This was one of the families Anna visited during Christmas, they were very poor and had neither food nor shelter, but Anna bought them a house, food and money, she even found a job for their parents. Now they both worked as blacksmiths to which they were eternally grateful to Anna.

"Anna is... Gone!" Another child sob.

"Its alright, she is in a better place.. One day we will.. See.. Her... Again! " the child's mother assured her barely able to hold back her tears.

This family was on the verge of bankruptcy, their business had failed and they had sold everything they own. Until Anna came along and gave them more than enough money and now they were successful merchants. Anna would visit them every Christmas and had a meal with them.

"Not you too Anna!" This teen was orphaned, her parents had died in an accident, having no place or home to live she went begging for money to buy food. One day Anna noticed her and offered her a place to stay in the castle. From then she worked as a chambermaid, she would always see Anna and they both would have some fun together.

"Now do you see how many people missed you, the truth is now in front of you!"

"I didnt know I impacted so many lives, this is just.. Amazing, I never thought my deeds would go unnoticed. "

"You have done more good than you give yourself credit for. "

"Would anybody like to say a few more words?" The priest asked.

"I would" Anakin spoke coming forward to deliver his speech.

"Anna and me were best friends, she always saw there was something more to me but more importantly she believed in me, which is not common in most people, she was always someone who will stand by you to the end, no matter what the circumstances. "

"Anna thank you for believing in me and sticking by me to the end, although our time together was short I will treasure you as my very best friend!"

Anakin returned to Queen Elsa's side and bowed his head, although not visable to the crowd but Elsa could see it, she rosed from her seat to speak.

"We will now take lunch please help yourselves to the food and enjoy it!"

She then turned to Anakin, "Are you alright Anakin? Come let's eat some food." He nodded while Elsa escorted him to their private dinning room.

They entered the room and sat down, "Is everything alright Anakin?"

"I MISSED ANNA! SHE WAS TAKEN FROM US TOO SOON! WE NEED TO FIND OUT WHO DID THIS AND~~" Anakin couldn't hold it anymore, Anna was more than a best friend to him he saw Anna as a sister.

Elsa got up from her seat and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I missed Anna the most, losing her is truly losing part of me, which I cannot get it back but we can choose to honor her memory. "

"How are we ever going to honor her Elsa?"

Looking at Anakin and placing her right hand on his right cheek, she replied "by doing what she would have wanted us to do, to work together and to be together. "

Before Anakin could say another word, Elsa placed her finger on his mouth and kissed him on his forehead also smiling at him. "You should eat Anakin we have a long day ahead of us."

Roasted chicken, vegetables, fish and chips and soup was present on the table. Elsa had ordered all meals to be quite simple for this occasion. All champagnes and wine were forbidden for the next two days till the wake was over.

Everyone else from the servants, the guards and the butlers too dearly missed Anna, everyday she would greet them while walking pass them, sometimes she even came to help them with their chores, Anna also learn how to tell jokes and she often joked with the guards.

Lunch was now over everyone was back for the final part of the ceremony, Queen Elsa made her way to make her announcement.

"We have come to the final part of the ceremony, if you would like to say your last goodbyes to my beloved sister please do so now! "

Eugene, Rapunzel, Belle and Kristoff stood up and together closed their eyes to say their last goodbyes. The crowd soon rose behind them and did the same, Elsa and Anakin walk towards Anna's body.

"Anakin would you please close the casket, its nearly time for her to be buried."

The casket was made out of gold and silver, on top on the casket was a silver cross, Elsa made sure it was made of the finest materials, Anna was precious to her life and she will remain precious even in death.

Anakin closed the casket and sealed it tight, the mourning was getting louder but he ignored it, this was it now was the time to say his last goodbyes, he knew he will never meet someone like Anna again in this life.

"Adonai I am convinced and I want to go back, they need me! "

"Its time now Anna! You will see me again soon and tell everyone about me, and I will always be with you forever! "

"Now take a deep breath and close your eyes!"

Anna was soon back in her body, the corruption was fully purged, her eyes returned to normal, her skin was brand new and the black veins had vanished. She soon realized she was trapped in the casket and running out of air.

She bang hard on the casket door making as much noise as possible. "HEY! HEY! Get me out of here! Hello! Hello! "

Elsa and Anakin heard the noise, "What the! quick Anakin get her out of there! " Anakin as fast as he can loosen all the locks and opened the casket door. Anna climbed out of the casket alive and well.

"ANNA?" She turned around to see Elsa her heart full of joy.

Elsa suddenly ran to hug her, tears running down her eyes. "How is it possible? You were, you were... "

"Dead? Oh yes I was but now thanks to Adonai I am alive and hungry too! " she burped.

"ANNA THIS IS A MIRACLE!" She turned to look at Anakin. Anna smiled at him "I am glad to see you too Anakin!"

"This clothes are really stiff, Elsa can we throw a party tonight! " Anna looked at Elsa hoping for a yes.

"Sure we can Anna!" Elsa smiled at her, she never felt so much joy in her life.

"I am pleased to announce that the wake is over! Now let the party BEGIN! " Elsa full of joy once again embraced Anna. "I am never letting you go again Anna!"

"You are choking me sister. " Anna smiled nervously.

"Hahaha thats how much I missed you Anna!" Elsa broke from her hug.

"ANNA!" Anakin hugged her tight.

Anna returned the hug with a smile, Anakin could feel something was burning his shirt and abruptly broke away from the hug.

"Your palms they are burning Anna"Anakin implied, she looked closely to see a small ember on her hands, even her eyes was burning with fire she blew the ember out and her palms returned to normal.

"Anna is back! YAY!" One child started clapping his hand and the others soon followed, the whole room was full of joy.

"WELCOME HOME PRINCESS ANNA!" They shouted still can't believe their eyes, the whole crowd went wild with applause and tears of joys.

"I do believe its time for a change of my outfit" Elsa wave her fingers and the color of her outfit change from black to her usual white and blue.

"You too Anakin!" She smiled, "his clothes changed from black to white."

"I love this clothes your Highness!" Anakin smiled back at her.

"Everyone its time to celebrate!" With a blast of snow their clothes changed from black to white, everyone was excited.

"HAIL QUEEN ELSA! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

"Are you ready for this?" Anna shouted, getting ready to unleashed the surprise, she released the fireball into the air and it exploded in fireworks. While Elsa turned the courtyard into a ice skating rig.

"Anakin come and dance with me!" Elsa spoke excitedly.

"I dont dance!" Anakin was no dancer he had never dance his whole life.

Elsa grabbed him, "come Anakin I will show you how!"

Elsa slowly showed him the steps, and he learned fast. "This is my first time dancing with a queen!" He blushed.

"This is my first time dancing with a Jedi, oh I am going to treasure this moment!" Elsa smiled and also blushed.

"Your sister has powers now like you, now you two are even! " Anakin giggled.

"Which means you cannot hug her or you will be finding new clothes to wear. " Elsa laughed.

"Can you make fireproof clothes Elsa?" Anakin looked at her inquisitively.

"I will see what I can do, try not get burned". Elsa embraced him.

Anna looked around she was delighted to be back, she never thought so many people would missed her, it was a good feeling being appreciated, now with her powers she will have more fun than before. For Anna this was a new beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 New Beginnings.**

"Its winter! Time for a snowfight! She raced to get dressed and knock on Anakin's door. "Anakin wake up! Wake up! Its winter, let's have a snowball fight!" The banging was getting louder and louder, "Anna its seven in the morning let me sleep I will join you later!" Anna wouldn't take no for answer, so she improvised, "what if Elsa is waiting downstairs, I wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

Anakin eyes flew wide open, "I will be there in a minute!" Anna giggled she knew Elsa wouldn't be awake at this time. "See you downstairs Anakin I wouldn't be late if I were you. "

Elsa woked up and gazing at the window, she saw snow winter had come, her favorite season of the year and perfect for a snowball fight. "Winter at last I have been waiting so long for this!" She yawned and stretch herself it was seven thirty in the morning.

Elsa got dressed and opened the door, just in time to see Anakin in a rush. "Good Morning Snowqueen.. I... Thought... You were supposed to be at the courtyard, having a snowball fight with Anna?"

"Who told you that? " Elsa knew Anakin had been fooled by Anna and laughed.

"You fell for her tricks didn't you? " Elsa barely holding back her laughter.

Anakin blushed, "oh now its on! " He smiled.

"Let's go together Anakin, we are going to have the best snowball fight Anna will ever see!"

They both made their way down to courtyard, Anna seeing Elsa and Anakin knew her plan was foiled. "Ooof, till next time Anakin I am not done with you yet! "

"You are welcome to try it Anna! You won't catch me off guard next~~" a snowball hit his face and it was not Elsa.

"I just caught you off guard Anakin!" Anna burst out in laughter.

Anakin wipe the snow off his face and turn to Elsa, "how many snowballs can you make? "

Elsa smiled mischievously, "much more than Anna can! " raising her hand ready to throw a snowball.

"Alright Anna let's go! " Anna smiled with determination and ready herself, this was the moment she wanted. "BRING IT ON BOTH OF YOU! "

Elsa turned the dropping snow, into fully form snowballs, they starting dropping down in numbers too many to count. Anakin using the force hurl many snowballs at Anna, she melted them all using her powers.

"So we are using powers now huh! Alright then I will use mine too! " Anna raising both hands and started throwing fireballs at both Elsa and Anakin.

"Throwing fireballs Anna? Allow me to give them back to you!" Elsa conjured her frost gauntlets caught a fireball, froze it and threw it back at Anna.

The snowball hit Anna, "Bbbbbrrrrr that was cold Elsa! " Anna thought it was a ordinary snowball but Elsa imbued it with her magic.

"I am the snowqueen Anna! Would you want a another snowball? " Elsa smirk.

"I am going to win this snowfight Elsa, just wait and see! " Anna declared.

Anna conjured up a boulder like fireball, it was double the size of a cannonball. "Now we finished this sister!" Anna threw the fireball directly at Elsa.

Elsa ignored the fireball looking at her fingers, and blowing off the dust off her fingers. The fireball was only a few inches from her, she raised her hands and freeze it, The fireball fell and shattered into a million pieces.

Anna's mouth fell opened, "thats..amazing Elsa! How did you do that? "

"Years of practice Anna, with enough time and self training you will be just like me, do you want to have another round?" Elsa ready with another snowball.

"Okay Elsa you win" Anna looked at Anakin he barely broke a sweat. Then it occurred to her she would need years of practice to reach Elsa's level.

Elsa snap her fingers and the snowballs stopped falling, the weather returned to normal.

"Elsa let's have a duel to see who's stronger!"

"Challenge accepted Anna!" Her years of experience dealing with multiple threats to herself and her kingdom she was more than prepared for anything that came her way, this was no different except it was a friendly duel.

Anna charged up her power, her eyes glowed fiery red and her palms were burning Anna was all pumped up and ready. Anakin looked at both of them smiling he already knew the outcome, he just sat down and waited for the inevitable outcome.

"Give me all you have Anna! I can take it!" Elsa looked at her sister with determination.

Anna unleashed all of her power through her palms, Elsa did the same both fire and ice met for a moment it was terrifying and beautiful.

Elsa's ice pushed Anna's fire slowly but steadily back, Anna tried pushing Elsa's ice back but to no avail, her ice was going to overwhemed her no matter what she did.

"Do you yield Anna?" Elsa smirking.

"You win again Elsa!" The ice was only a few meteres away from her.

Elsa stopped and the ice disperse into the air. "Not too bad Anna but with practice you might win next time."

"I will defeated you someday Elsa, you will see! " Anna pledged.

"Anna, you won't go that far without my help it took me years to perfect my powers, what more you?" Elsa looked at her sister skeptical, she had the power but the her lack of skills and experience she had.

"Elsa I know I can do! I know my strengths well. "

"You have only tap into your power but have not master it yet, I will show you how, starting right now I am your teacher."

"Thats Great! I can't wait!" Anna wasn't expecting this but was the best news all day.

"Anna you don't realize the burdens of your power, you have become a threat to other kingdoms who just dont want me dead but now want you dead too, they will come for you like they did for me and try to take you out. You need to learn to defend yourself and soon before news gets out. "

Anna took a few steps back in shock, she had never thought of it that way, she now began to start taking herself and her powers more seriously.

"What about Anakin, he still needs training too." Anakin looked at her and smile, his Jedi training and the experience in the cave had made him a better fighter.

"Anakin and me are able to defend ourselves well enough but I am not too sure about you."

"We will talk later Anna, and do not tell anyone of your powers yet not until you learn to master them, do you understand? " Elsa looked at Anna sternly unlike herself, Anna was an easy target for any would be assassin.

"Sure Elsa" Anna turned around and sighed she knew her sister was right, she admitted without any proper training she might raise a firestorm or worse, concealment was her best option.

"How do you intend to train your sister?" Anakin implied.

"The same way as I intend to train you Skyboy! For now let her be, we still need to clean up the messed Anna made."

Elsa and Anakin approach the study, they saw two red letters one seal with the crest of Sweden and the other Norway. "What do they want? " Elsa thought to herself.

"Let's open the letters, this must be important!" Both of them proceed to open the letters and after a few seconds, they were both surprised.

"Norway and Sweden wants me as their queen and to assimilated into Arendelle?" Elsa looked at Anakin confused.

"Maybe Anna forced them into submission."

"Not likely Anakin, both kingdoms can combined their armies and they will match ours."

"Or after so many failed kings and queens they decided you are the best queen for them, after seeing what you did with Arendelle."

"That could be the main reason, Anakin you will make a great ambassador yet. " Elsa smiled, Anakin was learning fast and that made Elsa proud.

"Oh we better close the door, there are prying eyes and ears everywhere."

Elsa closed the door and froze it shut, sat down and with Anakin continue looking through the documents and proposals.

"Anna has double the size of our armies, let's keep it that way we will probably need it in case of war."

"We are going to need to pay them more, we should put half of them on reservist. If we need them we can use them. "

"Good choice Anakin, I shall implement that we are going to need every man to keep order, and enforce it if necessary."

"Its time undo the tax increase she imposed on the luxurious goods, no kingdom will pay this much its too much."

"Elsa everything good is expansive, we could raised it a little."

"I wouldn't do that Anakin, Arendelle's wealth solely depends on trading and this luxurious goods, or we will starve."

"With the assimilation of Sweden and Norway, we won't need to depend too much on trading."

"Even if we have the resources, it doesn't mean we stop trading altogether, we need to be open to other kingdoms in their time of need."

"Speaking of aid, Anna wants other kingdoms to pay for it? Not a very good move for a queen, this is the fastest ways to lose support."

"The pattern is very familiar, in my experience any king or queen that does this means they want to conquer and enslaved."

"Very good perspective Anakin, you are starting to think like me! " Elsa smiled.

Anakin smiled, "I am just getting better at this with your guidance."

"This is just practice the real work is when you meet them in person, that's the tricky part, its never straightforward unlike selling a toy to a child, this is much bigger and complicated."

"You are very wise your highness! You know my master would never allow me to attend a diplomatic meeting, but you are so different in saying that, I will learn as much as I can from you!"

"Thats the spirit Anakin!" Elsa reached out with her right hand and tap his shoulder. "This is how you learn, I have faith you will become the consort yet."

"Anakin if you can excel in combat that means you can excel in diplomacy and negotiation."

"I will master them both in no time, when are we meeting the ambassadors?"

"In two days time, Anakin I am going to demonstrate how its done, you will see me talking to them for now your job is to sense if they have any wrong intentions and let me know."

"That wouldn't be a problem, with the force all intentions are clear like snow. " Anakin giggled he spend most of time meditating in the force.

"You are just one confident Jedi Anakin, did your master train you like this?"

"Not even he could handle me most of time, I am the first one to charge in!"

"No wonder you are so confident maybe too over confident!" Elsa covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Seems not even you can handle me"

"Whoops not this time! Oooohhhhh!" Elsa's first snowball missed him, the second one did not. "Haha I improvised!"

"Haha this will never get old, the next time I will challenge you to a snowball fight." Wiping the snow off his face.

"You already know the outcome Skyboy!" Elsa smiling widely.

"Oh sure I do, but it never hurts to try."

"HAHAHA! I WONT GO EASY ON YOU!" Elsa burst out laughing tears in her eyes.

"Which will make it more fun!" Anakin laughed.

"Let's do this another time, how are you going to train Anna?"

Elsa thought about it, five years of training and mastering her powers over ice and snow made her the ideal teacher for Anna.

"The same way which I trained myself before we met, I spend hours crafting ice sculptures and training with various dummies, for Anna its going to take time which I am prepared to do."

"I will pushed Anna to the very limits of her powers, she needs to be able to defend herself and reach her full potential."

"She is your own sister, are you sure thats a good idea?" Anakin thinking hard.

"Its either I do it or she will learn the hard way, anyways she doesn't have a choice."

Elsa thought about it, she already lost her sister once she will make sure that won't happened again, Anna needed to know whats she's truly capable of, Elsa knew she can't be there all the time so this was the only way like it or not Anna will learn, and her training will long and hard, even if she had to go to extremes then so be it.

Anna made her way to the town square, having powers was a huge responsibility she only thought of her powers as a extension of herself, but that was all about to change.

"Good Morning Princess Anna!" One gentleman walking passed by greeted her.

"Oh.. Good Morning!" Smiling and walking by pass him.

Anna greeted everyone as she usually did with a smile, she decided to pay a visit to the market where she usually buy some chocolates to consume later.

"Give me ten bars of chocolates please." She thank the counter lady, and head off to the orphanage to have some fun with the children.

The orphanage was a two story house, enough to fit it at least ten children and a few teachers, the exterior was painted white, a wooden door and a small window beside each other, including one window at the top.

There lay a small staircase to the door, Anna walk up and gently knocked on the door three times.

"Knock, Knock, Knock!"

A woman in her thirties answered the door, she wore a black jacket and a white dress.

"Good morning Princess Anna! Come to see the children?" The woman smiled.

"Oh Yes I am! Are they here? " Anna asked excitedly.

"Off course they are! They always delighted to see you! Come on in!".

Five boys and five girls at ages ten to twelve looked at Anna happily, she was their favorite among others, they gathered around her expecting something.

"Who wants chocolates?" Anna took out one chocolate bar raising her hand.

"I DO! I DO!" They shouted excitedly some jumping to grab the chocolate bar.

Anna gave them the chocolate bars one at the time, "they are all yours!"

"Yay! Thank you so much Princess Anna!" They smiled and bowing their heads.

Anna looked at the children, they reminded her when she was a child, she would go downstairs to the courtyards to play, typically throwing snowballs at snowmans she build herself.

"How are you today?" The woman asked.

"Oh I am great today, I am delighted to see the children always such a joy!" Anna smiled.

"You came back from the dead! I still can't believe we are still talking here, everyone is talking about you Anna!"

"Haha oh yeah it was nothing, Adonai brought me back I didnt do it on my own."

"So you saw Him what was he like?"

"He is beyond words, it was like being in the Presence of Love Himself, the feeling of being finally at peace and you never want to leave His Side."

"That's.. That's.. I.. I" She couldn't believe it her mouth almost fell wide open. She wasn't a believer before now she was.

"Princess Anna, I can't you how much I believe you now! "

Suddenly Anna could smell smoke coming out her hand, something was burning.

She turned to looked at her green winter glove it was burning, she needed to react fast or be discovered.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow!" Anna reached for the door, using her left hand she opened it and closed it shut.

The smoke was getting bigger and bigger she went off in a distance.

She took off her right glove which was already had a big hole in it, she waved her hands and the fire was out.

"Phew that was closed, I need to see Elsa about this she can help me."

Anna made her way back to the castle acting causual and trying not to attract any attention, but somewhere in the distance someone was watching her every move.

Elsa and Anakin had spend hours signing proposals, documents and going through all yhe letters they skipped lunch the hunger hadn't sink in till now.

"Elsa what time is it, I am starving."

"Oh looks like we skipped lunch, its only seems like we been in a few minutes in here."

"We cleared most of the documents and the proposals, being a queen is no easy task."

"Would it be any surprise to you that I do skipped my meals sometimes?"

"Nope not at all, in your position the affairs of the kingdom would take first place."

Elsa smiled, "I am glad you are beginning to see things in a bigger picture, let's clear the last of this documents and proposals, my stomach is growling."

Anna made her way through the courtyard and to the main door of the castle. "Princess Anna!" Both of them bowed.

"Excuse me, I need to see my sister do you know where she is? "

"Oh she is in the dinning hall with Anakin!"

"Thank you, carry on." They both bowed their heads.

Anna made her way to the dinning hall, Elsa and Anakin sat there waiting for the food.

"Hey! Its me again, is the food ready yet?" Anna asked hungrily.

Anna walked trying to conceal her emotions and keeping calm, she didn't want them to know what happened.

"Anna! You are back early! Did something happened?"

Anna tensed up, "oh you know just the usual but nothing much to see today." As she took her seat.

"Anna your glove there is a hole in it." Elsa looking at her concerned.

Anna took a deep breath and exhaled."I need to know how to control my powers." Anna felt a burden lifted off her shoulders.

Elsa let out a small smile, at least Anna was honest about it, the luxury Elsa did not had at that time.

"Anna I understand dont worry we will sort this out soon, how did you burn your glove?"

"Oh I was just visiting an orphanage, gave some chocolate bars to a few children then halfway through the conversation with a teacher, smoke rose from my glove I ran out took off my glove and waved my hands to put the fire out and walked back here."

"We need to see grand Pabbie about your powers he will know what to do, right after breakfast we set off, I will leave Prince Eugene temporary in charge till we get back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Prophecy.**

"We are going to see Pabbie! Great! Its been awhile I am sure he will be delighted to see us!" Anna cheered excitedly.

Elsa looked at Anna with a frown, she still remembered their last visit to Pabbie but she needed to know the full extend of Anna's powers, was it like hers, can she create or destroy these are the questions that needed answering.

Anakin monitoring the flow of conversation realized the change in Elsa's mood, something was troubling Elsa perhaps she would share it with her later.

"Look the food has arrived! Join me!" Anakin announced. The butlers serve them their food, for breakfast it was one slice of bread with butter, two fried bacon, two ham, three sausages, beans and two eggs along with a cup of chocolate milk.

"Hmmm chocolate!" Both Elsa and Anna looked at each other smiling and giggling.

"And we have two winners!" Anakin smiled and Elsa laughed.

"So Anakin do you like chocolates?" Anakin scratched his head in confusion, he turned to look at Elsa.

Anakin turned back to Anna, "what is chocolate?" Anna smiled trying not to laugh.

"Only the best snack ever invented by men!" Anna bitting on the chocolate.

Anakin decided to try, he put the half of the chocolate bar in his mouth and bit it.

"Anakin" Elsa smiled, "like this" she slowing bit the chocolate bars bit by bit at the time, Anakin observe her and soon followed.

Anna looked at them, they were becoming better friends each day now with her new powers she can get close to both of them, More than she can ask for.

"Who is this grand Pabbie?" Anakin asked.

"He is the one who told our parents of Elsa's powers."

"So if he is like Elsa, then maybe he could re~~" Anakin felt someone kicking his feet.

Anakin turned to see Elsa looking at him with a questionable look. "Now is not the time Anakin."

"Elsa what are we doing for Christmas?"

"I have something special for Christmas, all of us are going to take part in it." Elsa smiled.

Anna knew the smile it meant Elsa was keeping something from her, Anna couldn't tell what it was but it was no small secret.

They finished their breakfast and started walking to the stables. "Hmm I think I will pick this one."

Anna had not ride a house before, this was her first time, the horse looked at her with caution it was colored black and white, this horse had been ridden before.

Anna placed the saddle on the horse and tie it gently, slowly getting on the horse, "alright let's go!" She tap the horse gently but it did not move.

"Go foward, come on you can do it!" But the horse only took a step backwards.

Anakin got down from his horse and using the force gently placed his hand on its head. "Now try again."

"Alright go forward a few steps" and it did without moving backwards.

"How did you do that Anakin?" Anna asked surprised the horse listened to her this time.

"The power of the force Anna" getting on his horse.

They rode all the way to the trolls hideout, and dismounted, making their in center of the rocks, to the eyes they deceptively look like rocks but they were trolls in disguise.

"I would like to see grand Pabbie, its about my sister Anna."

The rocks started moving they came from all sides and surrounded them, they reveal their true form and soon a sea of eyes was looking at them.

"Its queen Elsa!" Each of them bow their heads.

Grand Pabbie step forward to greet her, "your majesty" he bow his head.

"Its my sister Anna, she has powers like me what can you tell me about her powers?"

"Anna you have great power, but fire is both useful and destructive on one hand it is light while the other is only use to destroy, Mastering it is the key."

"What can I do with this power?"

"For now you must practice self control, unlike ice and snow fire is harder to control you need to remain calm and not bottle up your feelings for fire consumes all within its path."

Elsa placing his hand on Anna's shoulder, "Pabbie I know what we need to do, me and Anakin will train Anna, we will keep her within the castle walls and limit contact with people, until she can master her powers."

Anna didnt like the idea of being isolated but she didn't have a choice, for now she will put up with it.

"Anakin, there will come a time where you will need to choose between the old life and the one you are living now, leave the old one behind and embrace the new."

Although he didnt like riddles he agreed and nodded. They set off back to castle unknown to them someone was tracking Anna's every move, like a shadow lingering in the darkness.

Anna made her way to Belle's room knocking on her door gently, "Belle! Belle! Are you in there? "

"Anna! Do come in!" Anna turned the knob and walk in, she saw Belle was packing her bags she wonder where Belle was going.

"Where are you going Belle? You looked like you are going on a trip."

"Thats right Anna I am going to Britain to help the duke of Edinburgh with his family, they require my help it may take a while before I return."

"I am going to miss you Belle, oh Elsa is planning something big and her plan includes us."

"Do you any idea what it is Anna?" Said Belle.

Anna looked at Belle with a confused look on her face, "I dont know Belle, my sister is very secretive when she wants to be."

"I am coming back on the twenty fourth, we can ask her together maybe she will tell us."

"We can try but its not likely she will tell us, her secrets are locked deep in her but let's give it a try."

Belle looked outside the window, and saw her ship docking at pier realizing its time to go, she picked up her oval suitcase. Two servants arrived at the door to picked up her chest like suitcases.

"Come Anna lets take a walk to the pier, Elsa, Anakin, Eugene and Rapunzel are walking for us let's not keep them waiting."

"Let's go Belle, I will see you to your ship."

They both made their way to pier, Belle's ship was the HMS Charles with a imposing thirty five cannons on its three decks on one side and another thirty five on the other, the ship itself was length of nearly a football field this ship was not a merchant ship but a warship ready for battle.

"Thats one big ship! Its enough to destroy a fort!"said Anna stun by the size and firepower of the ship, she had seen merchant ships but they pale in comparison compared this warship.

"Ah Anna! So glad for you to join us, no doubt come to say goodbye to Belle." Said Elsa. Anna turned to see Elsa, Anakin, Eugene and Rapunzel waiting for them.

Belle made her way to the ship, as the crew laid a rectangle wooden plank for her to walk. Belle turned around and wave goodbye to everyone.

"Goodbye Belle have and safe trip and see soon!" Said Anna waving her hands.

"See you soon Anna!" As the ship turned around and made its way through the narrow fjord.

That was the time they saw Belle, they made their way to the castle Eugene and Rapunzel attending to their duties while Anna, Anakin and Elsa walked back to the castle to begin Anna's training.

"Guards close the gates and leave us!" Elsa commanded.

The gates closed and the guards left their posts one by one they made their way inside the castle and shut the main door. For privacy Elsa waved her hands, looked up into the sky raising her hands up high pointing towards the sky and clap them, a blast of ice came out of her hands it stop in mid air spreading to cover the four corners of the courtyard.

Elsa spread her hands wide and clap her hands hard, and this time the ice covered the entire courtyard like a dome.

"Now Anna let's begin your training." Said Elsa her eyes glowing white and blue.

"Alright Elsa bring it on! I am ready!" Said Anna with enthusiasm, little did she know this was not going to be fun.

"First lesson you will learn is how to defend yourself and fight back." Elsa using her powers struck the ground. A human size figure emerged with glowing white eyes carrying a ice shield and a spear, from his torso, to his arms and legs protected with ice.

"You expect me to defend myself against that, he looks like a well trained guard." Said Anna her fireballs emerging from her hands.

"Yes I do Anna, you need to or how would you defend yourself in a real fight?"

Elsa turned to the snowman, "Attack!" She commanded. The snowman did as he was told and charge at Anna.

"Anna defend yourself!" Said Anakin watching at a distance.

Anna threw her fireballs at it slowly his armor began to melt, but it was not enough she needed to use more of her power. The snowman raised his ice spear and struck where Anna was originally standing, Anna rolled over and dodge the strike lucky the snowman was slow to react, she use her full power to blast his ice armor this time it melted completely.

The snowman realizing his armor was gone use his shield and knock Anna into the dome wall, "Get up Anna!" Said Elsa.

"Oooooohhhhh! That hurt!" Anna focused her power and wave her hands to conjure a fiery broadsword the flames burning ready to burn anything in its path.

"Now we finish this you monster!" Anna raced towards the snowman slicing off its legs. The monster fell unable to move it saw Anna jumped and cut him clean in half. His spear and shield fell to the ground.

"Very good Anna!" Said Elsa clapping away at her sister. "Now for your next challenge!"

Elsa once again struck the ground again with her powers, this time three human size figures emerged they carried a broadswords just like Anna and their torso's were heavily armoured and so were their legs forcing Anna to improvise.

"Now this isn't fair Elsa!" Said Anna complaining.

"When you are in a war its never fair, you are always the target and they will want you dead." Years of experience had taught Elsa to expect the unexpected.

"Snowguards Attack! " she commanded.

The first snowguard came forward raising his sword to attack Anna.

"Cling" Anna blocked it but she underestimated its speed, It raised its sword and successfully strike a blow on Anna's hand.

The ice sword pierced through her clothing like scissors cutting paper. "Oooowwwwww!" Anna fell back to see to the small cut on her right shoulder.

"Anna focused on the battle not on your wounds" said Anakin speaking through the force.

Anna looked at Anakin and smiled at him, that was what she needed she raised her sword and cut off the snowguard's hand. But it wasn't that easy, it use its left hand to pick its sword and attempt to strike Anna, she narrowly missed the strike.

"Time for you to melt!" She tried to cut off its legs but it was no use, its armour was too thick, she tried striking the torso but to no avail she needed a new tactic.

"Oh its neck is exposed if only I can hit it, no wait I can!" Anna thinking quickly use her hand and blast the snowguard directly at its neck. The snowguard's head melted at the intensity its body fell to the ground and its sword shattered.

"Two more to go Anna!" Said Elsa watching her sister, she was making progress steadly but still falling short.

The second snowguard wielded a one handed spiked mace, it raced towards Anna and swing it she dodged it and proceeded to melt its face.

The third snowguard was different, it was covered in thick ice and wielded two broadswords, Anna had the feeling she will need to be strategic to bring this one down.

The snowguard jumped and raising both swords at her.

*cling tiiiissssssh*

Anna's sword clashed with its broadswords she was barely holding back, she had underestimated the snowguard's strength, it was pushing her back bit by bit, Anna had seconds before it disarm her.

Anna had a idea but it was risky, only a few seconds left using her power she blasted the its face, using the opportunity she ran backwards waved her hands and conjured a longbow and a dozen fire arrows, she took aim and shot its torso them one by one at the snowguard. Its torso melted within seconds and its head, arms and kneels fell to the ground.

Anna sat down exhausted from the whole fight. "Are we done yet Elsa?" Said Anna breathing heavily.

"Well done Anna! We are done for the day!" Elsa smiling this was only the warm up the real challenge begins tomorrow.

"Phew that was hard." Said Anna holding her longbow, she waved her hands and it disappeared. "If you thought that was hard, wait until tomorrow, this training has only begun." Said Elsa as she step forward to undo the ice dome.

"How long is my training Elsa?" Asked Anna.

"That depends on how much you want to learn Anna, this is to help you not me."

"I will learn as much I can, no matter how long it takes." Said Anna with enthusiasm.

"You have no idea how long it me to be where I am today Anna, training does take time and we are going to work on it."

Elsa walked into the middle of the courtyard, raising her hands into the air, she turned the ice into snow and dissolved.

"Oh its night already? We must have been training for hours, its probably dinner time let's have something to eat." Anna made her way to the main door ordered the guards to unlock it which they did.

"Anna you go ahead we need to attend to some business. "

"Sure Elsa see you later!" As she made her way to the dinning hall to eat her dinner.

Anakin spoked up "that training was brutal but effective, do you train like this everyday?"

"This was nothing compared to what I will do tomorrow, Anna needs to learn the hard way or she might not survive the unforgiveness of war."

Anakin looked at Elsa with a questionable look. "Are you planning to send your sister to war?"

"Anakin like I told you before war is always inevitable, not every war can be resolved through diplomacy and negotiation, you should know that by now I am sure you have fought in many wars yourself too."

Anakin still remember all the battles he fought in the clone wars, not every victory was a win without losing a soldier he hoped that war never reach this part of the galaxy.

"Elsa your sister has not fought in a war before, how do you plan to replicate that?"

"Thats what you will see tomorrow and I will expect her to defeat whatever I throwed at her, this is to build up her stamina if word gets out that my sister has powers like me, the other kingdoms won't hesitate to assassinate my sister."

Anakin thought about it and concluded she was right, the best thing to do now was for Elsa to protect her but for how long, Anna would one day need to stand on her feet.

Elsa and Anakin made their way to the study, closing the door while Elsa froze it. There were more documents and proposals this time stacking as high as the drawers, Anakin couldn't believe how fast they came.

Anakin looked at one particular document from the Great Britain. "The queen of England wants an alliance with us maybe its for trade."

Elsa was skeptical, "I am doubtful she wants a trade but if she does it will greatly benefit us." The British empire was a rival compared with Arendelle's vast economic trade and commerce, Elsa knew it was a golden opportunity to good to pass up, with the assimilation of Sweden and Norway into her kingdom along with the vast naval fleet of England no country would dare opposed her.

"Let's agree to this alliance, and tell queen Victoria I would like to meet her in five days to discuss this alliance further."

Elsa had to be cautious this alliances can backfire on her, and she didn't have the luxury to afford that with the British vast naval fleet, she knew a naval blockade will suffocate Arendelle's trade which her people depends heavily on, so she will need to be tactful.

"Queen Jasmine sounds like your older sister, do you two know each other?"

"Haha, I dont know her and she is younger than me, she is twenty four years old while I am twenty eight years old."

"Oh now you have a another younger sister, maybe you two might get along well."

"Maybe you should introduce yourself to her, maybe she might reward you with something special." Elsa teased.

"No thanks Elsa she is not my type, she is not for me. " said Anakin.

"Aww you are going to break her heart?" Elsa giggled.

"Maybe I will spend time training Anna, while you two get along."

"Hahaha! Nice try, but you are not allowed to do that, remember its your job to accompany me and this is a very important meeting, I need you to tell me her intentions." Said Elsa usually she won't bother too much with this meetings, but this one was an exception.

Anna finished her dinner and made her way to her room, "Elsa is going to get me killed one of these days! This training is tough, oh well maybe tomorrow will be easier." She changed her clothes and slept.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Firestorm.**

Anna wasn't alone a black hooded man was watching her from above the ceiling, he slowly got down and made his way silently to Anna, quietly taking out his pistolblade he was only a few inches away, suddenly Anakin opened her door.

"Anna you forgot~~"

The assassin looked at him surprised and quickly turned to shoot his pistolblade at him.

*bang*

But Anakin dodged it, the bullet hit the wall instead the sound woke Anna she quickly turned to see the assassin and kick his ankles hard.

*ooowwwww* he yelled. "You will pay for that!"

He quickly withdrew his cutlass and swing it at Anna, but Anna caught the blade with her palms, and using her strength she pushed the blade right into his face.

The hilt of the cutlass caused him to lose two teeth, seeing his chance Anakin used the force and slammed him into the wall.

Elsa heard the noise and quickly made her way to Anna's room, before her was the assassin she knew what to do having being trained by her father in mentions of interrogation.

"I will take it from here Anakin, this assassin will talk to us!" Her eyes glowing furious white.

"Why are you here? And who is your target!" Elsa caught him by his collars her teeth grinning.

"You will get nothing from me queen Elsa!" He spit on her face.

"You shouldn't have done that! Tell her or I will burn your face off!" Yelled Anna, her eyes burning crimson red and fire coming out of her palms.

"You are a dead woman!" The assassin turned towards Anna.

"MY SISTER IS A TARGET, TELL ME WHY!" Elsa was starting to lose her patience.

Elsa grab his hood and ripped it off, using her powers she frozed his entire body to the wall, leaving his hands unfrozen.

*it can't be* Anna looked at the assassin in shocked it was the same gentleman she greeted on the way to the market.

"I WILL FREEZE YOUR FINGERS AND IF YOU STILL REFUSE TO TELL ME, I WILL BREAK EACH ONE OF THEM, MY SISTER WILL BURN YOUR OTHER FIVE!"

"I am not afraid of you ice queen!" He said defiantly.

"IS THAT SO, I WILL FREEZE YOUR EARDRUMS FOLLOWED BY YOUR EYES AND YOUR ENTIRE ORGANS, YOU WONT DIE BUT YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THE REST OF LIFE! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

"ONE..."

"I will never talk... " The assassin started to feeling nervous, in his mind he was questioning himself was this worth dying for.

"TWO... " Elsa raised her hands ready to carry out her threats, a small blast of snow and ice appear on her right palm, her eyes had change from white to dark blue.

"Thre~"

"Alright! Alright I will tell you, it was the king... King of... The... Southern isles... He send... Me... To kill... Your... Sister... Thats... It... "

"Anakin is that true?" Anakin closed his eyes and using the force to search his mind.

"He is hiding something!" Said Anakin still probing him for answers.

Elsa turning to the assassin she blasted his ears, the ice entered his left ear and froze his eardrum deafening him, also spreading to his nervous system, he felt his body numbing.

"NO! Pleassssseeeeeeee! Stttoopppppp! I will tell... I will tell... "

"REMEMBER SOMETHING ELSE?"

"He wanted to kill you too, but he decided to kill your sister instead because she was an easier target, thats it that's all I know!"

"Anakin is he still lying to us?" Said Elsa ready to freeze his eyes and the other ear if necessary.

"He has told us everything Elsa." Elsa knocked him unconscious by punching his jaw.

Elsa waved her hands and ice disappeared from the wall, his eardrums and his nervous system, She now needed to take precautions to protect her sister.

Elsa confiscated his pistolblade, cutlass, throwing daggers and his gloves which held a hidden mini pistol.

"Guards!" They came immediately. "Take this assassin to the dungeons and make sure he doesn't escape."

"Yes your majesty!" They took him by his hands and place him on their shoulders, making their way to the dungeons.

"The king of the southern isles will attempt to assassinate you this time Elsa, we must be prepared." Said Anakin concerned.

"We will be ready, I suspect he might bring some company tomorrow night we will lay an ambushed for him and take him hostage."

"Can't wait to get my hands on him! I am going to knock some sense into him like I did with prince Hans!"

"I am sure you will Anna! Let's call it a night its time we had a good nights rest." Elsa yawned.

Elsa made her way to her room she wondered why the king of the southern isles would attempt to assassinate her sister.

"If the king thinks he can away from it, he is in for a rude awakening, I am cutting off trade and recalling all my luxurious goods from the southern isles first thing in the morning."

Elsa reached her room and entered it, she conjured two ice guardians much like the third guardsman but more armored and deadlier.

"Stand guard and neutralise any intruder except Anakin and my sister, do you understand?"

"Yes Queen Elsa" they bowed their heads and stood guard one on the left and the other on the right. As Elsa closed her eyes and slept.

Elsa woked up knowing what she had to do, now Anna will have to take this training seriously, and that's exactly what she wanted her sister to do with her kingdom threaten Elsa needed to take her sister's training to the next level.

"Anna is not going to like this, but I dont have a choice." Elsa sighed conjuring her armour outfit she checked in the mirror, to see if it still fit her.

"The best way to train Anna is to put her in a life and death situation, I know just the snowman for her."

Elsa made her way to the courtyard, there Anna and Anakin were waiting.

"Elsa you are wearing armour today, it looks good on you!" Anna smiled.

"I will need it for later, you will see and I thought of a perfect snowman for you today Anna." Said Elsa raising her hands.

"I will defeat this snowman and any other snowmans you throw at me!" Said Anna confidently.

"This one is different from the ones you fought yesterday. " Elsa struck the ground with her powers and a snowman formed to take the form of her old lover, prince Hans.

"You know what to do" she told the snowman.

"Indeed I do!" He bowed raising his sword and turning towards Anna.

"Hello Anna! Are you happy to see me?" He smirked with his sword in hand ready to strike her.

"You are no prince Hans, you are just his imitation. " shouted Anna raising her fire sword to strike him.

Hans easily blocked the strike with his own sword, holding his ground. "I am exactly prince Hans and every part of him is me." He kicked her in the stomach, Anna fell back she didnt expect that.

"Oooooaaaaafffff" Anna felt like throwing up, but she swallowed it and slowly stood up.

"You were so naive Anna and you still are, even with your powers you are nothing to me! Not that anyone cares about you." Hans raised his sword intending to finished her.

Anna looked at him in the eye and kicked his foot he fell, his ankle touched the ground and dropped his sword. "Not bad Anna but not enough." He taunted.

"I will now dispose of you!" Anna blasted him with fire assuming she won, she turned to her sister. "Is that all Elsa?"

"Turn around!" Said Elsa.

His body was regenerating the ice and snow reforming him back to his original self, he turned to look at Anna smirking. "HAHAHA! you think you get rid of me so easily? I am stronger than you Anna!"

Hans raised his sword again to strike her.

*cling*

Anna blocked it, she had to think of a way to defeat him.

*cling*

"His blows are getting stronger, I have to figure a way to beat him."

*claaannnnnngggg*

"I need to fight back and buy myself some time!" She thought out loud.

Anna gathering her strength swung her sword against his.

*cling tiiiiissskkkkkiiicccc*

Their swords met prince Hans smiled at her, finally he was getting the fight he wanted.

"Now you have grown a backbone, good! Let's dance Anna!" He taunt.

Hans backed away and charge at her, raising his sword he swung hard dealing multiple blows.

*cling* *cling* *cling*

Anna blocked two of his blows but narrowly missed one.

"Getting tired Anna, dont worry it will all be over soon and after you are gone, I will take care of your husband."

That did it Anna had enough, its was time to end this charade once and for all.

Anna's eyes turned fiery red, fire rose from her palms, her hair was aflame but it didnt burn up.

"NO MORE GAMES! PREPARE TO MELT HANS!"

"If I am going down, I am taking you down with me!" Placing his hands on the hilt and charged, he took aim at her heart planning to end her with one single blow.

Anna stood her ground and when he was close enough, held up her right hand and caught the blade, the sword became so hot his hands began to melt.

Anna using her left hand, grab the sword and tossed it aside. The prince's hands was melting but he wouldn't surrender.

"You will never get rid of me, I will always be there to haunt you every single day when you are alone I will be there!"

"ENOUGH!" Anna raised both hands and blasted him with all her powers, the heat was so intense his face, hands and body melted like water into the ground until he was a mere puddle. Just to make sure he didnt regenerate she burn the puddle until it evaporated.

Seizing the moment the time had come, Elsa conjured her ice broadsword she looked at Anna ready to give the final test.

"PREPARE YOURSELF ANNA!" As Elsa leaped forward with her both hands swung her sword directly at Anna.

*claaannnnggg* the impact was so great it pushed Anna five meters back.

"Are you out of your mind Elsa!" Said Anna in shock her sister had gone mad.

"This is a duel to the death Anna, pick up your sword and fight!" Her words were barely out of her mouth when she charged forward, attempting to disarm Anna.

*ttttttiiiiiinnnnnnnn* Anna blocked the blow but she felt the shockwave hit her body, Elsa was not holding back.

"Stop it Elsa! I don't want to fight you!" Yelled Anna as she was getting exhusted, Elsa ignored her and continue her relentless assault.

*cling*

*clang*

*cling*

*clang*

Elsa's relentless assaults were starting to wear Anna down, deciding she had no choice she fought back.

*cling*

*clang*

"Please stop Elsa! Why are you doing this!" Asked Anna.

Elsa could see her sister was getting tired and spoke, "You have to fight Anna!" *Cling* "Look at what happened last night, you were almost killed" *clang* "what if that happens again, YOU ARE NOT FIGHTING TO DEFEND YOUSELF, YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE, FIGHT ANNA!" *cling*

That shock her to the core, Anna began to realize if this were to happen again she would be dead.

With renewed focus she held her sword steady waiting for the next blow, and swung with all her might both swords clashed.

*tiiiimmmmmmm* both ice and fire clashed, Elsa and Anna at their full power yet it was time to finish the fight.

Anna felt very tired Elsa's strategy had worked well the relentless assaults, drained her completely but Anna won't give up so easily.

"Let's end this Elsa!" As she disengage herself.

"I couldn't agree more Anna! Let's find out the result of your training."

Both of them only five meters away from each other, Anna charged straight at Elsa however Elsa had expected that, she charged too both of them clashed for the last time, the impact was tremendous that it broke both Elsa's and Anna's swords, Anna fell six meters back while Elsa was left unharmed.

"Impressive Anna!" Elsa walking towards her, what took years to learn Anna learn in two days. It was a remarkable achievement.

Anna slowly got up, "I think.. I will rest.." Barely able to stand Elsa caught her, lifted her arm and put it on her shoulder.

"Okay Anna we are done for today, you passed with flying colors!" Said Elsa she had not only pass her training but exceeded her expectations.

Anakin lifted Anna's other arm and place it on his shoulder. "You did well Anna! I am proud of you."

"Let's have chocolates after you rested Anna, all on me!" Said Elsa smiling.

"You are the best Elsa!" Said Anna weakly.

They made their way to Anna's room, and slowly setting her down on the bed barely able to keep her eyes open, she looked at Elsa smiling. "Goodnight Elsa and Anakin."

Both of them made their way out of Anna's room and closing the door.

"She performed better than expected, I will give her that!" Said Anakin to him she fought like a Jedi Master.

"She certainly did, now she is able to fight and defend herself all part of my plan." Elsa smiled.

"Now its time we meet the ambassadors of Sweden and Norway, we should change our attire."

Elsa waved her hands, her armour outfit changed into a pure silver dress, while Anakin's attire was changed into a black army suit wearing a black jacket with a red shirt inside along with black gloves, black pants, black shoes and a golden belt.

"Perfect you look like a general Anakin!" Elsa smiled impressed with herself.

"Its a bit tight but comfortable, I think I will keep this suit!" Anakin smiled he never worn a general uniform before.

Elsa giggled, " you admire my creativity dont you Skyboy?"

"You are mesmerizing beyond words Elsa!" He blushed.

Elsa's cheeks flare up and blushing furiously, she put her hands around his neck and kiss his right cheek. It happened so suddenly Anakin barely had time to react, but kissed her right cheeks in return.

They both smiled and looked each other in the eye, "come Anakin we should go, let's not keep them waiting you know what to do."

"This will be easy, I think they want you as their queen and swear allegiance to you." Said Anakin smiling.

"Haha if only it was that simple and straightforward I wouldn't have to worry about keeping my kingdom safe."

"I can always mind trick them into telling their true intentions, which will make it so much easier for you Elsa."

"What is this mind trick Anakin, it sounds interesting."

"Simple I used the Force to reveal their true intentions, no one can resist the force they will tell the truth no what." Said Anakin with confidence.

"Hmm let's give it a try, when I am talking to them use the Force and persuade them to tell me their true intentions. "

"The Force is very useful I think I will get Anakin to use his powers more, which will save me the trouble of discerning their motives." Elsa thought.

Both of them made their way to the throneroom there the two diplomats were waiting.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Queen walk up the stairs and took her seat on the throne.

"Royal Consort Anakin" Anakin took his place at Elsa's right side.

"Your Majesty!" They bowed their heads and the others did the same too.

"This court is now in session, state your case!" Said the announcer.

The diplomat of Norway spoke first, "your majesty as you know my country had a rebellion on our hands, and with the royal family assassinated and no heir to the throne we have concluded you Queen Elsa will be our queen, our nations will merged into one nation under you!" He concluded his speech.

The diplomat of Sweden spoke next;

"Your majesty my country too had gone through a rebellion and the royal family has been killed by the rebels, as there is no heir to the throne we too humbly seek to merge our nation under you Queen Elsa!"

Anakin sensed through the Force their intentions, he detected they were telling the plain truth they desperately needed leadership and Elsa was perfect for the job.

"Elsa" Anakin whispered through the Force. "They are telling the truth they are in desperate need of you."

Elsa replied him with her own thought. "Well done Anakin, let me know if they change their patterns. "

Elsa rosed from her seat. "Starting today the countries of Norway and Sweden will now merge with Arendelle, we will be united as one nation under me and Arendelle will be official captical city!" Elsa declared.

"Thank you! Your majesty!" Both diplomats exuberant left the courtyard and for a moment they leap for joy.

The advisors and councilors in the courtroom shouted "HAIL QUEEN ELSA! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

"HAIL QUEEN ELSA LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

Queen Elsa smiled widely this was a historical moment one she will remember forever, no longer was Arendelle a small country but a nation with economic and technological superpower which surpassed all nations.

Queen Elsa wave her hand to silence them, "Today and tomorrow will be a public holiday, now let the celebrations begin!"

"Incredible Elsa! Now you will be getting free chocolates as tribute from your new subjects."

"Hahaha! I am in a mood for chocolates now let's go wake Anna, its time to celebrate!"

"This court session is now over go out and celebrate this holiday with your families and friends, eat and be merry!"

The other kingdoms quickly noticed Arendelle on the map and all of them wanted to trade, Elsa foreseen this coming and allowed it on but sharing her technology was strictly forbidden.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Christmas Eve.**

Queen Elsa woked up in the middle of the night freezing her front door shut proceeded to unlocked the window, silently making her way to the back of the castle she made her way walking to the same spot a few years ago.

"This is it, time to cross the water." She took one step and the froze the water, she made her way across an hour passed seeing her ice palace she ran and walking up the staircase coming towards the doors.

"Open!" Slowly the doors backwards and she walked inside.

Thousands of presents big and small sat there waiting to be opened stacking high they nearly reached the ceiling, she had planned for this day for a long time the workers she hired done a fine job and were rewarded handsomely.

"Everything is now ready and tomorrow is the eve of Christmas, they will never see this coming!"

Queen Elsa walking up the flight of stairs to the top. There she step on the ground a small glittering hole emerged overtime it got bigger till it was able to fit someone inside.

"Portals are always so handy, tomorrow is the big day already can't wait to see the look on their faces." Elsa had been reading on how to make portals, seeing how the other warlocks and witches do it practicing for days and after many failed attempts she finally got it. She walked through the portal.

On the other end of the portal she emerged and closed it, Elsa walked towards her bed and slept dreaming of what will happen tomorrow.

Anna woked up she had waited for this day where she would received her presents. "I wonder what Elsa got me for Christmas." She opened her door and made her way to the dinning room waiting for the others and expecting breakfast.

Anakin woked up he had a feeling something was about to happen. He looked out the window seeing children having snowball fights, although he had no idea what Christmas was he intended to find out the reason behind this holiday.

His stomach growled, taking a quick shower and getting dressed he walked down to the dinning hall and saw Anna.

"Good Morning Anna! Seems you beat me to be the first one here!"

"Good Morning Anakin! Didnt know this was a competition, but I here because I am just hungry."

"Elsa has made Arendelle a much bigger place its amazing how she actually did it, all day I have been attending to clients day in and day out."

"Which now keeps you occupied, helping more people which is a good thing!"  
Said Anna.

"Haha yes Anna phew I am exhausted, its been a long day the new clients come from Norway and Sweden, I may need more staff to handle them."

"Indeed Rapunzel! So glad to see you again!" Said Elsa as step into the hall and took her seat at the table.

"I am increasing your staff and your salary as of now you are the top doctor of all of Arendelle!" Declared Elsa.

"Whoa! Thank... Thank... You... Queen... Elsa!" She couldn't believe it, more salary and staff even a title, a promotion she didn't expect.

"I am sure you will do your best Rapunzel" smiling and looking at her expectedly.

Rapunzel felt a sudden joy rushing through her veins, she just felt like jumping for joy, yet she choose to contain it and remember this moment.

"I just don't know what to do say Elsa!" Replied Rapunzel joyfully.

Being a doctor was her dream she always wanted to help people, and this was her calling doing the best she can, not just for herself but for the people.

"Congratulations Rapunzel!" Said Anna.

"Thank you Anna!" Rapunzel replied.

"So what are we doing today Elsa!" Asked Anna.

This was it the big moment had come tonight is the night where her planning and effort comes to fruition, she kept this secret from everyone even Anakin she was a master of secrets keeping them so well and acting like causal.

"I am glad you asked Anna!" As she rose from her chair and spoke.

"Tonight we are going deliver presents to everyone across the world, just like Santa clause only better I have prepared everything, you all have a part to play in this endeavor so let's go!" Elsa smiled her teeth shown.

There was silence across the room, Anakin, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene looking at Elsa with a surprised look all over their faces just like Elsa had planned.

"Whoa! Guess someone has been busy lately" Kristoff smiled and giggled.

"Elsa how did you do it?" Asked Anna still in shock.

"Practice my dear Anna, years and years of practice." Elsa smiled mischievously.

"How are we going to fly across the country, we will need a flying horse or something." Asked Anakin.

Elsa turned to look at Anakin, "my power has no limit Skyboy, I have planned that one too!"

"Kristoff how is Sven, is he feeling like going on adventure?" Asked Elsa.

"He is always ready to go Elsa!" Replied Kristoff thinking what was Elsa up to.

"Very good we are going to need him for a special purpose later." Said Elsa everything was going according to plan.

"When are we leaving Elsa?" Anna asked.

"At ten tonight get ready we are in for a long ride." Elsa proclaim.

"So we are going to see the world incredible." Implied Eugene.

"You will like it Eugene this will be a adventure to remember." Said Elsa with confidence.

"Elsa where are we going to get all the presents for everyone?" Anna asked.

"I already have hundreds of thousands presents ready to be deliver Anna" Elsa replied.

"Hundreds... Of... Thousands, how did you ~" asked Anna her mouth nearly falling open.

"Anna your sister is very good at keeping secrets, even if she told you won't believe it."

Kristoff was right Elsa kept most secrets from everyone when necessary, but she had one more secret to tell them, but it wasn't the time to reveal it.

"Now would you excuse I have a meeting with queen Jasmine, come Anakin lets go!"

Anakin got up and they both made their way to the throneroom.

"Amazing Elsa you plan all this without even me knowing I am impressed."

"Hahaha you have alot to learn Skyboy I am more capable than I looked."

"It will take me years to fully understand you." Replied Anakin.

"You are making progress Anakin, except you won't be able to keep any secrets from me." Elsa giggled.

"Judging from the sound of that, I believe you already know most of my secrets."

"I don't think so Anakin, I have yet to learn how you can read minds and discern this intentions. "

"The Force Elsa, it lives in each one of us."

"I am going to learn more about the Force Anakin, if you can use it means I can use it too."

"That will take a while Elsa, you need to learn how to use it." Anakin replied.

"Everything at the right time Anakin, now do the same like you did with the emissaries."

"Their minds were too easy to read, this queen will be no different."

Anakin was surprised at how he didn't know about Elsa's plan, but what surprised him even more was Elsa like him desired knowledge. He was beginning to think they were both alike. They reached the throne room and Elsa walked up to the throne.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa turned to looked at everyone giving them the best royal smile.

"Royal consort Anakin!" Anakin walked towards Elsa and took his place at her right side.

Everyone went on their kneels and bowed they got up and cheered, "HAIL QUEEN ELSA LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

Elsa wave her hand and they fell silent she could see new faces, lords and dukes of other kingdom had come to see her.

"This court will now begin, "Queen Jasmine of Great Britain!".

Victoria bowed her head in respect, "your majesty! Its an honor to meet you!" As she lifted her head.

"lord Gaston of Great Britain!" He bowed respectfully, "Your Majesty!"

Anakin could feel there something to this man, was it good or bad he was skeptical of him. But Jasmine was pure hearted and noble he could what looked like a bright light shinning within her heart.

"Elsa, queen Jasmine is pure hearted but her companion I am not so sure of him, I keep an eye on him than her." Anakin whispering through the force.

"Hmm see what you can find out about Gaston here."

"Queen Jasmine you travel this far to Arendelle, tell me how can I be of service to you?"

"Queen Elsa your reputation precedes you! I have heard so much about you, how defeated the king of Sweden as well as uniting the two countries under your banner."

"Queen Jasmine, a good queen knows how to lead by example!" Elsa replied.

"You are wise Queen Elsa! The rumors are true then you are not just a figure head but you lead with a iron fist but also with compassion. But to the point I am here to for an alliance with our two nations."

"That would be most benefical." Elsa rosed from her seat.

"Today the two kingdoms of Arendelle and Great Britain shall formally become an alliance!"

The butler came carrying in his hand a cup of wine, he walked towards Elsa and she took the cup and raised it high.

"A toast to our new alliance, from this forward Arendelle and Great Britain will be partners! Lets celebrate this occasion!" Declared Elsa.

Everyone clapped and shouted, "HAIL QUEEN ELSA LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! HAIL QUEEN ELSA LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

"Thank you Queen Elsa! I present this gift to you lord Gaston will a great help to you, he wishes to serve you and to be useful in whatever way he can."

"My thanks queen Jasmine, I am sure he will be useful to me!" Replied Elsa.

"Guards! See to it that he gets a room and take care of his needs!" Elsa commanded.

"Yes your Majesty!" The guards motion for him to follow and they both walked out of the throneroom.

Anna walking in hallway thinking about tonight suddenly bump into Gaston, both nearly falling on each other.

"Oops sorry wasn't paying attention" Anna smiled.

"Haha no big deal!" Gaston got up and dusted his coat.

"I am lord Gaston of Great Britain! Its honor to meet you!" He bowed.

"Oh uh princess Anna~~ I mean you are quite tall for a guy, wait what" Anna stuttered.

"Oh I get that from most people I have met" Gaston smiled.

"Oh I got a date with Kristoff, well see you!" Said Anna smiling as she walk down the hallway.

They finally reached Gaston's designated room the guard unlocked the door, while the other carried his luggage into the room. The room had a single small square window, a single size bed, one square size table and two wooden chairs along with a huge carpet that covered the floor.

"This is your key your excellency!" Said one of the guards.

"Thank you gentleman you may leave!" Dismissing them while he unpacked his clothes and a diary he carried on his travels.

He turned to look out of the window to see Anna and Kristoff dancing together, looking at Kristoff he shoke his head.

"Hmm Arendelle has many surprises, I think I need to look more into their culture perhaps there is something I can learn."

Gaston placed his right hand on his mouth deep in thought thinking of how he would fit in, this was not England but Arendelle in which was new to him, he decided to take a walk to town.

"Queen Elsa how do you manage to balance your life with the affairs of the kingdom? " asked Queen Jasmine.

"How do you take of care of children, do you put a leash on them expecting them to behave or do we treat with love and respect they deserve."

"I see your point your majesty, this is something new to me I always thought ruling with a iron fist was good but I forgot my subjects are not dogs."

"Which is why rulers often failed to see the point, kingdoms rise and they fall because their rulers."

"Queen Elsa I have heard from the rumors you are unwilling to share your technology why is that?"

Arendelle's technology was custom made by Elsa herself, cannons, rifles, siege machines and down to clothing, architecture and vehicles she invented them all Elsa wouldn't risk her technology falling into the wrong hands. This technology was invented for her people not for the other nations if they want her property they will have fight her for it and every nation was aware going to war against her was suicidal.

She also knew in times of war they might even use her own weapons against her, so to prevent that from happening she purposely kept this technology to herself. She also knew her weapons were capable of mass destruction learning from the lessons of wars and its consequences she decided it was best to keep this technology confidential.

Elsa stopped and turned to look at Jasmine her face grim, "my technology has potential for more harm than good and seeing the repeated history of how people will use any weapon to win a war, I rather not risk them using my own technology against me."

"But Elsa your technology can benefit others, I am sure you are aware of that." Replied Victoria.

"No it can't I have seen men fight too many wars over and over again, and for what territory, power and greed my technology will only make it worse."

"Let me ask you, would you share your greatest secrets with me?"

"Not unless we are very close like very good friends." Replied Jasmine.

"That's my point I am trying to say, the world wants my technology they can't have it."

"But it will make the world a better place Elsa." Said Queen Jasmine.

Elsa walked towards the balcony and looking at everyone having fun in the winter.

"Look at my people Jasmine unlike most people of the world you see now, my people are very contend and under my rule they prosper. Technology made their lives better but it was me who made Arendelle what it is today."

"Indeed they are you have done what others dream." Jasmine smiled.

"I think I will called it a day we will talk another time." Jasmine her way down to her room.

"Its hard to find someone like her these days with people at each other throats, what will people do if they have to fight over?" Elsa thought to herself.

Elsa looked at the sunset at the pier it was so beautiful and radiant, a sight she will remember for a long time. She watch the sun go down and soon it will be time to unveil the surprise.

Elsa decided to do one final check she waved her hands and a portal appeared, she step through it as it disappeared behind her.

She arrived on the balcony of her ice palace, everything was ready only slight adjustment, which she decided she do it later when everyone was present.

She made her way down the staircase waving her hands she conjure three huge sacks for the presents. "The presents are too big they must be downside." Elsa raised her hands slowly the presents levitated and changed into the size of her hands. "Perfect now to get them into the sacks!" She directed all the presents into the sacks and tied them up. Everything was now prepared she made her way up towards the balcony doors closing it shut. She used her link to Anakin to get the others ready.

"Anakin its time get everyone to their rooms now!" She commanded.

Anakin using the force link to Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Eugene and Rapunzel minds. "Get to your rooms now, Elsa is now ready!"

Everyone got to their rooms awaiting further instructions contacting Elsa through the link he told everyone was ready.

Elsa conjured multiple portals in each rooms, as they stepped into the portals and arriving in front of Elsa.

"Good you have arrived safely! Now time for the big surprise!" She said smiling.

"Whoa what are those sacks they are... Huge!"

"Presents dear Anna we are going to deliver them to everyone across the world, and you are going to help me do it."

"Which begs the question, how are we going to do it? We need some form of transport. " said Eugene.

"With this!" Elsa waved her hands the wall and the balcony doors vanished only the half circled platform remained. They couldn't believe their eyes, right in front of them were six horses in one group side by side. The same with other two groups.

Their eyes and tails were glowing with fiery blue while their body and hind legs were made of snow. Their hoofs were made of ice also glowing fiery blue.

"This is... This is... I am gonna cry... " Kristoff lost for words.

"WHOA! Elsa... You... You~~~ did... This!" Anna's mouth fell wide opened she had seen her sister's ice palace and portals but this was mind blowing.

"You re truly Amazing Elsa, I don't know what else to say!" Said Anakin he too didn't expect something like this from Elsa.

"Our minds are completely blown Elsa! This defies all logic, let's ride it now!" Said Eugene and Rapunzel together.

"Slow down there, we are still missing one more thing you can't ride without winter clothing here allow me!" Elsa wave her hands and transform everyone's clothes into winter clothing.

"For you Sven you are going to take the lead at the front of the third group." Elsa closed her eyes with her powers she lifted Sven off the platform, slowly placing him in the the middle of the two front horses."

"How is he floating?" Kristoff asked.

"Remember the medallion he wore, that medallion empowers him to walk in the air." Elsa smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Into The Blue Yonder.**

The northern lights looked beautiful as everyone looked at them awestruck, time seem to stopped as they gazed at its beauty it was unlike anything anyone had seen. Already it was passed midnight as everyone was asleep waiting to open their presents in the morning.

"Let's get going, Anna here is your pendant wear it around you and keep it safe." Elsa placed the pendant on her palm.

There was more to the pendants, before she gave to everyone Anna she had put most of her magic into it, most of the pendants she experimented on exploded due to her putting too much of her powers into it. But after a few trys she finally managed to contained her powers into them.

"Whoa! Its beautiful Elsa where did you get it?" Asked Anna curiously.

Elsa had her own personal collection of ancient artifacts, pendants were no different which she kept it as a secret from everyone including both Anna and Anakin. The risk of anyone discovering her personal secret of this knowledge she know will be catastrophic, specially if this fell into the wrong hands she learned this first hand when Anna turned against her she made sure this kind of dark magic never get to see the light of day.

"I will tell you later, don't touch it till I tell you." Said Elsa as she turned to the others and did the same thing.

"Olaf the backpacks please!" Olaf came carrying six square shape backpacks, the joyful snowman always pleased to serve Elsa.

The backpacks were more than just a safety measure but another invention Elsa spend days trying to figure it out, in her personal library she found there was a way to fly like a great scientist did inspired by this idea she immediately went to work on it. With Anakin's help they both manage to figure it out how to make it worked the prototype ready they put it all together, Elsa told him to keep it a secret till the last minute she wanted to save the best for last.

"Here you go Elsa!" He said giggling and smiling as always.

"Thank you Olaf, now go take care of your snowies." Elsa reaching down to hug him.

These sleighs were different nothing like anyone had seen it look like a small plane, it had two seats with a windscreen two wings at front and two smaller ones at the back with two turbines at the back, with a big gap in the middle designed to carry the huge red bags it was unlike anything they ever seen Elsa had spend months working on this design now it was ready for its first flight.

"See you later Olaf!" As Elsa walk towards the sleigh snapping her fingers the three bags of presents hovered and slowly settled in the back of the sleighs.

She stepped into her sleigh and closed the left door locking it, "step into your sleigh and take the reigns."

"Wow the cushions are really soft, and oh the reins yes let's do it!" Said Anna excitedly.

"Haha hold on there Darling I will take it, you just seat tight." Said Kristoff.

"Sure! You take the reins while I drop the presents."

"Are you ready?" As everyone took their seats and took the reins.

The horses suddenly sprang to life, their eyes burning brighter and charging their hoofs as if they were born for this moment.

Elsa had read myths and legends of wizards and witches riding on flying brooms but a flying horse she had to know how they did, the information was scarce somehow she suspected this knowledge was a closely guarded secret, so she decided to take a personal approach, as a witch was flying across the castle courtyard she accidentally dropped her spellbook just like she calculated she took the spellbook and found out it was through magic, fortunately this was a powerful spellbook days passed she learned everything and burn the spellbook she took no chances when it came to magic especially powerful magic.

Elsa sat down beside Anakin and took the reins and with a commanding shout she yelled;

"FORWARD!" The horses yelled. "NIIIIIIHHHHHEEENNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!" Everyone felled back to their seats as the houses charged forward supernatural speeds.

"Elsa this is amazing!" Anna love fast but she was about to go much faster.

"Its about to get better Anna! UP TOWARDS THE HEAVENS!" She commanded.

The horses obeyed and they turned their heads up and galloped upwards vertically higher and faster, reaching up to the extreme speed of mach one.

Everyone fell back to their seats as they accelerated higher and higher, "WHOOOOOOAAAAA! YYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" Said Anna she like fast but this was a new level of fast. "We need to do this again sometime! This is just amazing beyond words!" Kristoff smiled this kind of speed was just his style. "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYYEEEEEAHHHHHHHH!" Rapunzel and Eugene had rode on many horses but this was much different the speed was a new experience they wished it will never end.

As they climb higher oxygen was starting to deplete as Elsa begin to noticed they were having trouble breathing. "Everyone put on your pendants they will give you more than enough oxygen!"

The pendants started to glow blue, everybody breathe easily like they did normally.

"How high are we going Elsa, we have already pass over the clouds." Ask Anna.

"We are going to reach twenty thousand feet Anna but dont worry the pendants will help you breathe easier." Elsa smiled the pendants were purposely imbued with powerful magic she learned from witches and warlocks before her.

"Elsa this is so cool! I have never gone this fast before!" She looked at Elsa excitedly.

"This is just the beginning!" As she turned and commanded the horses to charge forward.

Elsa took three deep breaths closed her eyes as she placed her palms together, while speaking a few words a small white glowing ball appeared the size of a tennis ball, five seconds passed now it was the size of a soccer ball which had sparks of lightning coming out of it, she opened her eyes which was now glowing radiant white. She took the ball and threw it the two lead horses and spoke, "ONWARDS TO THE BLUE YONDER!"

The ball burst into three smaller balls like softballs they approached the two lead horses and Sven, suddenly they burst as lightning struck them empowering them, their eyes burn blue like a bonfire as they gallop much faster and they soar up higher. Anna looked at their hoofs but all she saw was raging blue fire, Sven eyes glowed radiant blue and he sped up his hoofs radiant with burning blue fire. The lightning granted them unnatural power and speed.

"Hang on Everyone we are in for a ride!" Elsa smile excitedly.

Suddenly the horses charged forward with blazing speed faster and faster they galloped, everyone could feel the pressure building up and the wind was pressing them down to their seats, they reached the extreme speed of mach one, mach two and mach three.

"Everyone tap on your pendants once!" They did the pressure disappeared and they were no longer pressed down to their seats, the wind had gone downwards cutting across their sleighs as they finally reached twenty thousand feet as the horses looked horizontally and charged forward.

"This is so much more like it! This speed is beyond words!" Said Kristoff enthusiasticly.

Elsa's sleigh charged much faster than the two other sleighs behind them, she pulled the reins hard the horses dive straight down Anakin could feel the pressure building up, Elsa pressed the button on top of the stick activating the turbines raving up as they reached the ocean. "Anakin pull the reins hard!" The horses gallop vertically as Elsa pressed the buttons, the afterburners roared to life as they accelerated vertically, Elsa closed her eyes concentrating as she used her powers to give the afterburners a boost, "HIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNBIIIIIIINNNNNNNSSIIIIINNNNNNN" Their speed increased dramatically from mach one all the way to mach three cutting through the clouds like a knife.

Elsa had been planning in secret studying the blueprints of flying machines and how they worked however she came realized they were too primitive to achieve the speeds she wanted so she decided she will build one herself after days of trying out many designs she finally put all the pieces together. The first turbines were ready however Christmas eve was approaching fast and she needed to make a sleigh too. After a few days researching on Santa Claus and the sleigh he used she decide to make one but a better version and incorporated the turbines into them along with the seats along with a control stick.

"Let's go hide ourselves and surprise them!" Elsa smiled mischievously. They climb higher and reached twenty thousand and one feet right below the two sleighs. Elsa deactivated the afterburners but keep the turbines on.

"This is where the fun begins!" Said Anakin excitedly.

"Has anyone seen Elsa and Anakin yet?" Asked Anna worriedly.

"Nope we haven't Anna!"

"We better find them and regroup!" Said Anna.

"Let's do this Anakin!" Elsa turned the control wheel anti clockwise she took the stick and turned it anti clockwise the sleigh turn upside down and slowly decended down right beyond Anna's head.

As they were looking everywhere for them, Elsa with her right finger tap Anna's head, she looked up and fell back to Kristoff's lap. "Hello!" Elsa smiled excitedly "missed me?"

"WHOA! How did you~~"

"HAHAHA!" Both of them laugh together.

"Its all fun and games Anna! Hahaha!" Kristoff laughed out loud.

"Can't believe you pulled this off! Hahaha!" Rapunzel and Eugene laughed

As Elsa steered the stick clockwise and the sleigh returned to its normal position taking the left side of Anna's sleigh.

Unknowingly to them the pendants had expanded their organs and their bodies enabling them to withstand the extreme speeds.

Elsa waved her fingers a small clock appeared it was now twelve thirty, while already halfway towards England she needed to get there faster. "We need to move faster time of the essence."

"We are already moving so fast Elsa, maybe we can go faster!" Said Anna anticipating what might happened next.

"Anna you read my mind we are going to accelerate a lot faster, the control stick in front of you take control of them and pressed the button on top of them."

They did it and the turbines activated the fans raving up slowly they picked up speed. After a few seconds the turbines were ready, "we wont be needing the horses any longer, I will teleport Sven to Arendelle."

Elsa waved her hands and small snowflakes begin circling around Sven and after ten seconds teleported him back to Arendelle. While the horses slowly disappeared.

"Now hang on tight we are going straight to England, press the buttons!" They pressed it and the afterburners roared to life as their speed increased from mach three to mach seven and finally at mach ten. They reached London diving down above the clouds till the lights were visible.

"We have reached London I can see the lights they are so beautiful, so what do we do now Elsa?" Asked Anna.

"Something Santa can never do, we are going straight down to deliver the presents to them."

"That's what this sleigh was build for, all you need to do is pressed the button on the left of your control wheel once the doors open the presents will drop."

"What about the sack Elsa?" Asked Kristoff.

"Let me handle that, me and Anakin will deliver the presents the rest of you just follow closely behind me." This was it this was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Here we go everyone follow my lead!" Elsa commanded.

Elsa pulled the stick up hard going straight up cutting through the clouds the pressure building up but she ignored it and slowly in midair dived down she pressed another button to slow the sleigh down to mach one, soon the town came into view she pressed the stick down going in a straight line passing above the rooftops of every house she pressed the trapdoor button the trapdoors opened, she focused her powers and with a clap the sack disappeared releasing the presents as they dropped disappearing through each house.

All the presents were small to allow room for more presents to drop, within one present there at least five to seven smaller presents compact inside for each presents. Elsa made sure everyone in England had a present this Christmas, days of planning were paying off much to her delight.

Within thirty minutes she had reached every town and city along the way delivering enough presents for everyone, they set off for France reaching hypersonic speed no one saw them coming and no one saw them leaving.

"ONWARDS TO IRELAND" as she push the button accelerating her speed from mach one to mach fifteen, the others followed behind her within fifteen minutes they reached Ireland. "Anakin it's your turn show me what you can do!"  
Elsa pressed the red button on the left compartment and the control stick emerged right in front of him.

Anakin could still remember the maneuvers he did back then when he was in his ship, but this brought back memories, he knew it was time to see if he still got it helps certainly had some trips up his sleeve and now was the perfect time to demonstrate them.

"Prepare to be impressed Elsa!" Said Anakin taking control of the sleigh.

"I do welcome you to try Skyboy!" Said Elsa smiling waiting to see what he can do.

Anakin pressed the trigger, pulled the stick up and turned the stick clockwise spinning as they flew now upside down he pushed and activated the afterburners diving straight down, seeing the town ahead he turn the stick anticlockwise upside down below the rooftops at mach two point one he looked at Elsa.

"Use your magic Elsa make them disappeared."

Elsa clapped her hands together and blasted the presents with magic ,one by one they disappeared into every home after circling around every town and village he pulled the stick up as they flew vertically to regroup with the others.

"That's amazing Elsa and Anakin" Kristoff complimented.

"Whoa! That was fast Anakin! That was amazing too!" Anna couldn't believe the speed they were traveling it was unbelievable yet unknown to her it was about to be her turn to deliver the presents ready or not, she will experience what it will be like to become Santa for a night.

"Thank you Anna! Now we head for the city of the lights, we are going to pay the French a visit from your truly." Elsa smiled delightfully.

"What are we waiting for, let's go I can't see how bright it is!" Said Anna excitedly.

"Haha she has no idea that it will be here turn." Elsa turned to Anakin and laughed.

"You are up to something Elsa I know that face too well, what are you up to?" Anakin turning to look at Elsa.

"Its Anna's turn Skyboy! Let's see how she does with handling the delivery. "

Anakin smiled and giggled. "I suspected France is a big country like England."

"You are quite right Anakin only it's much bigger than England, but it won't be long she can handle it" Said Elsa confidently.

"So who is next to deliver the presents" asked Anna.

"You are Anna!" Elsa responded immediately.

"I don't know if I can the speed is too fast" Anna protested.

"Anna you don't need to worry all you have to do is go to Paris, and circle around the towns till every present is delivered". Assuring her sister.

"Wait what, won't I missed a few towns if I do that?"

"That's where I come in, my magic will help you with the presents, you won't leave a single house untouched" Elsa smiled.

"Allow me to open your mind Anna!" Elsa conjured a small snowball and it flew right in front of Anna's eyes and exploded the snowflakes entered into her eyes she blink and She saw what Elsa meant it was so clear in detail.

"I see everything now! Let's go Kristoff we have presents to deliver!" Anna felt all pumped up, she took the wheel feeling like she was born ready for this.

"Slow down Anna we~~" before Kristoff can say a word Anna pulled the stick upwards, the sleigh soared horizontally straight up and slowly in midair she was upside down slowly pointing downwards she activated the afterburners, they roared to life and she pressed the wheel straight down, "Boom!" the sleigh dived Anna felt the adrenaline pumping in her blood, "LET'S DO THIS!" She shouted as she saw the city and went straight flying above the roads passing through every building the extreme made them look like she was warping at light speed , she pressed the trapdoor button to released the presents, one by one they disappeared into every home she circled the towns and villages within extreme speed of mach two when she was done, she pulled up vertically and regrouping with the others. She did what Elsa did a horizontal midair dive and extreme speed delivery.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HAAAAAAHAA! I DID IT, I DID IT!" Anna cheered loudly.

"Did you see that ELSA?!" Anna smiled joyfully at her sister.

"Sure did Anna very impressive!" Elsa smiled and clapped.

"Whoa! That was really intense Anna, this is a whole new level of fast!" Said Kristoff enthusiasticly.

"That was very fast keep this up and we will be done before six in the morning, when it will be our turn Elsa?" Asked Rapunzel.

"We still need to go to Spain and Portugal, you will have your change if Santa can do it so can we only even better." Elsa proclaimed.

"If only Santa can see us now he will be taking a vacation and having coffee! " Anna laughed.

"Hahaha!" Everyone laughed as they made their way to Spain at mach ten. Anna looked up at the night sky seeing the stars and the moonlight so crystal clear, she almost thought she was dreaming, at seven thousand feet in the air thanks to the pendant which was glowing much brighter expanded her lungs giving her abundant oxygen to breathe. While many people would suffer from headache, loss of appetite and lost of sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Decisions and Choices.**

"Father you can't do this!" said the prince.

"I am doing what needs to be done son, when it's finished you will be on the throne in Arendelle isn't that what you always wanted?" Asked the king.

"Father this is wrong and you know it!" Replied the prince.

"Son you are willing to throw away your birthright just for some misplaced morality?"

The prince shoked his head this was getting to nowhere, there was no changing his father's mind.

"Father I will have no part in this and neither will I be a pawn in your schemes any longer this ends today!"

"You have signed your death warrant son! Guards take him out and banish him from my kingdom this instant!" Roared the king.

"Yes your majesty!" They said as they grab his hands and forced him out of the King's presence.

They opened the gates and threw him out of the palace the prince falling face first into the mud. The prince got up and wiped his face having lost his home and his family there was only one thing to do, the right thing to do he had to head to Arendelle and warn the queen of the plot on her life.

Flying at twenty thousand feet Anakin looked up into the night sky seeing the stars shining brightly, thousands of them and so much more he couldn't count they were beautiful he remembered as a young boy growing up that was his only freedom as a slave yet now everything was so different. Elsa was truly the best thing that has happened to him, he wondered where is this all going to lead him.

"Where is this all going Elsa between you and me?" Asked Anakin.

Elsa turned to see the curious look on his face she realized he wanted to know the truth, she already knew right at beginning this question would come up sooner or later and she was ready to give the answer, smiling she replied him.

"The way I always intended it to be just the two of us in a relationship."

"You mean as a friend or something much more?"

"Anakin if I wanted you as my friend you wouldn't be here with me, friends get different treatment but you are special to me." Replied Elsa.

Anakin was getting the hints she was sending him, he felt the Force like a wave that was about to hit him and it was coming fast.

"How much do I mean to you Elsa?"

Elsa pushed two buttons and pulled the stick up, soared horizontally upwards on her left hand she conjured a winter cloud concealing them, they were now twenty five thousand feet, she pushed a green button to activate the autopilot, she looked at him straight in the eye, putting her hands around his neck placing her nose towards his she blinked her eyes and closed them.

Anakin's heart began beating furiously his emotions flaring up, the wave had hit him and felt this was the answer to his question.

"What are yo~~" Elsa cut him off and kissed him compassionately on his lips, she had been waiting for this moment for a very long time ever since she first saw him.

Elsa's kiss send shockwaves throughout his body and instantly he reacted kissing her back and placing his hand on her platinum blond hair and his other hand on her back.

After five seconds later they broke from the kiss both blushing and smiling at each other, their first kiss felt like the best thing in the world the first of many yet to come. Elsa looked into his eyes seeing her face crystal clear she knew that she was the apple of his eyes. She raised her hand to touch his hair it was smooth going further she sink her fingers into his hair stroking them, this was fun and she like it.

"I took five minutes styling my hair this morning." Taking her hand off his hair.

"Hahaha your hair is so smooth Darling! You really take pride in your hair." Elsa holding his right with her right hand.

Taking her left hand with his hand, he went on bended knee and looking at her eyes he said, "I Love you Elsa! And I would love to court you!" Saying it with all his heart.

"This is really flattering!" She thought to herself.

"You may rise and I Love you too Anakin and we are now officially in a relationship!" Anakin got up and kissed Elsa compassionately on her lips, Elsa returned it and placing her hands on his cheeks and kissed him compassionately.

"I will take care of you Darling you will never need anyone but me you will see! I Love you Anakin!"

"This trip is by far the most brilliant idea you had Elsa!" Said Anakin smiling at her.

"You are about to see much more Darling the best is yet to come, everything I have done has led to this moment." Said Elsa feeling very excited.

"Haha sometimes I wonder what's in that brilliant mind of yours Elsa!" Said Anakin.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, "you don't need to know too much just follow my lead and stay faithful to only me, everything will be revealed at the right time." Elsa smiled.

Anakin looked into her eyes she was so confident and so lovely he couldn't find the words to describe her, thinking about this he realized loving her was the best choice now this was beyond infatuation he sensed her love was very genuine. Yet he questioned how far this will go would it last forever.

"Don't lose her, she is the right person for you Anakin don't be afraid of loving her." The Voice spoked.

Anakin pondered on the thought she had given him everything on the silver platter and more they were spending so much time together. Something padme can never do due to her duties as a senator but Elsa was completely different he realized it now she always love him right from the start without any hidden agendas. He never had to fight for Elsa's attention it was freely given to him all he had to do was love her unconditionally plain and simple and not for what he could gain, With that in mind he decided he will commit himself to her unconditionally everything else falls aside.

This was a golden opportunity he couldn't pass up, Elsa was giving him the sun, moon and the stars something neither the Jedi nor padme can give, he had learn some much than his master can teach him, this decision he knew will change both their lives forever and he wanted this more than anything.

More importantly he was ready to give up everything just to be with her, this was his destiny everything he ever done all paths led to this moment he knew it was the will of the force beyond any doubt. To him Elsa was a very strong, very intelligent and very powerful but more than that she was the most relatable, most understanding and most loving queen he ever met. Her love for him had changed him forever, he promised himself subconsciously he will be with her forever no matter what comes their way.

"We should tell the others too, they should know we are in love as a couple." Said Anakin.

"You are thinking far ahead I am so happy for you Darling we will tell them soon. Anna would be so overjoyed."

"Elsa do you think I would become a king when we~~~"

"Dream on its doesn't work that way, let's just say you will never be above me in terms of rank." Elsa giggling she did consider the concept but Anakin was not yet ready for handling the responsibility of a kingdom.

"What would you do if you were king?" Asked Elsa.

"Rule with you as equals and just be a faithful husband to you."

"Good answer but you still have a long way to go, with time maybe you would be king."

"You are already doing a great job handling half of my responsibilities Darling which is something no queen or king will entrust someone to do."

"In which I am not falling asleep looking at the thousands of agonising words of nobles and dignitaries!" He smiled.

"Don't let them know you are doing that hahaha!" Laughed Elsa.

"I believe this is the start of our beautiful relationship together just you and me my Dear Elsa!" Looking at his beautiful queen.

"I agree with you my Darling, as long as you stay faithful to me only you will have my eternal love!" Said Elsa, she didn't want his talents or abilities only just his love plain and simple.

"I am all yours Elsa, in life or death and in sickness or in health!" Proclaimed Anakin.

"So sweet of you Darling but we are not married yet!" Elsa burst out laughing while knowing full well he was taking this relationship seriously which was a great sign.

"We do make a great couple already my Dear, this is going to be so much fun!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on her lips, which she returned the kiss smiling at him and broke off, taking the stick and dive down to regroup with the others.

"What do you they are talking about up there?" Asked Anna.

"Probably some political business which we are not interested in." Replied Kristoff.

Elsa's sleigh came diving down as she pulled up to rejoin the others, Anna noticed something was different about them but kept quiet for now.

"Anna you deliver the presents to Spain and Portugal while Rapunzel will go to Italy to do the same, we are going to Prussia, Austria and Russia to deliver the presents, meet us at Arendelle when you are done." Commanded Elsa.

"Sure Elsa see you back at Arendelle! " Smile Anna ready for another round as she took off.

"This will be fun!" As she took the stick and sped off to Italy.

"Let's head off to Prussia first we are going to finish delivering the presents before this night is over." Pressing the buttons and taking the stick they sped off to Prussia at mach ten.

After looking for a few hours the prince found a ship to Arendelle a British merchant ship to take him there, after paying off the ship's captain they set sail for Arendelle.

There he slept with the crew the place was smelly and disgusting he could hardly shut his eyes due to them snoring, trying to ignore them he closed his eyes thinking what his father was doing why didn't his brothers stand up for him, the plot was wrong they knew it but choose to remain silent to what end, were they afraid of being thrown out or did they agreed to this plan.

He ponder why he tried to assassinate her before and lost everything but he was willing to make amends for his pass crime, the queen will no doubt throw him in a dungeon for life but he didn't care what his father was planning was much worse than any dungeon.

"We have reached Arendelle your highness I trust you enjoyed your stay?"

"Not too bad but your crew needs to clean this place up." As he dusted his coat and white pants.

"Do what you need to do, I am sure you will find what you are looking for."

With that the prince made his way to Arendelle, looking at particular pier he remembered when he knock Princess Anna with his horse while not intentional he remember looking into her eyes and saw she never met a prince before, and she was infatuated by him it was too obvious, yet he realized he lost the opportunity to be with her shaking his head he sat off to the castle.

As he approached the bridge he was stopped by lord Gaston, looking at him he recognised he was a lord but still two ranks below him.

"Who are you?" The prince asked.

"I am lord Gaston here on official business of Arendelle, we don't get visitors at this time of the night what is your purpose here?"

"I am prince Hans of the southern Isles now please step aside I have a urgent message for the queen."

"Oh my apologies your highness, I shall not hold you back please go ahead."

"Thank you good day to you lord Gaston!" As he walked passed him, somehow he had a uncomfortable feeling that this man was hiding something.

"That man looks strangely familiar perhaps I should be wary around him yet I think he won't be here for long."

As prince Hans approached the gates the royal guards instantly recognised him and pointed their long rifles at him one his head and the other at his heart, he knew he had to be careful these guards were personally trained by Queen Elsa herself deadly in both hand to hand combat and range combat, but he didn't come this far to be stopped even by them.

"Speak! What is your business here!" They demanded their eyes focused on him like a lion ready to kill his prey.

"I am here to warn Queen Elsa of a plot on her life, my father the king of the southern Isles plans to kills her and have me as king of Arendelle."

The royal guards looked at each other deciding if he was telling the truth or a lie, they were fully aware of who he was after a few seconds they answered him.

"You better be telling the truth or we will not hesitate to shoot you!"

Suddenly the castle doors opened a man dressed in expansive clothes he wore a white robe, black pants and black gloves, it was high councilor Frederick with his hands behind his back he commanded the guards.

"Put your weapons down man now!" He shouted.

"Yes sir! But you are aware of who this man is." He looked at both of them straight in the eye.

"That's right I am aware of him you two will be escorting him until the queen gets back, prince Hans may we have a word. " He motion for him to follow.

Reaching his office and sitting down on his chair, prince Hans took his seat, he commanded the two royal guards to shut the door behind him. "Out with it! What's your purpose here and no lies or I will have you thrown into the dungeon or worse have you hanged for your crime against our beloved queen, choose your words very wisely your life depends on it right now.

"I am telling the truth my father wants Queen Elsa dead so that I can rule Arendelle!" He understood the reason for their skepticism if he were in their shoes he would have done the same.

"Why didn't you go along with it and risk coming here?"

"Its wrong I don't… I couldn't do it!" Replied prince Hans.

"But you were just fine into assassinating the queen five years ago, why prince Hans did you have a change of heart?"

"Because I loved princess Anna and killing Elsa was not what I wanted to do, my father and my brothers plotted to have me on the throne in Arendelle to be a puppet king nothing else."

As this point the councilor got up and place his fingers on his cheekbone thinking what to do next, he decided to let him stayed till the queen got back and assigned him a temporary room.

"Prince Hans, knowing queen Elsa for a long time you better hope she believes you, the crimes you committed are grave and you deserved to be punished but since you risk coming here I will let you stay till the queen gets back but dont count on her forgiving you, if she does then you better make sure you don't betray her trust if you do, I will be the one ordering your execution keep that in mind."

He nodded after losing Anna he realized the big mistake he did in following his father's and brothers plot's in their lust for power to rule kingdoms through subterfuge and was willing to do whatever it takes to change.

"Guards take him to a empty room and make sure he is well taken of until the queen gets back, and make sure he stays there!"

"You are fortunate I didn't send you to a cell, you better make sure you are telling the truth because I will find out sooner or later now follow the guards and stay out of trouble."

The door opened and he followed the guards to his room, they unlocked the door and let him in, the walls were painted green and white stripes, the ceiling was pure green, the floor was wooden and a single bed typically reserved for viscount and barons, prince Hans looked around already missing his own room this was a downgrade to show how far he had fallen.

The high councillor made his way to the royal courtroom where the other councilors were waiting, he step in and took his seat at the head of the table to deliver his speech. "In light of recent events and the capability of queen Elsa and royal consort Anakin let's discuss this matter, should we promote them further?"

One of them spoke up, "we still have one title reserve for queen Elsa as she has done superb job running the kingdom, we have considered this and she is more than worthy to receive it."

The last title for Queen Elsa meant she can control the lives of her own citizens and have the power to intervene into family matters if the situation calls for it, while also stripping the powers of the councilors she will now have full authority to give and take away any titles, she will also be able to imposed taxes which was once their job and the power to closed down any business and confiscate any properties her people might own including private property.

Another spoke up, "if we do that we will be giving our authority and power directly to queen Elsa this title takes away everything we have left."

The high councilor spoked up, "our kingdom has never been in better hands we are about to initiate a golden age and with the kingdoms of Norway and Sweden under us we will have more than enough power, Arendelle had become so much bigger, so I say we give her that title she rightfully deserves I believe it's time to expand our horizons we are not the government anymore queen Elsa is let's step aside and let her do her work.

"As for Royal Consort Anakin, I believe it's time he was bestowed a new title one that will suit him well queen Elsa and me have already seen potential in him, he is ready for the next stage of Sovereign Prince, I have great confidence in him and we should to are we all agreed to this?"

The councilors murmured and they turned to him, "we are let's do it!"

"HAIL QUEEN ELSA, HAIL QUEEN ELSA LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" They toasted to the success of her reign and called it a night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: "Prelude to something greater Queen Elsa has been preparing for a long time, everything about Arendelle is going to change."**

 **Oh and do leave a review as it will help me write faster thank you in advance! :)**

 **Chapter 17 Greater Heights**

Queen Elsa were halfway towards Arendelle when she felt something stirring in her like a burning sensation in her heart, she took a deep breathe and it was gone for now she remembered that this was a sign of her growing power, mastering magic had expanded her powers considerably looking at her partner somehow she realised the cause, some his powers had transferred over to her and she now had some of his power to which she will need it in her latest project.

"Darling do you believe in magic?" Asked Elsa.

"I am not sure what is magic but you my Dear are the embodiment of magic itself!" He replied teasing her.

Elsa blushed uncontrollably it was a compliment that was becoming true, she had the urge to hug him but resisted it saving it for later. Anakin sensed her growing love for him it was getting stronger like a raging fire as he had the sudden urge to be closer to her, it felt like something was promoting him to do it and now he move closer to her. Elsa felt his thoughts very clearly as he moved closer to her everything he was thinking she now knew it all, right now all he was thinking was only her.

"You are reading my thoughts aren't you Darling?" He asked smiling at her.

"Yes I am Skyboy you are so in love with me that I am enjoying every moment of it!" Elsa began opening every corner of his mind while Anakin didn't mind, Love was a open door after all.

"Since you are reading my mind I will also read yours" he smiled mischievously.

"Hahaha! I don't have anything to hide my Darling let's not shut each other out, no secrets between us"

"I will never hold back anything from you Darling, you are the Love of my Life!" Leaning closer he kissed her left cheek." He proclaimed.

"Anakin you are a hopeless romantic!" It was getting harder to concentrate while also blushing at his compliments but she was unaware that she was still in his mind when he said that.

"I heard that Darling, and you are mentally hugging me too." Elsa blushed even more and smiled she tuned her mind to getting back to Arendelle.

"Still hugging me and getting tighter too Anakin mentally laughing, she mentally placed her hand to cover his mouth, "until we get back to Arendelle Darling enjoy the flight."

Now able to concentrate Elsa pressed the button activating the afterburners reaching mach 10 and reached Arendelle, to her surprise she was the first there the others have not returned yet.

"Anymore compliments for me Darling?" As she mentally removed her hand from his mouth anticipating a flood of compliments heading her way and she gladly welcome it.

"You are very mature Darling, and you are hungry too!" He laughed.

The mental link between them was getting stronger their thoughts were now totally linked, which will prove useful in the long run.

"Let's drop the last of the presents and call it a night, Darling do the honors!" Within fifteen minutes everyone in Arendelle had presents. He steer the sleigh back to the castle and there they were waiting for them to return.

"That was fun Kristoff felled asleep on the trip home, he did enjoy himself though.""Alright time to teleport home, it's been a long night." Elsa conjured a portal below the sleighs.

"Jump! It's safe, I have tested it before." They jumped into the portal together, the portal opened right below the courtyard slowly setting them gently on the ground. Elsa looked up into the sky clapping her hands the sleighs disappeared into the air.

The high councilor along with the two royal guards and with prince Hans were waiting for them. Benedict step forward and addressed the queen.

"Your majesty we have a visitor an old acquaintance of yours who needs to see you. Guards bring him!" They stepped forward holding Hans with their hands while he walked forward facing Elsa.

Anna flared up instantly, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't melt your face off!" Her eyes burn with fire and her palms burning with raging fireballs waiting to shoot them directly at his face."Stand down Anna! Let him speak I want to hear what he has to say and released him!" The guards bowed and let go of him, Hans fell to his knees and spoke.

"I am here to warn you of a plot to kill you, my father and brothers want you dead and put me on your throne as king." He said with his head down.

"Was that the reason why you tried to kill me five years ago?""Yes that was reason and because I really did love Anna!" He looked at her solemnly.

Anna stepped forward suddenly and slapped him hard on his right cheek, she was about to slap his other cheek when Rapunzel and Anakin grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"YOU HAD THE CHEEK TO COME HERE YOU LIED TO ME, TRIED TO KILL MY SISTER AND TAKE ARENDELLE FOR YOUR OWN! YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR YOUR CRIMES YOU MONSTER I WILL NEVER AGAIN BELIEVE YOU!"

Kristoff stepped forward seeing Anna he placed his hands in pockets and spoke, "you betray my wife's trust in you, she did love you but you took advantage of her you could had it all but you foolishly threw it all away, I will let Queen Elsa decide your fate for if I did you would be not standing here."

Elsa pondered on what to do with him and thought of a idea, "Prince Hans by all accounts you do deserve death but I thought of a better use for you, as of now Gaston is now a count and you will serve under him as a lord not as a prince you don't deserve to be called that title any longer. You will be escorted every single day but I will upgrade your room designed for a prince, everyday a report will be given to me if you are acting in good faith if not I will have you thrown in a dungeon for life, consider this mercy from me now get out of my sight!"

Hans knew this was a bigger slap to the face by Queen Elsa but at least she was merciful he would rather stay here than with his abusive brothers and his manipulative father.

"Darling he was telling the truth, I sense no lies within him in fact I have seen in his mind that his father wanted you dead." Anakin mentally talking to her.

"Anakin my Dear please come with me to my room, I need to tell you something as Elsa made her way to her room." He followed closed beside her to her room freezing the door behind them she showed him the two rectangular boxes that King Argon gave them.

"After some time I managed to open them and found they were both capsules, what are they for I am not very sure but I think we should swallow them."

"Well bottoms up!" As Anakin and Elsa swallowed the pill they felt nothing."Hmm that was disappointing I had expected more." She sighed. Suddenly there was a voice behind them. "Queen Elsa I presumed prepare to die!" Said Maleficent.

"How did you.. no matter if you come to kill me then so be it!" Said Elsa her eyes burning white, her hands glowing radiant blue she conjured twenty lightning balls the size of a soccer ball striking first at the dark fairy.

Maleficent felt that like a battering ram that hit her straight in the chest, she picked herself and threw a big fireball at her. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and deflected it back at her breaking her magical defences which enraged her looking at both of them she knew there was no chance of winning so she decided to pull her powers into one single spell but before she can unleashed the spell Anakin striked her straight in her heart.

She fell to the ground her body slowly disintegrating Elsa seeing her dying asked her. "Why did you attack us?"

"The king of the southern Isles send me to kill you..but I came here for different purpose… Queen…Elsa… you are the most…powerful being in this world… don't hold back...any longer… my..power I give…to you freely…take it all… my time here is…done… with my power…the capsules...will…work…" raising her right to touch Elsa's cheek and smiling she spoke, "your power will reach…new… heights."

Her eyes closed as her body disintegrated into a white glowing ball the size of a basketball. Elsa reached out and touch the ball it went straight into her nose straight down into her stomach where the capsule was entering into it the capsule hovered and exploded realising all its powers empowering and charging her with immense power.

Elsa felt something stirring like the sun was in her body, she rosed up stretching her arms wide, her body begin to glow white filling the room with bright white light, he covered his eyes only barely getting at look her hair changed from platinum to pure blond hair, a circlet formed acrossed her forehead with a small blue crystal in the middle, two small black stripes appeared on her cheeks and a black collar formed covering her neck and back cheeks also at her back also a blue four horn like crown was deeply embedded into her head thus forming a glowing blue aura on her head, the color of her dress and cape changed from light blue to dark blue finally her eyes stopped glowing white, her iris changed to bright blue while her pupils remained black, the light faded replaced with tiny snowflakes slowly hovering to the ground her fingers to her hands glowing permanent blue fire reaching till her elbows.

Queen Elsa looked at her partner and walked towards him and reaching to touch the glowing blue blade of his lightsaber.

"No don't you will~~~ ohhh what~~~" the superheated plasma of his blue blade didn't hurt her instead it empowered the blue fire on her hands glowing brighter. She proceeded to turn off his lightsaber and placing her hands over his shoulders she smiled at him and spoke. "I am still Elsa Darling don't be afraid, my metamorphosis is complete I am at the pinnacle of my power and now it's your turn!"

"What are you talking about Darling?" He sensed she was telling the truth but he was unsured what the power had done to her.

"I am in complete control Darling, I want you to take a deep breath and close your eyes this will only take a moment." She held his hands firmly while he did what she told him to do.

"Now is the moment tonight you will discover your full potential!" She closed her eyes and kissed him passionately, he saw himself transforming her power reaching into the very depths of his soul, Elsa found the fear he had been holding on to for too long at that moment a black figure of Anakin appeared and spoked.

"You will never defeat me I am the true Anakin and you are going to die!" He ignited his blacksaber and charged at her, Elsa waited for him to get closer anticipating where he would strike as he came closer she grabbed his neck, "YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN THREATEN HIM AGAIN! NOW GO!" She raised her left hand and burn the dark Anakin's face.

"AAARRRGGHHHHHHHH! NOOOOO!" He disintegrated as Elsa's blue fire burned him like a consuming fire eating away at his very being. Elsa raised her hands and teleported to the capsule hovering over the capsule using her powers she lifted it, placing her hands together she closed her eyes it was time to unleash his full potential.

"NOW UNLEASHED YOUR FULL POTENTIAL MY CHOSEN ONE!" Elsa aimed her palms at the capsule with her full powers she blasted the capsule with fire, the capsule slowly begin to crack the gap widening until the white light within it emerged and soar horizontally empowering and changing him just like Elsa, his hair turn from brown to blonde, his skin changed from brown to tan, his veins changed from green to white, his iris now white and he felt his powers amplified but more importantly he felt no longer afraid but at peace within himself.

A white glowing figure of Anakin appeared in front of her it was Anakin himself hovering towards Elsa, "This feels great! I Love you Elsa!" Elsa glowing with blue fire all over her body approached him placing her arms around his neck, "How does it feel without having fear Darling?" "Its just too wonderful to describe beyond words!" Elsa smiled and they both kissed compassionately.

Ten seconds later they broke from the kiss both of feeling very pumped up, their powers increased to new heights for Anakin he can feel the Force surrounding him and felt no longer bound he decided to give him a try.

Looking at Elsa's bed he gazed at it and suddenly without raising his hands the bed begin to hover by itself, he gazed at the small tables and chairs and they also begin hovering all mentally visually he tried to looking her wardrobe, but Elsa blocked him mentally, "If my clothes are messed up you will be spending the whole day ironing them."

"Just testing out my new powers Darling, I feel so different now." He said putting the furniture back to the ground.

There was a knock on the door, "Queen Elsa you and Anakin have a coronation to attend tomorrow at twelve in the throneroom the high councilor is promoting you and him, just to let you know."

"Excellent where are the councilors now?" Asked Elsa."They are in the meeting room all of them as always do you need something from them?"

"No that will be all thank you!" as the messenger left the room Elsa thought it will be nice to pay them a visit."Stay here Darling I am going to have a word with our councilors, I have a idea for them." Said Elsa.

Elsa closed her eyes and vanished, she arrived in the council chambers instantaneously much to their shocked, they noticed a change in her realising the queen had changed they asked. "Queen Elsa what happened to you?""I am brand new and I have a proposal for you, I am aware of this promotion you are giving me and Anakin which I am honoured so in exchange for all your loyal service to me, I am appointing you all governors of my kingdom as for Anakin I am promoting him to grand prince he has more than earned it."

They couldn't believe their ears a rank of governors was the highest rank any councilor can achieved it was a great honor, Elsa could see smiles appearing on their faces one by one they smiled. They accepted her proposal without any opposition."Furthermore I will be taking Arendelle to new heights and it starts tomorrow get everyone ready it's going to take every nation by storm, I am expanding Arendelle! Close your eyes and see my vision."

They did and saw it was wonderful beyond words like a dream coming true they were enthusiasticly excited. They opened their eyes and shouted "HAIL QUEEN ELSA HAIL QUEEN ELSA LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" As they rosed from their seats and clapped joyfully, the future was about to begin.

Elsa smiled and wavering her hand she spoke, "Thank you gentleman you are all dismissed get ready for tomorrow." She declared as she closed her eyes and teleported back to her appeared in front of her lover looking at him sleeping with his head down on one of her throne chairs facing her bed, looking into his mind she mentally said goodnight to him and set his mind to wake up at eight in the morning. She took out of her warm royal red blanket and covered him with it.

"Sleep well my Dear tomorrow is going to be a long day." She kissed him on his right cheek and proceeded to her bed tucking herself in she felt soundly asleep. She reflected on what happened tonight everything happened so fast she felt her power growing within her almost like ten years just passed by however she knew the time for concealing was long over, turning to left side to look at Anakin she sensed he was different with the knowledge he possessed now she knew it was time for him to take responsibility whether he succeeded or fail it didn't matter anymore now was the time to groom him, she will be there to guide him at the right path she envisioned for him everything was steadily falling into place.

Probing his mind further she found a hidden room deep within his mind, the door was painted red and she wondered what was beyond that door but she decided to ignore it, "This room will be no more once we are engaged together." The room suddenly exploded and formed into a new one, the door was golden and the handle was pure silver suddenly the door opened by itself.

Standing there was her lover looking at her lovingly with his clothes glowing and radiant he motioned for her to come in and she did. Elsa turned to see a huge portrait of her hanging on the wall the room was exactly like hers only slightly bigger, "That's really big Darling where did you get this idea?"

"The castle had a few protraits so I thought since you are in my mind I can give to you as a gift mentally, and this is your gift along with room in mind." Said Anakin.

"You are wonderfully kind Darling this is really beautiful!" Replied Elsa."I will visit this room often, let's go to bed we need rest for tomorrow." They both slept peacefully throughout the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note, "This is the part when you see Elsa's powers in front of everyone, say hello a new Arendelle."**

 **Do leave a review as it helps me to write the upcoming chapters faster, up next a mysterious being visits Elsa but is he a friend or foe?**

 **Chapter 18 Reigning In The Heavens**

The sunlight shone through her triangular shape window waking her up, she opened her eyes today was the day everything will change she got up from her bed and stretched her looking towards Anakin he was still sleeping this time with his head up, Elsa wave her hands and a small clock appeared the size of her palm. It was seven in the morning she decided to pay a trip to her secret room she closed her eyes and teleported the room was small like a dining hall she took one of the scrolls and placing it on the table she went through it one more time to make sure everything was in place.

"Everything is all set and ready now I just need to get ready for the coronation and wake my Darling up I can't wait to see his face of what I created for him."

Elsa had mentally blocked him for accessing the part where she had made her plans for them and Arendelle, she always saved the best for last somehow she didn't feel hungry at all the only thing she can think was making her plan worked.

"Good Morning Darling! You are up early this morning what's the occasion?" Asked Anakin curiously. "I am getting ready to receive my new title and so are you Darling, your attire needs changing." "All I have right now in my wardrobe is my royal consort attire and that's it." He replied.

"Not worry I have the perfect outfit for you Darling." She snapped her fingers small snowflakes circled around him changing to his new grand prince attire he wore a black long sleeve collar shirt and a crimson red cape with a two small circular small pins attached to his collar that drop to his shoes, a black pants and gloves along with a golden belt. Anakin looked the part gazing into the mirror he looked splendid.

"This..is…I mean...this is amazing! I love it Darling" Anakin turning to her and hugging her it was the best gift he ever received.

She hug him back,"you have not seen anything yet this is just the start when the ceremony is over we will be together for good." She smiled enthusiasticly.

"Come hold my hand it's time for our ceremony!" He held her right hand and they teleported straight to the throneroom her body giving off radiant light while her hands burn with blue fire in front of the many dukes, viscounts, duchesses, lords, knights and Kings and Queens. They couldn't believe what they just saw but Benedict the high councilor knew about it.

"King's, Queens, lords, dukes and everyone it's gives me great pleasure on this very day to announce the coronation of queen Elsa to the highest rank of Grand Empress and Royal Consort Anakin to the third highest rank of Grand Prince, let's begin your majesty would you kindly step forward please she did he placed on her head a glittering gold crown full of precious gems and sparkling diamonds it fit her perfectly. "You may rise your majesty". He smiled. She lifted up her head and took her place behind the throne.

"And now it's with great honor I elevate Anakin to the rank of Grand Prince." Anakin step forward, he placed a golden crown with rubies on his head and whisper, "Well done Anakin you make us all proud." Anakin smiled and nodded. Never did he thought he would reached this title while feeling very humbled lifted up his head and facing Elsa he bowed his head, she returned the bow with her own.

"That will be~~" Elsa interrupted him.

"Thank you Benedict as Grand Empress I will now elevated someone closest to me to the rank of Grand Princess, Anna step forward please and receive your title!" Anna didn't believe her ears this rank would take years to obtain least of all maintain it also entails ruling a kingdom or a colony but she hurried up cutting through the flood of dignitaries until she reached Elsa and kneel before her. Elsa waved her hands and a golden crown appeared before her with crystal and precious stones placing it on her head.

"Rise Grand Princess Anna and take your place on my left side!" She commanded. Ana stood up and walked towards Elsa's side feeling honoured and surprised this will be a moment she will remember forever.

This was the moment everything changes forever the day Elsa had been planning for a very long time and it was now this time to unveil the big surprise, everything she had done now led to here this was who she is now nothing was going to hold her back anymore it was time to let it go.

"Everyone I thank you all for coming but the real party is about to begin, I have dreamed of making Arendelle a safer, prosperous, secure and a wonderful place to live in now I realised we must expand out of the box and let it all go, now is that time today we shall take Arendelle straight into the heavens and me, my partner and my sister will reign together to provide you a safer and stronger kingdom for all to live in!"

The response was a thunderous applause of claps and they shouted, "HAIL GRAND EMPRESS ELSA! LONG LIVE THE EMPRESS, LONG LIVE THE EMPRESS!" Elsa waved her hand to silence them.

"Everyone close your eyes and stand still I am about to take us up high!" She motioned for Anna and Anakin to join her. "This is how we are going to do it we are going to hold each others hands, I will freeze everyone's shoes to the ground including ours now close your eyes and lend me your powers we are soaring towards the heavens." They joined hands with Elsa and closed their eyes, Elsa held them firmly and started using her powers the ground began to shake starting with a small tremor to a progressing earthquake.

The castle outside was beginning to shake as Elsa's power slowly began lifting the whole castle into the air, unknowingly to them there was a glowing gigantic blue crystal right attached underneath the castle supporting it magically lifting it into the air, Elsa teleported the rest of her citizens to the castle along with her no one was left out.

Elsa felt the strain on Anna she was beginning to feel exhausted she immediately conjured two ice crystals which emerge from the ground and placed her hands on them, feeling recharged Elsa resume lifting the castle into the air they were thirty thousand feet she stop there closing her eyes she focused everyone's power into her own.

Crystals began to form starting with the big ones to the small ones she brought to them to life, the soil began to appear covering them and forming a gigantic rock like triangular icicle, next she formed the forests followed by the mountains using all her powers she made the towns and villages with the aid of magic and the crystals, every building big or small was made of solid golden bricks and silver rooftops imbued with magic sturdy yet strong against the cold winds and the windows protected them from the cold temperatures. She gave every house a chandelier of crystals as heat also oxygen source to warm themselves and magically enhance clothing to protect them against hostile heat or cold never again will they need to bath or change, finally she assigned crystals which generated powerful shields to protect them against any natural storms, hurricanes and other hostile weather when that was done she mass teleported her citizens into their new homes.

Now turning her full attention to laying out her castle she used all her magical might tapping into her sister and her lover's strength, she shut her eyes the mountains formed twenty times the height of Mount Everest slowly emerging from the ground up, she changed the weather to temperatures to minus sub zero levels her attempt on her life taught her to take no chances the mountains fully formed she began laying out the foundations of her castle starting with the walls, which was magically enchanced with the durability of the mountains itself no army or siege machine will be able to dent it least of all damage it, she also placed a powerful magical shield on them. She focused on the walls, rooftops and towers and small bridges all of them made of the same materials of the mountains to further strengthen them she added powerful imbued ice thus enabling them to repel magic making it absolutely impossible to be damaged by any magical beings like dragons, wizards, warlocks and witches. She made chandelier crystals for oxygen, heat and a source for water she left no stone unturned finally Elsa turned her attention to her ice tower raising them single handedly like the old she made it was a much bigger building with it the strongest material known to men graphene combining it with diamond and ice also powerful shields, she finished the top of her tower with three thrones one for herself, her lover and her sister Elsa opened her eyes she still felt quite energetic but she decided to continue working later her work was completed for now, she mass teleported everyone to her new throneroom which twice as big as the old one she got rid of the old castle by placing it in a small crystal ball and hid it away.

She let go of her sister's and lover's hands she turned to the dignitaries taking place behind her new ice throne she was content with her work, she created a ice palace and Olaf but now this was a new level of creation which she was very proud of and she was far from done everything had gone according to plan this castle was her new seat of power and her capital city her very important people will stay right here together with her with the spirit of cooperation and unity just like she envisioned.

She smiled anticipating their reactions which she happily indulged, "Alright you may opened your eyes now."

What happened came next was complete shock and awe to everyone including Anna, Anakin, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene they hardly believe they were so high in the heavens and being the first people up here this was beyond words too much to express they could hardly keep their mouth closed in fact they gaved up trying to, their eyes filled with awe and wonder it was written all over their faces.

The pillars were imbued with pure sliver and the support archs were painted gold this was no ordinary throneroom Elsa made a newly designed golden throne for herself and similar versions of it for Anakin and Anna on her right and left side. Taking the concept of thrones to a whole new level adding pillars also other conceptions she learned from maleficent. There was a roof but it was magically enchance allowing the full rays of light and the sun to pass directly through, only Elsa can make it appear and disappear any time she wanted, this time there was no roof but it was open air and the light shone directly on her and the floor she specially made out of crystal and ice combined.

"Elsa… this… throneroom its…its...amazing, wait is there word to describe beyond amazing….." the splendor blinded her she couldn't take her eyes of the throne behind her it was beyond anything she had ever seen like in a dream but it was very real she was to reign with her sister in the heavens itself no longer bound to the earth they were belong here sky high to Anna Elsa had truly become one with the wind and sky. She smiled and almost fell from the steps when her sister caught her smiling she held her hand gently pulling her up as Anna stood up straight, "Anna you are blown away from the splendor weren't you?" She giggled fully understanding this was so much for her to take it within the day.

"This is beyond belief you did all of this for me?" Elsa smiled wider and hugged her lovingly Anna returned the hug, "Let's have a party all the way to midnight right now." she whispered in Anna's ear breaking from the hug and turning to the crowd she announced, "with the grand opening of new Arendelle as our new capital city let's feast to our hearts content without further delays, LET THE CELEBRATIONS BEGIN!" Elsa raised both her hands and snapped her fingers a long rectangular table full of food of every kind was placed before them and other circular tables and chairs along with the chairs, utensils and napkins appeared before their eyes not leaving out the wine also the champagne for everyone it was more than enough to last them for two days.

Turning to Anna she spoke,"Anna sit on your chair there is a surprise waiting for you" Anna looked the cushions they were so beautiful and inviting she sat down the moment she sat down she felt her power expand tremendously but no where close to Elsa but enough to set kingdoms and armies on fire her clothes began to change from her typical coronation outfit to dark red with the fiery crest of Arendelle along with her strip red dress and to top it off she wore a pendant imbued with her own powers of fire. Her throne slowly began to burn with fire but it did not melt instead it amplifed her powers, Elsa had designed the thrones to be a miniature power source for herself, Anna and Anakin not just for show but to share some of her powers with them, soon her eyes became fiery red, small but visible embers began to seen on her two braids.

"Come let's have our own feast." Elsa stretch both her hands while Anna and Anakin took them instantly teleported to her private dinning room what looked like a cathedral shape like windows and archs along with pillars of ice there was a transparent but a small rectangular white platform holding it was small sunlike orb the size of a soccer ball and a map of the known universe. There was a rectangular table and four chairs waiting for them along with a feast of whole chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes, champagne, wine and off course chocolates. They arrived at their destination once again awestruck Elsa waved her hand in front of them directly them to the food and they sat down to dine.

"Elsa how did you do all this, it must taken you days to plan this on a massive scale!"

"It was even easier when a friend shown me how it was done, I put all the pieces of puzzle together and achieve no man before or after me can even do in a thousand years." "What about your other ice palace what do you plan to do with it?"

"I gave it to Olaf it's his home now along with his cute brothers, they will do just fine while he is in charge of them." "That's great, I mean this place, the thrones, the castle too… they are just so spectacular beyond any words but how do we stay in such extreme altitudes?"

"That's easy Anna, I have unlimited supply of crystals to support us with heat, oxygen and source of power for all us our needs are already taken care of by me and Anakin." She confidently replied. "What about the old towns below us and the bridges?"

"Easy I got rid of them and created both a gateway bridge and a central hub for every nation to come and visit us! Allow me to show you!" Elsa raised her fingers and zap the map of the universe below to reveal a small white bridge linking to the city small white trees on both sides along with white plants and bushes at each side them above the clouds to the city below them, the city was partially covered in clouds and raising a thousand feet above the ground thanks to the crystals upholding them up. The towers were glowing white light from the sun and the gates along with the walls made of pure white crystal strong enough to withstand any attack, there was no one living there as the place was intended to be a meeting place where all kingdoms and people can discuss anything they wanted.

"That's truly wonderful, but I need to ask you why promote me to Grand Princess I am honored yet it's a big responsibility running a big kingdom like ours!" Asked Anna.

At this point Grand Empress Elsa got up from her seat her glowing white not with anger but with compassion and phased right through the table looking directly at her sister eye to eye walking till she was only two meters away from her.

"Anna I selected you for this position because I see potential for you to led I have assigned you this position because I felt it was time for you take reins of the kingdom like Anakin does right now he is ready for it and so you, I want you Anna to take care of the governors and the monitor the people closely our kindgom is under threat by the king of the Southern Isles, but more importantly keep an close eye on your old flame Hans and please try to control yourself I need to interrogate him for more information. "

Anna fully understood the gravity of her responsibility the power she wield was great and so was her responsibility, up here in the heavens there was no room for failure either she soar up or crash down.

"I will not let you let you down Elsa, I will do everything in my power to ensure Arendelle is safe, but I am not sure how." As she looked down in uncertainty, Elsa used her right hand to hold her sister's chin up to face her and lovingly smiling as Anna lifted her head to look into her sister's eyes, at that moment Elsa spoke, "I will be there to guide you!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note, "Elsa becomes something much more she has now transcended beyond her limitations in the later chapters expect to see adventure and action, up next a mysterious portal opens but where will it lead? Stay tuned for more!" :)**

 **Reviews are my applause really anothing you say makes me so happy just that I can write faster! :)**

 **Chapter 19 Celestial Empress Elsa**

Elsa felt something trying to come out of her she instantly teleported to her room and coughed out blood, she had used up too much of her power to build Arendelle as well as her castle she feared that she didn't have much time to live yet she needed to find a cure for her dying body and fast. "Grand Empress Elsa I presumed we have heard so much about you. "Elsa turned to see a humanoid figure full of light and pure energy there was no face or hair but he wore a robe that covered his entire body.

"Who are you, have you come to kill me in my weakened state?" "No I am the king of all Celestials and I have come to give you a gift, listen to me Elsa your body is dying the power you possessed is too much for your physical body to handle, it's only a matter of days before you die but with my gift you will have the ability to sustain the power and have new cosmic powers."

"Is there a price I have to pay for this gift you are offering me?"

"No Elsa, we know you and personally I have been watching you the great love you have for your sister and lover even your people has moved us, you shown us unconditional love is the greatest power of them all and now we give you our powers take them!"

"If I take this power wouldn't we be equals?"

"The way I see it you are already my equal this will be last time we will see each other."

The king stretched out his hand and what looked like a small glowing tennis ball appeared in front of Elsa, she reached her hand and touch it the ball exploded going into her nostrils and ears, she felt her organs healing her body began to glow brighter than a million suns the light spread throughout her entire body she felt the cosmic power consuming her however she didn't struggle but embraced it, slowly she begin to reform back to her usual self but she was now a celestial everything she knew was about to change for good.

She closed her eyes concentrating she opened them glowing brightly with the power of a million suns, she realized that she was no longer human even more she was beyond comprehension in her right hands she held a universe in the very palm of her hands.

"Fascinating this power is truly quite godlike a whole universe at the very palm of my hands, I think there is so more to this cosmic power maybe a prohecy or something I must find out more." Elsa couldn't take her eyes off the pocket universe she saw the milky way itself and the solar system themselves.

"This is too good to be true however I am still the Empress with this new power I will be able to provide my people with so much more, yet to protect them I have to keep this a secret from them but I will share this with Anna and Anakin in time, they shall have a portion of my powers."

She teleported back to the dinning room they both looked at her as she took her seat, Anakin sensed her powers had grown beyond his comprehension he wondered what happened her.

"Elsa where have you been, we were getting quite worried about you." Anna asked. "I had some business to attend to which I just remembered but it's done now let's get back to eating our delicious dinner."

Elsa being aware of Anakin's metal link purposely close the link to the private encounter with the celestial until later when she will tell him freely behind closed doors, her power had transcended beyond any of their comprehension or imagination once she thought she was only destined for the earth to live as a silent monarch but now that time was over. Training both of them was her main priority one day she will give them the ultimate gift of the stars when the time comes for now Elsa was contend seeing them rising to the challenge of leadership everything was falling into place.

Anna gazed at her sister she was aware something was amissed but she couldn't make head or tails what it was Elsa was a master of hiding things from her, pushing her sister to tell her wouldn't go too well for her so she decided to keep it to herself trusting her sister to do the right thing.

"Elsa people are saying we are gods any truth to that rumor?" Elsa looked at her sister straight in the eye she wondered what made them think that but she understood her people were not that educated however she will changed her people's perspective of her forever. "Anna we are not gods and we can't never be gods there is only one true God in this universe."

Her people marvel at Elsa's power they always thought of her no more than a snowqueen with ice powers but this was spectacular least of all to say they saw her like a god everything she had done was for them which they understood to the fullest unlike the other rulers whom couldn't care less about their people or their subjects, they never dream of coming this high into the heavens even staying here permanently this blew their minds but little did they know she had plans for them too and in time she will provide it all to them as a gift.

"This was a fantastic dinner Anna I want you to dismiss the dignitaries it's getting late, on your right hand of your throne there is a crystal press it and teleport them home." "What about you Elsa, would you be joining me?"

"I will be with you shortly I need to talk to Anakin, for now stay on the throne till I get back I won't be long." with that Elsa teleported her to the throneroom while she motioned for him to follow her they both teleport into an unknown region of space.

The sky was blue and full of glittering stars and beyond them was water which they sat on it Elsa turning to look at Anakin the look on his face told her it was time to say what she needed to say. "Darling you always know I have the best interests at heart for the both of us, my power has grown exponentially."

"Where did it come from, don't worry I will keep this our personal secret."

"A celestial visited me my power had put a enormous strain on my body, he gave me his powers and I accepted it." "So you are basically a god in terms of power now?"

"A demigod I am not close to the one true God, but his power did give me something unique, omnibenevolence which I now possess however I will not hesitate to take action if I have exhausted all my options."

"So when can I receive this power too?" "Its not the right time yet having godlike powers are a major responsibilities which you are not ready for it."

"Wait who gave you the right to decide who gets the power and who doesn't? "Elsa sensed disappointed in his voice but with her new powers she knew there was something else to this argument.

"In this we can't be equals but we are not arguing about powers but about me closing off the mental link to the private areas of my new powers." "That's right can't you just show me some of your powers Darling it wouldn't hurt me."

Elsa turned to see him even though she wanted to give him a portion of her powers she just can't if she was still human it was possible but now she was beyond human she was a celestial and her knowledge was vast as the infinity of space, the exception was she was dying but he was not comparing them will be unfair however giving him the power now will serve him nothing good but just overload his mind for his sake she withheld back her powers but in time he could receive them patience was the key something he had yet lacking in comparison to her.

"I can't Darling but you will get it when the time is right."

"I understand maybe another time when you feel I am ready." However he was still disappointed yet for her sake he swallowed his pride and disappointment.

"I am in a relationship with a demigod, best day of my life ever!" He laughed out loud."And my Darling here loves cracking jokes, couldn't ask for a better man to be in love with you truly are the best Darling." She smiled enthusiasticly and laughed too. Standing up and raising her hands she rearranged the stars into three capital words, "I LOVE YOU!"

Anakin stood up and rubbed his eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing this is the moment he will treasure for life. Elsa took his hands her height suddenly reaching exactly his height and soaring twenty meters above the ground she looked at him in the eyes.

"Wait did you just grew taller, that's amazing!" He stared at her in shock."We are equals now Darling are you ready for it?" smiling and blushing she was going to do it.

"ready for wh~~~~~~~" Elsa planted him a compassionate kiss holding him tightly igniting his heart, this was something he will remember a demi goddess kissing a mortal man, he returned the kiss with his own placing his hand on her back and on her hair.

"Finally you are not sucking the oxygen out of me" "I heard that!" said Elsa as she was still mentally in his mind, as she held his fingers with hers she pressed him down from standing to lying down in midair like they were both on the same bed while continuing relentlessly to kiss him compassionately to which he happily obliged.

Anna was busy talking to the guests when it was time to dismiss them, she stood up straight and with a deep breath spoke,"I hereby announced this party is ended, please assemble here while I teleport you to your respective kingdom." Anna sat down on her throne pressed the crystal and instantaneously send them all home, with them all gone she looked around the throneroom this was nothing like the old throneroom her sister had made this all on her own power not by the hands of man truly fascinating beyond words.

"If this is heaven then I must be dreaming yet it looks and feels so real.""Maybe it's just surreal, you would probably get to used to it." said Kristoff suddenly walking towards Anna.

"Kristoff! How did you get here?" Anna rising to her feet and running to hug her husband. "Crystals are very convenient I use them to get here thank your sister for making travel so easy no need to walk around much."

Anna hugged him warmly he was a sight to sore eyes to her it felt like they have been apart forever only seeing each other when their schedules didn't conflict, his ice business was doing well but even better since Elsa had made more ice lakes for him to harvest, he wished he could see her more often like this he wanted to spend much more time with her.

"I missed you Kristoff we should have a nice meal together somewhere just the two of us." said Anna excitedly.

"I don't think you can Anna you are a grand princess which means you have a lot of work to do on your plate." said Kristoff.

"Elsa hasn't given me that much work to do yet, maybe we can just have a quick meal together I am sure she wouldn't mind."

"She will soon count on it but I admit your sisters throne is a piece of work and it's magnificent beyond measure." Kristoff gazed at Elsa's throne he have seen her flawless ice at the old ice palace but this was something else if only he touch it, his curiousity got the better of him with right hand he reached out to touch it just one touch. Suddenly he heard a crackle followed by a bright light that came down with a deafening crash.

*Bang!*

Empress Elsa came down right below between Kristoff and her throne with a thunderous roar her right fist smashed the ground hard sending a shockwave he fell back, in midst of Elsa's terrifying glowing presence he saw her white lightning eyes looking straight at him Elsa stood up and spoke with a thunderous voice. "Don't touch the throne! Kristoff unless you want to die!" said Elsa taking one step towards him.

All of the three thrones were imbued with a powerful safety device which Elsa designed for Anna, Anakin and herself to make sure no one but them can use it or sit on it, if someone does attempt to try or even try to bypass it they will instantaneously be killed right on the spot the thrones were also able to see who or what was going on and send instant feedback to the user. The thrones were made equal except for Elsa her throne was special it gave her the power to make and control her countless armies of snowman and can activate and deactivate all the crystals anywhere at anytime she wanted.

"Alight… I am slowly backing away..see..walking off.." Said Kristoff trembling but maintaining his composure.

"Hold it right there Kristoff I am not done with you yet." Elsa commanded. Kristoff slowly turning around and turning towards Elsa who was still glowing but her lightning eyes was gone, he stood there waiting for her to speak.

"You are to attend a ceremony tomorrow for your promotion to a lord it starts at nine in the morning please be in time we will be expecting you and wear this and keep up the good work too."

"A lord? That's...that's...thank you Grand Empress Elsa!" he bowed. "Anna I do believe it's time for you to spend with your husband." Elsa implied.

Elsa instantly teleported them to the dinning room which she had made specially for them to enjoy themselves while having some quiet time for them to catch up while she gazed into the night sky the moonlight shinning down on her this was spectacular she always dreamed of seeing the moonlight up close tonight her dream was now fulfilled this is where she belong in the heavens looking up towards the night she wonder what was beyond this world the thought of it was beyond belief.

"Time to come home Darling," as she snapped her fingers teleporting him straight into the throneroom. Anakin stood right in front her seeing her dress glittering in the moonlight she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, however he wanted to ask her something.

"When will we deal with the king of the southern Isles he probably cooking up another plot to overthrow you as usual."

"Hahaha! He has no chance of getting up here I made sure to that, we are now soaring to fifty thousand feet where neither his armies or assassins can even set foot on our home here in the heavens if he can I like to see him try without breaking a bone or two."

"Good point though that means we have nothing to worry about and what about your governors, we should keep an eyes on things to make sure they are doing their jobs."

"They are already being watched by me they know they no more powers to dictate what I can or cannot do, as far as they are concern I have already surpassed them even before I became a celestial or any of these they know that too well and they are happy to let me do all the heavy work while they take it easy."

"A celestial ruling on the throne means mind blown which no one has questioned my authority yet which my kingdom is healthy and strong while others not so much." "What about Hans have you heard from him yet?"

"He is doing better than expected however I do believe he will keep this good behaviour up and not deviate from it."

Hans came through the portal right to the throneroom her intended to give Elsa something a small red crystal in his hand, he slowly approached the throne with fear but he stood his ground. Elsa and Anakin noticed him approaching while he took his seat at his throne, Hans stood before Empress Elsa and kneel respectively speaking.

"Hail Grand Empress Elsa, your majesty I have a urgent matter to report to you.""Rise lord Hans, what is this matter you have brought me speak freely." "Your majesty" he stood up and straighten himself, "I have a red crystal which I found in Kristoff room while he left his door ajar I believe you know what this red crystal means."

He handed the red to Elsa which she reached out and took it taking a closer look she saw there was something in it that was unclear, the red crystal suddenly glowed bright red hovered a few meters in the air disintegrated to form a red crimson portal big enough for a group to enter.

A red portal Elsa had read about it in lores and legends this crystals are powerful yet unstable few of them could actually open a portal if they did it meant that is was a gateway to another dimension either to a monstrous realm of hell and the world of the dead or to other worlds full of wonders and treasures of knowledge or gold whatever it was Elsa decided to go and shut off all crystals to the throneroom and the castle itself.

"Anakin and Hans we are going to see what beyond this portal I will teleport Anna and Kristoff once we are on the other side."

"I am not sure this a good idea Elsa we don't know what's beyond that portal or even if we did survive we might end up in a different dimension."

"Anakin this portal will not close until we see what's beyond it if we leave it open this is no telling what might come out of it."

The throneroom fell silent stepping into the unknown was something neither Anakin or Hans wanted to do but Elsa knew if they don't take action the whole world might be in serious danger, fear swept over them like a tidal wave their faces turned to Elsa for courage to lead them through whatever lies over the side.

Elsa's cosmic power was still growing she spend time filtering all the useless information with the useful ones she was considerably powerful however there was no telling whether her powers might work as intended at the other side of portal but she had to take that risk, unlike last time she didn't needed armor all she needed was a forcefield which was more than enough to protect her and everyone.

Elsa decided to give hands a broadsword for his own protection this sword was magically enchanced and made of pure crystal if Hans ever betrayed them again the magic will instantly kill him and he had no defense against magic with that she teleported Anna and Kristoff to the throneroom."Elsa what is this?" said Anna looking curiously at the portal.

"Its a red portal which we are going through it now" said Elsa standing to her feet standing front of portal. "Oh an adventure let's go!" Elsa along with the others step through the portal.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note, "Its a new world! However Elsa and Anakin's power are nullified temporarily also where they get new armors too, what is this world? Will they ever be able to get back to Arendelle? Find out more in the next chapter!**

 **"Reviews are my applause, really anything you say just makes me so happy, and I know I write faster". The truth. "Even one word kudos makes me smile"**

 **Chapter 20 The Dark World**

They passed through space and time as they travelled passed light speed everything around was red they could still see each other clearly as they got even closer the portal opened as they walked out of it what they saw was nothing but very dark staircase leading upwards there was little to no light Anna found three small three trunks and lit them up with fire she gave one to Elsa the other to Kristoff and the last one to Hans.

Just as Elsa feared her powers were nullified but she was able to defend herself with her ice powers, but Anakin was badly affected as he felt a massive disturbance in the force he was not able to sense anything however he did feel a shadowly figure behind them thankfully it was far off. "We should get moving there is no telling what's beyond this staircase." She took a deep breath and started walking forward while the others walked behind her.

*creak*

"Quiet we cannot let anyone know we are coming." said Elsa as she walked quietly upwards. "Elsa it wasn't me the branch was not there!" said Anna as she began to mind her step. The leafless tree cast frightening shadows over them the shadows even though lifeless looked as though they were staring straight at them, the dark clouds above them hinder the light forcing them to take step by step movements as they were halfway there they saw another shadowly figure standing in front of them, it wore a long slender black shirt with a slender black pants and it was floating a few meters above them it had no face but a oval like white head it had two white arms but no fingers.

"Get out of our way!" as she threw her torch at it but it just vanished. "Anna stay calm, come we need to keep on moving forward."

By now Anakin had sensed the shadowly figure behind them moving forward it was slowly getting closer and closer, a cold shiver ran down his spine fear was starting to enter his mind but he shove it off but he wondered for how long.

They reached the top of the staircase and saw a statue of a knight sitting on a chair with his helmet looking straight his hands on the hilt of his sword stuck straight down into the earth as if he was watching or looking at something. "Here lies sir vandron the Knight time had forgotten." said Anna saying it out loud.

Suddenly a cold wind blew towards them Anna suddenly felt she was not the only one alone, the shadowly figure was slowly approaching them one step at the time. "Its horrible to be forgotten he was a valiant knight." said Anna. "Knights are not always remembered as heroes some of them do go bad." said Hans.

Anna gaved him him a glare he ignored him as they walked pass the statue and proceeded on towards the town, little did they know the Knight was watching them as he slowly titled his head to face them walking passed him while a fog covered him as the statue vanished into thin air. A fog started coming in obstructing their view it became so thick they could hardly see anything, suddenly they heard a scream what sounded like a child's voice.

"HELP HEELLLLPPPPP NOOOOOOO ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" it was too late they heard the sound of a creature eating what remained of the child.

*sip*

*sip*

*biss*

"We need to move now just watch your step and don't get caught." said Anakin. They slowly walk through the fog and came into the town as the fog what they saw horrified them beyond words Hans vomited for a minute while Elsa helped him up.

There were bodies everywhere from the road to the rooftops some hanging on the trees their clothes ripped apart bones, arms, legs were everywhere there were even some children lying on the floor holding hands with their parents while some man were nailed to the rooftops of their own homes while some lay face down in the mud their hands bound and dragged like some animal. The woman were hanged to the trees with their children one of the children fell down to the ground, Anna ran to help her up but when she looked at her face all she saw was a skull worse of all her whole body was a skeleton and no flesh, Anna dropped the skeleton and ran towards Anakin she held him tightly as the skeleton disintegrated into ash right before her eyes and she sob uncontrollably for two long minutes.

"Kristoff we need to~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KRISTOOOFFFFFFFFFFF!"

He was nowhere to be found something or someone had taken him and vanished without any of them knowing fear was beginning to creep into their minds Anakin sensed the growing fear in them but there was nothing he could do the force was cut of from him he was powerless all he can do now was wait for this journey to be over and get out of here but little did they all know it was not going to be that easy.

Every house was falling apart on the signboard of which was once a tavern now was littered with bones of patrons and the owner was nailed to the signboard upside down with his hands pointing towards the ground. Elsa inspected the body this man was not attacked by strangled and left to rot the other patrons however weren't so fortunate, she decided to keep looking for a suitable place to stay. "We need to find a safe place to stay in for the night." said Elsa."If we can find a place to stay this town is dead and no one we have seen so far is alive." said Hans. Before Elsa could speak a stranger suddenly appeared behind them. "Hey you there, what are you doing here!" he demanded.

The others turn to looked at him he wore a brown rugged long sleeve shirt with collars and a worn out long black pants along with a old pair of brown shoes, he wore a straw hat and he had short white hair by his appearance they judge he was in his fifties also carrying a shotgun in his hands. "I will asked again why are you here!" he asked impatiently aiming his gun at Anakin straight in the chest."Put your weapon down and we will answer you!" Elsa looking at him her powers ready as snow started falling a warning before she strike."This is no man's land miss I will shoot to survive if I must!"

"If you shoot me I guarantee you will be frozen for twenty four hours and we will leave you to those monsters that are out there, now put your weapon down or I WILL PUT YOU DOWN!" Elsa's hands were now glowing white and the snow was getting heavier, she was ready to shoot him if he decided to shoot her. The man seeing he had one choice put the weapon down.

"My apologies miss but in this land I must be precautious nothing is what it seems not here at least." The man looked at her somehow he understood they were not from around here, this was not the time for chatter the night was going to get darker something worse may be coming their way."Miss we should get moving follow me I know a safe place for us to hide."

"What's coming and where are you taking us?" asked Anna curiously."Something too terrible to describe we need to go it won't be long before it finds us come on hurry follow me!"As they ran one of the bodies suddenly turned her head to look at them running slowly lifting herself down from the rope she jumped to the ground and started digging underground intending on following them.

After running for about an hour they finally reached a cottage it was made of red bricks, two small square windows at the front, the rooftops were colored pure brown and the door was made of wood surrounding the cottage was a forest full of pine trees the woodcutter took out his keys from his pocket and unlock the door pushing it open he welcomed them in, there was a fireplace, a two seater couch, two single couchs, a carpet also a small rectangular table and three seater couch opposite the other two seater couch. Anakin begin to sense this was a safe haven for now but he was wary about this old man something about him didn't feel right but he didn't have a choice but to trust him for now. "Elsa I can't sense if he is trustworthy but I think we should keep an eye on him." said Anakin through the mental link they still had."Good idea Darling let's keep tabs on him." Replied Elsa.

They took their seats warming themselves by the fire while the old man giving Anna a warm cup of chocolate she drank it bit by bit while thanking him and he smiled turning to proceed to the kitchen which was a door away from the main living hall after thirty seconds coming out with a plate full of chicken pies to replenish their strengths, Elsa was slowly gaining her cosmic powers back she tried snapping her fingers a small white fire began to appear and turned into liquid form and slowly it vanished Elsa was trying to figure out what was interferening with her powers but came out short either it was this world or the air around which was full of foul stench of the dead or dying which became a disturbing revelation to think an entire world was just a graveyard full of terrifying creatures lurking in the night.

"NOOOOO ARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHAAAAAAA!" what followed was the sound of a explosion which one of them were killed none of them could tell but this was just the beginning."They got another one." said the old man."What are those things out of there?" Elsa asked."Monstrous creatures the terrors that lurk around eating the flesh of anyone still living or dead they are able to shapeshift into an animal form they desire."

"How did survive being out here for so long what happened to your family?" asked Hans looking at old man turned to him and stare at him in confusion he couldn't remember anything, after all he was suffering from dementia only recalling small pieces of it he closed his eyes and spoke.

"My family was killed when those things took them my son and daughter are twisted into those things you hear out there, not a day goes by when I don't see them knocking at my window seeing their nightmarish faces pointing at me saying it's my fault I wasn't able to save them every night they haunt me in my dreams and I feel their presence sometimes in this very room."

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHAAAAA!" This time it was closer what followed was the sound of devouring flesh and breaking of bones.

Anakin felt not one but this time two shadowly figures behind the brick walls of the cottage he couldn't get their location but he knew they were there outside stalking them waiting for the right moment to strike when the time was right like lions waiting for their prey to make a mistake so they can pounce on them, he also sensed something he feared it was becoming familiar now which he kept to himself while his fears increasing slowly seeing double vision but he shook them off."You sensed them don't you the cursed beings standing outside right my cottage?"

Anakin turned to the old man with a questionable look on his face which the old man saw it was the fear slowly devouring him piece by piece the fire began to die down bit by bit Anakin felt fear and suddenly had a vision of his mother dying at the hands of the sand people they killed her chopped her up and cooked her slowly relishing every moment of it now he lost it he ignited his lightsaber and pointed it straight at his throat the superheated plasma a few inches away from his throat."Anakin put down the lightsaber!" Elsa commanded."He is the one that's doing all this the two shadowly figures his children are right outside this house this was all his scheme right from the start."

Anakin sensed another figure coming straight at them only it wasn't a shadow but something much worse and it was out to kill them this whole thing was a setup for those creatures to come get them all in one place and murder them all at least that's what he thought."What makes you think that?"

"How did those things find us all the way out of here in the middle of nowhere, sounds like like a perfect place to kill someone you want to get rid of isn't that right old man!"

"Anakin please put the lightsaber down he means us no harm!"Hans attempted to disarm him by knocking him hard on the head but he sensed it and raised his hand and knocking hard on his chin which he fell old man sighed he had no choice but to tell them the truth he looked at Anakin while turning to the two shadowly figures loitering around outside his house there was no running away from this he had to accept whatever was coming to him."I am losing my patience old man tell me or I will personally throw you to those things out there!" Said Anakin his fears taking control of him as he begin to lose self control.

"Those things are not here to kill you they want me, long ago I sacrifice them to the masters in exchange for wealth and immortality so I accepted their offer and strangled them in their sleep wrapping them up in my cart and placing at their altar and in their name I sacrifice them only to find out they did grant me immortal life but not wealth by the time I got back my wife tried to kill me but I stabbed her in the heart at that one of them appeared and gave me wealth beyond measure but I only felt shame and emptiness spending many nights at the bar spending the money till was nothing left."

At this point Anakin raised his lightsaber to strike him down glaring at him, but the shadowly figures came through the wall and grab him by his shoulders dragging him with them into a lake slowing descending while the old man tried to struggle but it was no use he was gone to the bottom of the lake never to be seen again. "AAARRRGGHHHHHHHH NOOOOO!" This time it came from the town apparently another child taken to be killed.

Anakin dropped his lightsaber to the ground and fell on his kneels while Anna looked at the lake still in denial of what she saw, everything happened so fast she barely had time to react their fears now giving way to doubts whether they should stay or leave this cursed cottage but if they leave where would they go with those things lurking and hunting them in the nights slowly they were breaking down as fear and doubt slowly begin clipping away at their sanity. "Anakin, Anna get a hold of yourself we cannot let fear win get it together you can do it!"

Elsa knew if they keep up like this they won't last five minutes out in the long dark that awaited them she had to pull them together she understood if they were to survive they need to trust each other, going over to Anakin and hug him and told him, "Its not your fault fear took control of you let it go it was just an illusion."

"I am so sorry!" he returned the hug and regained control of himself he rubbed his eyes with his hands while Elsa helped him up steadily he pick up his lightsaber keeping it in his pocket he slowly looked around and found Hans still unconscious from the punch he gave him. She broke from the hug and he made his way to Hans slowly picking him up and placing him on the couch slowly he felt the Force returning to him also sensing something lurking underneath the house it was coming from the basement, what was down there he didn't know but he was ready to face it the thing was not alone it had brought with it some company he stood ready. "Anna are you alright?" asked Elsa. "Those things Elsa they are out there… we can't leave this place!" Said Anna frantically she shivered in fear. "We need to move Anna this place isn't safe are you able to walk?"

"I guess so.. we should get going…" Anna wanted nothing more than to leave this house although she didn't know where they would go in this haunted land. Anakin suddenly ignited his lightsaber sensing them coming straight at them his powers still nullified but he made a rough guess where they were heading, they were moving below them turning to Elsa and Anna. "We can't leave yet we have some company and they are right below us get ready they are coming." Elsa raised her hands which was now glowing with burning light while Anna ignited her palms ready to burn anything that stood in her way, the creatures were moving around them waiting for the right moment to strike when they heard a banging sound.

*bang*

*bang*

*bang*

One of the two seater couch suddenly started sinking into the ground as if something or someone was pulling it down into the darkness, what they heard was a loud bang as it reached the bottom it was twenty five meters deep then suddenly everything was quiet they were gone for now which they took the opportunity to get out of the cottage as quickly as possible Anakin taking Hans with him they got out passed the door and away from the cottage, as they ran the cottage behind them started trembling the ground below it started collapsing the whole cottage sank down into the nameless depths. "So where do we go now Elsa?" Anna asked with curious look on her face. "We should head back to town and see if we can find a map, that can tell us where we are and where we are going." Elsa knew this was a risky move with those things stalking them there was no telling if they were following them or waiting for the right moment to strike they need to find shelter and fast."But those things are out there!" complained Anna. "What choice do we have Anna we don't know where we are going."Anna nodded she had to agree it was the only way maybe they find something useful or shelter from those things hunting them.

They made their way back to town and to their surprise the bodies were all gone not a single one of them was left as if they had vanished or someone took them, Elsa taking the lead pointed to the tavern and went straight in looking for a map or something useful. "Anna I could use some light."

Anna using her right palm ignited a small fire to give Elsa some light the air reek of the smell of the dead they search the debris one at the time finding burned papers, rotten bones, tattered clothes and pieces of shattered wood scatter acrossed the floor they searched for a minute and found a half drawn map but it was enough to give them some information on where they were going looking at it she plotted a course to a nearby mansion. "We should make for the mansion immediately it's the only safe place from those things are out there maybe we can find some food too."

"Let's go I am starving I hope Kristoff is alright." They both made their way back to the others by now Hans had regained conscious while Anakin waited for them to return seeing them he approached them with a expected look on his face neither him nor Hans wanted to stay out here any longer with those things behind their backs. "What you have found?"

"We have found a map and and a place to stay come we must head for the mansion which I think there is some food and shelter while we rest for the night." They set off for the mansion the air was getting thicker with the foul stench of the dead there was barely any light forcing them to follow the road, they felt someone was watching them in the darkness whether it was behind or in front they weren't sure but they had to keep going no stopping now Anna dreamt of a warm bed and a warm shower her odor was beginning to smell while Anakin hoped there was some food also a good night's sleep he felt lethargic and frustrated keeping those feelings at bay the best he could bit the fear was still in his mind being bottled up bit by bit, Hans wanted nothing more than to escape this place but he knew it was impossible he had to prove to them that he was not a threat but a asset with Anna around it became harder thankfully Elsa still had some faith in him as well as Anakin and he will not let them down.

Elsa looked up at the sky seeing nothing but black clouds covering the moonlight she had the feeling something lurking beneath her feet she ignored it refusing to give into fear ,as she once experienced fear and conquered it she turned to looked at the group only to see fear written all their faces they didn't need to say it at this point she was the only one to hold them together and after walking for twenty miles they approached the gates of the mansion which was half way opened. "Come let's go!" said Anna as she ran towards the mansion door. "Anna wait!" shouted Elsa.

But Anna was too far ahead to hear her and sprinted towards the door the mansion was two stories big ten thousand square feet and a length of two football fields the roofs were painted dark blue while the walls were white they reached the door it was red and well crafted apparently the owner was very rich also the doorknob was decorated in silver. Elsa looked at the mansion from top to bottom it was still good condition given the fact the town was rotting and decaying which amazed her carefully she approached the door holding the handle looking at everyone and pressing it down slowly pushing it inwards, inside the mansion was a crystal ball sitting on the small table the tiger like eye instantly spotted them and a blue smoke started emerging from it and two images appeared. Elsa and Anna raised their hands ready both of them prepared to strike if nesscessary while Anakin withdrew and ignited his lightsaber standing ready to fight and Hans withdrew his crystal sword which was now glowing radiant all four of them waited to see what will happen two images fully formed both a middle age man and a woman they opened their eyes and looked at all of them and spoked.

"Grand Empress Elsa I believe it's pleasure to finally meet you we have been expecting you for a while now ever since your arrival in this world just as it was prophesied to us."

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" "Rest assured we mean you no harm we have come to assist and help you in your quest you have come this far and you are needing of rest as we are aware you are hunted by those things outside our mansion."

"And we are here to provide you and your companions hospitality and shelter against the cursed out there outside our gates." "How do we know this is not some sort of trick and you are not lying to us just like the old man did?" asked Anna suspiciously. The grand mage conjured a image of the things outside the mansion they were stuck outside the gates unable to breach the magical shield placed around the mansion no matter how hard they tried, the mansion was surrounded in a magical shield no one can go through, underneath or above it the mansion itself was impregnable. Anna, Anakin and Hans lowered their weapons while Anna cooled off convined by the grand mage but Elsa was wary and still suspicious of their motives the woman sensing her suspicion spoke to her.

"Empress Elsa we are by no means trying to harm you and we are not trying to trick you we sensed your arrival the moment you step foot into this world we have seen the troubles you went through in fact I want to give you the deed to this mansion take it as your own everything in this mansion is yours, I will let my husband explain to you further about those things hunting you." The female grand mage reached down with her right hand to pass the deed to Elsa which she took it and felt her powers being portionally restored to her and she felt the magical objects, artifacts and defenses everything was link to her mentally to her mind.

Elsa bowed her head and thank her for giving her this gift, however she had some questions that needed to be answered."What are those things out there why are they hunting us?" asked Elsa.

"They were once man who sold their families to the dark masters in exchange for power and wealth now they are cursed and follow their masters will they hear their voices every single day they live for only a sole purpose of killing anyone that stands in their masters way in this case you and your companions."

"Whoa but why are they trying to kill us?" asked Anna. "There is only one reason they are trying to kill you as you are a significant threat to them anyone who poses a threat directly or indirectly are killed irrelevant of their status male, female or child in this way they make sure their followers continue to do their will without question even if one of them finds out they will executed regardless of rank, this is how they maintain control of this world."

The revelation came as a shock to Anna she pictured her husband either dead or imprison somewhere in this world but she was going to find him no matter how long it takes her but she was not sure how. "With our powers combined will we be able to defeat those monsters out there?" The two mages closed their eyes and a few seconds later opened them to look at them shaking their heads while the male mage spoke.

"You cannot defeat them Elsa altough you are considerably strong and defeat one of them you will be drained before you are able to take out the other two leaving you virtually powerless and vulnerable to attack which is something you don't want to find yourself in when you fight the cursed."

"I am sure my firepowers can defeat them" said Anna assuring Elsa. "Unfortunately you too stand no chance against them in terms of powers your elder sister is stronger in terms of knowledge and power."

They both looked at each other confused back on their world they were powerful but here the rules have changed and not in their favor finding themselves at disadvantage Elsa needed a way to boast their powers anything to give them an edge over those cursed and beyond them or stay stuck in this mansion forever with no hope of getting home.

"What must we do to defeat them is there any way we can boast our powers?" Elsa asked. The two mages looked at each other deep in thought until they had the answer they made weapons and suits of armor to fight in a war long ago in a war against the rising darkness when their victory was completed they kept their armors and weapons now it was time to use again against the darkness once more, they looked at Elsa and spoke.

"We have weapons and a few suits of armor that will aid you tremendously against this cursed and against the darkness which is threatening to devour this world they are edge you need against them!" smiling at them. "I won't be needing them my weapon cuts through almost anything." said Anakin confidently.

"Your weapon won't last you a day these things feed off energy the more they eat the stronger they become it would be wise to use another weapon that harms them instead of strengthening them." Anakin always preferred using his lightsaber which his favourite weapon of choice but now he had to adapt to other weapons which he had no problems just like Elsa he preferred offense over defense striking the enemy relentlessly he was looking forward to using those weapons against those cursed. "Is there any food or something we can use to clean ourselves no offense but someone is starting to stink badly here"

"You are such a stinker Hans!" Anna glared at him but again he just ignored her. "Not to worry we have a few baths and plenty of food and drinks you can't never get hungry here everything is provide just ask Empress Elsa she will show you around."

"We will now leave you to Empress Elsa rest assured we will be standing guard over this mansion like we always do to ensure your safety by tomorrow we will show you the new weapons and armors we are about to update, modify and enchanced to provide you the best offense and defense capabilities rest well and eat to your hearts content if you need us there are crystal balls located in every room don't hesitate to let us know if you need anything we will be there for you and we will see you in the morning."

They turned and vanished through the wall leaving Elsa and the rest to attend to themselves first things first they needed food so she turned to the rest and motioned for them to follow and they did walking up the flight of stairs admiring the protraits surrounding the corridors and the fine opal walls at the same time while walking towards the dinning hall, when they reached it they saw a large rectangular carpet with a rectangular dinning table with twelve chairs ten on each side and one on the top and at the bottom there were four golden pillars on each side of the corners of the dinning room along with a fireplace opposite the dinning table with protraits of late kings and queens the ceiling was painted white and cross laced with gold, finally there was a chandelier including the middle of the dinning table with two candlestands which hold four candles that brighten the room they saw two whole chickens, two turkeys, three steaks and mash potatoes besides the food there was water and champagne too.

The food was a sight to their sore eyes after travelling for quite a awhile this was going to be the best food they would ever taste, they took their seats and started eating feasting on the chickens followed by the steaks along with the mash potatoes, after eating they felt very bloated like they had eaten a whole cow but they were satisfied which was all that mattered. Elsa rosed from her seat and closed her eyes trying to figure where their rooms were and found them opening her eyes she spoked.

"Anna you and Hans take the two rooms to the left while Anakin and me will take the two rooms all the way to end we will see you in the morning goodnights!" Elsa and Anakin made their way to the end of the mansion there they found two golden doors with a bronze handle the walls looked different from the rest of the walls this walls were decorated in sapphire and the door had a small white arch on top of it.

"This rooms must be special and exquisite to have this kind of decorations I wonder if those two mages actually stayed here it must be living in luxury for them I believe." said Elsa. "Let's find out shall we, after you Darling!" Anakin smiled and blushed at the same time. "Very funny sweetheart!" Elsa smiled and blushed furiously.

She place her hand on the doorknob and turning it anti clockwise and pushed it in the door slowly creaked open which Anakin's mouth fell opened but this time he kept it closed they both walked in examining the room admiring the white marble walls, the red curtains that covered the windows the cupboard with a mirror on top of it and a big rectangular mirror there was a red carpet, a queen size bed on the four corners of the bed were four red pillars which had four red curtains laced with gold perfect for Elsa and a two seater couch right in front of it finally there was a chandelier along with two small lamps sitting on top of the small drawers also there was a fireplace opposite of the bed. "This room is wonderfully beautiful and I am just so speechless right now" as he sat down on the two seater couch. "Those two mages certainty had a good sense of style like a queen or king would have."

"Darling… where… did…you..." there was no response from Anakin he had fallen asleep on the red two seater couch with his head on the red pillow like a child's resting from a hard days work. "You must be a very heavy sleeper Darling I should cover you with a blanket in case you get cold." As she was approaching him she smelled the horrible odor coming out from his clothes.

"Uhh you smell, let's see if I can find you some clothes to wear." said Elsa as she looked into her wardrobe and surprisingly there was ten sets of clothes perfect for him to wear she took the black set of a long sleeve shirt shirt and a long sleeve pants using her powers she enchanced the clothes to remove his odor and phased through his old clothes while she placed his new clothes on him now with him wearing the new clothes she carefully took off his old clothes using her powers to remove the odor and skillfully folding them putting them into the wardrobe.

Elsa opened the second drawer of her wardrobe and found a beautiful thick long sleeve golden nightgown perfect for her using her powers she disintegrated the gown and raised her right hand a white glow appeared at the bottom of her ice dress rising to her chest up to her shoulders and down to her arms she took a look in the mirror to see how it looked the gown covered her feet all the way to her elbows and her neck it was just nice, "If only my Darling can see me now!" She whispered to herself now making her way to Anakin she reached down to him looking at his face closed her eyes and kissed him directly on his lips, "I love you Darling see you in the morning!" She raised both her hands and a red blanket appeared she placed it gently on him up to his neck, she kissed him his forehead smiling as she made her way to the door freezing it shut and walked towards her bed unbraiding her blond hair while pulling aside the blanket laying her head on the soft yet comfortable red pillows she pulled up the blanket to her neck taking one last look at Anakin before she smiled then closing her eyes and slept dreaming of tomorrow.

Hans and Anna made their ways to their rooms remaining silent as they walked only glancing at each other when they finally reached their rooms turned the knots and made their way in locking the doors behind them both their rooms had a single bed two small red chairs beside the two small drawers on the left and right side of the bed with a chandelier in the middle of the bed and two lamps on top of the drawers a large wardrobe and a large mirror facing the bed not as luxurious as Elsa's room but it will do for them.

Anna wonder what was Hans doing with them was it an error in her sister's judgment or did she see something in him that she was not seeing yet typically she would trust her sister's judgement but the doubts were beginning to bottle inside of her she was now stucked in this forsaken world she wanted to be far away from him as possible but that was not going to happened anytime soon she had to put up with him maybe he will reveal his true colors and she will disintegrate him in one blast she indulged that thought but she wouldn't do it but left that up to her sister to deal with him but she was skeptical about giving him a chance to prove himself maybe he could be lying to everyone or maybe he was the one who orchestrated all this and those things were his doing her thoughts getting the best of her there were so many endless possibilities but what will be the outcome she wasn't sure.

Anna turned to draw the curtains and looked outside the windows seeing the cursed out there still struggling to get passed the magical defences which they had no chance of getting through, "Hah keep trying you are not coming through!" She smiled delightfully enjoying the view it was still dark the mansion was the only thing standing against them, her odor began to smell again this time it was stronger Anna turned and walked towards the bathroom there was a rectangular shape bathtub facing the windows there were two candlestands holding five candles each on the left side was a brown curtain below it was a long chair opposite of it was a small square mirror beyond was the sink and cabinet on the right was a big square mirror below a small table with a chair the walls were painted white marble laced with gold finally a small chandelier with eight candles on top while below it was a big square white carpet behind the door was a thick long sleeve white night gown that covered her feet up to her hands all the way to her neck.

"Whoa! This is amazing now let's hit the bath!" She said as she turned the two taps clockwise immediately the water came rushing down to the floor within five minutes half of the tub was already full she decided to test the water.

"Too cold but I think I know how to fix that." She said as she placed her right hand into the water closing her eyes used her powers to heat up the water within a minute the water was like hot spring perfect for her, she stripped down and climb slowly into the tub one feet at the time as she reached the bottom she felt it was soft unlike the bathtub back in Arendelle this was custom made with a small seat installed for those who enjoy sleeping in the bathtub which Anna was one of them she closed her eyes and reflected on what happened tonight. "Best day ever I wonder what will we do tomorrow?"

Hans looked at his room it was beautiful with a king size bed beyond the window it had four pillars with small red curtains in all four directions with three red pillows with a red comforter along with two small lamps on top of the two small tables there was a small mirror and a closet facing the bed was a wardrobe and a chandelier hang in the middle of the room with two small wall lamps above the bed.

"This room is grand I need to thank Elsa for giving me this room!" He thought to himself this was an upgrade compared to his room back in the southern isles he almost thought he was dreaming. "Magnificent isn't it, this mansion as well as this room!" said the mage appearing sitting on bed gazing at him in anticipation. "Indeed it is you have a good taste in this picking this mansion." complimented Hans.

"Thank you but that's not the reason why I am here I can tell you are having a problem with the Princess we have study you for quite some of time and we have concluded you are a puppet in your father's kingdom." "That's a very good observation but you have no idea what's it's like being the very least and treated like garbage." The mage took a good look at him while placing his hand on Hans right shoulder. "You need to forget the past and move on or you will be stuck in the endless circle of guilt and shame it's the only way you will rise above all of them."

The mage vanished within a split second while Hans watched he sat down on his bed and pondered on what he had said it was hard to take it but he did have a point, for too long he delved on those feelings it was time to let it go he had to figure a way out after after two minutes of thinking he figured it out there was no his father or brothers will accept him for whom he was so he decided to work for Empress Elsa permanently he knew there was no going back however it was better this way than the alternative, the years of abuse were now behind him as he took a quick bath changed his clothes and slept thinking of what may happened tomorrow.

Elsa's eyes opened slowly the next morning the sun shining gently on her as she turned to look at the sky through the window it was a clear blue sky slowly getting up and pushing back the blanket her feet touched the ground she felt pumped up and refreshed while she walked towards the window and draw the curtains slightly looking down at the gate those cursed were gone perhaps they have given up hunting them altogether, Elsa smiled finally relief to be rid of them for good she looked towards the trees and saw two eagles flying over them in circles searching for food one of them spotted her and started flying towards her, Elsa opened the window as it came much closer she raised her right hand as it had landed gently on her right arm folding it's wings looking at her with its claw like eyes straight into her eyes and blinked as it spread it's wings and flew away back to its nest. "That's something you don't see everyday." Elsa thought to herself.

Elsa closed the window and draw the curtains to cover the window as she walked towards Anakin he was still asleep conjuring a small red chair she pushed it towards her sat down and looked at Anakin, they both have been in a relationship for long time she never had been happier in her whole life ever since she first met him her life was no longer the same but changed radically thanks to him, if this was what it was like being in a relationship and being in love she wanted every part of it Elsa got up looking at her lover she lowered her head to whisper in his ear.

"You are the best thing that has happened to me I Love You Anakin!" Elsa smiled and touched his hair stroking it gently kissing his forehead smiling and walked towards the bathroom to take a quick bath while letting him sleep, she washed her face and braided her hair changing from her nightgown to her silver outfit while her cape was pure white with snowflakes attached to them. Elsa walked towards the couch just in time to see Anakin slowly getting up from the couch.

"Ohhh that was the best night's sleep ever I should spend more time sleeping on this couch it helps me sleep better!" as he looked the ceiling hardly noticing Elsa as she was sitting on the red chair facing in front of him when he heard her voice. "Good Morning Darling!" She said as he turned to see her in her sparkly crystalline silver dress along with her usual makeup and spoke."The same to you too! And oh these clothes are really comfortable did you make them for me?" he asked. "I found it in the closet surprisingly there are ten sets of them seems to me these mages have everything covered for us.

"I think they are both very good hosts since it was originally their house now it's ours." "Indeed they are you know something you should have a single bed here with me in this room since we are both a couple."

"I couldn't agree more but we need to make space and there is some space but not much do you have any ideas?" asked Anakin. Elsa motion for him to move from the couch which he did she stood raising her hands as the couch lifted up in midair she concentrated as it began spinning as smoke covered it and transformed into a single bed she lowered her hands as the bed slowly touched the floor she conjured a red pillow, blanket and a booster making it just for him, Anakin looked at the bed it was so inviting and looked comfortable for him to sleep in but now wasn't the time as they both realised their stomachs were growling and he needed to change his clothes.

"I will save you the trouble of changing your clothes just watch." said Elsa smiling as she wave her fingers while his clothes began to change from his night wear to his usual clothes this time it was sliver just like hers she unfreeze the door and made their way to the dining hall anticipating a delicious breakfast. "Magic makes everything convenient Darling."

"Its took me many years to master most of the spells I do today it does takes time astern devotion." Elsa implied. They both reached the dinning room being the first ones there they took a seat Elsa at the head while Anakin at the right they wondered if Anna and Hans had overslept or were getting ready it was almost eight in the morning.

Anna and Hans both woke up stretching themselves it has awhile since either of them slept this well this was the best night's sleep ever they rubbed their eyes pulled the blanket aside and walked towards the bathroom mirror taking a look at themselves suddenly realising their skin had become slightly fairer while their face looked much better they took a quick bath got dressed and seeing each other outside their doors made their way to the dinning room where Elsa and Anakin were waiting taking their seats Hans sat beside Anakin while Anna sat at left side of her sister.

"Let's have our breakfast!" Elsa said as she snapped her fingers the food instantly appear before their eyes, bread, ham, beans and eggs along with water and orange it was quite a handful they ate to their hearts delight slowly enjoying the food, Anna watched Hans carefully as she still didn't trust him that much but wanted to see what was his game he had fooled her before but this time she won't fall for the same trick twice she will expose him for the fraud he is, Anakin noticed the look on Anna's face he knew what it meant what was with those two he thought maybe Elsa had the answer to this question so he asked her through the mental link they have. "Anna and Hans do have some issues with each what's with those two they looked as if they could tear each other apart."

"Long story short he tried to kill me but Anna saved me now I am giving a chance to prove he can be a asset not a liability in time he will prove me right." "Those two need to get over their differences and I hope you know what you are doing Darling." Unlike Anakin Elsa had vision and foresight to see past beyond physical and personal barriers others will so easily discard she intended to make Hans what his father and brothers can never do which he wasn't aware of he was doing well so far she hoped he will continue doing that regardless of what the others might think of him.

Suddenly blue smoke began to appear from the fireplace forming beside Elsa the two mages began opened their eyes and smiled it was now time for them to put on their new armors and weapons but first they needed to tell them something important which will help them in the long run.

"Good Mornings! I trust you slept well as you know you have been stuck in this world for a while today I will tell more about this world, this world is dead world centuries ago the immortal one created this world forming the sky, the earth, the trees, the forests and the land you see today even elves, dwarfs, naldron and dragons." "What about those things that were hunting us did He created them too?" asked Anna.

"No it was not part of His creation but Maldron the fallen lord of the dark legion he commands vast armies of legions that spread relentlessly through out this world twisting and devouring everything in his path, many did stand against him but one by one nation by nation slowly fell overtime to his influence those things you saw last night were one his agents sent to gather intelligence and kill you in his hierarchy they are the lowest of his armies but nevertheless deadly."

"What happened to the other races do they still exist or wiped out?" asked Anakin. "They are still a few of them left scattered throughout the region fighting small skirmishes against the dark lord the elves are holding out well but the other two I am not so sure things are not looking too good for the naldron they have been hit the hardest for he holds intense hatred for them since they destroy most of his precious irreplaceable resources his entire effort is focused on wiping them off the face of this world." "If that's the case why hasn't the elves, dwarfs and the dragons stop him since he is distracted with the naldron?"

"He has barricaded them all almost their supplies to all of their cities little to no supplies ever reaches them as long as his lieutenants remained in control it's only only a matter of time before they overwhelm them one way or the other." Elsa silently listening to the whole story came out with a plan to liberate them at the same time rescue Kristoff wherever he was. "I believe it's time we liberate this world from this tyrants rule for good tells us more about the armor and weapons we will be using."

The two mages looked at each other and nodded it was time to introduce them to their latest armor and weapons maybe with hopes in their hearts they teleported them to the armory where many of their weapons and armors were being stored everyone except Elsa eyes opened wide with excitement and wonder it was a huge rectangular room three chandeliers and numerous wall lamps lit the room on the left side of the black brick walls were swords, axes, staffs, bows and magical infinite arrows to the right were armors of every kind made by the dwarfs, elves and exceptional humanoids a few of them were made by the dragons.

"Incredible so many weapons and armors let's give them a try!" said Anna. "Slow down Anna we are not sure what these things are capable of." said Hans. "Indeed your companion is right only of them will fit you and one is all you would ever need for this journey." said the Mage.

Elsa walked towards one particular armor she could feel it calling out to her like a child calling out to her mother she felt the power pulsing through the armor as if it was looking at her slowly it started to glow bright blue she felt she was meant to wear it, the mage noticed this and approached her touching the armor the chest piece, the belt, the shoulder pads, the gauntlets, the boots and the rest of the armor dislodge itself from the wall and the magical barriers protecting it surrounding Elsa looking at the mage questionably she wondered if this normal the mage spoke reassuring her.

"The armor calls to you to Elsa it wants you as it's master it will be part of you just like your skin with this armor you will be powerfully strong against the dark lord and his armies even against the dark magics too, the cosmos armor will save you from many dangers and protect you against physical harm enabling you to heal the most grievous wounds now accept your fate put on the armor."

Elsa closed her eyes and raised her hands wide the armor saw she had accepted it as her own and one by one attaching itself to her starting with the breastplate flying straight at her while gently attaching itself to her chest, the shoulder pads landed on her shoulders and perfect fit while the gloves covered her hands while still enabling her to use her powers, the boots disassemble itself disintegrated her heels while forming beneath her feet all up to her ankles, the belt wrap itself around her waist comfortably fitting her while the other pieces of armor covered the rest of arms and legs the armor fit her perfectly now completely assembled together in her let off a glowing radiant white light that envelope the whole room everyone covered their eyes as two blue triangular shape crystals emerged from her should pads while the other two formed on her gauntlets and the last two on her legs finally a long white radiant cape formed from her shoulder pads all the way down to her boots the light receded as she turned to looked at the others her eyes burning bright white looked up at the ceiling the light from her and her hands shot straight up piercing the ceiling even the roof of the mansion and the magical barriers and exploded a huge shockwave can be felt through out the entire continent it was a signal a time for war.

Elsa felt more powerful as her cosmics powers returned at full power she felt invincible as though she can smash a mountain in half but there was still something missing she needed a weapon. "I feel more powerful!" said Elsa feeling very confident. "Now all your need is is a weapon to complete your powers, you will be very powerful but not invincible."

"I wonder if my armor is as powerful as Elsa's." asked Anna. "Your armor has near equivalent with your sister when you merge with it almost like your sister." said Mage Avia as she lead her to a another room to get her suited up.

Anna looked around the room there a dozen armors of various kinds all forge by humanoids, dwarfs, elves and dragons it was a small square room the floor was made of molten rock the walls imbued with red fiery bricks and the ceiling was covered in molten lava, she looked around tempting to at least try one of them but only one of them will fit her as she walked them one of the armors burn to life. "Oooohhhh this armor is burning is there something wrong?"

"The armor is calling out to you Anna, this armor was made by the phoenix queen herself now her very spirit resides in this armor she was powerful in life and still powerful in death her power is almost infinte now she calls to you go ahead touch it accept her power as your own Anna you were born for this." said Mage Avia.

Anna looked at the armor as it was burning furiously she could feel the temperature rising in the room rising to abnormal levels it was getting more and more intense by the minute she knew this armor was made for her she closed her eyes and reached out with her right hand to touch it, the armor sensing her hand burn bright as her fingers touch it's breastplate suddenly the ground began to shake she could feel the vibrations as the armor burn through her skin but she was unharmed and reached into her veins coursing through her entire body from her hands to her mind and finally to her heart piercing into the very core of her soul she felt the power raising her hands she levitated off the ground with every heart beat she felt something new was born inside of her the phoneix made her home within her heart combining her powers with her own like two stars colliding Anna's spirit and the phoneix queen's spirit merge into one within her mind she heard the queen's spirit "Now we are one!"

She opened her eyes which was now burning like a raging volcano her fingers brimming with fire she felt her power burning like the sun within her heart and through out her entire body while her body was radiating pure sunlight throughout the whole room she levitated down to the ground."This is..amazing I feel so much more powerful I can carry an elephant!" said Anna excitedly."Indeed you are Anna with your new powers you will be able to defeat the darkness that's run rampant across this land like a disease my power is now yours use it as your own !" "What's your name and where do you come from?" asked Anna curiously.

"I am queen Asdara I used to live in a universe far away from yours till my royal adviser murdered me and trapped me in this armor thinking he was safe he tried to escape by fleeing the planet thinking I couldn't find him but alas I am the phoneix I found a way to escape this armor and found him in the end he suffered a terrible death." "Why did you come back to this armor surely you could have just go back to your body or something?"

"Anna as a phoneix we are able to live forever as long as our bodies remain intact but my advisor knew about it and wanted to seize power from me so he mutilated me so I was not able to be reborn but now my spirit is still alive however I must leave you my time is done I shall rise to see Him it has been a pleasure knowing you Anna and do give Hans a chance he will not let you down." "Wait a minute what if I need you and your advice will you answer me?"

"You have your sister Elsa she will help with your new powers don't worry just trust your sister and follow her lead she will the light in the darkness which you will face but you will prevail Anna!"

With that Anna saw her ascending as Heaven opened right before her eyes the phoneix queen was finally at peace within a second the clouds closed in and she was seen no more, Anna made her way out the room and walked to where the others were waiting for her, they noticed something different about her as with Elsa yet they waited to ask her later.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note "The best defense is a great offense this is where they get new but powerful swords of great power, however the swords only choose those who are worthy will they be worthy enough to wield the power that lies within these swords?"**

 **Chapter 21 The Chosen Ones**

Elsa's armor glittered gold the armor had fully sync with her she felt her cosmic powers once more coursing through her veins it felt good to be back with full power but it wasnt enough she felt the armor could be better, she would need all the power to defeat the darkness of this world and this armor was her only line of defense Elsa noticed her sister's armor also glittering but with sunlight it suited her perfectly also sensing Anna's growing power Elsa wondered if she needed a bit more training to help her control her new found powers seeing her matured over the course of their journey made Elsa proud she handle herself yet now it will be time to put her to test. "Hans kindly step forward please and Empress Elsa could you come with us." said grand mage Avadon.

Elsa followed them wondering what was this about maybe she might get her new weapon or maybe something more she decided not to second guess but monitor situation from a distance as they teleported to another room this room was much bigger than one Anna had visited it was covered with pure gold on its walls along with the armors of knights, paladins and warriors made from dwarfs, Naldron, elves and dragons, the floor was decorated white marble while the ceiling was painted pure silver Hans turned to inspect the armors it was simple just wait for the armor to pick him how hard can that be yet after thirty seconds no armor glow or even glittered for him he wondered what wrong."I think there is something wrong here why won't any of them want me?"

"Your past is tainted with conspiracy and subterfuge you have many wrongs this is the reason why none of them will choose you Hans you must cleanse yourself of the past by forgiving your family and let them go."

"How do you expect me to do that I spend years playing their stupid game of cat and mouse how can I atone for all abuse they put me through! You are asking the impossible! But yet for the good of this world and my world I will do it!"

Elsa looked at him with expectations she might never know what it was like but she did understand the meaning of humility and forgiveness she watched to see what will happen next.

He went on his kneels and spoke with all his heart, "I former prince Hans hereby renounce the sins of my past and forgive those who have spitefully used me as such I willingly pay any price if you would help me!"

One of the armors began to glow brightly Hans noticed it and walk towards it he looked at it fearfully and asked, "would you help me?" The armor responded by glowing brighter he turned to the grand mage to ask about this armor.

"This armor was worn by the legendary knight Ordanus forged by the finest blacksmith of the order and further enchanced by the powers of the Light itself only someone with humility and duty can wear it and wield it's powers it was used against in the war of the dark dragons to which he slew many now this armor calls to you take it up once again and use it incredible powers against the darkness once again."

Hans closed his eyes as he turned to touch the armor with his right hand as he touched the armor a bright luminous light suddenly came crashing down on him piercing the celiing like lighting enveloping him in the light he rosed a few feet above the ground with his hands raised wide slowly he began to spin the light filled him with all of its power it became too bright for the grand mage to looked and covered his eyes but Elsa using her cosmic power saw what was happening, the light was burning away all his infirmities along with the hurts of his past starting from his heart it then moved up to his mind doing the same with that completed it dive straight into his soul and spirit obliterating every barrier he set up until it reached the bottom destroying the darkness he kept for so long, Hans felt a tremendous pain in his heart like a sharpel being removed but he endured a few seconds the pain was no more instead he felt completely at peace, the light began circling around his heart and mind transforming him into a brand new person now the light had permanently made his heart and mind it's home Hans felt something coming out of him the light shone through his eyes and from his mouth becoming brighter and brighter the whole room filled with the radiance and power of the holy Light itself Elsa eyes widen she had never seen anything so spectacular in her life, he began spinning faster this time the light covered him like a thick cloud as the armor disintegrated and fully form on him from his chest reaching all the way to his head shoulders, hands down to his waist and legs the transformation was now completed he stopped spinning revealing himself to them he was no longer the old Hans but a brand new person he levitated back to the ground the light receded while his eyes glittered with holy light he approached them looking at them like they seen a miracle happened.

"I feel different this feels really good like I have been liberated from a curse!"

"What do you intend to do with this new power of yours?" asked Elsa curiously.

Hans turned to Elsa looking at her in the eyes,"I intend to use this power to help everyone I can this I promise to you and to everyone in this world a ad throughout our own world!"

Elsa couldn't believe those words did he actually said that, she hugged him and smiled feeling validated for placing his trust in him and this was her reward which she happily received it with open arms, Hans for a few seconds stood there in shock but he smiled and return the hug this was an honor he will never forget.

Elsa broke from the hug looking at him with anticipation and expectation she wanted him to go further from this experience this was a day she would remember for a long time placing her hand on his shoulder pads she spoke, "Use this power well and I have faith in knowing you will do great things for this world and for my kindgom my new knight Hans!" Declared Elsa.

"A knight, I… I am… hmm thank you your majesty!" as he kneel to his feet with his head low to the ground, Elsa drew out her sword omnipotent which was now glowing bright radiant light like a shinning star she knighted him right on his shoulders and on his head and speaking with authority, "Arise Sir Hans of Arendelle! May you serve with pride, dignity and honor to all you meet and serve!" Elsa declared.

He rosed to his feet feeling very proud and honored at the same time both of them smiling at each other and turning to the grand mage Elsa motioned for him to teleport them out of the room the task was almost complete the grand mage snapped his fingers and they returned to the room where Anna and Anakin was waiting. Anna immediately saw a change in Hans as he walked towards her, she sensed the growing power within and felt the warmth within her heart there was something different about him she couldn't make out but she will know sooner than later.

"Hans what happened to you that armor are you a knight or something?" asked Anna curiously. But he didn't replied her and kept walking towards her while the warmth in her heart became stronger. "Hans are you in there what's going on with you?"

By time she could speak another word he hugged her Anna felt the warmth now becoming a fire burning within her heart like she wanted this for a long time not just a apology but something more she hugged him back tenderly Hans also felt a burning fire within his heart and spoke,

"I am sorry Anna for all the hurts I cause you and your sister and I will do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness even if take forever!" tears can be seen rolling his eyes one of them dropped and evaporated into her armor she felt that and responded,

"I am sorry too for forcing this relationship on you I was desperate and wanted so much to fall in love and get married not realising it was irresponsible of me I was naive but I know better now I hope you can forgive me for this mistake."

They pulled each other closer time seem to stand still for them it didn't matter to them this was it reconciliation and the rebuilding of trust both light and fire, they both broke from the hug looking at each other in the face tears still rolling down their faces Hans raised his hand to wipe away her tears while she did the same with his while smiling lightly at each other and spoke,

"Let's put the past behind us and bury the hatchet once and for all can we be friends Anna?" as he raised his right gauntlet his fingers spread wide to accept hers Anna excitedly raised her right gauntlet and shoke his hand firmly and gave him a warm hug and broke from it smiling her entire body started burning with fire she never knew this day will come but nevertheless she was glad to have made a new friend.

"A perfect symphony of fire and light this is a beautiful sight don't you think so Darling?" Elsa looking at him smiling. "Took them long enough I wonder what~~~Owww!" Elsa punched his right shoulder."What was that for?"

"You get too ahead of yourself Darling they have the potential to be very good friends." said Anakin giggling."I believe they will be more like a couple if they keep this up!" They both laughed it was a possibility but it was slim nevertheless only time will tell of they were meant for each other.

The grand mage Avadon and Avia appeared before them smiling at Elsa and Anakin they were just so in love they will one day fulfilled the prohecy laid out for them in time to come.

"Empress Elsa and Anakin please come with us." as they both teleported to a dark room there before his eyes he saw the armor awaiting him it was glimmering like it had awaited a long time for this moment it dislodge itself from the wall hovering right to his face the helm waiting for him to accept it as it's master.

"This armor was worn by the great king Kratos he was a righteous and noble of all the kings before the darkness arrived his people prospered and his kingdom was large both in size and in power when the darkness came he rally his people, elves, humanoids, dragons and dwarfs to fight against it he was winning at first until his son corrupted by the dark lord assassinated him in his sleep and seize the throne the alliance broke and the dark lord destroyed his kingdom and murdered his son but he kept his spare armor hidden now this armor belongs to you and calls you to be it's master will you accept it?"

Anakin looked at helm it was ready to accept him he closed his eyes and reached out the armor, the helm seeing he accepted it slowly assemble itself to his body followed by his arms, shoulders, waist, legs and boots he felt something stirring inside of him the Force had came back this time with full power he sense it's powers coursing through him once again he decided to test it by slamming his fist into the wall it went through confirming he was back at full power he was strong before but the armor made his much stronger.

"Now it's time you receive your weapons if you want to survive and fight the darkness this weapons will do more than serve you well they will be bound to you forever now come it's time."

They teleported back into the room where Anna and Hans were still talking not noticing Anakin's new armor when the grand mage Avia appeared between them and motioned them to look at Anakin his armor was made of pure silver but imbued with an unknown material not known their world able to withstand most attacks physical or magic attacks beside granting him supernatural strength it enchance his force powers which he will find out soon.

"Now it's time for you all to receive your weapons as he snapped his fingers four swords appeared these swords represent the greatest of kings and queens of the highest standard that fought valiantly against the darkness their names forever remembered in history the swords you shall receive was forged by the finest smiths of humanoids, dwarfs, elves and dragons but imbued by the One we call Adonai granting them indestructibility however these swords only choose the worthiest of our species and once chosen will be soul bound to the wielder for life now to you Empress Elsa I bestow to you Omnipotent the eternal alpha forged in the heart of the universe and empowered by Adonai himself this sword will give you power beyond imagination more importantly it will be an extension to your great power you will use to destroy the eternal darkness with eternal light use its power!"

The sword slowly hovered to its new owner now pulsing with power shinning so brightly it blinded everyone except Elsa she raised both her hands on the left and the right as the sword landed slowly on both her palms gently she held the handle suddenly she felt a stirring in her spirit the sword was now link to her forever as she could feel its power flowing through her veins throughout her body finally merging with her body, mind, heart, spirit and soul. Elsa lifted her hands as she stomp her foot to the ground the whole room began to shake violently as she felt the very power of all the suns and stars in every universe as they poured into her as she took them all in at once like two gigantic suns colliding and creating a supernova forming into one prime sun her eyes began to glow like the sun looking upwards she opened her mouth to say something.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" As she roared the ground shaked violently as the kingdoms of elves, naldron, dwarfs, dragons as well as the armies of the dark lords feel the violent earthquake as even they trembled at the intensity of her powers as the roof of their palace came crashing down on the dark lords but they vanished into thin air relocating to their second throneroom.

"Its has begun just as it was prophesied a long time ago!" One of them implied as they mustered the valkor the elite royal guards in preparation for war.

Elsa's eyes stopped glowing as she kneel to the ground with her right hand on the handle of the sword while the other on the floor supporting herself Anakin rushed to help her up she sensed his approached and lifted her left hand into his hand as she slowly stood up looking into his eyes and suddenly kissed him and pressing him close to her but this was no ordinary kiss, he suddenly saw a vision of the dark lords preparing their elite royal guards the valkor as they marched towards the mansion in the vision he saw himself with her fighting against them until a mysterious figure appeared and laughed the vision suddenly ended, they broke from the kiss looking at each other and towards the others.

"They are coming we need to get ready for their arrival within a week." said Anakin."Let them come we will show them who they are messing with I will incinerate them to ash!" said Anna boldy."First we need to get you a weapon Anna!" Said Hans as he placed his hand on her shoulder while Anna turned to look at him smiling.

"Indeed your companion is right you stand no chance against them without a weapon now Grand Princess Anna I bestow to you Vakersan The Construct of Chaos you who bore your sister's ice when she struck your heart and the fire of your love that saved her this sword will indeed serve you and empower you well beyond your might and power it will be extension to your burning might take the sword wield its power and use it to destroy the darkness!"

The sword which had been dormant for so long suddenly awaken feeling Anna's power it sensed her worth accepting her as it own the sword started burning fire and lightning on the left side while the other side burning blue fire and lightning the blade looked like it can cut through anything standing it's path, Anna sensed the sword reaching out to her as it hovered a few feet above the ground the tip of the sword pointing straight at her heart and suddenly like lightning dashed straight at her Anna saw it coming and dodge just in time to catch the blade by its handle she felt the rush of power coursing through her body like a lightning just struck her she stretched her hands wide as her eyes began glowing sunlight while her hands started burning intense fire her heart exploded as the sword and her combined into one thus transforming her heart diving straight down she felt the core of this world drawing out the immense power her veins changed from blue to crimson red the fire flowed through her veins she clapped her hands and stretch then again what like looked a phoneix with wings in both side and the head emerged above her she radiated with the full powers of the phoneix all they could see was a very glowing light she raised the sword and struck the ground hard returning her to normal while her eyes still glowimg sunlight and from her palms to her elbows burned with raging fire enough to instantly melt the strongest materials, her pupils burned with intensity of a inferno while the corners of her eyes also burned like a wildfire she approached Hans and placing her hands around his neck pulled him closer they were now nose to nose she spoked.

"See the future of the both of us!" as she zap like a powerful laser beams straight into his eyes. He saw the dark army approaching the mansion but more than a dark mysterious figure lingering in them shadows it's yellowish glowing eyes plotting something secret with his associates in the darkness while preparing his elite guards to destroy them the vision shifted to him getting promoted to something he never dream of and accepting his new role suddenly he was pulled back to seeing Anna together fighting alongside each other along with pains and joys of their friendship it happened so fast he barely had time to grasp them when he was pulled back from the vision to reality seeing Anna still hugging he raised his hands to return the hug.

"We will do this together you and me nothing will stand against us!" said Hans boldly."Let's do this Hans I am all pumped up and ready to go on another adventure who knows what we will find or who we will meet!"

"Anna we still need to give Hans and Anakin their weapons they will need it against the darkness we are going to face soon." Anna in all the excitement totally forgot about them and turned to nod at Elsa as she broke from the hug.

"To you Sir Hans I bestowed upon you the sword Edenheart hymn of the heavens this sword was made by angelic smiths themselves and forged in the burning furnaces of the heavens personally imbued by Adonai Himself used by archangel Frandron against the war of the darkness this sword was passed down to the Naldron and to their great king whom used the blade to fight against legions of demons and dark elves this blade holds the heart of the heavens itself before the great king died he hid the sword in fear of anyone abusing it's power now once again found and ready to be wield by you use its power to destroy those who wage war against righteousness and justice!"

The sword sensed his intention and awaited it's new master to wield it Hans took the handle of the sword from the grand mage and held it up high suddenly he felt the sword shaking as it glowed brightly he felt the immense power flowing through his veins like his body was on fire he raised the sword high as it let out a powerful beam cutting through the floor and the rooftops passing through the magical barriers still soaring high into the air piercing the atmosphere as it went like knife through butter until it reached the sun striking it's surface as then returning from where it come directly into Hans he felt the immense power filled him his whole body filled with lightning and his eyes glowed radiantly he felt completed.

"Finally to you Grand Prince Anakin I bestowed upon you the sword Aerasanya conquest of destiny for you have sought to conquer your own destiny while through slavery you dreamed of a better life full of adventure and wanted something so much more for yourself and the people around you care about everything you have done has led you to this point the destiny you are forging will lead others to follow in your example as a general you know that some wars can only be fought with weapons not words it's time you take up that role once more become for you will liberate many from the prison of darkness now wield the sword and use its power!"

The sword glowed bright red as it sensed it master nearby suddenly his lightsaber dislodge itself from his belt and hovered into the air slowly dismantling itself the blue kyber crystal hovered towards the crimson glowing crystal of the sword the crimson crystal zapped it into itself merging fully with blue kyber crystal the sword glowed even brighter as it flew towards its master at unnatural speed Anakin caught it by its handle suddenly he felt another massive disturbance in the force as his whole body began to shake as he can feel the Force filling him with power wave after wave like a huge tidal wave sweeping over him he took all the power in while everyone saw his armor was on fire but he didn't burn standing up he raised the sword high his eyes burning like a thousand infernos while his armor turned crimson red his mouth opened wide,

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" as he struck the sword hard into the ground his power in the force now amplifed he was stronger than ever ready to fight the war against the darkness the fire ceased but his eyes was still burning he looked at Elsa, Anna and finally Hans they all knew what they had to do it was a time to go to war in which they were ready with one last issue to settle Elsa looked at the two grand mages, "Do you happened to be blacksmith of the highest caliber?"

"Yes we are the master blacksmiths in all of this world!" They responded wondering why she asked this question."Great! Take me to your workshop I have a armor to upgrade and reforge into something much stronger and more powerful!"

With that Elsa and the grand mages teleported while the others made their way up to ready their strategy for the upcoming battle which coming right to their doorstep Anakin having fought in many wars and skirmishes was perfect for the job at hand while Hans and Anna laid out where they will possibly strike and where but they needed to know how many there were to properly determined the best way to counterattack suddenly there was loud trumpet noise they turned to looked at two men clad in armor the likes which they never seen and looking closely they were wearing winged like helmets standing right outside the mansion's gates as they made their way down from the second staircase to the first while opening the door and sprinted to the gates facing them something about them told Anakin that they were not the enemy but their would be allies.

Anna look at one of them it was a woman wearing full plate armor like Elsa and wore a wing helmet who was she and what was she doing here, will they help them or oppose them she wasn't sure but if they turned out to be enemy she will shoot first and ask questions later no one was going to harm anyone as long as she was around yet she felt a calming aura radiantly around them giving her some insurance they were not here to harm them Anna remained skeptical not seeing their faces was one thing it was another to see they weren't the only humans in this crazy dark world whatever it was she wanted answers one way or another she will find it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: "The next chapters are going to be exciting for this one Elsa reforges her armor, and the villains of this world are revealed and there is a sub plot which you will see in the next chapter, will Elsa be able to be to make a better armor or will the years of training be wasted? Stay tuned for more! :)**

 **Chapter 22 Forging of Destinies**

Anakin was just a few meters away while he walked forward to face them taking a deep breath he spoked. "We are not mercenaries we are here as the first line of defense against this attack my name is Grand Prince Anakin and this is Grand Princess Anna and Knight Hans we come from Arendelle."

That spark their interest they both looked at each other for a second then turning back to face Anakin, "Where do you from we have not heard of this Arendelle you speak of and my apologies we didn't mean to offend you but as of late there have been many mercenaries roaming and looting towns and villages."

"We are from another world we were brought through a portal we have been stucked here for awhile and we are still working on a way to get back to our world, what can you tell us about the invading army how many of them are there?"

"There is a group of the dark lords royal guards the valkor heading your way and they are led by Harkan the wraith king he is known to wipe out entire villages and towns with his dark sorcery one time he defeated a Naldron king in single combat he is the lord of the wraiths and commands the armies of the dark lords we must be ready within a week his army will arrive." said the female paladin as she took off her winged helmet her face was radiant, her hair was golden and her ears were pointed nearly above her head."My name is Lindra commander of the paladins and we are also here for someone stated in the prophecy his name is Hans we have come for him as well."

Hans taken aback from Lindra's words he never expected to be one in this space called prophecy she was mentioning but to be called to become a paladin he couldn't decide if this was an honor or a scheme deciding to go with them he thought about it for a minute while contemplating on what might happen he decided he would go with them willingly."I will go with you after we defeated the incoming threat that's heading towards us."

Elsa and Avia teleported to the blacksmith there in the middle of the room was a anvil, hammer and all the tools needed to craft her new armor she was trained by the finest blacksmiths of Arendelle when her father was alive he frequently brought her to them every five days a week she will be taught on how to make weapons such as swords, axes, bows and even guns also how to forge new armor of various kinds such as plate, mithril and leather praticing everyday she would come back to make new armors and weapons to anyone who needed them months pass finally mastering it after longs hours and days of blood and sweat now it was time to put her knowledge and skills to good use.

Elsa always wore a full black bodysuit enabling her to move freely in her armor while it also provide protection in case her armor were to fail her waving her hands she the armor came off piece by piece starting with the breastplate followed by the shoulderspads, vambraces, gauntlets and her greaves placing them near the corner she took the breastplate placing it in the furnace for three minutes waving her hands she took out the breastplate was ready she placed on the anvil once again using the hammer she forge it into a new shape after hitting it three times she put it aside and proceeded on with the shoulerpads, vambraces and gauntlets doing the same thing she waved her hands once again the breastplate, shoulder pads, vambraces and gauntlets hovered in the air while she took a good look at them satisfied but still missing something she needed something more deciding to take one step further she closed her eyes while maintaining her concentration raising her hands took aim at her armor her hands started glowing until she reached her full power blasted the armor empowering it with her cosmic power, the armor slowly to began to change shape as it absorbed the power a diamond shape crystal began to form on in the middle of the chestplate, another two more began to form on the top of the gauntlets, while the two more formed on the ankles of the greaves and finally the last two formed on the vambraces, the armor was now completed Elsa now pulled the armor to her as she raised her hands wide hovering above the ground the armor came to her at full speed the chestplate attached itself to her chest covering all the way to her neck while the shoulderspads rested and attached itself her shoulders, the gauntlets came below her hands slowly ascending as her fingers went in as covered her entire arms, the greaves split itself in half slowly attaching itself to her feet as they fully merged moving up to cover her legs as well and finally the vambraces attached itself to her upper arms covering it fully when that was completed the crystals activated on the gauntlets, breastplate, vambraces and the greaves as they started glowing radiantly Elsa opened her eyes inspecting her armor she felt more powerful and a crimson red cape formed from her shoulderpads down to her greaves now satisfied with her work she teleported along with the grand mage Avia clearly astonished at Elsa's power as they both proceeded to the main gates.

Lindra was thinking of Hans proposal but decided he needed to be trained she sensed his power but he had no idea how to use it on the wrong hands his power can unintentionally hurt someone and decided against it."Sir Hans you need to come with me you have power but you need to learn on how to use it we can help you~~"

Before she could finished her sentence Elsa came down like lightning in between them her eyes burning white light and staring at Lindra in straight in her eyes, this was the Empress foretold in the prophecy that will liberate and defeated the darkness spreading throughout the land mighty and yet so terrifying to behold she had her fair share of facing menacing beasts and terrible creatures but this was something else she heard the tales of of the Empress wrath but this pales in description compared to she saw right now she needed to be careful that's when Elsa decided to speak,"I believe Hans did say he will come with you when we deal with the dark army heading our way is this your way of enlistment?"

They looked at each other they conceded this round they knew there was no chance of trying to force Hans to come with them so for now they will comply with them and provided assistance."Perhaps we can work out something that will benefit the both of us?"

Elsa made them a counter offer, "If you would assist us in defeating the incoming dark army I will let Hans go with you." She looked at both of them clearly they were not here to help but were just messengers yet they carry a sword and wore armor which meant they can be of some use to her in fighting the royal guards that were heading towards them the air began to shift around them as the sun was hidden and a cold wind blew towards them at least she saw they had agreed to help them.

"Alright we will offer our assistance we should get ourselves ready by testing your combat skills starting right now." said Lindra."I couldn't agree more let's get moving." said Elsa as they walked a few steps in the middle of the open field.

"We will start with you first." as she pointed her gauntlet finger to Anna, slowly Anna stepped forward ready for battle all the training Elsa had given her was now being put to the test she will now prove that she was a capable fighter just like her sister now was the time to prove it.

They both drew their swords the elf's sword was a serrated one handed broadsword on the blade edges itself was tiny triangular shapes unseen from a distance but upon closer inspection Anna saw that Lindra's sword had strange words crafted in the middle of the blade itself they were glowing blue she wondered what it was but there was no time to ponder she held Vakersan steady her sword buzzed with lightning all over the blade, Lindra looked at Anna concluding she was a worthy warrior it was time to prove if her assessment was right she raised her sword closed her eyes while pondering her first strike, the sun was hidden grey clouds began to move in like it was about to rain as time suddenly time stood still between these two warriors two different races two different world's were about to collide the battle will decide if Anna's skills and training have paid of.

Lindra's eyes opened dead set on defeating Anna as she suddenly charged forth leaping five feet into the air with both hands at the handle of the sword she came crashing down like a arrow her sword pointed straight at Anna as she blocked the strike.

*CLING*

Both swords clashed as Anna was sent a few meters back regaining her footing she dash with her sword in hand to strike Lindra.

*cling*

*cling*

*cling*

Anna's attack caught Lindra's off guard she was amazed at how fast she was going whatever training she had received it was more than what she expected, Anna wasn't fighting like a greenhorn she was fighting like her life depended on it just like her sister taught her, Anna pushed her back blow after blow with each blow getting stronger Lindra pulled herself together and fought back with elven ferocity as she mustered her strength to counter Anna's vicious attacks.

*clang*

*clang*

*clang*

Lindra struck hard and fast while Anna dodged the first blow, she tried landing another blow on her but Anna parried that one, "That's it no more fooling around!" growing frustrated but using that to her advantage as she held her sword tight raising above her chest taking aim at Anna's chest charging this time much faster and plunge it straight at Anna missing her chest she suddenly pressed her sword down this time plunging it into her right hip piercing through her armor before Anna could strike she pulled the sword from her hip retreated while Anna stumbled on her feet placing her left hand to stop the bleeding, "Aaaagggrrhhh! You have done it this time!" Lindra wasted no time in charging at Anna faster this time with the intention of finishing her off she was aware she had awoken a sleeping giant just as she intended the Valkor were coming and they will show no mercy this will be no different Lindra raised her sword intending to deal Anna a mighty blow but Anna saw it coming and block it pushing her back now at her full power with her eyes burning like a raging volcano it was time to finish this fight, Lindra saw Anna was at her full power her objective achieve she realised the only way to defeat Anna was to use all her strength so mustering all her strength she prepared herself for the final strike.

"This ends now your highness", as she charged at her with supernatural speed intending to finish her she adjusted her sword aiming for Anna's shoulder, "Now we end this Light's Hammer!" She yelled as her sword began to glow with blinding light bright as the sun, Anna stood her ground charging at Lindra with blazing speeds her hands on the handle of the sword yelling,"This ends now PHONEIX STRIKE!" as they met and struck each other Anna sword burning with raging intensity Anna swung her sword delivering a powerful blow her sword cut through Lindra's plate armor like knife through butter dealing a serious blow into the elf's abdomen while Lindra's sword struck her right shoulders her armor absorbed most of the impact but penetrated through enough to inflicted a serious wound both of them were bleeding as they placed their hands on the ground, Elsa rushed to take a look at Anna her right shoulder and her right hips was bleeding like a river the elven blade had penetrated through her armor mustering her cosmic powers, she closed her eyes while placing her hands on her sister's right shoulders and her hips a bright white began to glow as Anna's wounds begin to heal instantly while Anakin and Hans helped her up. Ganthorn rushed to tend to Lindra wounds placing his hands on her abdomen praying fervently as the holy Light descended from the heavens piercing the clouds shining on them as the wound began slowly healing she with the help of her companion stood to her feet.

"Well fought Lindra, I looked forward to sparing you again." said Anna as she regained her posture this was her first actual combat although she suffered serious wounds she enjoyed it to her it was invigorating she looked at Vakersan she never knew however this sword was until it was put to the test to which she was glad this sword was hers it was not just a sword with special abilities but as a extension to her powers."We will need to strengthen your armor Anna and cover those weak spots." implied Elsa.

"We shall meet on the field of battle when the time is right your Highness!" smiling as she walked towards one of the wooden bench and sat down regaining her strength, the high elves were for their agility, skill and ferocity in combat from young they were trained to fend for themselves they were taught to survive in jungles, forests and sometimes in behind enemy lines with a weapon and a few rations sometimes in groups or individually some of them come out battle harden while other didn't make it nevertheless the lesson was burned into their minds forever when they did return they would find themselves with gifts of new armor, capes, a house, money, horses, titles and ranks among the elders some serve as generals and high commanders while others serve as senators and diplomats for those who did exceptionally well they given the choice of serving as high lords with the potential of becoming Valdrians an honored rank like a king or queen but access to the hidden vaults of forbidden knowledge where only a very selected few may enter to receive power of the high born.

"The prophecy is coming true they are the ones we are looking for soon they will defeat the darkness and set our world free from this cursed evil." She said to Ganthorn looking at Elsa, Anna, Anakin and Hans she thought to herself while she was a skilled paladin she also study ancient lores now this was happening right before her eyes, Ganthorn looked back at her with a confident look on his face,"We still need to know their full extent of their capabilities now I will test one of them." as he walked towards them issuing a challenge to one of them, "I challenge Empress Elsa a duel to the death do you accept?" He had heard legends of the Empress cosmic powers and abilities he knew this was a risk but he needed to be sure she was up to the task of fighting a war now or never this is the time.

"Hold it Ganthorn!" suddenly another paladin riding forth with a horse in armor came charging forth and halting straight in the middle of them the eyes of horse burning bright yellow it's armor was glittering white as it looked at them this horse was different breed a very rate horse the high ranking paladins used in combat capable of ramming through armies like a rampaging elephant it was also empower by the holy Light which it use in combat to blind it's armies long enough to send them flying into the air it's rider was one of the battlemasters of the Golden Order having fought in many wars against hordes of the dark armies and slaying many of the dark lords of previous ages he was tall muscular build wearing a golden horned helmet a red cape and his armor sparked brightly in the sunlight dismounting he carried a great sword heavily enchanced with runes this sword was only given to those who had many years of experience and sacrifice, he was one of them the few of the Naldron who earned after years of blood and sweat.

"Formalities aside Empress Elsa I will challenge her to a duel to the death, do you accept?" Elsa looked at him either he was out of mind or he was seriously looking for a fight which she will give it to him.

"Very well I accept!" as Elsa leaped back a few steps materialising Omnipotent out of thin air holding it firmly with her hands and with rapid speed raised her sword bringing it down hard aiming for shoulders, he barely had time to react quickly raising his sword to block it but he was too late Elsa's sword landed straight on his on his left shoulders cutting through his golden plated armor but he ignored it and swung his sword at Elsa yet only scratching the surface of her breastplate he couldn't believe his eyes did his sword just deflected off her armor like it was nothing what sorcery was this.

He regained his posture holding his sword tightly and swung it again Elsa saw it coming and using her strength blocked it while pushing him back slowly to the ground, he felt his body being pushed back bit by bit now was the time to put his years of combat into good use apparently she was more than a worthy opponent for him smiling behind the helmet he gathered his strength and back away from her, he adjusted her position and charged straight at her dealing multiple strikes at her Elsa blocked the first few while the others she parried with ease. Seeing his swordmanship was not helping he decided to use his powers imbuing his sword with the power of the holy Light this time he was ready to go all out on her. Elsa seeing this gathered her full powers now her eyes glowed burning white light, her sword began glittering golden light while her body started emitting a white aura making her glow in the sunlight it was time to finished this fight.

The sun now beamed down on them as a gentle breeze blew at both of them, the battles master and the Empress both skilled in combat after years of fighting wars battle harden they looked at each other waiting for the right moment to strike all they was one final blow to decide the outcome, as the grey began today move in blocking the sunlight once again as the beam of sunlight faded the two charged at each the battlemaster raising his great sword to strike her down while Elsa using her cosmic power diverting it into her sword swung it upwards to counter his attack.

"You are done Empress Elsa!" said the Battlemaster ready to charge at her."You messed with the wrong Empress battlemaster!" replied Elsa readily herself for the final strike feeling pumped up.

Both their swords clashed as a small explosion erupted between them what came after it was the shattering of his sword fragments began to fly towards Anna as Hans instantly reacted standing in front of her and blocking them from reaching her the fragments bounced off his armor harmlessly, Elsa was still standing while the battlemaster fell to the ground he tried to get up only to feel Elsa stomping on his chestplate with her greaves he felt the shockwave and found her sword pointing directly at his neck which had the thinnest armor he was forced to surrender, "GIVE IT UP! YOU ARE DONE BATTLEMASTER!" Elsa declared her eyes glowing burning brightly he stood still while looking into her eyes he found her entire eyes were only burning white light like the sun which was terrifying clearing his throat he spoked, "You win your majesty." Elsa put her sword behind her cape as he got up.

"Well fought Empress Elsa looks like I underestimate you." said the battlemaster. "Indeed you should know your limits battlemaster it's unwise to fight a monarch that's above you both in rank and in power take this as a lesson but you did fought well." said Elsa.

"You are indeed very powerful as the prohecy say you were which will make it easier to defeat this darkness however I am not here to assist you, I am here under orders of the king we are to withdraw at once."

Elsa looked at him stunned how were supposed to defeat the valkor yet it didn't matter she will improvise and defeat this threat, the battlemaster relayed the order to Ganthorn and Lindra as they nodded saddle on their horses looking at Elsa he spoked, "You should ask the Avia and Avadon about the mansion he has much to say about it and there is much you need to know about this world which I believe he is suited for the task at hand. " as they rode off in a hurry leaving through the gates as they opened lowering the magical shield momentarily and steady the gates close and the shield reactivated, however in the distance was a tall man with a black beard holding a serpent staff watching them leave he focused his gaze at the mansion looking at Elsa, "Soon I will have my revenge for what you did to me Empress Elsa but till then I will wait after all there are more things worst than death! Hmm Hahahahha HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed maliciously as he teleported back to his tower plotting on how to destroy Elsa.

Elsa turned to the grand mage Avia and Avadon looking at them with a questionable look in her eyes it was time they told her everything about the mansion and whats the true purpose of them being in this world,"You two need to start talking starting now I would like to know more this mansion and what's it's truly capable of that you didn't write in the deed no more secrets tell me everything you know!" demanded Elsa crossing her arms with a angry look across her face trust was two ways to her and she never compromise that morale, the mages sighed but they had no choice turning to Elsa they spoke, "We will tell you everything."

"Good! start from the beginning what is this mansion and why was it build here in the middle of nowhere? " asked Elsa glaring at both of them her eyes glowing brighter expecting an answer.

"The prohecy has come true! The champions have arrived to deliver us from this darkness which has poisoned this land for eons!" said Drakus the red dragonking to his advisors long ago it was foretold that four champions will be transported from their world to this world and cast down the dark lords along with their king thus ending the reign of darkness into a new dawn he wasn't the only one the other races too had the same idea hope had been restored in their hearts after eons of waiting they were now ready to once again believe they had had a chance of defeating this darkness.

The dark lords through the orbs had seen and heard the conversations of the kings and queens of the other races they had feared this day would come sooner or later now it has come they started to worry what to next they believed they nothing to fear as the valkor will not fail them but if not they had another plan in mind already in motion they set off to meet with their king Jarthrus to seek aid in dealing with this threat the champions posed to their power they kneel before him and started, "Your majesty the ancient prophecy has come true the champions so long for eons have prophesied about their arrival and now they have come and we seek aid in ending this threat."

The king looked intentively at each of them seeing their fearful look written on their faces slowly turning his gaze from them looking at the ceiling and thought of a plan to get rid of the threat the champions had towards his domain, he will make their life a living hell just like he did with his adversaries through manipulations and cunning and he knew the perfect man for the job one who was very skilled in both manipulations, deceptions and cunning.

"Bring to me Jafar at once I want a word with you for a special assignment!" he commanded, as the dark lords rose to their feet with a devious smile on their faces as they vanished before him setting off for the dark tower while the king gazed at his personal orb gazing at all the kingdoms who would oppose him planning ahead he was ready for them however he couldn't see what was inside the mansion as the magical shield prevented the orb seeing through it but it didn't matter when they leave the mansion they will be at his mercy, "Soon champions! Hmm very soon! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAHAHA!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note, "Lots of action involved here and the where the villains are revealed so will they defeat the valkor or will they be overwhelmed stay tuned for more" :)**

 **Chapter 23 A Destiny Of Flame And Destruction.**

The evening sun began to set as night was fast approaching as bats and owls flew overhead of them the sound their wings can be heard the air grew stale while the grand mages spoke of this world it's inhabitants and it's dark history throughout time however Elsa was more interested in knowing the purpose of the mansion and how they were brought here also why she couldn't get back to her own time.

"This world has been here for a very very long time we were charged of safeguarding this world against the darkness when the races of elves, dwarfs, dragons and the Naldron were formed Adonai charged us with overseeing them as they grew and matured into great civilisations we began to reveal ourselves as we taught them how to forge weapons and armors to defend themselves against the wild beasts which constantly threaten their lands and their people. Overtime the race of elves became more powerful as they committed themselves to knowledge learning as much they can we taught them what we know and in turn they forged an alliance with us with mutual benefits time and time they constantly desired to know more fearing they would use this knowledge against us we diversed into teaching them peace while encouraging them to share this knowledge with the other races which they were reluctant at first however they found this was a brilliant concept while doing the same with the other races some of them were not very content with us but we decided to ignore it instead of resolving this seemingly small issue."

"We will discuss this later tonight right now we should be eating our dinner." with that she teleported everyone but Avia and Avadon to the dinning room where dinner awaited them apparently the same meal just like last night she sat down while trying to ponder what had happened today this was much to take in least of she had to deal with the two mages later she wondered what had happened to Arendelle while she was away.

Anakin looked at Elsa he sensed she was under stressed and through their mental link asked her if she was alright, "Anakin let's talk someplace private not here leave your seat discreetly and meet me at our room see you there." as she suddenly got up and teleported as a bright flash of light filled the room and vanishing before their very eyes as Anakin swiftly left the dinning room and dashed straight to their rooms just in time for Elsa to appear and freeze the door shut.

They both sat down in the two seated couch looking at each other when Elsa began to speak, "I find it hard to trust those two mages they clearly need to probed to telling the truth I think they are hiding something from us." She sighed as she looked at the night sky seeing the stars it was beautiful if only she could grasp their beauty but she wanted answers.

"Then we continue to probe them till they give us what we need to know." he said as they both looked at the stars wondering what lies beyond the horizon it was a brand new world out there which they intend to explore once they are beyond the boundaries of this mansion that Elsa wanted to know more.

Elsa placed her right on his right shoulder saying nothing for a moment then she started, "Anakin Darling you know I love you and you love me yet let's slow down and not rush our relationship." He looked at her for a few seconds pondering on that thought then he nodded it was the right thing to do while still maintaining their relationship.

"So does it mean I would be sleeping in my own room?" Elsa looked at him and smiled almost giggling she didn't wanted him to leave but just to enjoy the moment she had with him,"I didn't ask you to leave I do need someone to protect me while I sleep and with the events happening so fast I think I need to rest now than before."

"I am the right person for the job Darling!" he said enthusiasticly he felt her stress diminished completely he smiled knowing she was much better yet he sensed she was going to take precaution against the two mages till she can discover their true intentions a wise move he thought to himself as he would have done the same previously by force but he will let Elsa do the interrogations while he keep an eye out for the smallest details.

"Dear we should pay the mages a visit right now to see if they have the information ready." Anakin paused then looked at her in agreement while Elsa closed her eyes and they both teleported to their location appearing right in front of them she looked at the both of them expectedly.

"Before you tell me about the history of this world I want to know about this mansion and what exactly it can do and if you are lying my boyfriend here will know so start talking now!" demanded Elsa.

"This mansion is the primary gateway to other worlds beyond both our worlds we use it to travel to other worlds to make contact with other species this is the secret we keep from the world in fear of they might use it." Anakin through the mental link told Elsa they were still hiding something.

"And why did you keep this from us when you were clearly expecting us?" Elsa asked demandingly her patience starting to thin.

"We were the ones that summoned you here that's when the dark lords sensed it and manipulated the spell sending you into the nightmarish realm of the undead we wanted to bring you here but they intervene causing a rift the spell was deflected at the portal and now it has been destroyed till we fix it there is no way of you getting home." they said breathing a sigh of relief like a heavy burden being lifted off their shoulders yet the revelation came as a shock to both of them.

"So how do we get back to our world please tell me you have a backup plan." They looked at each there was only one way of getting home the only way through the prohecy they turn back to Elsa,"You need to destroy the dark king and his forces they have a crystal strong enough to send you back to your world." Elsa realised there was no other way but to go down this path only she was not fighting for the two mages but to rescue Kristoff and head home while hoping her kingdom is still in one piece. "Have you prepare the orbs as I instructed you to do yet?"

"Yes we have its right here just as you asked." Both of them conjured a book the size of a dictionary the book began to glow as Elsa took it and gave to Anakin to hold it her eyes began to glow he knew she was about to do the unthinkable she slowly turned back to the mages,"Since you are of no further use to me I am expelling you from this world and my mansion!" her hands began to instantly glow white taking aim at both them about to blast their avatar bodies back into the void from where they came while creating a powerful magical barrier to keep them out for good. "We have been forthcoming in our hospitality and you are expelling us what give you the right? We are the guardians of this world!"

"Not anymore you are not as of now my champions and I will take charge you have proven to be unworthy of my trust I will set things right here without your assistance so now BEGONE!" As she blasted them with her full power sending them deep into space and placing with a magical barrier only twice as strong they wouldn't be able to penetrated it even if they wanted to.

Elsa walked towards Anakin bending down to pick up the book which was still glowing placing her hand on his shoulder they instantly teleported back to their room she sat on her bed retuning the magical enhancements, defenses and everything important to herself only making sure every trace of the mages did not find their way back here while mentally communicating to Anna and Hans that they will not be joining them for dinner then putting aside everything else she lay back on her bed closing her eyes for awhile it's been a long day.

This was not the first time she had to deal with this issue back in Arendelle when she was still new to the throne and to the affairs of the kingdom there was one particular person named Jafar who applied for the position of head advisor looking at his credentials he was the right man for the job and hired him on the spot in no time he set off to work advising her on how to manage the kindgom teaching her how to handle other monarchs and negotiate with other kingdoms Elsa learn fast within a week she had learn everything he taught her seeing him like a teacher until she discovered he was using alchemy to control the minds of her subjects including Anna right on the spot accompanied with five royal guards she arrested him stripped of his rank and banished him from her kingdom in the process destroying his entire lair with all his experiments and potions.

Elsa opened her eyes looking at her lover his dreamy blue looking at the stars in the night sky glittering, she rosed from bed and stood beside him there were no clouds just the stars she turned to see him blinking opening her mouth to speak,"Its getting late we should get some rest within a few days we will be facing them head on!" he turned to look at her nodding with agreement.

Waving her fingers she changed from her armor to a white nightgown while doing the same with Anakin his clothes into pink."This is the wrong color Elsa I don't usually wear pink."

"I think you look good in that color Darling not that anyone is going to notice you in that color." She giggled.

She walked towards her bed and tucking herself in while Anakin just looked at her expecting the color to something less bright, but decided it didn't matter he did the same while exchanging one last glance at her saying, "Goodnight Darling see you in the morning!" he smiled at her.

"Sleep well Dear we are going to have a long day tomorrow." as they both closed their eyes dreaming of what could happen within the next few days.

Five days passed while Elsa and Anakin were busy training with each other the same with Anna and Hans, they knew this day had come the question was when were they coming it was now eight in the morning when four black figures on horses appeared at the front gate of the mansion dismounting from their horses while withdrawing their swords looking at them training began to speak as their leader stepped forward to announce their arrival,

"I am Harkan king of the Valkor we were send by the dark lords so by that authority I demand you open this gate and face us!" they demanded, Elsa stared at them while lowering the shields opening the gates as they step in to face them the gates closed behind them as they made their way closer to them.

"So these are the Valkor if it's a fight they want it's a fight they will get!" said Anna feeling pumped up she had been waiting for this moment to finally put her skills to the test, her eyes burned with fury like a wildfire raging while her hands ignited with flames glittering like the sun holding Vakersan firmly as she stood her ground eagerly waiting for the right moment to strike.

The Valkor were dressed in black robes covering their plated magical enchanted armor while their swords were coated with strong poison enough to kill the mightiest warrior with a few blows their faces hidden within their crown-like helmets while their eyes glowed red finally they wore thick red capes, battle harden and ready for a fight they were trained well after fighting in the toughest battles this will be no different to them they walked slowly towards them all four of them choosing their target holding their swords to their faces while Elsa, Anna, Anakin and Hans drew their swords they had prepared themselves for this moment and faced them head on it was now time to decide who was the better warrior, a strong wind blew towards them as tensions began to rise between them, time seem to paused ten meters apart from each other they stared at each other like bitter rivals spoiling for a fight the wind suddenly died down.

"Taste this you devils!" as Anna dashed forward with her two hands holding her sword firmly while diverting her power into her sword and struck against the fel blade, the impact caused a small crack at the tip of his sword as he held his ground as he tried pushing Anna back but she leaped back and running forward relentlessly strike him with multiple blows.

Elsa dealt multiple strikes at Harkan however he deflected and parried some of her attacks, this was getting frustrating as she realised she was being pushed back yet she saved her strength for later while blocking and avoiding his attacks, "Why won't you attack are you afraid of me?" he taunted her as they both clashed. "You are punching above your weight!" as she deflected another might blow from him, "Eventually I will penetrate your defense!" as he was getting exhausted slowly Elsa saw this and began channeling her power building it up steadily while keeping her defenses up she waited a little longer for him to exhuast himself further.

Anakin was not gaining a single ground each time he pushed the valkor back he counterattack again and again, he had to find another way to pierce his defences and end him to no avail they both clashed, "You are done champion your miserable life ends here!" he taunted him Anakin this time not giving into anger replied him,"I don't think so you haven't seen my real power yet!" as he channel his power and swung hard the valkor reacted by leaping back but it was far too late Anakin's sword had pierced through his magical defenses and his plate armor cutting the surface of his pale skin blood stared pouring out slowly. "You will pay for~~" Anakin wasted no time he charged forward forcing the valkor to defend himself, raising his sword to deflect his attacks at first he was successful but he was beginning to feel weak.

Hans was not faring better than Anakin the valkor was fighting with ferocity he had never seen before, "You are so afraid like a coward and cowards will always die a cowardly death just they are meant to be!" suddenly he remembered what the mage said to him, he needed to put aside his past now was the time he prove his worth, mustering the courage and the power of the holy Light he poured his powers into his sword and swung hard, his sword imbued with the power of the holy light itself clashed with the fel blade caused wide cracks seeing that he was out of options he leaped back ten meters raised his hands and blasted him with fel magic, the blast struck Hans like a massive wave threatening to blow him away but he held his ground drawing more of his power now his body glittered as he pushed forward raising his in front of to deflect the incoming wave of fel energy. "Impossible! This can't be!" as he blasted him with more fel magic but Hans was not backing down.

"This ends now!" Exhausted from Anna's attacks it worked precisely as she planned he was now forced to fight back but with his limited energy he put all his power into his sword which was glowing eerie green, which Anna noticed immediately she intended to finished this too.

"RAAARRGGHH!" He was now at full strength holding his sword tightly he swung it with all his might, his first and second strikes both missed as she avoid them he swung his sword for the third time intending to land a blow on her head, seeing that she swiftly dodged it. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" now enraged he charged raising his sword high into the air, that was it the opening Anna had been waiting for her eyes began to burn like a raging fire while her sword burned with both lightning and fire as she charged forward raising her sword as she swing it downwards cutting right his shoulders down to his chest delivering a fatal blow penetrating his magical defenses and armor deep into his pale skin, before he can react she raised her sword again cutting his left shoulders down to his chest again. Deeply wounded he had no strength to fight back that's when Anna with all her might plunge her sword deep into his heart, he felt a burning sensation as the fire from her sword began to burn from within consuming him as it burned his entire organs, his nerves eventually the fire emerge from his eyes, "ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" He fell face first to the ground the smoke emerging from his body while Anna knelt to the ground with her hands on the grass taking deep breaths this fight had taken most of her strength.

Harken started becoming frustrated with Elsa's continued deflects and block every attempt he made to pierce her defense, it was now time to for a different tactic placing his left hand on his other blade he dashed forward while Elsa blocked his strike as he anticipated he took out his dagger and stab her at her right shoulder the blade did went through but not enough for the poison to take its full effect, "What!" he said in shocked as Elsa shot him with a white cosmic bolt sending him reeling, Elsa removed the dagger from her shoulders completely unharmed throwing it to the ground "Mithril my friend I wear it as a second layer of defense, you didn't think I come unprepared did you?" now out of options he charged at her with his power diverted into his sword raising it high attempting to land a blow on her she stood there waiting for the right moment, as he got closer suddenly within a split second she raised her hands and blasted him with her full power now caught in the blast he felt his body disintegrating rapidly as he felt the immense pain bit by bit he began to vanish until he was completely vaporised.

Elsa saw something dropped a piece of parchment she picked it up and saw it was a map which fitted the other half she found earlier. Too exhausted to fight any longer she sat down to examine the map while trying to figure out where to go next.

Anakin was still fighting the valkor which fought back both of them were closely matched, almost exhausted it was time to end this fight using the force he gathered his strength and struck the fel blade hard the impact was great the fel blade shattered into tiny pieces but the valkor was not done yet, he blasted him with fel magic hoping to kill him with one blast but Anakin leaped up his hands wielding his sword firmly and slice him across the valkor's chest, a clean strike his armor cut in half falling to the ground with black blood rushing out as he fell to the ground and died on the spot, while Anakin landed on the ground standing tall victorious looking towards Elsa he walked towards her hoping she was alright.

Hans by now was getting closer towards the valkor pressing forward his eyes now burning with the power of the holy light raised his sword, while the blast grew more powerful intensely the valkor couldn't believed it no one had been able to stand against them until now this was his end knowing it, with his left hand he raised a huge molten fel ball and threw it at Hans suddenly noticing it coming he jumped standing on it and leap in for the kill plunging his sword right into the valkor's heart instantly falling to the ground and died he remove his sword standing up and walking towards Anna.

"What's that Elsa?" as Anakin walked towards her Elsa turned her gaze towards him "Its the other half of the map now we know how to rescue Kristoff." They both examined the map it was a long way from where they are now it would probably take them a few days to reach there Elsa spotted a tower on the map "Maybe this where he was taken we have to tell the others." However getting to the tower will not easy they needed to get into the mountains where the tower was seated on, if only they can find the entrance into it. "We have a long way to go and who knows what's waiting for us out there." said Anakin "I like to see anyone try to stop us from reaching Kristoff."

"NOOOOO! How did you four lose to them! Get out of my sight all of you!" roared the dark king as everyone cleared the room until he was left alone, contemplating on how to defeat them and he had the right person for the job since the valkor has failed it was a time for a more indirect approach, "Guards summon the dark lords immediately I want them here along with Jafar now!" The guards appeared before him and bowed their heads "At once your majesty!" as they set off to look for them. "If the blades of the Valkor can't kill you he will don't worry champions I will ensure your life become a living hell in my realm, and once I am done you will wish for death! Muuhahaha! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" as his laughter echo throughout the castle foreseeing their defeat and talking full control of this world once he was done dealing with them.

"Kristoff!" a voice spoked to him through the hologram as it began to activate showing the face of Darth Sidious, "Master!" as he kneel down his face to the floor in deep reverence "How goes the plan do they suspect anything?" he raised his face to meet his master's gaze, "They suspect nothing master everything is proceeding as you foreseen." The sith smiled "Good! As soon as they are out of the way you will be king and this world will be ours!" Kristoff smiled deviously all his life they had planned for this moment to seize the throne of Arendelle and claim it for his own, everything was going well no one including Elsa or Anna suspected a thing soon it will be over for them but a new start for him. "I will see the final preparations are made!"

"Ensure that you do, no one must discover our plans we don't need any loose ends." The hologram expanded to include his master sitting alongside seven figures all wearing cloaks with hoods along with masks in between them was a long rectangular conference table the room these were the cabal whom had allied together to destroy Elsa. "Rest assured it will be according to our grand design they will be taken care of!" replied Darth Sidious. "Apprentice see to it that everything is ready" as the hologram shut off abruptly Kristoff getting up turned and walked towards the crystal ball rubbing it gently he gazed upon the mansion but couldn't see anything turning his gaze slightly he spotted a crow seeing right it's eyes he saw the valkor was defeated just as his master had foreseen, he focused on Anna "Soon, very soon!" while turning elsewhere to a remote place he had a special surprise lying in wait for them an old friend they were familiar with one that used to bring them joy.

"Let's get rid of these bodies." Elsa closed her eyes focusing her power blasting them this corpses began disintegrate slowly vaporising into the air, she walked towards Hans and Anna doing the same, the battle had exhausted them but it won't be the last. "Elsa what should we do next?" asked Anna expectedly "We leave tomorrow to rescue Kristoff that's where he has been taken captive." Anna smiled brightly she couldn't believe her ears maybe Kristoff was alive after all. "That's great news! This has been a long battle let's go and eat some chocolates I am famished!" Before Elsa could finished she rushed back to the mansion making her way to the dinning hall, "oh Anna!" She frowned, "Still the same old Anna!" Hans giggled it was already late in the evening time had passed faster than she realised "Let's grab some dinner." as her stomach began to growl she raised her hands and teleported them to the dining room where Anna was greedily eating the chocolates like a hungry lioness. Elsa decided to let her continue eating till she was satisfied while snapping her fingers as the food appeared, roasted chicken, three steaks, three turkeys and mash potatoes all appeared instantly along with the plates and utensils it didn't take long for her to finish all the chocolates now she took some of food presented on the table and started eating it was a long day for each of them as well as the last time they will stay in the mansion.

They finished their dinner Elsa got up walked towards Anakin while maintaining eye contact with Anna "see you in the morning Anna." She said as them both teleported back to their room while Anna and Hans made their way back to their own rooms "Any clue what awaits us out there?" asked Hans with a inquiring look on his face but behind it concealed a concern for Anna she had proven herself in battle but he was worried about her, "I don't know Hans maybe we will new people that might help us get there faster!" She said excitedly with a smile always ready for adventure in spite of the obstacles thrown at her she always found a way to overcome them, that was one thing he like about her the fire in her soul which always says 'we can do it if we work together' he turned to smile at her "Indeed I am looking forward to this adventure together!" they finally reached their rooms looking at each other one last time, "Goodnight Hans see you in the morning!" Hans froze for three seconds concealing his feelings he replied, "Sleep well Anna!" She smiled she looked at him again but he was already in his room but she could have swore she saw him blushed or maybe she was just over overthinking, they tucked it for the night while mentally preparing for tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note "After long hours of thinking and rewriting I decided this chapter will be special, who is this elven queen is she a friend, while Anakin is starting to have second thoughts about his relationship with Elsa, will he still continue his relationship with her or is a breakup imminent? Stay tuned for more! In the next chapter the sub plot will be revealed. :)**

 **Chapter 24 The Engagement of Two Worlds.**

Deep in thought the dark king wondered how he would draw them out of the mansion when they will be more subtle to his influence once he mentally manipulated the red dragonking to wage war against the dwarfs which last ten years with neither side gaining ground until he was assassinated by his own royal advisor, he intend to do it again this time with the help of Jafar who will be a valuable asset to his plans. Suddenly a portal began forming right in front of him straightening himself up the portal now fully formed came out a tall human figure with a curly beard while wearing cloth pointed shoulders a sash and a fully clothed sorcerer robes carrying a snake staff.

"Jafar I presumed, do you know the reason why you are here?" as the dark lords stepped through the portal behind him while taking their places beside him, Jafar bowed in respect he sensed this king was powerful even more powerful than he is nevertheless he knew what he had to do almost wanting to laugh out loud at the thought of revenge.

"Yes my lord you want me to get rid of the champions." he spoke in reverence they both had the same agenda, this was an opportunity he won't passed up all the years of plotting and hardwork were now paying off.

"Very perspective Jafar here is what I want you to do, you are break them physically, emotionally and mentally and once that is done kill them, is that clear?" The king was aware of Jafar's plan he had silently began probing Jafar's mind and subconscious and was still doing it, now being aware of his past failures he wanted to ensure this sorcerer succeeded for if he failed he will be tossed aside like worthless toy.

"Yes sire! I will do as you command!" replied Jafar although he would prefer a more direct approach but he held back till the last minute. "Good! Now go and we will be in touch if you succeed I will reward you with power beyond your imagination but if you fail you will die!" The King's voice echo deep into his mind like thunder Jafar bowed once more in acknowledgement and teleported to an unknown location to prepare for the task.

The sun rose as it's rays shone through Elsa's window waking her up her eyes slowly opened looking at up she knew this was the day where all the comforts of the mansion will end, out there in the wildness she wondered if they could survive for Anakin it was no problem but Anna was a different story altogether but still they had to go, slowly getting out of bed she opened her drawers taking out her bodysuit wearing while conjuring her sword Omnipotent and her golden armor strapping herself making the final adjustments she was now ready for what this world would throw at her opening the windows she looked at clear blue skies a great day to set out.

Walking towards Anakin she gently pushed his right shoulders "Anakin Dear it's time to wake up we need to leave while there is still light." Anakin slowly began to move his eyes opening to see Elsa already wearing her armor he got up from bed. "Whoa! Awake already sunshine?" he smiled "As always my Dear let's get going I will help you get your armor and sword" Anakin stood up while she conjured his armor setting it upon him the armor came towards him and fit him perfectly along with his blue cape his sword appeared and struck the ground he walked forward to pick it up. "This saves me the trouble of having to put it on myself." he smiled. "I will take that as a compliment then!" She blushed. "Come Darling let's go wake the others we have to get going." he nodded as they left the room seeing it for the last time but Elsa had something special for them in the wilderness.

"I sensed they are still sleeping." said Anakin as he continued walking with Elsa "alright you go and wake up Hans and bring him here, while I wake up Anna lets go." walking down the corridor Elsa proceeded to Anna's room while Anakin to Hans room. "Anna! It's time to get up!" said Elsa but she was still in deep sleep "give me more chocolates, hmm yummy delicious chocolates!" Elsa laughed while covering her mouth with her left hand, "Wake up Anna!" Elsa smiled placing her hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently but she still wouldn't get up "I am chocolate queen Anna hmm more chocolates please!" Elsa laughed harder this time "looks like I have to wake you the old fashion way" She smiled as she pulled aside her red blanket that did it Anna woked up with her messy hair towards her sister seeing her in her golden armor she thought she overslept.

"Elsa what time is it?" She stood up while Elsa sat beside her "Its eight in the morning." replied Elsa "Eight in the morning! We have to eat break~~" Elsa cut her off she already had everything planned out "relax Anna we will eat breakfast along the way leave it to me Anna." Elsa placing her gauntlet hand on her sister's shoulders. "You really are the best Sister I wouldn't trade anyone else for you Elsa!" hearing those words Elsa leaned forward and hugged Anna tenderly.

"Come Anna lets get you suited up." breaking away from the hug Anna got out from bed and stood up while Elsa stood beside her snapping her fingers a bright white envelope her for a few seconds and disappeared Anna was now fully armored along with her sword Vakersan at her back. "Let's go get Kristoff Elsa he is probably dying to see us." as they both walked out of the room meeting up with Hans and Anakin as she snapped her fingers again now with everyone suited up and ready to go they made their way down the staircase towards the front gate as it slowly opened walking out Elsa turned around spread her hands wide another layer of shield formed merging with the purplish magically shield it now became a forcefield anyone attempting to get in will die instantly only Elsa and the others were authorised to assess the shield by touching it, with that in place she turned back to face them "Shall we?" as Elsa walked a step in front of them leading the way looking at the map they had to passed through a town named Bortas, Elsa wondered what happened to the paladins who were supposed to meet Hans for training she hoped nothing bad had happened to them, putting that thought aside she focused on saving Kristoff and getting home.

After two hours of walking of seemingly endless road they finally reached the village of Bortas, It was a small town of elves who seem more interested in getting their work done than rather paying than attention to them as they walked in they noticed a group of elven swordsman training for combat as well as some of them were buying food while most of them seem oblivious to their presence as they kept walking. "So this is what an elven town looks like it's much bigger than I thought." Elsa turned to see a tower on its walls were painted pure white looking up she saw a big floating crystal hovering up and down glowing radiant she instantly knew it was magic these elves knew magic just like she did but her cosmic powers was greater than magic, as they gazed upon the town a elf dressed in silver-red laced and wearing a red cape with armor approached them "We have expecting you please come with us Lord Kalindra would like to have a word with you follow me!" they nodded as they followed her while admiring the magnificent structures "My name is Fedrina high general of the high born armies, we have seen you defeat the valkor surely this was no easy feat but my thanks for getting rid of them." Elsa slowly picked up her pace and walked right beside the general she wanted to know more, "Where are you taking us?" The high general turned her helmet to face her "to the citadel where lord Kalindra resides she has much to discuss with you." Anna couldn't take her eyes off the structures they were beautiful coated in white and laced with gold at every corner unlike the small houses back in Arendelle these elves lived in small towers every house had a crystal in them as their energy source no doubt they were magical users. Turning her gaze she looked at them both male and female were slender build wearing fine clothing while some more well dressed than others they stood tall she estimated probably above her height slightly with their long hair and point ears that were a few inches above their heads.

But that was nothing compared to what they will see as they kept walking till they saw two well armored elven guards opposed each other with helmets hiding their faces guarding the entrance to the a luminous crystal which was emanating golden light they turned to see Elsa and instantly they recongisned her the prohecy was coming true and then turned their gaze to look at Fedrina standing tall and bowing their heads allowing them to pass as she activated the crystal teleporting them to a new realm within seconds they arrived at their destination.

"This is beyond words.. it's.. beautiful!" as the others shared the feeling like she did looking up the light glowed brightly there were some small hills they saw crystals both big and small glowing bright blue as looked closely they saw a huge tree only this tree was different the roots were growing upwards instead of downwards within it was a large glowing crystal and on top of it the branches were twisted stretching out with many leafs too many to count nearly reaching the sky the leafs could cover an entire castle. On the four corners of the platform they were standing on was four small glowing cyan crystals as they turned to see the citadel it was huge with its towers standing tall touching the clouds a layer of thick walls covered the citadel there was no entrance in middle of the towers stood a tower that stood above the rest it had a gigantic crystal glowing brightly a beam of light emanating the sky.

"Come she is waiting!" as she walked ahead of them taking out a small crystal and tossed it into the air while in midair it activated teleporting them straight into the throneroom of the elven queen where she was waiting, the high general kneel before her while Elsa and the others bowed their heads in respect. "You must be Grand Empress Elsa I have been looking forward to meeting you!" as she rosed from her silvery throne and elegantly step forward to meet Elsa slightly towering above her "I have heard and seen much about you, my companion told me everything about you everyone is expecting you to fulfill an ancient prophecy gifted to us by Adonai Himself. " as an eagle flew swiftly landing on Kalindra's shoulders looking an Elsa with intent. "This is my companion swift like the wind and matchless in vision and sight I send him to see if you were the one we were expecting."

"How did you get passed the magical barriers of the mansion?" asked Elsa curiously.

"My eagle has been specially trained to fly passed or through any magical shield no matter how they strong they are, as you can see we high born elves take great pride in our magic and our knowledge given to us by the naldron."

"Your highness can you tell us the fastest way to the dark tower my husband is trapped and we are going to rescue him." said Anna.

The elven queen turned her gaze towards Anna "The surest way to get there is by travelling through the path of dread from there you will enter a cave, slowly making your way up to the tower where he is held." Her radiant smile started to disappear gradually "however I do sense another obstacle in your path it's someone who was corrupted by the fel magic of the dark sorcerer, you will need to put an end to him if there is any hope of getting back to your world."

"Why is he is trying to kill us it's not like we have done anything to him." said Anna.

"He was trying to brainwashed you Anna I stopped him and banished him it's time, I settle this once and for all." said Elsa as she turned to looked at her sister she hoped to keep this a secret but now she had to deal with him again but perhaps there is a way to settle it peacefully using force as a last resort.

"Let's settle you all in for the night by tomorrow you may set off on your journey towards the tower, guards please see them to their respective rooms I will have a word with Empress Elsa." as they bowed their heads low and escorted the others to their rooms.

"Take a walk with me." as they walked towards the balcony of the citadel while both of them taking a seat, a servant approached them while holding two diamonds glasses at what looked like red wine and placed them on the small glass table. "Thank you! That will be all tell the guards I am not to be disturb."

"Yes your majesty!" as he made his way to towards the throneroom relaying the message turning her gaze to Elsa. She took out a small parchment from her sash handing it to Elsa which she took it seeing it was sealed by a red ribbon she looked at the elf queen wondering what it was "The prophecy is coming to past you have to fulfill your destiny it's the only for you to get home, you already know what needs to be done!" She said communicating to her mentally.

Very few of the high born elves had this gift of telepathy many were proficient in magic and the art of war and knowledge but Kalindra was different from young she had two gifts bestowed upon her by Adonai Himself the gift of telepathy and foresight quickly rising through the ranks of the political system she eventually became queen within ten years while her kingdom prospered and grew until the darkness arrived years of fighting and slowly losing ground to the dark lords she one day hoped to regain her lost territory this was her chance with the defeat of the valkor she foresaw this major setback will be a great lost to the dark king and set off to regain her lost lands one at the time.

Elsa wasted no time in unrevealing the contents of the parchment opening it up slowly the magically eleven words began to glow bright red, fascinated she decided to take a closer look suddenly she saw a vision of the dark king plotting with her former teacher Jafar the vision shifted to a dark room ten hooded figures with masks covered themselves the one at the head of the table noticed her, a being of pure dark purplish energy fixing her gaze at her suddenly blasted her with beams of chaotic energy sending her reeling back as the vision suddenly ended. Elsa fell back into her chair the impact of the blast nearly made her lose her balance.

"Your time will come soon Elsa when it does you will die!" as the dark voice echo throughout her mind however she focused on that fear and cast it off from her forgetting about it, fear had no power unless she allowed it. "I am aware of what you saw, it will come to pass and every world including yours will burn if you don't stop the chaos which threatens to devour everything in her path." Elsa looked at her hands conjuring the entire milky way and on the other the andromeda galaxy she had the power to change them in whatever way she saw fit, she contemplated on it taking a hard look if everything she held dear everyone from her lover Anakin, her beloved sister Anna, Hans and Kristoff all of them gone in a blink of an eye. "Elsa look dig deeper the answer is within you, it has always been there you know remember the vow your took, remember five years earlier or will you let chaos destroy everything you hold so dearly?"

Elsa searched deeper there she was surveying her kindgom and she made that vow to protect her people and her love ones against any threats, now it's time to fulfill it once again looking at the two galaxies she declared, "Chaos will be defeated!" as the words began to disappear as the parchment rolled itself up and burned the ashes disappeared into thin air. "Now Empress Elsa you are ready to face the impending darkness it won't be easy your powers will be a great asset to you, however you must be tactful the pen is sometimes mightier than the sword." Elsa closed both her hands while taking holding of the cup and drank some of the wine, she felt herself refreshed and pumped up.

Anakin pondered on the events that had recently happened, he thought of Elsa their relationship was going well he felt she was the most gentlest, understanding and most loving woman he had ever met and now considered the prospect of engaging to her even the possibility of marrying her which was a big step for him. All he needed was the courage to tell her. "Maybe I will wait till she gets back from her meeting with the queen it's now or never." as he pondered on what he needed to say to her.

"What was in that wine?" asked Elsa suspiciously. "in our culture wine is treated special as it gives its users restoration of their strength and their powers." Elsa satisfied with her answer rosed from her seat while Kalindra did the same, walking ahead while Elsa walked right behind her as they stepped into the throneroom. "Its been wonderful talking to you yet I must retire we have a long day tomorrow." Kalindra bowing her head in acknowledgement returned to her throne, as Elsa made her way to her room she thought about Anakin both of them had been together for a long time now maybe it was time to take it to the next level. She closed her eyes focusing her power to see through his eyes within a second getting his location and teleported straight in front of him nearly caught by surprised he nearly fell off his seat. "I am never going to get used to that try appearing behind me next time Darling." She shrugged it off while sensing he wanted to tell her something.

"What's on your mind Darling?" Elsa asked she sensed the feeling but couldn't make out what it was.

Anakin got taking a deep breath he wanted to keep this forever but now was the perfect time to tell her, forever starts here and now everything they been through now led this moment "Elsa we have been in this relationship for quite some time and I believe we~~"

"Yes Darling? " Elsa putting her right fingers on her chin still unable to tell what he was saying, Anakin was focusing all his willpower to block her out which was a clever move, but unaware he was blushing.

"Do you still remember the time you first kissed me?" Anakin asked forcing a small smile this was much harder than he thought, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find the right words to say it was like delivering a speech in front of the Jedi council times ten which was extremely challenging.

"I do my Darling it was the best moment of my time! You Anakin are the only person I Love even though you are a Jedi." Elsa smiled this was slowly beginning to make sense all she needed to do was to ask him further, her curiosity grew steadily as she noticed he was blushing.

"Indeed it was also the best moment which I remember every single day!" as he turned to look at the white opal wall he felt his emotions boiling like a volcano about to erupt, but he contained it for now maintaining control.

Elsa looked at him she never seen him so tensed before this was so unlike him, what was he hiding was it secret or was he seeing someone else just what was it she decided to take the first step, approaching him and taking his hands holding them tenderly she felt his emotions was boiling like a volcano that was going to erupt at any moment. She took the risk whether he rejected her its alright she just wanted to know the truth.

"Darling I love you with all my heart you are the only man I think of everyday! Tell me what's on your mind." This was it the right moment he had been waiting for as his subconscious screamed at him to tell her how he felt.

"I love you Darling!" as he went on bended knee and looked at her straight in her eyes. "For a long time I have been thinking of us and it's time to take things to the next level, let's Get MARRIED!" Elsa's eyes widen did her ears deceived her was she dreaming she felt a shockwave throughout her mind then realised this was not a dream but it was real she too considered the possibly of this was high, she felt joy rushing through her veins as she looked at him, "YES ANAKIN LET'S GET MARRIED!" She swiftly placed her hands across his shoulders bending down to kiss him passionately on his lips, his emotions finally burst as she felt her power coursing through his body he kissed her back passionately not aware their faces were glowing radiant as the light shine brightly throughout the room as the citadel began to shake for a minute, everyone felt it as the royal guards was about to check on Elsa's room but the queen stopped them.

"Its the engagement of the two worlds don't stop them!" just as she foresaw in a vision. Both of them had taken a big step to being engaged not knowing their relationship will be put to the test sooner than later Kalindra smiled as everything written about them was coming to pass.

Both of them broke from the kiss as Elsa saw he was glowing looking at her hands she found she was also glowing, "This is amazing!" as she gazed into his dreamy eyes while he looked at her lovingly his future bride to be, she opened his eyes to her world now he never wanted to leave her this was not something he envisioned yet he knew this was where the Force had guided him to be making him smiled even more with this new revelation. "I will never leave you Darling!" as he kissed her again while she returned it with a passionate kiss, Anakin came into her world as asap Jedi but now he had become something more than any Jedi had ever achieved and this was it their relationship which transcended all boundaries beyond time and space, she kept all this in her heart knowing she will revisit them over and over again.

Breaking once again from the kiss she looked at him "I love you Darling and I will never leave you too!" as they both rosed to their feet before Anakin could say another word Elsa closed her eyes, two diamond rings started to formed as their shape bend and formed into a circle specifically designed for both their fingers and a star appeared before him as Elsa raised her hands gradually shaping it to attached itself top of the ring, their rings now glowing radiant white finally Elsa imbued a portion of her power into Anakin's ring. With his ring now completed she focused on hers as another star appeared doing the same thing only she didn't imbued any power into the ring as she raised her right hand while opening her palms to let the rings fall gracefully into her palm opening her eyes she handed him her ring while she held on to his. "You may do the honors!" Elsa smiled joyfully this was the moment she dreamt of all of her life at last her patience had finally paid off.

"This ring is the symbol of my eternal love for you!" as he put the ring through her second finger of her right hand, feeling very happy he never thought he would find love but this was indeed the will of the force.

"This ring my Darling is utter devotion to our love and to you only I have imbued with a portion of my power as my symbol of love for you!" as she did the same with him while still holding his right hand she felt something sensing his hand was not made of bone she closed her eyes, there it was his prostatic arm she saw how it worked and decided she will give him something better than this "Darling I want you to relax I am giving you another gift." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath ready for what will happen next, Elsa focusing her power concentrated on his arm slowly the prostatic arm was replaced with bone and tissue reconnecting with his body once that was done she moved on to the next phase, she modified his bones to be hard as a mountain while repairing all his organs with regenerative tissues giving him complete control over his body finally making his immune system much stronger to fight any disease ensuring he never fall sick.

Anakin felt the change he felt much stronger and more powerful able to connect to the force even greater than he was before, the sensation was beyond his imagination he felt connected with the universe itself seeing everything now in greater detail almost like Elsa also their mental link had become much stronger previously they can only communicate within a certain radius but now they can connect on a universal level, Anakin felt at a lost for words for this was beyond amazing this was magnificent beyond all reason or comprehension, he felt he was beyond human he was becoming one with the force on a more intimate level.

"We are officially engaged my fiancee, I think our wedding will be the best wedding anyone has ever seen!" said Anakin excitedly.

Elsa laughed knowing he was still new to the concept of weddings like she was but she decided now was not really the best time for it, not yet until this whole adventure was done then she might consider the prospect of marriage. "Slow down Anakin we still need to work on our relationship let's enjoy ourselves more before we can married." said Elsa as she continued blushing uncontrollably while resisting the urge to kiss him again, Anakin looked at her this was the reason he wanted to marry her she was the most understanding, mature, loving and so thoughtful given she was a monarch to him was extremely hard to find he was not going to lose her to anyone. Elsa felt the shift in his thoughts instantly his mind and heart was instantly change now he was just thinking of her deciding on what outfit he should wear and how the wedding would be organised she smiled with excitement and joy at the realisation love had finally found her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note, "Due to some issues at work I am forced to split this chapter in two parts, but I assure you I WILL finish the second part and the sub plot will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **So without further delays this is the first part, which I warn you it will be Dark. Is Anna secretly in love with Hans, what is the creature in the cave is he friend or foe and who is the new agent Kristoff is using? Stay tuned to find out more, up next will they ever be able to find the tower and get out of the cave or will they wonder around in circles?**

 **Chapter 25 Secrets And Truths.**

Anna looked at outside towards the balcony the night sky was beautiful while thinking of Kristoff hoping he was alright, what if he was being tortured or worse the thoughts began to invade her mind which nearly overwhelm her but she put it out of her mind knowing he would be fine looking around the room it was beautiful the splendor of the high born elves nearly rivaled Elsa's creativity but it was not even close, the wall was made of iron while painted pure gold while the ceiling was surprising made of the night sky but upon taking a closer look she found it was the night sky itself. "WHOA! How is this possible?" She saw the stars, the planets, the sun and even the moving comets also the asteroid belt mesmerised she couldn't take her eyes off them everything was so crystal clear if only Kristoff and the others can see this now.

Finally able to pull herself away she instantly thought of Hans he has to see this as she got up from her seat and rushed to his room this is something he needed to see, Hans stood there thinking what was his future going to be serving Elsa was so far best thing that has happened to him however he was starting to feel himself being attracted to Anna this time it was different, was this geniue or just a feeling which will only last a day he needed to know no sooner as he of thought of it he heard Anna's voice while banging on the door.

"Hans! Are you there?" asked Anna impatiently "Come in!" as the door opened Anna came rushing in grabbing his arm "Where are we going Anna?" he asked looking at her surprised, "You need to see this Hans let's go!" as they both made their way to Anna's room she finally let go of his arm as they both entered her room "alright Anna what is this about?" She looked at him intentively "I have seen the stars and the night sky they are so beautiful!" Hans looked at her he knew that look she was starstruck was she going to tell him she loved him, "Alright I am going to go check on something~~" Anna walked towards him putting her fingers on his and slowly pulling them up to face the night sky on the ceiling. "This is indeed…fascinating!" said Hans his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing was this even possible when he was young he used to gazed at the stars are night dreaming of a better life this was different he feasted his eyes on everything from the stars to the planets, comets, the sun and the asteroid belt he turned his gaze to Saturn's rings it was made of entirely small rocks, was this all a dream if it was he never wanted to wake up but stay in this dreamworld forever with Anna.

"Are you in position yet?" asked Kristoff gazing into the crystal ball all the pieces was coming together all he needed was someone to lead them right to him, "Indeed I am what are your orders?" asked the mysterious figure. "I need you to lead them to me let's give them a warm welcome!" he nodded with a smile standing outside the mouth of the cave as the hologram shut off abruptly. He closed his eyes and instantly vanished. "Soon Anna soon we will be together again!" suddenly he heard a fiery figure appeared behind him as he turned to looked as it slowly formed a tall figure of a man with a serpent staff Kristoff recognised him as Jafar as he turned his gaze to looked upon Kristoff, "You better make sure they arrive as planned I want them alive!" he yelled with a commanding voice his patience was beginning to wear thin. "Patience Jafar they will come I already send my agent to lead them here." he retorted the only reason why he was putting up with this nuisance was upon the request of the cabal otherwise he would have not agreed to him being here, "Don't you dare talk back to me boy you don't know the power I wield remember they place me in charge of you!" yelled Jafar to him Kristoff was a tool he was ready to dispose of once he serve his purpose.

"Without me you won't be able to find them yourself which means you are incompetent!" retaliated Kristoff he knew Jafar was prone to being impatient but he was more prone to his pride being crushed. Jafar snapped how dare a nobody like him insult him the great sorcerer humanity has ever seen. "WHY YOU!" as his body lit up as fire emerged followed by bolts of lightning zapping him with near misses deliberately to make it clear that his insolence will not be tolerated, Kristoff ran across the room dodging the lightning strikes reaching for the crystal ball as the cabal began to appeared as his lightning struck the crystal ball piercing through the magical barrier hitting right below the mysterious figure sitting at the head of the table. Jafar realised too late what he had done began to kneel down in fear as the figure took off her mask revealing her face which was pure purplish energy she was a force to be reckoned with and Jafar knew it. "JAFAR YOU WILL CONTROL YOURSELF OR I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN INTO A BLACK HOLE IS THAT CLEAR?!" She yelled her voice the sound of thunder as the whole room began to shake violently the floor began showing cracks while the wall tremble, "Yes… I mean… yes your greatness!" as he dared not lift his head to looked at her.

"GOOD! I WILL BE WATCHING YOU FROM NOW WATCH YOURSELF JAFAR!" as the vision began to vanish wasting no time he instantly disappear to make the final preparations disguising himself as insane old man with a stick outside the elven town he waited for them to pass by. "You will never see it coming!" he thought to himself while he begged for people to give him money as a hobby.

Hans and Anna was still gazing at the night sky when suddenly it changed to a prison cell where Kristoff was being held captive, his hands chained on each side to the wall while his legs were cuffed with a iron ball with his beaten face blood can seen on his face at the both sides of his cheeks he looked up to see Anna and Hans, "Help…me!"

"Kristoff! Where… where are you?" asked Anna "The…dark…tower…go..through..the…cave…not far from…the…elven…town…" he replied weakly while coughing out blood Anna saw he wasn't going to last much longer they had to leave now if they had any chance of saving him. "I am coming for you just hang on a little longer.." There was no answer as the vision suddenly faded retuning it to the original night sky. "We need to leave now if we are to save Kristoff!" as Hans nodded as they both left the room to tell Elsa about it.

Anakin and Elsa looked out into the night sky seeing the stars in all their beauty and saw two shooting stars flashed across the sky standing beside each other as Elsa stretch out her hand to hold his hand as her fingers reached into his fingers as her fingers slowly slit through the gaps of his palm while holding his hand firmly he felt her emotions passing through her hand as he turned to look at her, Elsa felt his heartbeat racing with each beat was a clear message he love her as she turned towards him moving forward as they both closed their eyes to kiss each other their lips were barely inches away when Anna suddenly came bursting in.

"We have found Kristoff he is being held captive in the dark tower and won't last much longer we must save him!" yelled Anna anxiously, Elsa looked at Anna pulling her hand from her fiancee as they both walked towards her. "Who told you this?" Anna seeing her sister's calm eyes replied "We were looking at the night sky when we saw a vision of Kristoff being held captive he gave us the location of the dark we need to go through the cave to reached him that's all." said Anna. "We leave tonight come Anna lets go!" as they left the room the corridor was relatively quiet slowly making their way to the throneroom looking around they saw a big glowing blue crystal in the middle of the throne walking to touch it when they heard a familiar voice. "Where are you going?" it was Kalindra the elven queen as she walked gracefully through them.

"We are going to save Kristoff he is being held captive in the dark tower." responded Anna keeping her composure. "Then you may leave allow me to activate this crystal." as she touched the crystal as a blue portal began to appear beside them "All is not what it seems be wary may Adonai guide your path champions." as they stepped through the portal as Elsa was about to step through the portal she bowed her head low and thank her for her hospitality in response "You have a challenging road ahead of you Empress Elsa but you will come out stronger when you come out of the furnace." said Kalindra smiling bowing her head and walk away. Elsa stepping through the portal to regroup with the others they were outside the elven town when they saw a strange old man, he had a white beard with gray hair he wore a grey cloak and a torned grayish pants along with a small gnarled walking stick, he saw them getting up to his feet he spoke, "Out late at this time eh?" Anakin saw he had almost no teeth while sensing his thoughts something was wrong with this old man, but couldn't make out what it was relaying his thoughts to Elsa through the mental link they had, "Something seems off about this man we need to be wary of him." Elsa sensed his distrust in his thoughts "We don't have a choice for now we need him to lead us to the cave."

"You are putting us at risk with this old man we don't know where he will lead us!" said Anakin growing more wary with his fiancee's choice, which was questionable at this point.

"You have a better idea my Dear? I am opened to all options if you have any of them if not just follow my lead!" Elsa responded while approaching the old man asking him, "Where is the dark tower and can you lead us there?"

"Yee Miss been there many times before, if yee wants to go the cave yee shall take you there." his language was strange but she understood him well enough, "Take us there through the shortest way you know." The old man turned from her looking ahead walked forward "Yee stay close to me, many bad things happen here at night much more terrible things yee don't want to see. " as they walked forward pacing closed behind him while Elsa sensed something strange about him a familiar presence but it was hidden from her deciding not to think about it she looked at Anakin with concern this was not like him to question her to which she wanted to know why was he acting this way.

After walking for two long hours they finally reached the bridge leading to the cave as the old man lifted his right hand signalling them to halt, across the brick bridge lay a fog so thick they weren't able to see anything the old man raised his hand as the fog suddenly disappeared there across the bridge was a huge black hole as they looked up the mountain black droplets like raindrops began to fall from the mouth of the cave to the ground. "Come yee must cross the bridge the cave nearby it be!" as they walked across the bridge Anakin suspiciously began to suspect something was going to happened still unable to penetrate the old man's thoughts he held his sword steady poised to strike like a lion waiting for his prey.

Elsa felt the shift in his thoughts and emotions she looked at him monitoring his moves discreetly, feeling uneasy she silently walked closer to him as she did so she felt a wave of fear washing over him she concentrated her powers pinpointing where the fear was coming from at last she found it the old man was the cause of this but still not enough evidence to support he was acting suspiciously she waited a little longer waiting to see what will happened next. Anna and Hans looked around them wary of their surroundings there was nothing but fog and a icy wind blowing at them her first thought was Elsa. "Elsa stop blowing the wind at us it's getting chilly here!" Elsa turned to looked at Anna in surprised she couldn't feel any wind and it was not her. "Anna it's not me." Anna surprised looked at Hans he was faring no better leaving her no choice she ignited her powers warming herself and placed her right arm on his right shoulder warming him while he placed his left hand on her shoulder, "We will make it through this Anna!" suddenly she heard a growl seeing a pair of red eyes staring right at her then disappeared were her eyes playing tricks on her. "Old man what was that? " but he didn't reply adding to her fears they were not alone she looked at Hans once more her subconscious mind began to whisper to her "Hans..traitor..KIILLLLL…" She shrugged it off calming herself unaware her fear was manifesting itself like a python wrapping itself slowing around her mind.

"Almost there yee will be!" he shouted as he picked up the pace moving forward after thirty long minutes they finally reached outside the mouth of the cave. It looked much bigger than before inside was nothing but pitch darkness Elsa sensed something lurking within the deep recesses of the cave an ancient creature whether it good or evil she will need to find out for herself. "Yee be here and now yee be wanting a fee for thee services." said the old man. "Hang on you didn't mention any fee when you agreed to lead us here!" Anna replied him shooting him a glaring look raising her hands and blasted him with her might as the fire scorched his skin burning his face, clothes including his skin the flames eating away his flesh and bone as Anna raised the intensity of the heat as he groaned in pain "AAAAGGGRRHHH NNAAAHHHHH AAARRRGGHHHHHHHH!" struggling to put to out the fire rolling left and right but to avail.

"ANNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" stepping between her sister and the old man raising her hands to block the incoming flames which was getting stronger by the minute, Elsa yelled raising her right hand while using her powers to create a wall around him shielding him from the fire. "Get out of my way sister this guy is a rip off! I am going to RIP HIS FACE RIGHT OFF!" Elsa seeing she had no choice took a deep breath her eyes opened glowing with white flames absorbing her sister's powers. "Elsa you are defending this rip off well then, SO BE IT!" Hans and Anakin seeing this felt Anna had gone too far as Hans tried coming from behind trying to knock her out Anna turned to looked at him, "You dare!" as her eyes blazed shooting bright beams at him sending him straight into a huge rock knocking unconscious while Anakin tired mentally cutting off her powers, he saw her overwhelm by fear she felt him in her mind. "Get out of my mind!" She demanded as her began to burn ready to shoot him the same way she did with Hans.

"Anna you need to stop remember who you are, don't let this fear consume you!" said Anakin pleading with her. "SHUT UP!" as a huge shockwave knocked him out her mind the impact knocking him unconscious as he lay there blood coming out from his nose. Elsa looked with horror as she felt the shockwave Anakin was in grave condition his left side of the brain had ruptured, "ANAKIN!" Looking at him she turned back to her sister containment no longer an option she dashed right at her sister punching her stomach lifting her into the air, vanished and reappeared punching her face with her right fist sending her falling into the ground rendering her unconscious. Elsa walked towards her touching her face and stomach closing her eyes to heal any possible damage doing the same with Anakin healing his left side of the brain.

"Muhahahahaha! Whoa Whoahahahaha!" Elsa heard the sharp sinister laugher coming from the old man as he rosed up standing tall transforming his face healing as his clothes began resembling into a robe with pointed shoulders while his walking stick became a snake staff Elsa instantly recongisned who he was Jafar her old teacher and advisor. "Finally free from that insignificant form! Now you will pay for what you did to me Elsa!" He glare at her years of pain have finally led to this moment.

"You could have stayed as my royal advisor but instead you went behind my back and plotted to overthrow me, but I offer you another chance Jafar stop this madness and tell me who is behind all this." Jafar considered her proposal but turned it down all he wanted now was revenge for the years of pain he endured.

"Revenge is mine and you will die by my hand today!" as he blasted her with lightning bolts but she swiftly dodged them all surprising him he attempted again using multiple swords throwing them at her, but she waved them aside like they were nothing he raised his staff taking aim at her blasting her with dark magic it hit but no effect. "What! How is this possible I am more stronger than you!" yelled Jafar. "Surrender Jafar! You can't win! This is your last warning!" Jafar snapped using all his powers he blasted her with more dark magic attempting to overpower her Elsa seeing she had no choice blasted him with the full might of her powers.

"ON THE CHARGES OF ATTEMPTED MANIPULATION AND SORCERY I CHARGE YOU JAFAR WITH DEATH!" as she raised her hands countering his magic with the intensity of her cosmic fire as her powers easily overpowered his dark magic the blast impacted him shattering all his defences piercing through his clothes and his skin it now punched a hole through his ribcage setting his heart on fire the burning white flame spread throughout his veins, blood cells burning mercilessly anything and everything in its path until it reached his organs consuming them whole the flames grew stronger eventually burning even his bones. "AAAARRRGGHHHHHHHH AAAHHHHHHHHH!" as he felt his hands exploding as his eyes began to burn white fire as it burned away his eyes while his mouth opened wide as the fire burned his whole mouth his tongue and teeth all ablaze his face began to melt as the flames burn his entire body. "ARRRRRGGGGGHHHH NAAAAARRRRRAAAGGHHHHHH!" as he exploded into thin air the blast send all the rocks and snow burning while Elsa was left unharmed as she looked at what remains of Jafar his snake staff was still there, Elsa glared at it "NEVER AGAIN!" as she blasted it completely destroying it to ensure he never returned and no one will use his powers for their own selfish gain.

"Ohhh What happened!" as she began to slowly regain consciousness surveying her surroundings as Elsa stood down to help her up, Anna stood to her feet while looking at Elsa with a question written on her face. Elsa knew that look although it pained her to tell her sister she never like keeping secrets with a deep breathe she spoke, "Anna you attacked the old man with your powers severely injuring him~~" Anna looked at her sister in shock as her eyes widen, "I did what?!" then suddenly she remembered but Elsa interrupted her "Relax Anna he was not what you think he was, it was all facade to lead us here and kill us but I took care of him he is gone and we will never ever see him again!" Anna looked at her sister the tone in her voice had changed this was not like her maybe he must have down something horrible but it's over. "Phew glad that's over." said Anna as she looked at Hans she saw his eyes were moving rushing over to him as he regained consciousness, "Hans, Hans are you alright?" as he slowly opened his eyes to looked at Anna, "oooohhhh that was one hard suckerpunch you gave me." he smiled as she helped him stand to his feet. Anna looked at him in surprise like as if her punch didn't injure him unaware Elsa had healed him while he was unconscious.

Elsa walked towards Anakin still unconscious after the shockwave he took from Anna, "uuuuuhhhhh what~~" as he began to get up while opening his eyes to see Elsa looking at him with concern, "Elsa? What happened?" he asked "You hit a rock and slip unconscious for awhile but it was nothing serious, can you walk?" he looked at her while struggling to stand up, "Steady Darling one step at the time." as she took his right arm placing it on her shoulder while putting her left hand on his hip infusing him with power and strength. He felt it slowly regaining his strength he felt pumped up as her comic energy coursed through his body "Ahhh that's better! What would I ever do without you?" smiling at her. Elsa looked into his dreamy blue eyes widening her smile, "I know that look Darling and~~~" Elsa didn't wait for him to finish his sentence as she hugged him she was just glad he was alright. "There it is you are getting very predictable Darling that's why I love you Elsa!" She squeeze him tighter in agreement while he lovingly returned the hug placing his hands at her back holding her close to him, Elsa could feel his heart beating rapidly. Suddenly his heartbeat changed into words focusing his power he changed his heartbeat into one word with each heartbeat 'Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!' she looked him in his eyes while he did the same as they both kissed each other tenderly.

"They are both so in love aren't they Hans?" Hans looked at them while turning to Anna, "They are both perfect for each other like birds of a feather." Anna looked at Hans with a anticipated look on her face "Do you think they might get married one day?" Hans took a moment to grasp the question he was no love expert but he had his fair share of learning from his brothers about marriage and relationships. "Too early to tell they just got engaged it's going to be a rough road ahead of them, they are going to plenty of time to sort out their differences." said Hans with his fingers on his chin. "But they have come this far.." Hans turned away from Anna, "That doesn't mean they have tied the knot yet anything can happen possibly for the worst let's hope they stay committed to each other." Anna nodded in agreement she understood only time will tell if they were really meant for each other or not but she hoped for the best for the both of them.

As they were talking to each other suddenly they heard a deafening roar from the entrance of a cave "ROOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as they raised their hands to cover their eardrums as they turned to look at the cave seeing a pair of reptile eyes gazing at them it's head nearly a few inches away from the gigantic cave entrance. As it turned its back retreating back into the darkness it's giant footsteps thundering in the cave as rocks fell from the ceiling it walk deeper till they saw it no more. "What was that?" asked Anna looking at Hans thinking he knew the answer but alas he had no idea whatever the creature was turning to Anna dumbfounded as Elsa and Anakin walked towards them Elsa saw the hestiation in her sister's eyes the monster had succeeded in terrifying her standing from of them she spoke, "The only way to save Kristoff is through that cave whatever lies in there we need to face it if we are to conquer our fears, I will lead you come let's go!" as Elsa walked straight into the cave followed by Anakin along with Hans and Anna. She closed her as a staff materialise out of thin air along with a small crystal placed on top of it giving off radiant white light while Anna conjured six fiery orbs three on the right and three on the left making it much easier to see in the dark.

Elsa and Anakin sensed three massive creatures lurking somewhere in the dark but couldn't pinpoint where they were exactly as Kristoff and his master had magically enchant the cave with dark magic and the dark side of the force rendering their powers ineffective at long range while making it even harder for them to detect any potential attacks coming their way until it was too late. All they could sense what was five meters ahead of them and couldn't go any further thus they had to rely on their senses and their eyesight to see where they were going, "This cave could go on forever whoever made this cave didn't want potential intruders coming in or going out." Elsa contemplated on Anakin words she knew this could possibly be a death trap or worse here underground in the darkness with no way out, what if they died here, what if this was all setup, or was that creature waiting for them in ambushed all these thoughts flooded her mind but she was having none of it and cast them from her mind focusing on reaching the tower rescuing Kristoff and head home by any given means.

"We will make it through this I am sure Darling, I won't let anything happen to us count on that!" She vowed as she stopped after walking for two and half hours covering some ground but no where close to the tower, she closed her eyes aiming her hands at ceiling as white beams formed a cosmic forcefield from the top to bottom covering them in a box like formation, nothing can go in and nothing can come out she stomp her boots to the floor making the rocks beneath three times as hard as the rocks on the surface making sure no one can emerge from below. Also conjuring firewood while Anna used her powers to burn the firewood giving them warmth and light, Elsa clapped her hands together making three steaks, four turkeys, spaghetti and mashed potatoes along with fountains of endless water, they ate to their hearts content Elsa placing her palms together as four glowing orbs appeared blowing them passing Anna, Hans and Anakin as four sleeping bags appeared with the same material used on the beds at the mansion. To top it all up she snapped her fingers making the outside of the pure black while the inside was abundantly lit thanks to fire. "We should get some rest tomorrow we will rescue Kristoff and find a way out of this cave." said Elsa as she slipped into her sleeping bag watching the others do the same as they wished each other goodnights closing their eyes dreaming of tomorrow.

"This remains me of the last cave we visited." said Anakin mentally communicating with Elsa. "But only much bigger Darling that cave pales in comparison to this one, we have a long way to go." as they saw each other sitting on a wooden bench gazing at the stars in the blue night sky they were so beautiful beyond number as time began to stopped looking at each other, "Watch this!" as Anakin got up raising his two hands reforming the stars into his palms while rearranging them into a shape of a rose as the two leafs appeared beneath the rose slowly forming the stalk, slowly using his two fingers he gave it to Elsa as her eyes widen with amazement and awe. "Anakin…this…is…so…so…beautiful..." as her words trailed off into the distance as she held the rose within her hands. Anakin suddenly had an idea "Allow me Darling." as he slowly picked up the rose and placed it into her blond hair it fit perfectly closing his eyes he put his two hands above her head as two more roses appeared on the left and right beside the middle rose Anakin snapped his fingers as a small mirror appeared in front of her, Elsa's mouth opened she liked it even more feeling a sudden rush of joy and adrenaline as she tossed the mirror away looking at him intentively, "This is so beautiful Darling! You are so creative!" Anakin opened his eyes placing his hands on her shoulders sitting closer towards her "You are truly the best thing that's happen to me! I LOVE YOU!" Elsa gazed into his blue dreamy eyes as she placed her arms on his cheeks responding to him "I LOVE YOU TOO AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO!" As they both kissed each other throughout the night nobody to interrupt or disturb them this time.

Outside the forcefield something was stirring in the dark as the creature move towards the forcefield attempting to breach it, lifting his razor sharp diamond claws and bringing them down to slash a hole in it but instead felt his claws burning as a powerful jolt of electricity forced him back, "ARRRAAGHH" as he fell back recoiling in pain his claw were now blunt as acid began eating whatever skin was left, forcing his damaged claw off as new ones emerged sharper than the last as the acid consumed what was left of his old claw. "So you are powerful as they say I will be waiting." as he retreated back into the darkness waiting for the next opportunity to strike.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note "Hey guys! I just want to thank you for your patience! The second part is finally here, will they be able to head back home, or will they get stuck in this world forever? And what is Kristoff really up to? Up next is all hope lost for the republic? Stay tuned for more! :)**

 **Chapter 26 The Heart of The Beast.**

Kristoff gazed at the crystal ball frustrated in his attempts to see through the forcefield Elsa had put up but no avail he was not getting through, suddenly the ball began to glow violently he tapped the crystal ball as it reveal the cabal Palpatine looked straight at him as he went on bended knee "Report apprentice what is the situation so far?" he demanded "Master all is going to according to what you have foreseen." The sith lord smiled, "Good! Good! And what of Jafar he is absent most strangely." Kristoff cleared his throat and replied "He was dispose by Empress Elsa!" said Kristoff a sinister smile forming on his lips. "You have done well! When they arrive you know what to do." said the sith lord delighted as he smiled widely showing his yellowish teeth. "Thank you my master! I will see to it they receive a very warm welcome!" Palpatine took one last look at his apprentice as the vision abruptly disappeared as Kristoff stood up putting on his black robes along with his black cloak and boots, as he attached his weapon to his belt it was almost time for him to reveal himself to them.

Anna woked up slowly getting up while looking at Hans wondering if she could trust him she did trust him but not completely yet, she still had doubts about if he was just acting like the last time he tried to kill Elsa she realised she needed to know what was his real plans pondering it for a moment she turned to Elsa, her sister has cosmics power which means she could hear and see his thoughts without meaning to ask him also feeling awkward about it. The idea was too good to ignore she placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder "Elsa, Elsa.. wake up! Wake up!" Anakin and Elsa heard Anna's voice in their ears as they both broke from the kiss. As they both closed their eyes to see Anna attempting to wake Elsa up, "I will wait here Darling you attend to your sister she is waiting for you!" said Anakin "Don't go anywhere Darling I will be right back." he nodded as she teleported.

"Elsa! Elsa! Wake up! Wake~~~" as Elsa turned to looked at her "Anna go back to sleep" She said barely able to keep her eyes opened for long. "I can't I need to know if Hans is going to betray us again and I need you to take me into his mind." Elsa's suddenly turned towards her sister her eyes widen opened and awake, "You want me to do what? Anna that's a bit too extremely!" said Elsa both surprised and shocked at her request but considering Hans did try to kill her and take her throne it was time to see if he had changed or was he still scheming.

"But Elsa we need to know if he is~~~" Elsa cut her off "Out of the question Anna!" but Anna wouldn't give up "Alright don't this for me but do this for Arendelle." Elsa looked at her sister folding her arms placing around her chest looked down and sighed "Fine but for Arendelle give me your hand." as the Empress placed her hand on Hans forehead concentrating her power as they both closed their eyes, entering into mind they opened their eyes to see a short brick bridge as a portal appeared at the end of the bridge. "That must be the way into his mind." as they both stepped through the portal on the other side they saw a corridor doors on every side of the hallway as they started walking "Favourite food and drinks." a sign written on the first door "That's not the one." said Anna as they walked passed the door after walking passed a few more doors they came to the end of the corridor they saw a white door the sign above it wrote the subconscious mind. "That's it this where Hans thoughts, creativity and plans are we have to conceal ourselves if we are to know what he is up to." Anna nodded in agreement, as they attempted to open the door they found it was locked "Hmm let's see." Elsa looked down at the keyhole scanning it in vivid detail with her eyes seeing everything in detail she stood up raising her right hand as a small key began to form in her hand. "How did you do it Elsa?" asked Anna amazed.

"When you have cosmic powers anything is possible." smiling confidently at her sister bending down to slot the key into the keyhole and turning it anticlockwise as the door opened within a split second Elsa conjured two cloaks with hoods to keep them invisible to Hans subconscious mind. "This is where his mind is most active we need to avoid being detected!" as the door fully opened revealing a huge library books upon books stacked and moving around all by themselves. "Whoa! This is so amazing I never knew Hans thought this much!" said Anna as she looked around she was tempted to looked into every single book but stayed focused on the one book she was looking for, "Truly Hans is quite inquisitive." said Elsa as a book suddenly flew towards her sensing it she turned and grab the book. "Well what do you know, this is where his thoughts and plans are hidden!" She looked at book while Anna stood beside her the book was coated gold but it was not heavy much to their surprise they had one thought in mind, 'Open the book!' "Here we go let's see what he has been up too all this time!".

As they opened the book a page of words began to glow, 'Anna is having a crush on me I am not sure how to react, funny thing is I have a crush on her too better keep this a secret till later.' Anna rub her eyes he felt the same way too, the thought of it made her smile as they continued reading.

'Elsa is truly the Empress Arendelle deserves sure I may have the trappings of a king but she is the better ruler compared to me.' Elsa smiled perhaps there is more as she turned the page.

'Anna should consider her hygiene with all that power she has I wonder why she didn't use it to burn away that odor.' "That stinker!" said Anna. "Let's turn to the next page." said Elsa calming her sister down.

'In all my ventures of both man and woman of royalty nothing astounds me more than Kristoff being with Anna, if all he does is attend to his ice business and pretends nothing happens to Anna I don't see why she even sticks to him, the man lacks empathy and emotions.' Elsa looked at her sister she was deep in thought Hans did have have a point.

'I must wonder did Kristoff marry Anna just to show her off as a trophy wife and get everything he wanted, I mean Empress Elsa is still the Ice Queen so if I were him I married Anna since no one was getting anywhere with Elsa, having both Elsa as my sister in law having all the ice I ever wanted and living with my beloved trophy wife I conveniently saved earning the gratitude of Empress Elsa and the people of Arendelle, plus living the luxurious life any common man can dream of, after all Ice is my life. Did Anna make the right choice? That remains to be seen.'

Doubt began to manifest in her mind, Hans was a prince with more experience in relationships than her what did she know? "Elsa you don't think this is true, is it?" Elsa dared not to looked at her sister as Hans words did resonate some truth in those words, struggling to find the right words she pretended to keep reading while trying to think of what to say. "Elsa?" She smiled assuring to her sister "You know Kristoff loves you if he didn't why would he help you if he knew he would his lose ice business? " Anna thought about it her sister did make sense why did she doubt his love for her, there was no reason to as she nodded.

'When this adventure is over I planned to serve Empress Elsa full time, I don't want the throne of Arendelle even if she gives it to me on a silver platter. I am done scheming for good, Never Again will I scheme for any throne! I am DEAD TO MY OLD LIFE! FROM NOW I WILL WORK FOR EMPRESS ELSA ONLY AND ONLY HER WILL I SERVE FAITHFULLY! THIS VOW I MAKE EVEN UNTO DEATH!'

That convinced the both of them this was no longer the Hans they thought they knew but he had completely change as Elsa felt more than justified to trust him knowing he had turned over a new leaf destroying every trace of doubt and unbelief, while Anna finally put her doubt and fear to rest, never again will they doubt his loyality to them and the throne as they stared at his own with bewilderment and amazed they just stood there for awhile speechless. "We should go Anna we got what we came for, no need for more evidence this is the Evidence we need to justify Hans has completely change!" said Elsa feeling ecstatic.

"Maybe we could see if there is~~" suddenly she heard a familiar voice. "Who is there?" Elsa immediately took Anna's hand as they instantly teleported out of his subconscious mind, the book closed and flew off in a random direction. As they both opened their eyes Anna started "Do you think he will stay this way forever?" asked Anna curiously. "Anna we were in his subconscious mind that's where all his hidden motivations, thoughts and plans are, you see we have three levels to our mind. First the conscious mind where we make our plans and decisions, to put it simply you are the captain of ship giving the orders while the crew which is the subconscious mind do most of the work carrying out your orders. Finally the unconscious mind is where you store all your past memories which cannot be easily accessed those memories will remain with you forever, so when Hans made the decision to change he started off with his conscious mind giving the orders to both his subconscious and unconscious mind from top down, when he made that decision his entire responded thus seeing Hans he is today." said Elsa.

"You know I am now fully convinced he has indeed change but I need time to trust him more." said Anna. "Arendelle wasn't build in a day Anna he likely took a lot of effort to change." Anna smiled enthusiasticly while looking forward to the day where there will no secrets between him and her.

"I have to get back to Anakin you get some rest tomorrow we are going to find a way out of this cave and rescue Kristoff." She nodded and tucking herself in "See you in the morning Elsa!" as her eyes closed "You too Anna rest well sister!" as she snapped her fingers teleporting beside Anakin. "Welcome back Darling so how did it go with Anna?" he asked. "She needs more time to trust Hans, this may take a awhile due to his past experience with her." Anakin sensed they had gone somewhere. "We went into his mind and found he was not planning to take over Arendelle and I am glad he has changed." said Elsa. "Brilliant! Are you planning to go into my mind too?" he smiled.

"What hidden secrets do you have I should know about Darling?" Elsa giggled everything about Anakin she already knew whether he was aware of it or not as her powers grew day by day as she learn telepathy but she prefer for him to tell her rather than seeing into his mind. "Nothing you already do not know my Dearest, except you have the most beautiful hair I ever seen!" Elsa blushed while looking at her fiancee, "And you are the most handsome man in all of the universe even if you take five minutes to do your hair each day!" Elsa smiled showing her teeth about to laugh at his next response. "A man must still be fashionable just like you are fashionable in your hair Darling." At that she laughed in her experience with many suitors and dignitaries they took more pride in their clothes, face and their ability to charm a princess or a queen sometimes with a agenda but with Anakin he took pride in his hair and humor unlike them she saw his as unique as a extremely rare diamond of all diamonds. She enjoy his company sometimes even more than Anna, "I must admit your hair is very smooth for a guy!" while digging her fingers into his hair feeling the smoothness of it, "Hmm much smoother than I expected Darling!" he let her continue touching his hair while he sneaked his fingers stealthy into her hair, it felt slightly wet like gel sinking his fingers into her blond hair, but only to realised too late his fingers was getting stuck to her hair this wasn't gel but sticky ice like glue that held her hair together.

"What the~~~" as he felt his fingers stucked to her hair while Elsa gaze at him mischievously, "And that's how I hold my hair together Darling I am not called the Ice Queen for nothing." said Elsa enjoying every moment of it "Let's have a trade kiss me and I will unfreeze your fingers from my hair deal?" said Elsa knowing his fingers will remain stuck to her hair unless she unfreeze his fingers from her hair. "You do know how to drive a hard bargain Darling!" said Anakin. "You can't sweet talk your way out of this one and don't try your mind tricks, they don't work on me." said Elsa as she waited patiently for his response.

"You win Darling!" said Anakin as she leaned forward to kiss him passionately while playfully stroking his hair, she broke from the kiss to kissing his forehead as she unfreeze his fingers from her hair seeing him blushed uncontrollably as she blushed too they looked at each other as they both cuddle while gazing at the beautiful starry night sky. "Anakin my Darling this is the best time we had together, and you make my world so much better!" said Elsa her heart racing while imaging a future together with him. "I couldn't imagine my life without you Elsa!" as they both got up from the bench as Elsa conjuring a portal, "Its time to get moving Darling it's already seven in the morning." he nodded as they both stepped through the portal while slowly waking up as Anakin and Elsa made breakfast for Anna and Hans as they too began to awaken to a new day.

"Is it morning already?" as Anna began to sit up while taking a bite at the beacon, looking around her as Hans slowly sat up, Elsa waved her hand as the surface of the forcefield began to dissipate revealing the contents of the cave. "I almost forgot we are in the cave." while taking another bite at the beacon. Little were they aware that they were being watched "We should get moving while there is still time." as she began to lower the forcefield suddenly she felt something approaching them from behind turning to see what it was as the skeleton wearing a black chestplate holding a sword attempting to strike Elsa reacting quickly she raised her hand and blasted him as it disintegrated instantly, "DEFEND YOURSELVES!" Elsa commanded as they began pouring from all directions as Anna raised her sword chopping them down one at the time while Anakin using the force knocked them back and Hans using the power of the holy light blast them vaporising them all in one blast but they just kept coming, Elsa saw the only way was to keep moving while finding a way to lose them "Follow me and keep them off my back." as she raised her staff blasting the skeletons charging in front of her while the others followed behind her destroying as many as they can, finally they came to a bridge as they were about to cross a giant armored skeleton landed in front of them blocking their path. "You will not escape!" as he began to raised his sword to strike Elsa but she withdrew her sword and blocked the strike Anakin saw what was happening used the force to lift the sword allowing Elsa to move as she blasted the skeleton's leg knocking him down.

"Anna target his right arm, Anakin use the force separate his left arm from his body, Hans hold them off while I bring this monstrosity down!" they nodded as Elsa jumped high into the raising her sword high focusing her power into the sword came down and slice the skeleton's lord's helmet in half while cutting through his skull all the way down to his ribs while coming with a thud turning to the pursuing skeletons her body began to glow radiant as she crossed her arms looking down as her eyes now glowing began rising a few feet above the ground as she looked at them stretching both her hands wide as she unleashed her stored energy into a massive shockwave that disintegrated them all within the blast not a single trace of them was left as she hovered to the ground. The ground scorched in white embers as she turned to Anakin, "Dispose of him Anakin." as he used the force to throw the skeleton lord off into the huge hole that stretched across the bridge. "This bridge is made of rock but let's watch our step, they might be an ambush waiting for us on the other side." said Elsa as Anakin walked beside her while the Anna and Hans kept a lookout fully vigilant, after an hour later they reached the other side it was going well so far as they came upon a skeletal gate as Elsa raised her hand to stop them while looking at the gate. "We should say hello perhaps they might give us a warm welcome!" said Hans sarcastically. "Hmm I have a better idea Anakin rip open the gates!" as he closed his eyes lifted his hands as the gates began to tremble violently as he clapped his hands together as a shockwave emerged his hands the bone gate came crashing down while Elsa vaporised them clearing the way for them to move.

"What happened to those boneheads, we probably scared them off!" said Anna as she searched for any trace of them looking off into the distance, "Or they are planning an ambush just waiting for us to walk right into their pitiful trap." said Hans the cave walls were shaped in a way that provided any army specially archers a strategic advantage for an ambush but the skeletons had mysteriously disappeared like they were afraid of something lurking in the deeper levels of the cave as the group made their way looking out for them but none appeared. They came at last to a narrow cave staircase leading downwards leading deeper into the cave Elsa examined the staircase sensing nothing but remained wary. "Stay sharp we don't know what lies beyond this way, let's proceed cautiously." as she step down the staircase while the others followed right behind her as the skeletons looked down at the staircase turning back as if they knew something terrible lied beyond the cave. "The boneheads have stopped following us." said Anna.

"Indeed they have but I wonder what has stopped them from following us down here." as they continued walking deeper into the cave Anakin sensed something was waiting for them deep within the caverns of the cave, as they proceed suddenly they heard a sound coming from beyond the entrance of the cave it sounded like a snort slowly they walked inside with caution upon closer inspection it was a red dragon the creature that had been following them all this time, "Elsa what should we do?" asked Anna nervously.

"Remain calm Anna the rest of you hug the walls of the cave and don't wake it up!" She whispered as they did it, moving as quietly as they can until they reached the other side of the entrance bypassing the sleeping dragon, slowly walking till they saw a spiral staircase leading up to the tower. "Finally we are here now let's go rescue Kristoff!" said Anna out loud in excitement however it was a costly mistake as they heard growls from behind, on the left and right side of the cave "Oh noo~~I~~" but it was far too late as the other two dragons emerged from the left and right while the red dragon came out from behind them as they fell back to the staircase completely surrounded by the other two red drakes not as powerful as the adult red dragon but strong enough to cause them serious injury. They looked at intentively while sniffing them as they opened their mouth "The prophesied champions we have heard of you! Ah yes we have you are to be appraised for making it this far." said the red dragon.

"You certainly risk your lives coming here but I am afraid we have to dispose of you, as our master commands make no mistake champions we hold you in high regard but in order to ensure our survival we have to do what we must." The red dragon sighed as his chest began to glow red as fire ignited within his throat. "I take no pleasure in this forgive me." as he unleashed the fire at them while they ducked and counter attack with every thing they had, Elsa focused on the red dragon while Anna and Hans fought the drakes Anakin drawing his sword charged straight for the dragon's right arm plunging his sword deep into his skin, as the dragon yelled in pain using the other arm to grab him but the Jedi acted quickly using the force to snap the other arm as the dragon unleashed another both of flame. "THIS ENDS NOW!" as she leaped high into the air plunging her sword straight through the dragon's thick hide through his skin right into his brain. The dragon let out a sharp yell of pain as he fell to the ground while Elsa and Anakin leaped out of the way. While Anna and Hans finished off the remaining drakes sustaining minor injuries they stopped to take in deep breaths panting hard as they stood their feet. "I am quite exhausted Elsa those dragons put up a good fight." said Anna tired. Elsa looked at them she concluded they needed a break for awhile before proceeding up the tower "We will have a short break before ascending the tower." said Elsa still panting while she took a deep breath.

"Finally free from those nasty dragons and oh~" as Olaf came running out to meet them surprised to find them here. "Olaf~ you are here? But how?" asked Elsa stunned and surprised she couldn't decide which one be but some where in the middle of both, "I was send by Kristoff to meet you he is up on top of that tower and I know a shortcut to where we can find him the fastest." said Olaf smiling but Hans was suspiciously of that snowman something was off about him and he didn't like it while remaining wary, "Can you take us up there?" said Anna curiously. "Yes I can let's go meet Kristoff!" said Olaf cheerfully excitedly. As they climbed the spiral staircase it was tall nearly reaching above the clouds.

"Right this way" as they walked through the hidden door which opened Kristoff sensing their arrival. "They are here." as Olaf walked in front of them as they saw a man in black hood facing a table while holding something he straighten up to look up and lowering his hood. "KRISTOOOFFFF YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" said Anna as she dashed forward to hug her husband while he causally hugged her back. "How did you escaped?" asked Anna curiously strangely there was not a scratch on him. "I managed to feign death long enough to grab one of the guards keys." he said "Let's go home we need to find a~" Kristoff looked at them as the steel door suddenly closed in front of them sealing them in while Anna looked at him as he used the force to push her back as Elsa caught her. "You are not going anywhere! You see I didn't escape it was part of the plan all along to get you all here so that we can Kill you all, no means of escape and nobody will ever find you!"

"Kristoff why?" asked Anna. "Oh sweet naive, stupid Anna! Always so eager to believe the good in people! I was raised from a child with the trolls which is the love experts we always knew your father and mother would come one day so we wait, and that was me attending to my ice business as a kid waiting for that day to come, and when I saw you Elsa on horseback with your parents I knew the time had come to execute the plan."

"Wait you knew about this whole time and you never told me!" asked Anna as she began to see where this was leading. "Hahaha! You are such a fool that's right we sure did so all we had to do was let three years go by while we watched and waited for Elsa to become queen so when she froze Arendelle I knew you be foolish enough to go and find your sister and I knew where you will be so I followed you, you were where you are supposed to be knowing you will get lost I willingly lead you to the north mountain when you failed to convince Elsa to come with you and she froze your heart I was worried my plan will failed, but Hans took the fall for me a young prince hungry for power by attempting to assassinated Elsa provided me a perfect diversion but he failed which I knew that too so I played my role of the hero while letting Hans do all the dirty work for me and he played his role perfectly but inevitably when Elsa thawed your frozen heart my plan was completed I won both you and Elsa to my side and I had you as my trophy wife having everything I wanted and so much more. A few more years we married and I was hoping to find a way to stage an accident to be rid of you so I can marry Elsa and become King with your sister as my trophy wife just as Grand Pabbie envisioned for me, guess what here you all are just as I wanted you all to be now is all left for me to do is get rid of you all and take the throne for myself! Now Olaf KILL THEM!"

"With pleasure my master!" as he morphed into a giant snowman like Marshmellow only slightly bigger his teeth twisted into sharp triangular size teeth while his wooden hands turned to sharp ice claws while his eyes began to burn icy blue looking down at Elsa "I am Olaf and I like dead people! Elsa prepare to die!" as he attempted to kick Elsa using his leg but she dodged it "Olaf please don't make me do this! Remember it's me Elsa!" as she continued to dodge his attacks. "I will crush you underfoot Elsa, Kristoff love me much more than you did!" Olaf yelled as Elsa began to see the hatred in his eyes Kristoff had corrupted him he was passed redemption as she narrowly dodged another attack she tried one more time. "Olaf think back this isn't you, Think! You are so much better than this!" as she raised her sword to block his attack "I am much better off with Kristoff he is my real master he took care of me but you are a waste of space now you die!" as Olaf shot shot optic ice beams from his eyes, "You leave me no choice Olaf!" She swiftly raised her hands to absorb the blast.

"YOU TRAITOR I TRUSTED YOU, I DEVOTED MY LIFE TO YOU!" yelled Anna dashing forward raising her sword to strike him down as he ignited his lightsaber and block her attack. "Face it Anna you fell for my trap this whole time and now we come to grand finale!" as Anna raised her sword to strike him multiple times but Kristoff swung his lightsaber hard cutting her sword in two and punched her in the stomach she fell to the ground kneeling on her legs unable to get up. "Now my Dear you will Die!" holding his red blade high he attempted to behead her Hans saw Anna and swiftly leaped forward to block the strike with his own body shielding Anna from the lightsaber, "NOOOOOOO!" As the lightsaber slashed right through his body missing Anna by a few inches as Anna looked at Hans shocked "HANS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as his body fell straight to floor while Anakin and Elsa turned to looked as Anakin used the force and knock Kristoff straight into the wall while Elsa's eyes burn with fury unleashing her full powers she blasted Olaf with all her cosmic might melting him as the raging white inferno set him on fire entirely as Elsa withdrew her sword and slice him half with one mighty blow. "ARRRRRGGGGGHHHH NAAAAARRRRRAAAGGHHHHHH RAAARRGGHH!" as the white flames ate him rapidly turning him to liquid while the life Elsa gave him when she created him was burning away as Olaf felt the pain of his betrayal.

As tears ran down her eyes like a river she remembered all the fun she has with him but now he was no more as she painfully bended down to touch the liquid he was now touching the puddle her eyes closed and spoke, "Goodbye Olaf!" as she touched the puddle two sets of red eyes and mouth appeared before her and spoke "I HATE YOU!" but Elsa ignored it while more tears came streamimg down her eyes, "You were like a child to me Olaf, I loved you!" as the puddle rapidly vaporised while turning to Kristoff as Anakin was fighting him but not gaining much ground. "Its time to finish this!" as she turned to face them while Anakin was slowly losing while Kristoff was getting stronger

"Give yourself over to the dark side and you can defeat me!" Anakin resisted the temptation "And become a slave like you, I think not now surrender I don't want to fight you Kristoff!" said Anakin "Thats how you Jedi always failed." as Kristoff broke through his defense with a mighty swing of his lightsaber he knock his sword off while kicking him hard in his hips, Anakin fell back hitting into the wall,

"KRISTOFF!" The words were barely out of her mouth as she blasted him with her cosmic power, he lifted his lightsaber to block it feeling the pressure getting stronger and stronger as he was pushed back. Elsa now at her full power increase the tenacity of her power as her body began glowing as streaks of white lightning emitted violently striking the floor and the ceiling and her hands started radiating white flames as she channeled more power into her hands "Do you want to know how powerful a supernova is?" asked Elsa as she glared at him her eyes burning furiously like the sun. "I will defeat~" as he was back to the window, "NOW TASTE ITS POWER!" As a the light blinded him as two huge superlumious balls course through her arms to her fingers as she channel it with all her power pushing it forward at lightning speed straight at Kristoff the impact send him smashing through the window consuming within a split second instantly vaporising him. She ran towards Anna and Kristoff who was already dead, "Hans..is..is dead!" as tears stream down her eyes like a waterfall Elsa looked at him the lightsaber had pierced through his heart there was nothing she could do or was there.

"Anna I need you to put your hand over his heart." said Elsa as she placed her hand over her sister's hand. "What are we going to do?" Elsa didn't reply as she focused her powers through her sister's hand. "Focus your power with mine Anna!" She nodded their powers now combined as Elsa started forming his veins and slowly started his new heart began to take shape reconnecting with his blood vessels and veins as Elsa pour in more power, his heart fully formed "Get ready Anna on three, one, two and THREE NOW!" As they used their powers giving his new heart a powerful jolt as their power coursed through their bodies right into his heart as it began beating as the lightsaber hole healed rapidly. "Hans! Hans! Are you there?" as he began to slowly opened his eyes looking at Anna. "Anna!" She turned to face him now filled with joy as she helped him up to his feet and hugged him tenderly.

"You are alive!" said Anna tears rolling down her eyes. "Was I gone somewhere?" he asked. "For a very long my dear a very very long time!" as he returned the hug embracing her tenderly. Suddenly the table split opened to as two archs on each side began standing up and fit into each other as the red portal activated showing them the throneroom of Arendelle. "At last we are going home!" said Anna only to be briefly interrupted by the dark king who appeared behind them. "Surrender you will be~" Elsa turned to face him intending to send him into a endless blackhole but instead lifted him smashing him hard into the wall. "You can use the Force too Elsa?" asked Anakin as she looked at her hands briefly caught off guard as the dark king got up ready to kill her as Anakin leaped forward using the force and held him up into the air. "YOU WILL SPEND ETERNALITY IN ENDLESS BLACK HOLE NOW WATCH AS I BRING YOUR KINGDOM DOWN!" Before he could speak the Empress conjured a black hole using her new force powers and knock him into the black hole it's gravity too strong for him to resist. With him gone Elsa closed her eyes envisioning his kingdom and all his armies while teleporting to the asteroid belt with one hand she pulled half of the smaller asteroids and directed them to the dark armies they came down like fiery stars catching the dark armies off guard as they were all obliterated in the blast, while on the other hand she directed multiple comets coming down three times faster than asteroids to destroy all the castles, strongholds and citadels anything belong to the dark kingdom was nothing but crater she made sure no one belonging to the dark kingdom survive their annihilation was utterly complete.

"Alas the prophecy has been fulfilled!" said Kalindra as people of every race and nation began to celebrate years of war had finally ended. As Elsa returned to the tower as she felt stepped on something, "What's this?" as she bend picking it up a circular device which looked a communicator of a advance race having no idea what it was she held on to it, regrouping with them as she helped Anakin to his feet healing his wounds as they stepped through the portal leading them right into the throneroom. "Home at last!" said Anna as sat on her throne thinking it was over, while Anakin felt a disturbance in the force something had gone terribly wrong.

Elsa sat down on her throne but suddenly felt a violent vibration from the device she held on her right hand, she opened her palm as a blue image of man wearing grey senatorial robes with a black hair appeared looking at her. "This is a…emergency..broad..cast.. republic cruiser.. Victory..are..under…attack..empire ships..attacking need immediate assist~" as the holo image suddenly went dead. Anakin looked at Elsa "We must helped them immediately!" said Anakin desperately.

Elsa didn't had time to think not knowing where the location of the ship teleported hoping she will be in time to save them, coursing from one universe to the next searching desperately for that republic ship until she finally found it finding them totally surrounded by twenty star destroyers on all sides as they blasted the republic fleet relentlessly three repbulic ships were already destroyed while three were badly crippled as she teleported above the ship victory and unleashed a shockwave of cosmic energy destroying all empire ships within the vicinity while raising her hands to mass teleport the remaining ships to Arendelle itself.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: "Hey guys I have been waiting to write this chapter for awhile so is this senator and what does he want, and will Tarkin join the new formed republic or will he be send home as a vegetable? Stay tuned for more! :)**

 **Chapter 27 The Republic Reborn.**

Elsa teleported the four ships right into the heart of Arendelle placing them twenty meters away from the throneroom, as she teleported back to her seat while snapping her fingers teleporting senator Organa right in front of her as senator Organa stepped forward kneeling before Empress Elsa and standing up. "Who are you and what is this republic you represent?" She asked as she leaned forward hearing what he had to say.

"Your Majesty my name is Senator Organa we are from another galaxy and another planet similar to yours, we were ambushed by the first empire on our way to Alderaan my home planet which is now under imperial occupation." That piqued her interest she wanted to know more about him the republic whatever remains of it and this new galaxy. "Do continue what is this first empire?" asked Elsa curiously.

"Its a vast tyrannical empire ruled by force and by fear currently under the leadership of Empress Abelroth and Emperor Palpatine themselves already they conquered, plundered many countless worlds in searched of resources to fuel their war machine and they will never stop till they are either dead or banished, altough I prefer the former to the latter." said Organa as he sighed deeply for many years the republic remnants had fought against the first empire but with the lost of so many Jedi killed or turned to the dark side the situation looked very grim. He looked at Elsa perhaps he could convince her to help him after all its not everyday a powerful being like herself just appears out of nowhere and blasted the empire's ship without any thought of the consequences. This was something he needed desperately and aid to help in their war effort against the ever growing empire, while planet after planet succumbed to the first empire's policy as Abelroth made them an offer they couldn't refused within a day ten planets instantly transfered their alliance to the empire as well as many former officers and soldiers even his closest allies turned against him forcing him to flee with his ragtag fleet to the edges of the outer rim hoping to escape the empire's wrath but he didn't know they were waiting to ambush him.

"So you were trying to escape them tell me what is this republic you represent?" he looked at Elsa taking a deep breath. "It was once a galactic republic based on the ideas of freedom and liberty but now that's all but a distant memory, as the galaxy is now ruled under the first empire and we don't have the manpower or the resources to fight them head on."

Elsa considered the major threat this empire posed to her kingdom closing her eyes taking a closer look at this empire for herself, what she saw horrified her to the core imperial troops were massacring people by the hundreds while the sith brutally slaughtered any senators or politicians they deemed a threat and entire planets were sucked dry of their own resources leaving the inhabitants to die or be enslaved into labor camps worked till death. Elsa receeded from the vision while opening her eyes everything the senator said was true, this empire had to fall now was the time to act looking at Senator Organa she spoked "I will help you but I need to know more on what we are dealing with."

"You won't live long to see it!" as the bounty hunter shot a poison dart straight at the senator's neck while he tried to get away activating his jet packs to find himself stuck as Elsa using the force kept him in place while pulling him down right in front of her placing her foot on his chest he was going nowhere, "CAD BANE YOU SLIME BOUNTY HUNTER SCUM!" said Anakin as he rushed help the senator but the poison had spread too fast through his body he had only seconds to live.

He began to cough violently as he looked at Elsa saying one final sentence, "Destroy..the.. first…empire…restore the rep..blic…" as he closed his eyes and died in the Jedi's arms as Anakin looked down closing his eyes while Elsa stood up to looking at the remaining republic ships senator Organa's death will not be in vain finally turning to the bounty hunter, "YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO TELL ME WHY ARE YOU HERE AND WHAT'S YOUR PURPOSE? STARTING RIGHT NOW..ONE!" as Elsa lifted her right and point it straight at his face as her palms began to glow steadily.

"You will never get any information out of me!" he said defiantly. "DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE! I HAVE THE POWER TO END YOUR LIFE! TWO!" as her hands began to glow much this was getting no where as he placed her palms covering his mouth and nose as his skin started to burn. "AAARRRGGHHH!" he felt his skin melting like the sun itself was consuming his skin.

"FEEL THAT? THAT'S COSMIC FIRE EQUIVALENT TO THE SUN ITSELF NOW TALK WHY ARE YOU HERE?" As the heat intensified he considered his options this wasn't worth dying for even with all the credits in the galaxy but the contract was done he could just go back and collect the money if he just tell her false information. "Okay okay I will talk! I was send by the Empress Abelroth to assassinate the senator she promised me credits beyond my wildest dreams!"

Elsa using her powers infiltrated his mind after thoroughly accessing every memory she needed to know but there was something he was hiding from her, she removed her palm while grabbing his throat and slamming him hard into the floor. Looking at him face to face, "DO NOT LIE TO ME! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TELL ME EVERYTHING OR I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" as her grip tighten around his neck already feeling his bones starting to crack.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I was also send to assassinate you they say they will pay me triple and I will known as a hero to the empire! That's it that's all I know!" Elsa probe his mind again he was telling the truth. "YOU WILL BE A HERO JUST IN A DIFFERENT WAY YOU WILL NEVER HARM ANOTHER INNOCENT AND YOU WILL NEVER WALK OR HOLD A WEAPON STEADY AGAIN!" As Elsa opened a blackhole which led straight to Hutta as she mentally crush his right elbow and veterbrae he felt the immense pain as she threw him straight through as he landed face first in front of Jabba the hutt as the blackhole closed behind him.

"Elsa commander Rex wants to speak with you." said Anna "Let's being him here!" as she snapped her fingers teleporting him on front of them. He bowed towards Elsa and Anna while speaking "The senator is he?" asked Rex, "Dead but take courage!" said Elsa as she conjured three images of herself in front of the command decks of the three republic ships.

"TODAY THE REPUBLIC WILL BE REBORN AS OF TODAY ARENDELLE AND THE REPUBLIC WILL BECOME ONE, WE SHALL HENCEFORTH BE KNOWN AS THE ETERNAL REPUBLIC THAT WILL SPAN ACROSS THE STARS AND EVERY KNOWN PLANET IN THIS GALAXY!" What followed was a wave of thunderous applause as every republic officer down to the every soldier and crew cheered for their new leader Elsa heard it but she also knew there was so much work to be done but she had more than enough resources at her disposal turning to commander Rex.

"Commander Rex I hereby promote you to the rank of General I want a full number of how many personnel we have!" said Elsa. General Rex felt honored and enthusiastic no clone had been given this honor but him. "How do I address you?" he asked humbly, "Grand Empress, or Empress Elsa would do just nice." smiled Elsa aware he was a clone but nevertheless saw potential in him which others merely saw him as a means to an end as was expected in the old republic but this was the Eternal Republic as Elsa was going to turn things around no one would expect. As Elsa made her way back to the throne taking a seat "Anakin give Senator Organa a proper burial I will see to the accommodations of my new personnel."

"Captains, soldiers and crew of the eternal republic I am Grand Empress Elsa, from now on I will see to it that you are rewarded for your loyal service to me but more importantly to our new republic, I am aware you are still being hunted down with a target on your heads. But you don't have to worry any longer the first empire will brought down and defeated! Liberty and Freedom will be restored to the galaxy to this end you have my word! Serve me well and you will be rewarded much more than the empire is offering you by thrice and if you go the extra mile I will promote you and give you estates of your own without any charges!" once more another round of thunderous applause only this it was accompanied by shouts, "HAIL GRAND EMPRESS ELSA!" As they went on bended knee to accept her as their new Empress.

"We pledge our allegiance to you Grand Empress Elsa and to no one else!" they vow as Elsa rosed from her seat and raised her hand "Arise my champions!" as they looked at her with great expectations some already looking to seeing what she can do while many of them already saw what she did with those star destroyers as faith and hope began to fill their hearts but there was one particular group that still needed to addressed as small green pointed ear creature wearing brown robes with a white cloak appeared before Elsa carrying a walking stick. "Teleport me to your throne you can, wish to speak with you I must." said Grand Master Yoda.

Elsa stared at him amazed what kind of a creature is this as she raised her hand to teleport him in front of her. "Grand Empress Elsa! Pleasure meeting you face to face it is! Ah the Force extremely strong in you, it is learn to control this power you must." Elsa bend down to take a good look at him her eyes scanning him. "Free to read my mind you can no secrets I keep." as he took one step towards her, while Elsa sensed the force within him the power he wielded was very strong this green creature also held knowledge she desperately needed to gain further understanding of the Force, perhaps he can be her teacher while she learn everything from him as she opened her mind to him but kept the relationship with Anakin hidden from him mentally placing a powerful mental forcefield.

"Ah the Force made its home in you it has, surpassed me you have but much to learn teach you I will in the ways of the Force." Yoda sensed the force this time in Anna but not as strong as Elsa he turned to look at Anna while closing his eyes. "The Force resides in you too strong you are, but not strong as your sister!" as Yoda looked at both of them "Many questions I sense answer your questions later I will need rest I must." said Yoda as he made his way towards the body of the late senator placing his fingers on his eyes closing them as he now turned to face Elsa.

"Dark times we are, but hope we have in you Elsa I sensed much change bring you will, lead the republic you must." Elsa took a deep breath there was much she didn't know turning to Anakin and Yoda they can tell her everything she needed to know. "Master Yoda there is much I need to know before we can effectively lead an assault on the first empire, where are all the remaining Jedi?" asked Elsa.

"Many dead, killed by the hand of Palpatine they are, only one to survive I am." The words were barely out of the Jedi's mouth when Anakin and Elsa looked at each other both in shocked and disbelief, there Jedi were numbered in the thousands but now it was only master Yoda the first empire had ensured no Jedi survive order sixty six, even the Jedi who did survive were forced to kill each other to weed out the weaker ones but not all were chosen those deemed unworthy were killed on spot mercilessly. The situation seem very hopeless much less to say about the republic fleet their were no match for the resurgence class battlecruisers the first empire possessed even if they had more ships it won't make much of a difference the empire's arsenal was nearly limitless. They needed to even the odds and needed new weapons and equipment very desperately if they ever wanted to stand a chance against the first empire but they still needed something more they needed the Jedi to lead them in battle and who was more qualified to lead them than Yoda, Elsa and Anakin they were the beacon of hope they sought after for a long time now finally finding it they found the will to fight once again.

Elsa felt the morale of her troops rising up steadily as more of them placed their hopes in her the time for debate was long over, the time to for a uprising has begun it was time to show the empire who they were dealing with. Suddenly her holocommunicater vibrated as she placed it on her palm as a hologram image of a man in grey imperial uniform appeared.

"By order of the first empire you are hereby ordered to surrender the rebels to us, and submit yourselves for imperial occupation!" demanded Grand Moff Tarkin. That infuriated Elsa how dare this man came to her planet making demands like that. "I am Grand Empress Elsa and you address me as such and I will do no such thing! Turn back and leave my planet this instant!" commanded Elsa.

"I will repeat surrender yourself and this planet for imperial occupation at once, I have thirty star destroyers and I will destroy your planet if you don't comply!" as the holocommunicater abruptly shut off. Elsa closed her eyes and raised her hands focusing on the armada outside the earth's atmosphere.

"Sir we are having problems with our navigation system!" as their engines of every ship began to shut off while losing control of every part of the ships suddenly one ship turned pointing to each other. "GET OUR POWER BACK NOW!" yelled Tarkin. "Sir we have no POWER! ALL SYSTEMS ARE DOWN!" as every ship was pointed straight at each other as their guns began to activate all by themselves, Tarkin realised too late the mistake he made gave one final order, "ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!" As the every gun fired on every ship while the engines activated at full speed crashing into each other, fire began exploding on every deck as every man ran towards the escape pods while watching their ships colliding into each other while some were totally destroyed. Tarkin and a few of his crew made it in time as he punched the release button as the pod engine's came alive at full speed away from his ship as it exploded leaving nothing but debris. He thought he had escaped but Elsa was not done with him just yet.

The pod's engine suddenly stopped as they were teleported to the throneroom, Tarkin unaware of where they were, opened the pod door stepping out there he found two Jedi with their lightsabers drawn while Elsa glared at him. "You dared attack an imperial~" Elsa cut his off using the force pinning him straight to the ground like gravity itself was pulling him down as she hovered towards him, now at her mercy and powerless to do anything he felt a way of fear overwhelm him he had a family what if he was killed here or worse, clearly he underestimate the Empress's resolved to protect her people but he can do nothing only wait to see what will happen next.

"Grand Moff Tarkin you have made a fatal error, if I were you I would be very careful with the next words you are about to say, the last bounty hunter she interrogated was send to Jabba with his veterbrae and right arm crippled for life." said Anakin in attempt to sacre him into talking as Tarkin face nearly turned white with fear his failure was now complete.

"GRAND MOFF TARKIN, FOR INVADING MY HOME AND THREATENING MY PEOPLE I SHOULD SENTENCE YOU EITHER TO DEATH OR LIFE IMPRISONMENT, BUT YOU ARE A VERY HIGH OFFICIAL SO I AM GIVING YOU A CHOICE JOIN ME AND I WILL REWARD YOU AND YOU HAVE MY WORD I WILL PROTECT YOUR FAMILY, WHILE PAYING YOU SO MUCH MORE THAN THE EMPIRE GIVES YOU OR I WILL FORCIBLY REMOVE EVERY SINGLE VALUABLE INFORMATION FROM YOU MIND AND LEAVE YOU IN A COMA FOR LIFE, THE CHOICE IS YOURS CHOOSE WISELY!"

He looked at Elsa who was she to make such a audacious bargin it was too hard to ignore the perks she offered, perhaps he could start anew here like he did with the republic many years ago but he also wondered how can he atone to many crimes he committed over the years in the name of duty and service to the empire, he knew this was his one chance at redemption and this Empress was offering that chance on the sliver platter would he accept it and help the newly formed Eternal Republic or will he leave here in a coma for life as a useless vegetable. As he pondered his options carefully this was the decisive moment the turning point for both for the new republic and the first empire, both had its rewards and it's consequences.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note "Hey guys! Sorry for posting this chapter so late was sick for a day anyways here it is, will Tarkin join them, how is Elsa going to get new ships, supplies, manpower and weapons to fund the war? And how will she rebuild the Jedi temple without catching the eyes of Abelroth and Palpatine? Stay tuned for more! Up next new Jedi began to answer the call. :)**

 **Chapter 28 A Risky Endeavour.**

Time seem to stop paused while Tarkin seem to ponder what was his choice going to be, but in inspite of the risk his loyalty to the empire remain resolute Elsa started to sense he would reject her offer so she decided to go with the alternative. As she raised her right hand placing it on his forehead as all the information he held began following through her mind she found everything she needed including the location of the imperial shipyards something she will need to rebuild her fleet as well as equipment and manpower needed to man the ships.

"No stop! You can't~" cried Tarkin as he feel the information being absorb from his mind. Elsa ignored him while continuing to extract the information out of him he had his chance but threw it away, she finally stop having everything she needed standing up she spoked.

"For your crimes against countless innocents you deserve death but I have something better for you, I will send you home to your precious empire but you will forget you ever saw me or this place and you will resign from the imperial navy for the sake of your family!" The words were barely out of her mouth as she snapped her fingers within a blink of a eye he forgot where he was and where was this place as Elsa snapped her fingers again teleporting him back to his home as he send his letter of resignation to the imperial headquarters.

"Elsa where are we going to get new ships? The first empire out numbers a million to one this war is already lost!" said Anakin. Elsa walked towards Anakin placing her arm on his shoulder "This war is not lost Darling we still have much to do and I will need you at my side leading this new republic." Those words filled his heart with hope but there was still one last question she haven't answered.

"Where are we going to get new ships Darling?" Elsa conjured an image of the destroyed resurgence starships as they began to repair themselves from the outer hull to within every deck of the ship slowly everything was being restored every ship within thirty minutes was now fully operational and ready for action, as Elsa with a wave her hand brought them single handedly down to her throneroom beside the republic ships Anakin looked at Elsa blushing and totally speechless. "How did you~" asked Anakin. Elsa smiled while turning to general Rex.

"Your Majesty?" as he looked at her expecting new orders, he had no doubt in his mind that they were going to win this war with these new resurgence class ships which out matched the old venerator rebublic ships this new ships were like mobile headquarters and a powerful command and capital ships he can use hit and run tactics to frustrate the empire, but he still needed more manpower man this massive ships.

"Take one ship and go to Kamino bring just enough manpower to persuade the kaminoians to join us we will need them if we are to stand a chance against the empire." said Elsa as she walked in the middle of the throneroom conjuring a map of the solar system and the galactic map provided by Tarkin.

"Your Majesty that's suicidal Kamino is too heavy guarded for even one resurgence ship slip pass their defences!" said General Rex. "To Kamino with you I will go, good relations with the kaminoians I have." as the general nodded as both walked facing their new ship. "Name this ship Invincible it will be called, Empress Elsa if you please." Elsa gladly nodded as she teleported them and the other crew on board the Invincible, as the crew got to work taking their stations activating the engines, navigation and weapons while Elsa prepare a wormhole to get them instantly without getting noticed while Yoda used the force to conceal them from the empire's sensors.

"Take us in!" as the engines roared to life as the immense ship moved into the wormhole emerging from the other side of the wormhole they were behind the planet evading imperial sensors, suddenly Elsa appeared right in from of them "I will teleport you straight to them while keeping these imperials distracted for awhile you have at least an hour before they realised what's going on hurry." as she teleported them to the prime minister's courtroom. "Who goes there?" as he looked at general Rex recognised the clone armor he wore but no recount of the strange green creature that stood before him, straightening himself up he turned to master Yoda "What is your business here Master Jedi?" he asked politely.

"A proposal I do for you prime minister Lamu!" that piqued his interest as he put his arm on his chin.

"What is this proposal you have for me, perhaps more clones you want for your army?" said the prime minister expecting it to be the answer.

"Different this time it is, to ask an alliance to defeat the first empire we come." prime minister Lamu eyes opened wide with shock enough of his people and clones have been killed, he couldn't afford to waste anymore of his people and clone lives to this meaningless war.

"I am sorry master Jedi I can't do that too many of my people's lives has been lost, if I recalled the last time we tried fighting against the empire, a quarter of my people were executed in front of me!" he sighed deeply the memories still fresh in his mind.

"And many more will be lost if you don't step up and do something!" as Elsa's voice echoed throughout the room appearing in front of him all dressed radiantly in silvery white dress and a white cape walking towards him with elegance and confidence. The prime minster rose from his chair taking a look at her "So you are the leader behind this? What's your name and where are you from?" he asked curiously.

"My name is Grand Empress Elsa! And where I come from does not mattered what matters now is the safety and concern if your people and this entire galaxy, I am aware of your situation and I can help you." said Elsa as she raised her hand to show him the whole solar system of her world.

"How? In what way are you able to stop the empire? To stop the slaughtering of my people?" he asked putting his hand over his head the death toll was getting higher each day as the first empire took away more of his people each day some forced to work for them while others executed as a reminder of their defiance. "With this!" The words were barely out of her mouth as a massive wormhole emerge from behind the planet while Elsa manipulated the planet's gravity slowly pushing it into the wormhole as Kamino emerged from the other side of the wormhole as it instantly shut behind them while she steered the planet between earth and Mars establishing an orbit around the sun. The prime minister told a second look at the solar system as the planet was now there he couldn't believe his eyes turning to Elsa he spoke.

"We will help you to fight this war you will have all the resources you want at your disposal!" as he went on bended knee. At last finally free from the empire's reach he took a deep breathe "freedom at last!" he thought to himself. "Rise my friend we have much to do, I will need ten million men for we are solely lacking manpower." said Elsa as she turned to towards general Rex and master Yoda.

"General I want you to coordinate prime minister Lamu the overseeing of the grand army of the republic!" as she turned to Master Yoda, "We need to find the remaining Jedi scattered throughout the galaxy and tell them we are here and I will provide safe shelter for them." said Elsa as she walked with him. "Wise plan it is let you know when I find them I will." he said as they both teleported back to the throneroom. They have the ships and the manpower but they needed supplies and weaponry to fund the war and also the remaining Jedi what was left of them this is going to take a while as she sat on the throne while Anakin walked towards her.

"What's on your mind Elsa, you looked weary." he said with a concerned look on his face which Elsa saw it rising up from her seat, she montioned for him to walk with her while keeping pace beside her. "Anakin we need more supplies to fund this war, we will not last long with only a handful of man and ships." said Elsa.

"I know a place where they have all the weapons and supplies we need Balmorra is a weapons planet during the war I overhead it's importance thanks to Tarkin, if we can take Balmora we rob the first empire of its precious resources." That gave Elsa an idea he will be the one to take it and bring as many military corporations to her side as possible. "Anakin I want you to take a ship and head to Balmorra I want to you to bring back many weapons and manufacturers as you can we will need it to fund this war." Anakin smiled as Elsa gave him a hug before he left and he returned it as she teleported him to the ship. "I will name this ship Resolute, alright men let's get a move on Balmorra awaits us!" he commanded as they jumped into the wormhole as they went in.

Elsa turned to Anna as she awaited her new role what was it going to be a commander or soemthing even better. "Anna you will become my regent I need you to oversee the grand army and the coordination of our incoming supplies which Anakin will provide, this is going to be a long war which we will need every man and jedi by the time this is over." said Elsa while Anna was delighted to play her new role her sister had trained her well now everything she learned previously will now be put to the test. To help with the task Elsa had one last gift for her to receive. "Anna I now grant you a portion of my cosmic power take it and use it!" as Anna raised her hands putting them together as Elsa placed her palms on hers, closing her eyes as she infused her sister with her cosmic power, Anna felt the energy coursing through her like a tidal wave and a rushing river pouring down on her as she felt energised feeling empowered Elsa detach her hands the transfer was now completed. "So this is how you feel everyday its so wonderful!" smiled Anna as she gave her sister a warm hug before setting out on the task she had been given telelporting to check on prime minister Lemu to see the progress on the clones.

Elsa sat alone on the throne closing her eyes as she replaced all the crystals in her kingdom with newly powerful portals while still keeping the other huge crystals that empower Arendelle intact to prevent corruption from taking place she imbued them with magical and cosmic forcefields no magical beings or would cosmic beings would be able to use them against her will not this time, ever since Kristoff's betrayal she now had to deal with the trolls all along it was them masquerading as guardians but she never suspected they were schemers in disguised it all begin to make sense why grand Pabbie wanted her powers to be kept from Anna and arranged for Kristoff to find her and marry her all this time she never suspected them, they had to be dealt with before anyone else gets hurt by their deception and trickery this time mercy was out of the picture who knew what they were now scheming Elsa rosed from her seat raising both her hands as they both began to glow fiery white while her eyes burned with white fire as she mass teleported the entire groups of trolls including grand Pabbie to the throneroom this ends once and for all.

The trolls who were asleep one moment woke up suddenly finding themselves in front of Elsa, as they saw she was at her full power and still growing with each minute, as her hands were folded while she glared at them as tremble in fear while some of them couldn't still top shaking as she stepped towards them while unfolding her hands placing them at her hips which was now burning like a out of control inferno she was only a two steps between when she spoked, "TELL ME WHERE GRAND PABBIE IS OR I WILL INCINERATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF FROM THE YOUNGEST TO THE OLDEST!" said Elsa her voice sounded like thunder. They looked at each other while taking a step back as Grand Pabbie step forward to face the Empress face to face.

"GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY YOU AND YOUR RACE DON'T DESERVE TO DIE FOR ALL THE YEARS I SUFFERED IN ISOLATION!" He took a step back as lightning struck the floor around them as Elsa's body begin to glow radiantly with cosmic lightning emerging from her shoulders down to her hands he better be tactful or he will be incinerated, "We had to ensure your safety Elsa you were a threat to~" suddenly lightning struck from above the black skies and struck him right on his stone hand punching a hole in his right arm he yelled in pain. "WRONG ANSWER! TELL ME THE TRUTH OR THE NEXT STRIKE WILL INCINERATE YOU WHOLE!" This time even her eyes was now glowing with lightning they knew there was no escape from her as they were in striking distance of the cosmic lightning unlike ordinary lightning cosmic lightning is instant death to anyone who was not a cosmic being such as Elsa.

Smoke began emerging from his injured arm he had no choice the deception was over he had lost, "Elsa your parents wanted to protect you from yourself just like I did but now it's come to this as guardians of magic we do what we must to ensure the balance, but to ensure that balance some sacrifices we made and YOU MUST BE SCARIFICE!" as he jumped while opening his palms to zap her with powerful sith lightning but Elsa absorbed it and grab him by the throat while looking at them as cosmic lightning came down from the sky and blasted the floor narrowly missing them but Elsa was not in the mood for mercy as she tried again this time the lightning hit them forcing them on their knees as they prostrate before her while turning to grand Pabbie. "YOU PLAYED ME AND MY SISTER AND EVERYONE FOR A FOOL, UNDERMINING MY AUTHORITY AND PLOT TO HAVE KRISTOFF MARRIED MY SISTER AND PLAN TO KILL ME, YOU ALL DESERVE DEATH BY EVERY MEANS! BUT I KNOW OF BETTER PLACE WHERE YOU WILL SPEND ALL ETERNITY!" As She massed teleported them into the cave where they once travelled to the dark tower when they will hunted down by the creatures in the cave never relenting in their pursuit Elsa made sure they never ever escaped, turning to grand Pabbie as she held his neck firmly in her grasp while he tried to struggle.

"YOUR WRETCHED SCHEME IS UNDONE AND YOUR BLACK SOUL IS MINE!" As she lifted him high into the air as her eyes glowed bright as she focused her powers the sky crackled with lightning, "AN ETERNALITY OF SUFFERING IS THE FATE OF THOSE WHO CHALLENGE THE GODS!"as a massive lightning bolt strucked teleporting him into an unknown dimension where he will tormented day and night forever without any rest, as she raised her hands to clear the black skies the threat was now eliminated but she suspected this plot was far from over somewhere over the horizon she felt a dark presence making its move against her, but she was ready as she closed her eyes appearing on the command deck of the Resolute only Anakin could see her as she wanted him to stay focused on his task. "Darling have you reached the planet yet?" asked Elsa as he closed his eyes to reply her. "We have Darling what is the plan? I sensed there is much strife here the resistance is putting up a good fight but they won't last for long." said Anakin as he sensed the conflict brewing on Balmorra.

"Go down there with an army and liberate anyone under imperial occupation Darling, report back to me once you have gained the trust of the manufacturers and corporations there, we need to them to win this war." said Elsa as she saw the planet through his eyes it was beautiful but beyond its scarred beautiful skirmishes and a full scale war was going on, she couldn't risk teleporting the planet for the fear the empire might know their location it was not time for them to declare war yet till she had abundant supplies of troops, equipment, men and most of all the Jedi which she had special plans for them. "Darling this may take awhile maybe you can come down here and persuade them all to join us?" he teased.

"Ahahaha! That's too easy I could but I have another business to attend to, see you later and be careful Darling! I Love You!" as she left him to the task at hand, "Men prepare to land on the surface we have a full scale war to win!" commanded general Skywalker as they responded "Sir Yes Sir!" as the whole ship mobilised for the assault. Elsa had specially prepare a group of the finest and sharpest clone troopers and pilots to command the very best she had afford him while there was more clones on the way she took a risk to ensure this mission was successful this mission to her was very critical.

As their ships landed on the ground they encountered light resistance from the imperials, they were stretched too thin as his clones took them out one by one, they entered into of the primary imperial weapon storages as they opened crate after crate until they found all the weapons, munitions and supplies while Anakin opened one particular crate and found a lightsaber as he ignited it the red superheated plasma came alive in the dim light. "This will suffice for now!" as he deactivated it and kept it in his belt regrouping with his man. "Man bring this back to the gunships we will need as many as we can!" they nodded while carrying them as gunship after gunship arrived bring the munitions back to the Resolute they continued raiding and emptying more imperial supply depots and storages till there was nothing left while fighting off any imperial resistance.

"Alright this is the last depot let's make this quick!" as he lead the charge towards the depot as the door opened encountering stiff resistance, "That was most unexpected no matter I will make short work of them." Anakin raised his hand lifting them up knocking them against the wall while deflecting their blaster bolts as they proceeded to retrieve the last imperial munitions and supplies much to their surprise there were large crates of credits and weapons, "Let's get this supplies moving we have no time to waste!" as they nodded removing the crates to the gunships now for the second part of the plan, Anakin closed his eyes.

"Darling we have the supplies! What's next?" he asked anticipating the next task to be difficult but it was important.

"Very good Darling! I have found three manufacturers and the president of the Sintrax that will sponsor us head there and negotiate the terms of their contracts, if they won't corporate let me know." said Elsa as she disappeared while he opened his eyes took a few of his man on speeder bikes and sped off to their final destination while not encountering any imperial resistance along the way as they were too busy fighting the resistance on the other side of the planet. They reached their destination looking up they saw a tower coated in grey as the doors suddenly opened as four people dressed in office clothing appeared with a few of their own bodyguards walking towards him and his man. "Weapons down! I am Syntax President of Sintrax you are here to negotiate terms with me is that right?" he asked.

"Indeed I am Anakin Skywalker General of the Grand Republic Army and Grand Prince to the throne of Arendelle! But details aside I need to know what are your terms?" asked Anakin inquisitively.

"They are very simple Mr Skywalker as long as you pay us we will gladly agree to supply with every weapon, ships, starfighters and even lightsaber materials if need be, don't ask where we get them the first empire are on very good terms with us!" he said waiting for Anakin to respond will he agree to it or not. Anakin felt this was a good bargin but he needed to know more about this deal.

"What about the empire won't they find out sooner or later you are helping us?" The president dusted the dirt off his coat he had a way to deal with the empire without them knowing anything, "Not to worry we have settled that issue sometime ago or my company would have gone bankrupt years ago plus we are not called the best weapons company for nothing, take my word you have nothing to worry about, look for now I will offer a fifty percent discount while raising the price on empire to cover the cost do we have a deal?" as he raised his hand towards the Jedi as Anakin smiled and shook his hand firmly. "We have have a deal! When can you start production?"

"As soon as you pay us right now." Before Anakin could speak Elsa appeared in a brief second of blinding light as they covered their eyes standing beside Anakin carrying with her two very heavy suitcases of billions worth of credits as the light receded walking towards him. "I am Grand Empress Elsa and I have come to pay you, I believe this will last you for a very long time?" The president rub his eyes as he ordered his man to carry the suitcase while opening it as bars glittered in pure gold like it just came out of a bank, "This is…amazing!" he said turning to them and went on bended knee, "I pledge myself, my employees, my company and all my resources at your disposal!" as he lay his head low while the others did the same. "Arise my friend! When this war is over you will become the governor of this planet!" She said as she turned to Anakin.

"We will leave the liberation to General Rex we have something important to do." as she teleported them back to the ship on the command deck as Anakin ordered all his forces to leave Balmorra and head home while General Rex fleet appeared to start the liberation. "See you on the other side Sir!" said Rex. "Yeah you too take care down there." as they jumped backed into the wormhole appearing outside the atmosphere. As Elsa teleported him back to her throneroom. "What's next on the agenda Darling?" he asked, Elsa opened her eyes looking at him like she had a plan for it, Anakin knew the look in her eyes she was up to soemthing big. "We are going to rebuild the Jedi temple!" as the words echo in mind he didn't to feel surprised or shock considering there were no Jedi save himself and Master Yoda.

The questions came through his mind how was she going to build it and where, the first empire was everywhere no planet was safe from their grasp, throughout the galaxy to the outer rims and wild space they set up outposts and plunder planets any pockets of resistance was snuff out and brutally executed or brainwashed the more useful Palpatine tortured himself turning them into mindless obedient assassins while others Abelroth used as spies to route out any would traitors no one was safe from them as long as they continued ruling the galaxy they couldn't build the temple anywhere without alerting the imperial fleet to their presence least of all Palpatine and Abelroth, one wrong move even the smallest mistake would mean the end of them and this resistance as he knew it. The former Jedi temple in corusant had been redecorated as the private residence for the Emperor and Empress they couldn't go back there or be instantly killed with no where else in the galaxy in mind have they come to another dead end, was Anakin and Yoda the last of the Jedi, would they find a suitable place to build the new temple away from the prying eyes and ears of the empire also from Emperor Palpatine and his wife Empress Abelroth.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note, "It took me awhile to come up with this one but I know you will enjoy it, will Elsa be able to fulfill the prophecy foretold, will she be able to seek out other former Jedi to join her or will they be wary of her, and would she be able to master her new force powers before Abelroth and the first empire find her and destroy everything she worked so hard to build?**

 **Up next Master Yoda trains Elsa and the newly formed order on how to use the force. There is so much more so stayed tuned for more!" :D**

 **Chapter 29 Rise Of The Force Lords.**

Elsa looked at her fiancee as she sensed doubt in his mind she didn't need to build the temple anywhere in the galaxy as they were not ready to wage a full scale war on the first empire yet, but hit and run tactics suited them best for now. The temple will be build right in the heart of the Eternal Republic since they didn't know the location the earth yet and for now she wanted to keep it that way till the time was right to reveal themselves to the sith. "Darling stop doubting! We will build it right here in the heart of the Eternal Republic, they will never find us here if they do they won't remember a thing." She replied him with confidence while he smiled at her having his faith restored.

Anna walked with general Rex and prime minister Lamu while discussing the possibility of releasing the clones earlier as manpower was still in short supply. "We need to consider the lack of manpower needed to pilot these massive ships it won't be any good if we~" the prime minster abruptly cut her off something she was still trying to get used to, taking it as a learning experience she calmly waited for him to finished his sentence. "We still need time for them to train this is not a droid or a machine you can instantly program and they will be ready for action, these are clones and we take great pride in our work." said the prime minister his face turning red but Anna kept her posture she remembered her sister's training well and how she dealt with this kind of insolence.

"You will do well to remember I am Grand Princess and the closest to my sister Elsa! She doesn't tolerate nonsense and neither do I so watch your tongue prime minster!" as she stared at him. Lamu realised his mistake and bow his head as a apology "forgive me your majesty I meant no offense." said Lamu raising his head while Anna was not impressed by his lack of respect for her. "Make sure this doesn't happened again!" She said with authority in her voice realising she was becoming more like her elder sister she turned to general Rex "I want you to oversee the production of clones from now on and keep an eye on our friend here." The general nodded his head this was more just clones to him they were his brothers and friends he would make sure to keep the prime minister on a leash to ensure he wasn't up to anything suspicious.

"You majesty if I may~" as they both walked in the opposite direction as Anna looked at him with anticipation. "What's on your mind general speak freely." he bowed and raised his head looking at her as he spoked "As you know these clones of mine are brothers to me, so I would like to donate my genes to them to ensure what happened in the clones wars doesn't repeat itself again." Anna thought about it for a moment and after considering all the options agreed to it. "You may do so since you have proven to be a loyal general I want you to oversee the clones training as well, to which I believe you will do well in it my sister places great confidence in you general Rex don't let us down we need you!" The general went on bended knee smiling with joy while looking at Anna as she returned the smile with her own if this was what it like to command others she wanted more of it.

"Thank you your majesty, I won't let you down!" as he turned to look at hundreds and thousands of potential new clones bred for war he knew they fought well in the clone wars they will do it again this time against the first empire bringing their reign crashing down on their heads in the name of liberty and freedom. While Anna walked towards the prime minister still maintaining her royal posture as she spoke "From now on I want reports on the clones and what's their progress you will report directly to both me and my sister, I want them in top fighting condition ready to fight in a moments notice do you understand?" commanded Anna as she was learning fast seeing how her sister did it this was almost too easy to mimic. "Yes your majesty! I will do as you command." as he bowed his head walking towards the control chambers to inspect on the progress of the new clones. "Hmm I better keep an eye on him." said Anna wearily she suspected the prime minister did not like her and this might caused complications in future something Anna couldn't afford for now she will endured his behaviour but not for too long.

As the day progressed Elsa and Anakin was trying to think of a way to see if they were any young Jedi who was still alive, surely there has bound to be a few who survived order sixty six the first empire may have systematically slaughtered the more experienced ones but the young ones did have a higher chance of escape since they could easily disguised themselves as children both of them thinking out loud. No sooner had they thought of it both of them felt a massive disturbance in the force sensing two young Jedi who were in the run from a sith warrior. "We need to know where they are before we can rescue them." said Elsa as they both concentrated their powers on them communicating through the force they closed their eyes and reached out to them. "Padawan remain calm tell us where you are, we can help you!" said Anakin.

"Anakin?" said Ahsoka remembering his all to familiar voice. "We are at Raxus Prime..sith is chasing us…need help immdia~" the link was cut off as they both instantly teleported to the planet praying they were in time to stop the sith from killing them.

"You are both so weak! Its a wonder how did you managed to escape order sixty six!" as the muscular human sith raised his lightsaber to strike her down as her friend Barriss Offee blocked his strike but was knocked unconscious with his force push sending her straight into the pile of junk that enraged her as she firmly grip her two green lightsabers and attacked him viciously dealing blow after blow as he was pushed back he had underestimate her power as she slashed his left arm feeling the pain using the force he pushed her back as she dropped her lightsabers as they deactivated. Seriously injured while her hands were impaled to the wreckage she felt helpless while the sith walked towards her, "You fought well youngling but it's time I finished you off, imagine how pleased my master will be when I give your lightsabers as trophies!" as her heart began to beat while the sith raised his lightsaber to strike her down.

Suddenly he heard a crackle from the sky as Elsa and Anakin came down with a loud bang between them, he activated his lightsaber and fought the sith while Elsa using the force gently removed both her hands from the wreckage healing them both while attending to Barriss as she quickly regained consciousness. "Who are you~" Elsa didn't answer as she raised her hands and teleported them straight to the throneroom. Seeing they both were rescued Anakin delivered a mighty swing at the sith's body cleanly cutting him in half while using the force sending him into the burning fuel as his body disintegrated as he teleported back to the throneroom too. Ahsoka and Bariss looked at them was this the afterworld where were they what's going on as these thought flooded their mind. Anakin looked at them with a reassuring look in his eyes as Elsa approached them.

"You are not dead, you are in Arendelle the heart of the Eternal Republic what are your names?" Elsa asked gently as she bended down to help them up to their feet as they both stood up, They both looked at Elsa she was not a Jedi yet but they sensed she was extremely powerful in the force surpassing her master and even Yoda himself too, "My name is Ahsoka Tano I am a Jedi like Anakin he is my master till I became a knight." said Ahsoka as she turned to see her master it's been way too long she thought he was dead but here he was still alive and well. "Its a pleasure to meet you Ahsoka Tano I see you both have a lot of history together you two inseparable which is admirable." said Elsa shaking her hand as she turned to Bariss.

"What about you, what's your name young one?" asked Elsa curiously she had never seen an alien before but two of them was astonishing she wanted to know about them. "My name is Bariss Offee I am Ahsoka's friend we travel far and wide to escape the sith but were caught trying to smuggle a ship to Tython where we will be safe there from prosecution." That piqued their interest what was so interesting about Tython that was worth risking their lives, could it be something the first empire overlooked or something that might help them in war either way they had to know why. Anakin stepped closer to Elsa while she looked at them with renewed interest.

"What is on Tython that is worth your very lives, surely you don't throw them away so easily?" asked Elsa sensing there was more to this than they were letting on. Anakin sensed there was something strange about that planet perhaps it was time to have a closer look but decided to hold that thought.

"There are more Jedi like us and we need to rescue them, it won't be long before the sith finds us they narrowly did before and they will try a second time." said both younglings as Elsa and Anakin considered the possibly if there was anyone still alive on Tython, but gave it a try as Elsa teleported them all on board her personal flagship The Burning Conviction as they immediately left earth setting a course for Tython via wormhole which will take them a day and a half to reached there they hoped they can be there before the first empire did.

"My Lord! We have reached Tython and now waiting for your orders!" said captain Jercus as the ship approached the planet. "Good ready the man we are going to pay our little friends a personal visit." said Lord Kenobi as he lowered his black hood revealing his orange sith eyes as he made his way to the imperial shuttle as they tooked off while being escorted by imperial tie fighters and tie interceptors as he lead the assault on the temple on Tython.

Throughout the last three years he had been fighting as a Jedi doing all what the council would asked of him serving faithfully while fighting war after war as the battles waged on he confided in master Yoda and his fellow masters but they provided no relief instead causing him to doubt even more while believing the Jedi had lost their way, nothing they did make sense until he shared his thoughts with Palpatine which he fully understand he wasn't alone in his beliefs, he understood the surpreme chancellor was not the enemy but a friend he can share his thoughts nothing he said Palpatine didn't had a solution he reasoned that security instead of freedom was nesscessary for the republic to survive this war by any means. Everything came down to this war it was not supposed to happen and the Jedi was supposed to be keeping the peace but instead they were under the leash of the Senate and too blinded with their personal agendas to care about the galaxy. As the war waged on he secretly met up with the Palpatine behind the back of the council sharing his views and thoughts as Palpatine gladly did the same twisting his beliefs and morals bit by bit everything was going according to plan since he couldn't get Anakin he will settle for his master and brother a worthy apprentice and a future successor along with his other tool which was just as useful as he was placing her together with him as they worked together with Palpatine in placing the final touch on the downfall of the Jedi and the grand conclusion of the clone wars which was slowly coming to an end with the Senate on his side and his other two apprentices he just needed to place the final nail in the coffin for the Jedi to come tumbling down like a house of cards.

"My two apprentice you have well! The time has come execute my plan, I am now appointing you both my official representatives although they won't approve it nevertheless they will accept it." as they both bowed and their back to the temple to report it to the council. Just as anticipated everything was going according to plan they met up with Master Windu as they told him the Chancellor was a sith lord while the Jedi master told them to stay in the temple while he took three Jedi masters to confront the Chancellor it was night as they rosed from up from their seats thinking if they should do this as Palpatine's voice echoed throughout the council room. "You know all will be lost if they kill me!" As his voice faded the door opened as master Windu with three other masters behind him as they confronted him as he turned to face them.

"In the name of the galactic Senate of the republic you are under arrest chancellor!" as they ignited their lightsabers. Palpatine stood his ground.

"Are you threatening me master Jedi?" he grinned.

"The Senate will decide your fate!" Windu shot him a glare.

"I am the Senate!" he yelled raising his voice.

"Not yet!" said the Jedi master.

"Its treason then!" as he got up from his seat unsheathing his personal lightsaber to his right hand as he lunged forward spinning with unnatural speed yelling thunderously as he sped forward catching the Jedi masters off guard killing all three of them within a split second until Windu was left, as the pair made their way to his office seeing the Jedi master pointing his purple lightsaber at him confirming their suspicions the jedi were taking over as Palpatine blasted him with sith lightning but the Jedi master deflected it back at him deforming his face, they looked at each other and made their choice Kenobi activated his lightsaber and stab master Windu in the back while Padme used the force and pushed him towards the window as it shattered while Palpatine blasted him with more sith lightning as he smiled mocking the Jedi master. "I am innocent! HAAAAA!" As Windu fell though the window and to his death.

"You have done well now I want you to go to the Jedi temple we will catch them off balance, kill every last one of them, from there I want you to wipe out viceroy gunray and all the other separatist leaders!" said Palpatine as he lifted his black hood to cover his hair and sat down on his chair.

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" asked Kenobi they can't know what transpired here or they will attempt to kill them.

"Their treachery will be dealt with every single one of them including Yoda is now an enemy to the republic, once more the sith will rule the galaxy and we shall have peace." he smiled sinisterly. Everything had gone exactly as planned all was left to get rid of the other Jedi to prevent a endless civil war.

As Kenobi and Padme set off to gather their battalions to march on the temple completely catching them off balance while slaughtering every Jedi that stood in their path, no one was spared both Kenobi and Padme feel the adrenaline pumping through their veins as the dark side grew stronger with every single kill they made and they like it cutting down every Jedi making sure none escape while reconfigurating the signal calling all Jedi to come back to the temple announcing the war is over only to cut down by both Kenobi and Padme some corrupted to the dark side while other were slaughtered.

Palpatine appeared to all clone commanders via holocommunicater, "The time has come, execute order sixty-six!" their programming in their minds activated instantly as they responded to their master "It will be done my lord!" they obeyed without question killing all their Jedi commanders in cold blood some who managed to escape fled off planet to hide from the clones who were once so close to them while others took on civilian jobs to hide their true identity from the public avoiding detection altogether while others weren't so lucky. As the Jedi kill count begin to increase Palpatine feel the surge of power flowing through him the dark side was getting stronger with every single dead Jedi as he laughed manically, he had won after waiting thousands of years to enact the grand plan.

Lord Kenobi prepared himself for the upcoming battle ahead already he felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins with two sith commanders wearing full battle armor with red laced black capes with face helmets ready to eliminate any Jedi who stood in their path as the imperial dropship transports landed on the ground as a wave of Jedi activated their lightsabers to repel the imperial invaders while Kenobi and sith commanders led the charge they were in the heart of the Jedi temple exactly as what his master had told him, it was now time to clean up the vermin that escaped the purge he cut them down one by one all falling to his red crimson blade most of them were Jedi knights no match for the skills of sith lord such as swords himself they were pushovers as his man cut through their lines.

"You will never defeat~" as Kenobi cut him short getting stronger with each kill relishing in it, the feeling was so good and dealing another blow to any Jedi who dared to stand his way.

"Let's finished up here! Into the temple!" as they charged forward slaughtering any Jedi they encountered two Jedi Knights step forward in front of the sith lord raising their lightsabers towards him in boldness. "Do you have a death wish or are you simply stupid?" he asked mocking them.

They deactivated their lightsabers threw them to the ground while falling on their knees, Kenobi ordered his man to hold their fire as they pointed their blasters at them while he lowered his crimson blade bending down to inspect the two human knights which was around twenty plus years old grabbing their chins roughly he sensed they were in love and were willing to give themselves willingly to the dark side just like he did, his sith eyes looking at them for a moment they will make fine sith lords like himself under him and his master one day he will take them in rising to his feet he spoked "Rise! Your first task as my new sith apprentices is to kill all the reminding Jedi in this temple and bring me the hidden holocrons." said Kenobi with a sinister smile as pushed aside the dead body of a Jedi Knight. "Yes my lord!" as they got up activated their lightsabers as they massacre their former friends screams can be heard from the other corridors as lord Kenobi relished the moment it music to his ears as he sat down on the staircase, his task was completed as he contacted his master to inform him.

As the image of Darth Sidious emerged on the holocommunicater, "Ah yes lord Kenobi how goes the mission, have all the Jedi been destroyed?" lord Kenobi kneeled in reverence as he responded, "Yes my master although I have two new apprentices which we can use." Sidious smiled more fallen Jedi seems the Jedi were losing hope just as he predicted.

"Good! Bring them to us we have much to teach them you will show them the ways of the sith! We are looking forward to meeting them in person you have done well lord Kenobi in time all Jedi will come to realise the error of their ways and come to us!" as the transmission ended Kenobi rosed to his feet as his new apprentices returned bringing with them the holocrons as he gathered them and his man back to the ship heading back to corusant to see his masters. However the temple had a hidden room which no one but the Jedi masters knew about it which only a selected few knew where was the hidden location, there was more to this temple that sith didn't know about.

Elsa and Anakin arrived shortly after briefly exiting from the wormhole as they stood on the command deck looking at the planet suddenly feeling severe pain in their mind something had gone horribly wrong as Elsa felt it even more, "We have to get to down there NOW!" AS they rushed towards the gunship as the other gunships followed right them. "PILOT TAKE US DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW!" She commanded as the pilot acknowledge her and pulling the stick downwards dive straight down into the planet's atmosphere at full speed while the others strap themselves down bracing themselves for a rough ride ahead as they descended passing through the atmosphere while landing safety on the ground as the door slided opened as they got up from the seats as Elsa rushed out of the gunships only to see bodies of fallen Jedi everywhere as the temple was set on fire by lord Kenobi before they left, Elsa eyes flew wide opened they were too late to save them as Ahsoka and Barriss looked at the devastation brought upon by the sith their friends were dead she wasn't there to save them it was all her fault as she kicked the helmet of a stormtrooper.

"NNNNAAAARRRRRAAAHHHH!" She yelled as the force within her exploded in a shockwave rippling through the grass while cutting through the the trees as their barks broke from the impact while dozens of leafs fell down while she felt pain as more bodies lay dead either killed by lightsaber or shot down by blaster fire the imperials had made short work of the younglings and knights lord Kenobi had led his personal battalion of his well trained best troops known for leaving no stone unturned they had seemingly destroyed everything. Ahsoka overcamed with rage and emotions stare at her master ignited her lightsabers attacked him while Anakin sensed it and defended himself.

"This is all your fault if only we had been here earlier we could have save them!" yelled Ahsoka as her attacks begin to increase intensely.

"Ahsoka get a hold of yourself this wasn't your fault and if even you could you won't be able to! Think!" but she wouldn't listened as her emotions begin to overwhelm her while keeping up her attack.

"Ahsoka stop! Don't force me to do this! Snap out of it!" said Anakin fending off her attacks while still trying to reason with her however it was not working.

She leapt intending to strike him down but he immobilised her using her while disarming her lightsabers as he slammed her to the ground while Elsa froze her two arms in place while Anakin walked towards her. "Ahsoka listen to me I have suffered this before do you think you are the only one who has lost someone in this war?!" that snapped her out of her anger slowly she regained control.

"I have seen enough Jedi, clones that I care about killed right in front of my very eyes and not a day goes by that I don't wished I could have done something about it! So don't ever tell me I don't understand how you are feeling right now ever do you get me?!" he said as she looked at him fully understanding what he meant as tears rolled down her eyes as she knodded while Elsa unfroze her hands as she help her up to her feet.

"He isn't the only one you know Ahsoka, I have lost my parents and people I thought I can trust, it was not easy on the both of us but we confided in each other and we got through it, and we supported each other that's where our strength lies not in power but in our unity more importantly our relationship." as Elsa placed her hand on her shoulder while walking towards Anakin sensing there was something the sith had left out. "There is still something here hidden in this temple its somewhere below the temple grounds." said Elsa motioning them for them to follow her as she picked up one of the fallen knights lightsaber preparing for anything, after an hours walk they finally reached the temple which was littered with the bodies of fallen knights and imperial stormtroopers with a destroyed republic transport ship with some lightsabers still remained activated waiting for its master to use it while others was completely burned to a crisp with sith lightning by sith commanders.

As they approached the entrance of the temple there was a huge square shaped holocron in between the two staircase that lead upwards to the council chambers there more bodies still littered the floor all struck down by the sith, Elsa looked down beneath the now destroyed holocron pointing to it the force was calling out to her directing her to lift it away and discovered the hidden secret. "We are here help me lift this thing aside." They closed their eyes as the square shape holocron begin to move as they tossed it outside the floor where it once stood began moving as the floor tiles slided back revealing a hidden underground staircase. "Whoa! This is something new no Jedi temple in history has this!" said Bariss while walking with them downwards as they came across a bronze laced door with a symbol of a golden crown with wings. The force reached out to Elsa directing her to place her hand in the symbol which she did as the door shake briefly slowly opening as they saw a whole armory of legendary lightsabers of every council members to grand masters and armors still in perfect condition.

The room was well decorated as the wall were laced with sliver, the floor was opal much like the throneroom floor on the right were the lightsabers made out of the strongest material with a unique lightsaber crystal inside each with a distinct personality. Elsa looked at each one of them not knowing which one she would choose they all looked so elegant compared to the modern day lightsaber she carried. The force reached out to her again as she turned her gaze towards one particular lightsaber as she touched it suddenly she felt the crystal within came to live as the saber dropped to the ground as the lightsaber shattered into a few pieces exposing its internal parts the crystal was now exposed but she stood closer picking it up holding it firmly as possible as she closed her eyes focusing her power into the crystal as it begin to change color from blue to silver as the crystal begin to glow radiantly with power.

She sat down and meditated as the components of the lightsaber began hovering focusing her mind as she started with the now radiant crystal as slowly putting all the components together slowly they fit in perfectly as the newly forged lightsaber was now completed rising up to take the lightsaber pressing the button as it ignited a white silver blade as the volatile superheated plasma emerged from the blade with a small circular white glow like a glittering star rising to the tip of the blade. She felt her the force within her increased as she lifted everything in the room with relative ease while putting them down gently as the force guided them to their rightful lightsabers Anakin dispose of the red bladed lightsaber while Ahsoka and Bariss each took two lightsabers each as they ignited their lightsabers which glowed green for Ahsoka and blue for Bariss while Anakin lightsaber was gold with lightning emerging from it, he stared at it for a moment this was no lightsaber it was forged by the former Jedi lord as the tilt had a inscription on it. 'To whom who wield this lightsaber it not just a weapon but an extension of the will of the force.' he barely had time to finished reading it when Elsa saw a vision of Abelroth and her reign over the galaxy when she heard the force speaking to her. "You are the Sword of the Force and from the ashes shall arise a new order under you Elsa!" as the vision ended she knew what she needed to do.

"Anakin contact the troops to begin pickup of all this equipment back to the ship we are leaving here." he nodded as they made their way out towards the gunship while arriving on board the ship she commanded the captain to set a course for home, as they near earth she instantly teleported them including Hans and Anna along with Master Yoda to the throneroom, Anakin sensed there was something on her mind as Elsa drew her lightsaber holding it with her right hand as she took a deep breath.

"FROM THIS DAY FORWARD WE ARE NO LONGER JEDI, WE ARE LORDS OF THE FORCE FOR BY THE FORCE WE LIVE AND BY THE FORCE WE FIGHT TOGETHER WE STAND AS ONE AGAINST THIS DARKNESS WE SHALL RID THIS GALAXY OF THE ABELROTH AND THE SITH FOR LIBERTY AND FREEDOM FOR ALL!"

As Elsa ignited her lightsaber holding it high as the superheated plasma shot straight into the atmosphere where everyone saw it as Elsa heard the thunderous applause while Anakin, Ahsoka, Bariss, Anna and Hans ignited their lightsabers and cheered together with Elsa even master Yoda smiled at her foreseeing the start of a new order one who will not make the same mistakes he made but instead will do so much more than be peacekeepers but become generals, diplomats and so much more than he imagined while feeling honoured as he felt this planet grew tremendously in the power of the light side of the force. Elsa eyes glowed with the power of the force feeling stronger as she felt the Force itself empowering her today a new order of the Force Lords was established tomorrow she will foresee personally the construction of something special. Across the galaxy some former Jedi begin to feel the shift in the force it was unlike anything they ever felt it was a call to seek out someone prophesied to destroy this darkness while others left their civilian jobs to seek the source of this power that was getting stronger by the hour. Abelroth and her husband felt it too but couldn't pinpoint who exactly it was this person was someone with immense power of the force powerful enough to send them on their knees as they shivered in fear for a moment sending out agents to destroy this person they knew their time was at hand as they prepared themselves for what will come next.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note, "This is where things starts to get interesting this is where the fun begins, so who is this cybernetic human what is he capable of, what kind of empire have Abelroth and her hustand established and what will this new Order bring?**

 **Get ready Guys! There is still much more coming your way, up next the very first Force Lords of the Order stay tuned for more! :)**

 **Chapter 30 The Order Of The Force Lords.**

Elsa woked up the next morning excited for this new day as the sun beams shone on her eyes as she slowly getting up from bed as she pushed the crimson gold laced blanket aside her feet touching the ground while she walked towards the mirror, noticing her face had become brighter and fairer. "I must be getting younger." She thought to herself as she opened the wardrobe to see what she would wear after deciding she closed her eyes while moving her fingers as her dress turned from sliver to white laced with gold including her cape as she took her lightsaber from within her drawer igniting it as the volatile superheated plasma begin to emerge the superheated plasma blade came to alive ready for battle as Elsa swung it several times as the superheated blade vroom with power while she looked at it intentively. "This will not be just a lightsaber this will be an extension to my powers, through this weapon I will channel my wrath and power to all who stand my way." She said thinking out loud.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Good Morning Elsa, are you awake yet?" it was Anna and what perfect timing as Elsa used the force as the door unlocked itself as Anna turned it anticlockwise walking in to see her sister practicing with her lightsaber, Anna's eyes opened wide as the superheated blade glowed so brightly like a star she almost felt the urge to touch it however Elsa deactivated the lightsaber as she turned to look at her sister.

"Good Morning Anna! You are up early what's the occasion?" Elsa smiled as they both took a seat facing a small square shape table as Elsa conjured two cups of hot chocolates as they hovered in the air as she used the force to gently passed the hot chocolate to Anna as she took it and sip it. "Hmm this is really good Elsa!" as she felt wide awake although Elsa sensed she come for a different purpose other than a visit.

"What's on your mind Anna?" as Elsa drank her hot chocolate while focusing on Anna.

"Its about your powers Elsa you have been getting stronger lately and now you are even much stronger than before." said Anna worriedly.

"Grand Pabbie was right about my powers growing and why are you worried about my powers?" said Elsa as she leaned forward waiting for a response.

"Elsa you wield so much power even more than a ordinary queen or king now and you know absolute power corrupts absolutely just like…me." said Anna as she took another sip finishing her hot chocolate.

"More?" Anna smiled weakly and knodded as Elsa raised her hand towards Anna's cup as her cup grew slightly larger and hot chocolate begin to fill it instantly to near overflowing. While she ponder for a minute over her sister's opinion just as Anna finished siping her hot chocolate she spoked "You know me better than anyone you know I will only use my powers only when absolutely nesscessary, not everything can be resolved peacefully or diplomatically force is needed sometimes, these are the things we have to consider when we are at war, and we are at war right now." said Elsa as she put her cup on the table.

"What if that line was blurred and we are forced to do the things we don't want to do, what then Elsa?" asked Anna with a concerned look over her face not just for her sister but for herself too.

"This is why we need to called upon the Force to guide us, and not let our emotions get the better of us in the heat of the moment." said Elsa while Anna nodded in agreement but Elsa wasn't done with her yet.

"This is the very reason I created the Order of the Force Lords and we are included in it, to bring Peace, Order and Security to hunt the sith down where they can be found to the last! We are the Founders and the Grand Masters of the Force, we need to take up this role if we don't who will?" asked Elsa.

"Then it falls to us to save this galaxy from them, so what is your plan?" asked Anna curiously she sensed somehow that she will have a larger role for what is to come.

"I am very glad you asked Anna, I have a very special gift for you." Before Anna could saw a word one of the drawers opened all by itself as a elegant lightsaber hovered into the air reaching into the palms of her sister, "This is for you Anna, I personally modified it myself use it well." as she handed it to Anna as she took it while looking at it excitedly the hilt was relatively smooth on the upper corner was a small red rectangular button as she pressed it down as the lightsaber activated the orange blood red superheated plasma formed with fierce intensity as the blade reached it peak as fire begin to burn at the top of the hilt while sparks flew to the ground Anna felt the sheer power of the blade coursing through her as she held it firmly in her hands trying to control it but she didn't know she was empowering the crystal within giving it more power the more she tried to control it.

"Anna! You need to let the power flow from within you to the blade." said Elsa sensing her sister struggling to maintain control over the lightsaber as she began to swing it across the room, cutting Elsa's wardrobe and mirror in half while accidentally swinging the blade at her sister as Elsa narrowly dodged it, "Anna! Let it flow through you, control the blade focus!" Anna tried again but to no avail she was still empowering the crystal within overloading the other circuits inside the superheated plasma begin to glow even more as Anna lost control slicing the curtains and the bed pillars in half even the table lamps were not spared. It was time to intervene as Elsa grab Anna's lightsaber by the blade as it didn't harm her while focusing on her sister.

"Anna! Listen to me, the blade is the extension of your powers you need to control it! I want you to take a deep breath and focus, do you understand?" said Elsa as Anna begin to calm down.

"I am trying Elsa the power is getting too much for me to handle!" as she squeeze the hilt tighter Elsa saw the problem if this keeps up the crystal might explode.

"You can do it Anna! You are holding on too tightly to the hilt Anna let it go, feel the Force flow through you its alive and it's within you just let it in." said Elsa as she closed her eyes placing her left hand on her sister's hands as she slowed her sister's heart rate while Anna tuned into the Force she felt it smoothing her like a pair of hands resting on her shoulders as she regained control of the lightsaber as she finally calmed down if this was what it's like feeling the force she wanted more as she looked at the superheated plasma the fire was there but tempered while the components within returned to normal as Elsa released her hands from the blade and from Anna.

"This lightsaber is very unique, when is Master Yoda going to train us in the ways of the Force? I am eager to get started!" said Anna eagerly awaiting to begin her training she always admired the green creature for his wisdom.

"We are going to see him right now but before that I have something special in mind that will be greater than my previous achievements!" said Elsa as she raised her hands repairing the destruction Anna caused as they both teleported to the throneroom.

Master Yoda, Anakin, Bariss, Ahsoka and Hans were all there waiting for her now was the time to reveal the surprise just like she had planned today she will rewrite the history forever just others before her did but on the grander scale no one had ever foresee, conjuring an image of herself everywhere for all to see and hear her speech everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for her eagerly to speak, Elsa was ready today everything changes.

"TODAY WE REWRITE HISTORY ON A GREATER SCALE THAN ANY BEFORE US! A NEW ORDER IS BORN THE ORDER OF THE FORCE LORDS, FOR WE ARE THE LORDS OF THE FORCE ITSELF, FOR THE FORCE IS OUR SWORD TOGETHER WE WILL HUNT DOWN THE SITH WHERE EVER THEY MAY HIDE AND NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES WE WILL DEFEAT THEM AND HUNT THEM DOWN TO THE LAST!"

Elsa clapped her hands together as portals behind her begin to open as soil, rocks, and multiple elements begin to emerge from the portals as she raised her hands directing them as they began to form connecting with the already existing landscape her hands begin to glow fiery white with power as the land begin to form connecting together as Arendelle was being expanded previously small within minutes from a small continent like Iceland to one big massive landscape twice the size of the continental north America, Canada, Alaska and Greenland all combined together with that completed she hovered three feet into the air stretching her hands wide her eyes glowed brightly as she unleashed her full cosmic powers as they begin to see her body glittering brighter and brighter as Elsa was breaking every limit drawing upon the power of the universes and galaxies themselves to aid her, taking the strongest material known to man she formed the foundations of the new order as the pillars began to form starting from the bottom up as the white opal floor begin to take shape while the pillars were placed on them, Elsa stomped her heels on the ground as two staircases begin forming first as ice then turning into graphene she jumped high within the structure hovering in the middle as she blasted the emerging walls with more graphene solidifying them. As the other towers and walls formed out the main castle as well as then gigantic landmass beneath it supporting the full weight of the already massive castle that seem to keep on growing already the length of Britain and Ireland meshed together, Remembering her ice palace Elsa raised the platform of the most important piece of the main castle the grand council chambers itself after hearing from what they looked like she decided to expanded it twice it's original size as she stomp the ground again as a huge snowflake like symbol stretch across the room reaching the very corners of the room as a big chandelier was placed in the middle of the chamber as windows begin forming Elsa placed her throne in the corner facing outside the rectangular window while she form other thrones around the room not as grand but enough to embody authority and power for all future generations. She looked at her work it was good but it could be better this time drawing upon the stars themselves she pulled all the neutron stars with her hands and directed them into the castle structure both inside and out making them ten billion times stronger than any structure known in the entire galaxy, as she walked down the staircase while touching up the floors decorating them with pure silver and the walls pure gold and place a large fountain in the middle of the entrance.

Elsa teleported outside to inspect the entire castle it was just as she wanted to be both full of splendor and powerful symbolic in sending a sign to both her would be allies and enemies, the rooftops of the towers were painted gold which glittered in the sunlight while it's walls were made of pure diamond as she raised her hands carefully as it began to move as she placed it gently right on top the mountain next to her castle as everyone watched with awe Elsa conjured a portal directly linking it to her throne room granting access only to force users for now seeing her work was completed she teleported back to the throneroom while teleporting them all directly into the council chambers itself as everyone sat down while she took her place at her throne while facing the others as she spoked her decree.

"FROM TODAY ONWARDS AND FOR FUTURE GENERATIONS OF FORCE LORDS THIS IS WHERE WE DECIDE WHO WILL LEAVE THIS PLACE NOT JUST A FORCE LORD, BUT AS A KING OR QUEEN TO REIGN OVER THE NATIONS, GOVERNMENTS AND EVEN PLANETS TO ENSURE THE SITH IS FOREVER ERADICATED, AS GRAND EMPRESS I WILL DECIDE WHO BECOMES A QUEEN OR KING WHILE YOU MAY RECOMMEND ME A POTENTIAL CANDIDATE, BUT I WILL HAVE THE FINAL WORD."

As Elsa sat down on her throne while Anna realised her role had expanded greatly but she needed to know more was the first to ask. "Elsa what exactly is my role?" She asked curiously.

"Anna you have the responsibility of taking care of the new apprentices which will be arriving shortly while Master Yoda will be assisting you in taking he his task, training them may take awhile but we will need them in the coming future." said Elsa sensing another question.

"That's a great idea Elsa! What's my role in this Grand Council would I have unlimited access to the library this time?" he asked courageously eager to know what role he will play.

"You Anakin are the new Grand Highlord second only to me in terms of power and authority over this grand council, you have responsibilities as well as privileges to the library and so much more, you are in charge of all logistics and operations on world and off world while working alongside your fellow Highlords which you see around you!" said Elsa as she smiled at him for a brief second while Anakin couldn't believe his ears all his life serving as a former Jedi not wanting anything but more knowledge through the Jedi archives but this to him was beyond his wildest dreams now he had power, unlimited access to the library and privileges all in one package closing his eyes he mentally hugged his fiancee while she returned the hug while they both returned to reality.

"Congratulations Highlord Skywalker!" as Ahsoka and Barriss clapped excitedly now as they wondered what does a Highlord do. "Your Majesty what are we supposed to do as Highlords?" they asked excitedly awaiting their turn.

"Your duties as Highlord are to oversee the admission of new apprentices while promoting them the way you see fit, appointing them as leaders if you see potential in them and giving them trials if you feel that they are ready to take on mantle of king or queen let let me know, I will personally test them and evaluate their potential to which you will be informed if they fail or succeed."

"We will gladly fulfilled our duties and not fail you Empress Elsa!" as they rosed and bow their heads facing her while taking their seats, hardly able to contain their joy while happily looking forward to their new roles in the coming future.

"Master Yoda I want you to take an advisory role as this Order's newest grand advisor while beyond Anakin I need you to oversee and counsel the new apprentices whenever they face issues in the best way you can for they will need you in the coming months and teach them the ways of the Force." said Elsa as she looked at expectantly.

"Do my best I will give it my all I shall my word you have!" said the grand advisor as he smiled slightly taking on his new role with gladness for he sensed the former Jedi already seeking her out throughout the galaxy all they needed was to know where to find her, from Corusant, Tatooine, Dantooine and Alderaan the former Jedi were quitting their former careers and jobs while staying under cover of their secret identities to ensure not to arouse any suspicious activity all they needed was direction to bring them here the time will come.

"Hans I have something special for you I want you to charge of all missions on world and off world while Anakin duites are to this castle you will be submitting reports directly to Anakin and me on the new apprentices on their progress, more importantly you will be in charge of security and give accountability to Anakin." said Elsa.

Hans rosed from his seat and went on bended knee and rose to take his seat, contented with his new role at last all he had a chance to prove himself and this was his first step, but little did he know that he was a Force Lord himself too.

"ALL OF YOU ARE CHOSEN TO LEAD BECAUSE YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF IN EVERY DIFFICULT SITULATION YOU STOOD WITH ME EVEN WHEN IT WAS EASY TO JUST GIVE UP BUT YOU REMAINED AT MY SIDE FOR THAT I AM GRATEFUL! NOW TO LET'S BEGIN OUR JOURNEY IN THE FORCE AS MASTER YODA WILL NOW TEACH US THE WAYS OF THE FORCE!"

As they got up from their seats as Master Yoda motioned for Hans to come with them, "In you the force is strong come along now, much to learn we have." as Hans gladly join the others while walking beside Anna as they teleported to the training room as they prepare for the rigorous training ahead of them which will test them in body, mind, soul and spirit as the fate of the entire galaxy was now upon their shoulders.

Abelroth and her husband Palpatine gazed upon the view of Corusant watching the people went about their daily lives, as they looked at them mockingly who were they but slaves under their thumbs working so hard to gained so little the fools, it was years ago when she was cast out from her family having being abandoned by them she fled to Corusant while encountering then senator Palpatine as he sensed her immense power as she appeared as a extremely wealthy and influential senator herself with more influence and power than himself as they both conspired to kill any threats as they rosed the political ladder as Palpatine became surpreme chancellor she became his second in command but only in title but in power she was twice as powerful in the force as he was and much smarter too. Their relationship grew overtime as they fell in love and soon became married as the time came they conspired to destroy all the Jedi from the galaxy as they execute order sixty six also corrupting Jedi to the dark abolishing the rule of two as the first empire was now born while Palpatine became Emperor while she became Empress ruling as equals together they rule the galaxy under their iron fist.

"The Jedi are no more and we have done what no sith ever dream of if only they can see us now they will be so utterly jealous." said Abelroth while looking down from the imperial palace formly the home of the Jedi now converted to their private residence while perfectly preserving all hidden knowledge of the Jedi the spoils of war.

"The Jedi were always arrogant and dogmatic that it cost them everything if only they too could see us now!" as they both laughed sinisterly order sixty six was well executed also thanks to genius of his wife to corrupt both Padme and Kenobi to the dark side they were loyal and obedient something they both always wanted and under them were countless sith who were made the elite class of galactic society they took whatever they wanted and did whatever they wanted, they were the law of the galaxy wielding absolute power over the people to their apprentices while carrying out the will of their masters while holding high positions in the imperial Senate within the empire and in the hierarchy of the sith. They were to be obeyed at all times if not they were executed or torture to death without any mercy with no one to stop them as Abelroth gave them the power to enforce her rule over everyone from a baby to a old man while in return they were rewarded exceedingly beyond measure.

One such example was a smuggler named Han Solo and his accomplice Chewbacca as they were captured for leading an insurrection movement against the first empire, brutally tortured for months without any food and water they were deemed to be executed in front of the imperial Senate building for all to see thus showing any would be potential rebels or insurrectionists the folly of their actions, both Abelroth and Palpatine had set up a counter insurgent agency it's purpose was to crush all potential rebellions small or big from even happening and gaining momentum it was so successful that no one even dared to rebel against them rendering all future rebellions a useless endeavour as any hope of winning a guerrilla war against the first empire was crushed before it even got started, anyone suspected of even conspiring against them was killed without having any trial or arrest including senators and government leaders even monarchs were not spared. As Han and Chewbecca stood before the crowd as they jeer at him Abelroth appeared with her husband in front of them as she approached him taking a look at him as she scratch his face with her finger as lighting surged through his face he remained firm while enduring the pain as she removed her finger taking a step back to address the crowd.

"Citizens of the Empire we have live in prosperity and peace as our society has endured the hardships together as one people while our brave pilots and soldiers fight to preserve the peace, but there are some who will see us panic in chaos while they feed off our backs like mosquitos but today we put an end to this meance once and for all!"

As she turned unleashing her powers and zap both of them with powerful sith lightning, starting with Hans then Chewbecca as they both yelled in pain, as their screams can be heard through the force as Elsa, Anakin and Yoda felt the their pain knowing they cannot do anything without revealing themselves if they did Abelroth and all her armies will overwhelm them shortly, as they both cried out in agony the lightning coursing through their bodies while Abelroth increase the intensity of the lightning causing them internal bleeding while slowly tormenting them further as she enjoyed every moment of it as her husband soon joined in while they both laughed hysterically as the dark side grew stronger enticing the crowd as they cheered them on willingly delighting in every moment of it, after five minutes they finally stopped as Abelroth and Palpatine lifted them both into the air using the force, as she pulled the already weakened smuggler closed to him as she spoked one last time to him.

"I will make your death painless! Don't worry my dear this will all be over soon." as she kissed him sucking the life force out of him as his body began to shrivelled up until there was nothing but skeleton as she tossed his skeleton to the ground as it turned into ash, while she force choked Chewbecca snapping his neck as he fell to the ground lifeless as her husband touched the body as it disintegrated while empowering him as he grew stronger as the crowd cheered even louder this time with thunderous applause. In their eyes they saw their rulers as both strong and magnificent nobody remembered the old republic that governed them for thousands of years when the first empire was formed the citizens gathered all records of the old republic and burn every last one of them for too long they suffered from weak leaders but no longer as they gladly embraced the new empire with open arms just like Abelroth and Palpatine had planned while enticing everyone across the galaxy with the dark side giving them complete freedom to do anything they wanted without any limitations something no sith had ever done or even come close to accomplishing.

Within the secret labs of Abelroth something had awaken as the cybernetic being sprang to life bounded by the confines of the becta tank, he struggled to get out as he tried smashing through the glass but it was no use as Abelroth and Palpatine glanced at their new priced creation he had opposed them in life now he will serve them again this time under them, as the cybernetics had healed most of his grievous wounds as his eyes burned bright yellow with vengeance and hatred as they both laughed with delight with a push of a button they deactivated the becta tank realising him as he kneel before them while covered with grey clothing, as he rosed to his feet as they gave him a new lightsaber and led him to the armory putting his new armor while wearing a black hooded cloak as Palpatine spoked.

"Your task is to pose as a Jedi master while this device will conceal your real identity from them, find them and eliminate them leave no survivors, once that is done return to us for your just reward, now go my apprentice and bring balance to the force!"

"As you command my master! It will be done!" as he bowed his head while walking towards the hangar his destination Balmorra as he took the scimitar taking off into the atmosphere as he activated the ship's stealth mode jumping into hyperspace as a sinister laughter was heard as the main hangers doors closed.

The liberation of Balmorra was going well as more imperial strongholds fell day after day as General Rex and his forces seized more weaponry and credits while gaining more troops as more clones were ready with the newest addition of Alpha Squard the new elite commando unit joining the fight as the liberation gained more speed as more starship ships companies joined them while the rest of the population rallied themselves behind the Eternal Republic banner, as they gained more ground each day while the force directed the former Jedi towards Balmorra as they arrived in dozens also helping the republic forces drive back the imperials as their loses doubled as they retreated to other imperial worlds while other imperial officers continued the fight unwilling to give up so easily.

He arrived at Balmorra unseen as he arrived on the planet's surface walking out of his ship undetected seeing two Jedi fighting the imperial stormtroopers he ignited his lightsaber and attack them viciously stabbing them and cutting off their arms he was so fast the former Jedi barely saw him as he reappeared in front them as they deactivated their lightsabers remembering his task he restraint himself from killing them masking his true intentions.

"Are you a former Jedi?" one of them asked curiously as he looked at his black armor and cloak unsure if he was a sith or a Jedi like them.

"I am in fact a master if you should know." he responded with authority in his voice.

"Oh our apologies we didn't know not everyday we get to see a real Jedi master, many masters are dead and we thought we were the only Jedi alive but we are glad you are with us!" The other female Jedi replied enthusiasticly not knowing who he truly was for now they were useful and he needed them to reach his destination so he played along.

"Where are you heading to?" he asked.

"We are going to meet the one prophesied to defeat Abelroth and Palpatine, there is a ship that will take us directly to her." They replied he was in the right place.

"Lead the way if you please." as they made their way to the ship while the other Jedi were waiting again restraining the urge to murder them all, as they boarded the ship as it departed to earth through the wormhole.

The former Jedi through holocommunicater contacted General Rex requesting to meet with Grand Empress Elsa as he counted them to be at least a hundred, but suggested they liberate the planet and meet her later to which they agreed within a month the planet was fully liberated as the planet was now under the Eternal Republic's control as general Rex withdraw some of his troops while taking the former Jedi on board as they departed for earth.

Arriving on the side of the wormhole the ship entered the atmosphere arriving straight at the throneroom itself, while the other Jedi through the portal teleported to the throneroom while waiting to meet Elsa but as the last former Jedi teleported he took out a device from his sleeve tempering with the portal setting it directly to Valredron The City of the Force Lords where Elsa and the others were training arriving at the entrance of the grand castle using the force leaping high onto the towers when he came upon a huge windowed glass dome as he ignited his lightsaber waiting for the right moment to the strike.

Within days Elsa had learn much while mastering everything master Yoda had taught her through trial and error learning the history of the Jedi the old system and the various forms of different Jedi masters and former grand masters of the old order her force powers began to grow daily as she spend countless days and nights sacrificing sleep even food to spend more time mediating in the force gaining more insights, wisdom and knowledge her skills in the force increased as she became more attuned to it she also became highly skillful in all lightsaber forms however Elsa found the forms were too diverse so she combined soresu a form based primary on defense with the highly aggressive juyo form thus creating a new form she named Eda forming the ultimate offense and defense form which she will use in future lightsaber combat never having to worry about defending herself while going on the offense.

"Progressing fast you are, powerful in the force you have become Elsa!" said master Yoda with a pleasing smile on his face, he had trained many Jedi from younglings to former Jedi masters but Elsa was different she learned so fast he barely had time to train the others.

"Indeed I am I never knew the force was so vast and the history of the Jedi is very interesting, I already learned so much and ready for more." said Elsa as she practice her lightsaber skills swinging it around from left to right in elegance focusing herself while communicating with Master Yoda overtime she grown used to multitasking as her routine was completed as she deactivated her lightsaber while facing the former Jedi master.

"Powerful growing each day you are, surpassed me you will within a few more days nothing more to teach you I have." said master Yoda as he walked the grand hallway of the Force castle admiring it's splendor that rivalled the former Jedi temple itself, it was twice as grand and more elegant that they walked for a day without needing to leave for this castle will become the home of many more new Force Lords and soon to be appointed Force Masters even supreme chancellors as well as King's and Queens as Elsa was not done with this castle yet. Here they will live, eat and sleep while studying the ways of the Force as she will personally along with Anakin and Yoda write down the new archives for the current and future generations of new Force Apprentices and leaders for leadership positions within the order and the Eternal Republic as she had foreseen in her vision.

"Master Yoda this order will be my legacy to all who wished to become Force Lords, the responsibility and burdens will be on their shoulders just like me, they will wield power and might yet they will learn to control it given enough time which we will see they get the best training and care they can get, this will be the future and it starts here and now!"

Master Yoda stopped and turned to look at her already he was proud of her but what she said made him prouder as he smiled "The future indeed yours to build it is, learned so much you have yet there will be trials endured you will, go through them you will come out stronger you must." said master Yoda as they both continued walking towards the entrance of the castle.

"Stay longer here I will much to show them I must, this generation lead them you will the order looked to you they shall, proud of you I am." as they both turned and walked back to the training room.

"Take that you heap of scraps!" as she swung her lightsaber at holo super battle droid delivering a mighty blow as she sliced it in half as three more took its place surrounding her, but she smiled using the force stomping her boots on the ground as they fell to the ground as she lifted two of them off the ground while smashing them into each other, while the last one she use the force tossing it into the air as she jumped high into the air raising her lightsaber above her neck bringing her lightsaber down as she sliced through the super battle droid's armor and circuits clean in half as she came down with a loud thud, as she used the force to push another button but this time she raised the difficulty level the hologram of Darth Maul appeared taunting her as he drew his double bladed lightsaber ready to attack her.

"Sith trash! Come and get me!" that angered him as he charged forward bent on ending her life but she blocked his attack as the sith using the force pushed her back, Anna reacting swiftly jump forward getting behind him but he turned and blocked her attack his sith eyes glowing yellow. Anna leap back raising her lightsaber to her hands looking grimly at the sith lord planning out her attack as master of both Ataru and Shien form as he prepare himself for another attack, "Prepare to be defeated sith trash!" as she charged forward with unnatural speed as she jumped to attack as he was caught off guard for a moment seizing this chance she struck him as she went on the offensive dealing multiple strikes with each strike he felt himself pushed back as Anna had him where she wanted him to be, with a mighty blow she cut his saber staff in half as he reacted instantly reaching for his lightsaber he blocked her strike pushing his red blade against hers as the superheated red plasma almost touched her shoulder.

"Give up! You are no match for a sith!" taunted Maul certain of his victory but Anna had one last trick up her sleeve as she smiled at him, as he looked to her surprised taking advantage of this moment she used her left hand with the force weakened the fountain of the pillar as send it straight down upon Maul's head as he dodged it in the nick but she saw that coming, "YOU ARE DONE!" As she came down bringing down her lightsaber with a mighty blow sliced down his head along with body in half as the floor shattered on impact as she landed the hologram disappeared while she deactivated her lightsaber exhausted from the fight she spend days mastering both forms while learning about the history of the Force and the Jedi she preferred combat above knowledge spending weeks training like there is no tomorrow her combat skills were second only to Elsa, Yoda and Anakin which she hoped to surpassed him one day.

Elsa and Master Yoda walked into the room seeing how damaged it was, Elsa using her powers lifted the pillar back into its original position while repairing the floor wondering who did this but she didn't care, while looking at Anna as if she fought a major battle as Anna got up ready for another round, but Elsa stopped her she was in no condition to fight as this rate.

"Slow down Anna you need to rest, you can continue later when you are fully rested." said Elsa as she stood in her sister's way.

"Elsa I must be prepared for anything in case anyone tries to assassinate me or anyone close to me!" Anna protested as she tried to move sideways but her sister still block her.

"If you are so keen on making yourself better in your lightsaber forms, then you can fight me! I will give you a real challenge one you will never forget." as Elsa's lightsaber flew from her waist to her right hand as it activated all by itself just as the white silver volatile superheated plasma burned with fury as Elsa stood her ground ready for a fight. Anna as skilled as she was didn't dare try to match her sister in terms of lightsaber combat knowing she mastered all forms with her Eda form she would lose within the five strikes without a doubt taking a step back. "You win Elsa I will rest for now but we can't ignore the threat the first empire poses to our safety~" suddenly the window above them smashed into a dozen pieces as Elsa scrambled to protect her sister using the force she diverted them away.

There she was his target the two young former Jedi was telling him about as he used the force causing a small crack in the window as it spread rapidly until the window shattered coming down fast he was prepared to kill her.

As the cybernetic human came crashing down knocking out Yoda, Anakin and Hans leaving them both to fend for themselves, as the dark skin man turned to face Elsa igniting his crimson lightsaber she recongisned him from the Jedi archives he was Mace Windu former master of the order of the Jedi as they both turned to face him.

"So you are the prophesied chosen one, prepare to die!" as he raised his lightsaber to attack Elsa as she raised her lightsaber blocking off his attack while deflecting Anna's attack, as he swing his lightsaber multiple times his speed was so fast Elsa barely had time to deflect all his strikes while Anna was faring no better, this sith was on a different level as Elsa fought back with ferocious intensity while Anna did the same as he weathered the combined might of both Elsa and Anna while he suddenly tossed his lightsaber like a boomerang at them as Elsa dodged while Anna narrowly dodged it cutting both her braids as it returned to him as he leaped up as Elsa used the force to knock him with a mighty blow sending him crashing into the floor while Anna using her speed swung her lightsaber dealing a strike crippling his left shoulder as his armor absorbed some of the impact while he knocked her back getting up as Elsa came leaping down striking his crimson blade pushing him down as the ground shattered, he leaped back unable to matched her strength as they both wipe the sweat off their faces while holding on firmly to their lightsabers.

Mace Windu using the force broke the pillars turning them into five huge boulders threw them straight at Elsa as Anna buying her sister some time using her speed she slashed one the huge boulders in half while Elsa leaped on top of one them while using the force shatter them into a dozen small pieces using them directed them at him as she raised her lightsaber to strike him down landing a blow on his left leg, as she pushed him back leaving the room into the hallway realising the only way to defeat her was to become one with Vaapad concentrating all his power he swung his lightsaber multiple times while Elsa blocked most of it as they both disengaged looking at each other panting heavily as they held their lightsabers to their faces for one last attack this time they charged intending on finishing this.

"You are strong but let's see if you can matched my Vaapad with your Juyo!" as he raised his lightsaber high ready for another attack.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with my form is Eda the combined power of defense and offense you don't stand a chance!"

Anna saw one red lightsaber and a silver lightsaber clashing as they appeared in and out of time their speed was so fast her eyes could barely keep up as they intensified with every passing minute but it was all about to come to an end soon. As they reappeared again as they were about to charged again Anna had idea which she relayed it to Elsa mentally as they both ready themselves for the final attack.

They both charged forward Elsa's eyes glowing as Anna struck him with multiple blows as she sensed Elsa approaching leaped back as they both deal multiple blows they were evenly matched until Elsa had an idea if she can't matched his Vaapad she will matched him with the force itself, as she kicked his right kneel with her boots buying her enough time to leap back as she swung his lightsaber at her missing completely as she raised her hands within a second conjuring a powerful force bolt as it made its way towards him as it grew in size pushing him back and slamming him hard into the wall the impact left him immobilised as he looked up as Anna's lightsaber was a few inches away from his throat.

Elsa walked towards him used the force to pick his lightsaber keeping it while she looked at him as his sith eyes burn with hatred like a wild clawless lion without his lightsaber he was nothing but just to be sure she cut him off from the force sensing his power gone enraged he suddenly kicked Anna in her right foot hard as she shrugged back in pain as he attempted to strangle Elsa.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled as she used the force lifting him into the air hitting the ceiling as she brought him body first into the golden floor knocking him unconscious, as she deactivated her lightsaber helping Anna up to her feet as they both looked at the fallen Jedi master what are they going to do with him it would be too easy to just execute him but Elsa had something special for him in mind.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note** **"Hey guys! Expect for the next two chapters to be about the new order anyways how will the new apprentices cope in a hostile environment and what awaits them on Dagobah? What will become of the former Jedi master can he be turned back to the light or be lost forever in the dark side?**

 **Up next the apprentices discover the secret of the planet what is the secret? Stay tuned for much more! :)**

 **Chapter 31 The Empress and Her New Lords.**

After a minute of thinking Elsa decided she will keep him here as she stomped the floor as it froze beneath him as the ice bars rose up forming a dome while she conjured a forcefield to prevent any attempts to escape he was sealed in with no way out, seeing he was secured behind the ice bars she dusted the dirt off her dress sensing the former Jedi waiting for her as she waved her fingers changing to her golden outfit while wearing a golden crown made out of diamonds.

"Come Anna our guests have arrived we should give a very warm welcome!" Elsa smiled enthusiasticly as Anna smiled too in anticipation as they both teleported before them in the throneroom as Elsa and Anna stepped forward to meet them giving them the best royal smile they can muster as they looked at them with awe and wonder.

Elsa counted them to be exactly at hundred a good start they will do just nice as she saw some of them were no older than twenty three while the rest of them were in their twenties, they were young and not very experienced perfect to imprint the values of the new Order into them as she will forged them into what she saw fit as lords of the Force as she always intended, they will not be like her royal guards or part of any army but her representatives she would use to bring a new era which will dawn upon the known galaxy. As she walked down the stairs elegantly to inspect them as they looked at her gazing at her beauty she looked at the young sith pure blood he had dark red skin with yellowish eyes and black hair but he was a Jedi which surprised her turning to him face to face she spoked.

"Where do you come from, and are you a Jedi?" asked Elsa inquisitively trying to comprehend this alien she had read about this sith pure blood as mighty conquerors and highly force sensitive humanoids this one had a bony cheek which indicated he was in his twenties and maybe slightly older.

"My name is Drakel I come from the planet Korriban and I am a Jedi Knight." as he spoked with confidence the tone of his voice giving him away, this pure blood was from the massassi caste powerful warriors not easy to earn their trust but once earned they can be unwavering loyal and they were not that intelligent yet with time she can forge him into the very first king and teach him the ways of the monarchy although he still had to earn her trust and respect for she showed no favoritism he will have to pass the trials and tests like everyone else around him if he wanted to be the first king of the order like it or not.

"You will have a long and rigorous road ahead of you, but the reward will be exceedingly great if you can come out of the furnace alive." She said as Elsa walked up the stairs to address them while Anna stood beside her looking at her potential new apprentices.

"I AM GRAND EMPRESS ELSA AND ANNA MY SISTER SHE WILL BE TEACHING YOU THE WAYS OF THE FORCE, YOU ALL HAVE COME A LONG WAY AND HAVE LOST MUCH BUT YOU WILL GAIN MUCH FOR WE WILL DEFEAT THE SITH AND RESTORE ORDER AND PEACE TO THE GALAXY FROM NOW ON YOU ARE NO LONGER JEDI, YOU ARE NOW FORCE LORDS TOGETHER WE WILL HUNT THEM DOWN TO THE LAST!"

What followed was the activation of a hundred lightsabers of various colors as the cheers of the former Jedi can be heard as they cheered excitedly and enthusiastically, "LONG LIVE GRAND EMPRESS ELSA!" they shouted with joy finally finding purpose as Elsa looked at them smiling foreseeing the potential they had as she raised her hand as the cheers slowly died down as she addressed them again, "You all have the potential to do great things, now I will lead you to your new home!" as she teleported them all to the grand hall the floor was gold while the walls made out of silver while the four pillars at each corner beside them was imbued with diamonds into it unlike the old Jedi temple this castle surpassed it completely As Elsa and Anna stood seven meters in front of them behind was three golden thrones.

"I will now divide you into five groups of twenty you will assign two group leaders and report them to me and Anna, for today you will rest and prepare yourselves for your training tomorrow it will be long and vigorous but the rewards are great as long as you persevere once you become a force lord you will choose from two branches the royal branch which is under me and the military which consists of the republic army and navy."

"Empress Elsa!" said one of the female former Jedi Knight as she raised her hand stepping forward to meet Elsa she was fair skin while slightly shorter than Elsa with jet black hair with a slender body wearing the traditional Jedi robes.

"I assume you have soemthing to ask me, what is your name?" asked Elsa as she placed her two arms behind her golden sparkling cape anticipating a response from this young former Jedi Knight.

"My name is Elisesa I come from a very wealthy family and I am former knight and ambassador." That piqued her interest stepping forward she examined her which is true her accent gave her away this one show promise, "I am going to monitor her progress let see how far she will go." She thought to herself as she turned her attention to her question.

"If you joined the military you will be able to command vast armies and armadas under Grand Highlord Skywalker which is twice as difficult he will not go easy on you, but if you join my noble class you will be amply rewarded with a planet to rule along with command of the army and navy however it will be thrice as difficult, if I were to give you the power to reign as queen I need you to prove you be able to handle that responsibility for with great power does come with greater responsibility." said Elsa as she looked firmly at the would be future queen.

"Look no further your majesty I will become the first queen to rule a planet!" Elsa smiled weakly feeling both content and doubt this woman had no idea what she was getting herself into nevertheless she will watch and see how far she will go as Elsa spoked "I want you to take charge as group leader of your classmates you will report directly me concerning any issues is that clear?" Elisesa felt honored leading her own classmates was the first step to leadership a role she will do to the fullest of her abilities.

"Yes your majesty!" as she bowed and returned to her group as they congratulated her as Elsa continued while looking at her wondering if she might be the first queen to reign.

"Its time to leave your old lives behind as your new life starts right here and now!" as Elsa snapped her fingers as the traditional jedi robes were consumed with new armor the white armor chestplate with shoulderpads along with the metal belts and armored boots while their capes were pure white for group leaders they wore the same armor but black capes setting them apart from their group mates, the armor fitted everyone regardless of height, weight and size perfectly.

"You will be given more than enough clothes to wear don't worry this armor comes off easily with the push of the button on top of your gauntlets and your belts while your shirt and pants are self cleaning giving you time to study and meditate on the force, you will follow strictly to the teachings of the Force alone if you wished to add on you will inform your assigned master or to me, for I will be around and available if you need me obey your masters if you have any questions dont hesitate to ask soon you will become a lord in no time, now for all you former knights you will be promoted now to knight lords your responsibility is to your group, anything that happens to them you are held solely responsible, and group mates you are to listen to them your job is to follow and imitate them, for you all former padawans erase that name from your memory you are no longer children, you are now aspirant knights!"

Elsa snapped her fingers as four black rectangular tables appeared with food steak, turkey, mash potatoes and spaghetti with ice cold water enough to feed an entire army along with the finest wooden chairs as they sat down and eat merrily without a care in the world, while some of them were debating about their new titles as they incorporated them into their minds most of them wanted to begin training soon eager to prove themselves the rest of them were just so excited they could hardly wait.

"This armor it's so light weight its like wearing clothes and the color, amazing I am never taking it off!" said Elisesa as she touched it while one of her friends accidentally spilled some sauce onto her new armor but it instantly disappeared without a trace, "Whoa!" as her eyes widen in surprised Elsa spend time researching on the old jedi armor and robes realising the potential for both she decided to combined them for protection and convenience providing the wearer protection against poison darts, flamethrowers, electricity, explosives, weapons such as slugthrowers in short bullets and cortosis bullets on missions taking it a step installing cortosis a very rare material into the battle armor making resilent against most lightsaber strikes only a well concetrated strike will be able to penetrate the armor, while the shirt and pants provided additional comfort increasing mobility with maximum protection. Time to put it to the test as they were eating Elsa discreetly walked out the room as she entered a secret room activating two Jedi hunter killer droid activating programming it as the eyes began to glow to attack Elisesa as it obeyed and set off to complete it's task. The driod activated it's stealth mode climbing up the ceiling unseen spotting it's target while deactivating stealth mode as it drew it's crimson red lightsaber as it leap down towards her.

Elisesa suddenly noticed the droids and drew her lightsaber too late as the droids swung their saberstaffs piercing the first and second layers of her armor another strike she would be dead, as she drew her lightsaber the green superheated plasma severing it's head from its body as it fell down within a few seconds deactivated itself, while the other charged at her as she attacked it with her ataru form relentlessly as they both exchanged blow until she sliced its saberstaff in half using the force she crushed its head as it fell to ground and deactivated as she walked up to the droid surveying it while smashing it's head with the force into dozens of pieces "cheap assassin droids no doubt from the trade federation." She said.

"Well done!" as Elsa teleported into the hallway in front of her while clapping her hands, "This is why you need to wear armor for one day we will be at war with the first empire, they may not know where we are now but in the future they might which is why we need to be prepared at all times!" as Elsa turned and briefly smiling at her while walking towards her throne, as Elisesa felt she made an impression on the Empress as she deactivated her lightsaber returning to resume her finishing her meal.

Anna looked at her sister as she saw her would apprentices finished up on their meals, while Elsa smiled looking at them tomorrow they will display their potential while Anna will be the one leading them on their very first mission trip to a secret location where their first trial will commence in earnest as part of their training to smooth out their rough edges the former Jedi training failed to do, everything was going smoothly it was already nine at night time for them to get some rest as she rosed from her throne.

"Knights it's time you get some rest for tomorrow you will embark on your very first mission trip in which Highlord Anna and Highlord Hans will lead you, now my sister will lead you to your rooms assemble here at nine in the morning and be exactly on time." Elsa mentally link the layout of the castle to Anna as she lead them to their respective rooms, this castle had more than enough rooms as Elsa made this castle to contain at least a thousand more potential force lords in the coming future which will be coming soon. As she teleported back to see her prisoner which was now fully awake and mediating on the force while Anakin, Hans and master Yoda regain consciousness and stood to their walking towards the ice cell seeing the fallen Jedi perhaps there was a way to restore him back to the light yet it may take a long time.

Elsa walked towards the cell as the fallen Jedi looked at her with immense hatred but she didn't fear him he was a lion with no fangs or claws without the force he was just as harmless like a toothless and clawless lion she wanted to know why was he here. "Why are you here and who send you?" She asked interrogatively.

"My masters are aware of you Empress Elsa and we are going to murder you and use your as a example to all who defy the first empire." he said menacingly.

"They have no idea who they are dealing with, I don't take threats lightly they will be defeated master Windu you were once a great Jedi come back to the~"

"Never! The dark side is much stronger you have not begin to grasp its full potential and like the Jedi before. You will fall and everything with you!" Elsa felt the urge to force choke him it was so easy end his life and he will talk, but she knew if she did that there was no coming back. This interrogation was over for now until she can find a way to convince him to see the errors of his ways.

Elsa distraught with disappointment turned facing the entrance and walked away motioning for Anakin to follow her, while stopping for a moment to say something "Master Yoda please ensure our prisoner is kept secured we don't need another security breach." as she continued walking towards the entrance of the training room as they both stop and teleported to the balcony of the castle facing the starry night sky as the full moon shone it's light on them while Elsa looked down from the mountains beneath the balcony her suited nested deep within the mountains for a long time she felt secured by building her magnificent castle on top of the mountains which was twenty times the size of mount Everest but if a fallen Jedi could infiltrate the academy easily what makes her think they won't be able to sneak in and ambush her anytime they wanted feeling even more distraught she struggled to find a solution while Anakin sensed her thoughts placing his left arm on her left shoulder he turned to her and spoked.

"You know even the Jedi temple was breached once by a group of bounty hunters led by cade bane." said Anakin as she looked at him surprised.

"What were they after which was so appealing to them, there was nothing valuable aside from the archives." said Elsa as she was keen to know more.

"Funny enough they were after a list of force sensitive babies which till this day I don't know why unless they intended to become parents themselves." said Anakin as she smiled lightly while blushing as he looked at the stars while Elsa placed her right hand over his right shoulder pulling him closer to her.

"Did you manged to recover the babies in the end?" asked Elsa curiously.

"I did all the work while all the Jedi was busy chasing them down." he smiled mischievously hardly able to contain from laughing.

"Just like the hero you are Skyboy! I am beginning to think you are a one man army!" as she punched him on the shoulder while blushing although she found it hard to believe he did all by himself without any help.

"Tell me Darling do you ever dream of becoming a Jedi master?" She asked purposely seeing his response wanting to see what he would say.

"I dreamed of it everyday each time I go into a battle with each victory won for the republic was a step closer to obtaining the rank of master, however I found out the hard way that it was not like that, I needed to be patient and matured but I think am much better person today than I was before." Elsa looked at him sensing his emotions she felt something stirring within him like he wanted to confess something he kept for so long.

"What was it that made you think that way?" asked Elsa curiously.

"All that time spent with you had me thinking of my life and what I wanted to, all I ever knew before meeting you was how to win victories for the republic that's all I knew, however with you I have learned so much, from the all we spend meeting dignitaries to all the adventures we had together as a couple. Elsa without you I won't be the person I am today and it's all because of you! I LOVE YOU ELSA!" that clinched it the hard work she put into him forging him to person she wanted him to be all paid off this was result, she stood there for a few seconds taking it all in.

Elsa swiftly put her fingers on his cheeks closing her eyes and kissed him passionately on his lips he barely had any time to react as he closed his eyes and kissed her back while putting his left hand on her cheek while his right hand stroking her hair as Elsa reacted by placing her right hand stroking his hair as they both blushed uncontrollably like a wildfire.

"Elsa you are the most beautiful woman I ever met and we have yet to discuss our wedding plans." he said mentally while making out with her.

"You know that I am! The time will come for now we need to focused on training our apprentices let's enjoy the moment we have together Darling!" as the moonlight shone upon them while time just passed them by.

After leading all the students to their individual rooms Anna teleported back to her room exhausted from the walking she hoped she didn't have to do it again, as she prepared to sleep excited for tomorrow her first time having a group of apprentices as she smiled joyfully wondering what will be like visiting another planet such as Dagobah slowing tucking herself to bed already believing it will be a great time to go exploring.

Hans retreated to his room while preparing for tomorrow all the time spending trying to redeem himself was worthwhile now he was trusted to lead a group of apprentices which he will do it to the best of his abilities, he wondered where would they be going after spending much time in the force gaining new insights he found that he was more suited for towards ataru the aggressive form four suited for single person combat which he will use to defend himself while also sensing there would be more former Jedi coming to join them in the future but when he didn't know the force had its secrets yet he trusted in the force than his emotions to him this endeavour by Empress Elsa was going forward as he looked forward to fulfilling his role.

As they broke from the kiss while looking at each other lovingly still blushing intensely they cuddle each other while walking towards the bedroom while sleeping on separate beds apart from each other just as Elsa spoked, "We are going to Dagobah tomorrow in the morning our first lesson starts there, I sensed the force calling us to bring them there."

Anakin looked at her puzzled what was in that place that was worth visiting apart from the weird surroundings and hostile environment it was a place many if all Jedi avoided as if something was there it wanted to keep them out by any means. "Darling why are we going there that place is full of danger people most people that go there few do come back."

But Elsa refused to back down inspite of what may happen she listened more to the force than the facts lay out before her, "Darling there are some things that are unseen which defy logical explanations which is why we need to find out what's down there, it's a risk I know but this is worth it I have a feeling there is more to that place than we know." Anakin looked at his fiancee still contemplating but he trusted her more than his doubts she did have a point as he nodded as they both called it a night.

The next morning Elsa and Anakin woked up got dressed while putting on their new Force armor Elsa designed specifically for them to which was made of beskar capable of withstanding mulitple blaster and lightsaber strikes while attaching their lightsabers to their belts as they made final adjustments to their armors and capes as the same with Anna and Hans, as they were now ready Elsa closed her eyes while teleporting them to the great hall when the apprentices were just finishing their breakfast as they appeared in front of them.

"Now we set off on our first field mission trip, I hoped you all have rested well for we are in a long trip." as Elsa massed teleported everyone aboard her personal flagship with the finest crew, "Captain set a course for Dagobah now!" She commanded as he nodded as the ship went through the wormhole appearing on the other side with no empire ships patrolling the planet they departed to the planet.

Elsa and Anakin immediately sensed the force telling them to land in a particular spot near a small hill as the gunships slowly made their way into the planet's atmosphere while also sensing something lurking in the darkness which he didn't know what it was as they entered into the unknown still remembering the stories of those who never returned from the planet and those who did eventually were driven mad whatever it was the force would guide them. Elisesa and Drakel sensed something was off about this planet it was emitting strange patterns of light and dark energies as they conflict with each other not knowing how to react they trusted in Elsa's leadership for their safety while looking at the others as some were fearful others trying to remain calm thinking there was a purpose behind all this. Soon the true purpose of this mission trip will be revealed as this planet was more than they had learned from the stories and testimonies of others who ventured there before them not all lessons were written down in black and write as some of them expected but some can only be learned through experience which they were about to learn and learned it fast through this one trip alone.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note,** **"First of all I want to thank you all for taking the time to reading the chapters you are the reason for me to keep on writing! And which I am so very grateful to all of you!"**

 **Anyway will both the apprentice and master passed the test or will they fail? Who is Jocasta and the mysterious passenger she brought along with her?**

 **Up next the time has finally come for War against the first empire, stay tuned and get ready for more! :)**

 **Chapter 32 Baptism of Fire.**

They arrived shortly after passing through the planet's atmosphere as the lead gunship landed on the surface while the others landed too as the sliding doors they sensed something crawling in the distance as the other apprentices rallied to them as it disappeared right into the caves nearby this was the place where they will begin their first test as they gathered around Elsa as she directed them.

"Drakel and Elisesa you will take your groups with Highlords Anna and Hans into the caves proceed with caution and may the force guide you." as they nodded entering inside the caves now there was only a handful of apprentices and themselves as she motioned for them and Anakin to follow her into the cave soon their test will begin, the caves were pitched black and wide as they ignited their lightsabers while walking with caution as they started hearing strange noises as they kept on walking.

"This cave seem to stretch on forever!" One of the apprentice said as fear begin to crept into the group sensing their emotions Elsa ignored him while they kept on going as she saw something in their distance a pair of crimson blazing red eyes glaring at her it had the shape of human woman while resembling the same features just like her which send a shiver down her spine blinking her eyes it was gone, she turned to Anakin weary of his surroundings

"Did you see that?" She asked curiously.

"See what Elsa? There was nothing there.. are you alright Elsa?" Elsa came to the realisation that this cave may not be what she expected.

Anna and Hans groups were slightly ahead but still fare no better as anxiety slowly crept into their minds one by one as suddenly Anna saw something in front of her carrying a red crimson lightsaber with blazing red eyes reassembling a figure of her long dead ex husband as the figure turned to looked at her eye to eye as he began to speak, "Anna you betrayed me murdered me and left me to die you are not worthy of being loved!" as he charged at her she reacted swiftly striking him with a single blow as he vanished.

"What the… how did?" as she looked around as Hans, Drakel and Elisesa looked at her confused at what was going on with her as she rubbed her eyes. "Anna are you alright?" asked Hans placing his right arm on her shoulder sensing her weariness.

"I am alright Hans, I saw Kristoff he attacked me." said Anna weary.

Hans begin to think of she was alright there was nothing there except the pitch blackness of this cave what did they expect to find in this cave, they were soon about to find out soon as it's about to become very clear it was not just a lesson for just the apprentices but also for them as well. They came at last to a wide open cave entrance suddenly seeing black figures with reed blazing eyes with crimson lightsabers as their fears fully manifested them and started to attack them while the everyone raised their lightsabers to defend themselves as lightsabers clashed and slashed as everyone was battling their own fears as the black figures disappeared one by one after ten minutes they were all gone, but that was not the end yet as everyone from both groups collapsed in exhaustion.

"You son are a outcast and a disgrace to this family the throne of Arendelle would have been yours if you had stick to the plan!" said the black apparition resembling his father as he raised his lightsaber.

"Never again father will be part of your schemes!" as he slew the apparition in half as it vanished.

"Monster, murderer and schemer! You will die Hans if my sister won't kill you I will, you are so deserving of death and you die right and now." as the apparition resembling Anna charged with a dagger in her hand, Hans hesitated for a minute fear began to grip him as he felt his hands shaking violently until he heard a whisper. "Hans, Hans don't be afraid you are much better than this, fight your fears you can do this!" finding new strength he regain control of his hands as he charged and swung his lightsaber destroying the apparition as it disintegrated into thin air with a violent screech, "AAAARRRGGHHHHHHHH!" The vision stopped as he stood up finding himself at the entrance of the cave exactly the way he came in slowly rising to his feet as three clone troopers helped him up, the test was over he had conquered his fears and defeated them putting the past to rest forever.

"Sir! Where are the others?" asked the clone commander.

"Not sure commander I think they're still stuck in there and I have a feeling they are about to face a very difficult test." as he looked at the two dark caves.

Anakin had a vision of Elsa dying from child birth as the vision was so vividly clear, "NO..NOOOOO. NOOOOOOO!" He yelled as the vision vanished as he found himself in chancellor's office and Palpatine right in front of him looking with care, "I know what's been troubling you only through me can you achieve a power greater than Jedi." said Palpatine his voice was so convincing but Anakin resisted him, sensing his defiance he decided to take it and step further.

"Use my knowledge only then will you be able to save your fiancee from certain death." as he stretched out his hand expecting him to take it. Anakin considered his offer but holding his lightsaber turning around swiftly the superheated blue plasma emerge and plunge it into the chancellor's heart as he looked at Anakin in surprised as he fell to ground lifeless as the smoke rosed from his burn out body.

"Well done Anakin!" as the spirit of Qui Gon Jinn appeared behind him clapping his hands while looking at the dead chancellor, "You have passed the test Anakin as predicted, dark times are ahead of you as the sith are moving in to complete their final plan to rule the galaxy in the following days you will face challenges but you will get through them." as he smiled at him.

"Master what about Obi Wan is he still alive?" asked Anakin.

The Jedi master sighed "Its most unfortunate he has fallen to the dark side bringing him back to back to the light will take tremendous amount of effort, now it's time for you to go and remember never let your fears control you for it hinders your power in the force." as Anakin was suck back into his body as he woked up finding himself outside the cave as the clones and Hans helped him up.

"Anna, Anna you are obsolete, unwanted and unloved by everyone including your sister, you are always a waste of space!" taunted Kristoff.

"LIES!" as she attempted to strike him as he dodged all her strikes as he used his sith lightning to strike her down as she felt the full force of it while dropping her lightsaber as her fears intensified but she felt a hand on her shoulder it was her sister looking at her as she whispered.

"Anna do you still remember that time you sacrificed yourself to save me? And all the good times we had together? You are not obsolete you are needed don't let this fear control you fight back sister!"

"I can't he is too powerful~" as the lightning begin to intensified even further as Anna yelled in pain.

"Anna! I love you!" As it illuminated her mind her eyes begin to glow as the lightning starting to have no effect on her, using the force to pick her lightsaber she charged straight at him striking him down with a mighty blow as he disintegrated into the air.

"Well done Anna you have passed the test now it's time for you to go back." She said.

"Elsa you are coming with me we need to regroup with~" the white apparition suddenly disappeared while Anna woked up as Anakin and Hans along with the fifty other apprentices woked up beside her as the clones helped them up as they rosed to their feet.

"We need to find Elsa~" but she felt Hans right hand on her shoulder holding her back as Anakin walked in front of her blocking her path.

"We can't go back in this cave was meant to test us to see how strong we were to confront our inner darkness so we can learn and use it to our advantage, right now Elsa is facing a trial she needs to pass alone." as Anakin closed his eyes concentrating his power into the force while trying to reach Elsa.

Elsa lost control of her powers and froze everyone around her everything was now a icy wasteland people she once knew and respected all became ice statues and were now dead, her throneroom was left in shambles beside her throne she froze accidentally was Anna and Hans stood on her left side of the throne lifeless alone and afraid she broke down and wept this time she couldn't thaw the ice as the snow began forming around her until a white figure begin to appear walking forward towards her as she immediately looked up to see it was as the light dissipated to reveal his smiling face.

"Elsa! Elsa!" as she stop crying and looked up to see Anakin glowing radiantly as she stood up and hugged him tightly.

"You..you are alive..how?" as she looked at him while still holding onto to him.

"We are part of the living force Elsa without it we wouldn't exist this is your mind and what you see here is what you fear the most which has now manifested within the confines of your mind, Elsa you have to confront this fear defeat it and let it go."

"Anakin I don't want to lose you…you are my life the only one I love so passionately.. I.. I…~" her words trailed off.

"That's your fear you hold too tightly to many things, you need to let it go and let me return the love I have for you."

"No, I can't~can't lose you, I don't want to live a solitude life.. No not again..not without..you~" Elsa pulled him closer as she tightened her hold on him unaware she was about to fail the test unaware she was strengthening her fear instead of fighting it.

"I rather die than to lose~" Anakin cut her off while pulling her from his shoulders placing both his hands to her cheeks while he gazed at her firmly. "Look around you Elsa is this what you want, this is the result of you holding on too tightly and fearing you will lose control but the truth is you don't need to worry because what you feared never existed."

That strucked her she understood what she needed to do with that revelation she closed her eyes concentrating her mind to let go as the ice statutes melted as she embraced a new power a power that saved Arendelle and her sister from the eternal winter as she hugged Anakin once more tenderly as the tears stopped flowing down her eyes, while he smiled at her she had passed the test now with her fears out of the way she can now lead without the fear of losing anyone.

"Its time for us to go back Elsa, soon we will face your greatest test when it does come know that the force will be there with us." as Elsa woked up with the other fifty apprentices beside her as they got up all of them had now passed the test of confronting their inner darkness now able to use it to their advantage if they were to be confronted with it again unlike the jedi they will use the dark side of the Force as a weapon while not being corrupted by it as Elsa stood up among them.

"Everyone I am sure we have all face our tests individually and learn something about our inner darkness which lies within us now you have learned before to avoid the dark side of the Force but today we will embrace it and use its power as it is apart of us everything needs to have balance with the light side and the dark side together we will use both to our advantage and defeat the sith!"

The response was the igniting of lightsabers as Elsa too drew her lightsaber as it radiated with the power of the force raising it high for all to see, now it was now time for the next phase of her plan as they began to depart from the planet as they took off in the gunships heading back into the ship while heading back to the academy to rest for the next test as it was already seven in the night.

Looking outside the command deck of her personal flagship Arendelle was beautiful as three stars were much clearer than most nights Anna and Hans bid her and Anakin goodnight as they were completed exhausted as they both teleported to rest for the night while Anakin stood beside her, "Dinner Darling?" Elsa asked.

"I was thinking the exact same thing! But I am going to see if there are some requests that needs to be settled." said Anakin as he felt his stomach growl in hunger.

"Great! Meet me at the royal dinning room right after you are done!" Said Elsa as she teleported.

They both teleported as Elsa ordered her servants to prepare the room while shutting herself in a vacant room to mediate on the force while Anakin attended to the ever climbing demands of the kingdom affairs letters from dignitaries, suitors and requests for trade and more which he swiftly dealt with them within half an hour he was done as he made his way to the royal dinning expecting Elsa to be there, he arrived there with the two royal guards waiting at the door while they bowed their heads in respect as he dismissed them while entering the room. There was Elsa in her golden dress with her blonde hair with her typical makeup smiling at him as he noticed there were two wine bottles of the finest quality. "Not this time!" he thought to himself remembering the incident he had when he was drunk.

There stood a medium square shape table covered with royal red cloth with steak, turkey and pasta even chocolate ice cream more than enough to both of them as he sat readying himself to eat while Elsa used the force to popped open the wine caps as she poured both cups with wine. Elsa looked at her fiancee without saying a word deep inside her she was feeling very overjoyed at last she had conquered the fear she kept for so long.

"Elsa? Join me?" said Anakin noticing a small change in her behaviour.

"Oh yes..carry on.." She suddenly snapped out of it and ate her food finishing it fast.

"So Darling what is the next step of the plan?" he asked noticing how fast she finished her food this was strange and unlike Elsa.

"We need to complete the archives.. maybe master Yoda can help us with that." She replied while she held her wine cup up high proposing a toast.

"A toast to our first successful mission!" as Anakin got up and toasted as he sip his wine while Elsa sip her wine slightly faster as they both sat down.

"We need to find librarian if master~" Elsa finished with her first cup of wine used to the force to pour more wine into the her wine cup, this time it nearly reached the top of the glass as she sip more of the wine greedily.

"I am sorry Darling, what was that?" She smiled trying to maintain her focus as the wine begin to take its effect on her steadily incapacitating her.

"We need to find Jacasta if she is alive she can help us greatly as she was a our only librarian when the order still existed." said Anakin as Elsa's eyes begin to close slowly.

"Uh huh that would be..goooodddd.." as she smiled barely keeping herself awake as she drank the whole in one gulp much to Anakin surprised as she reached for the wine bottle but this time he grabbed it from her.

Her eyes opened now completely drunk as she rosed up from her seat to take it from him, "Darling let's drink to our hearts content!" but Anakin just shake his head in disagreement in which infuriated her.

"Give me the bottle now! I command it!" Anakin stood up in defiance as he stood his ground and put the bottle behind him, "Darling you need to stop this is too much!" he shouted.

"FINE! I WILL TAKE IT BY FORCE THEN!" Elsa use the force to take from him but he stopped her using the force pulling it in his direction while she did the same, the bottle stucked in midair neither of them was winning as they keep on pulling till Anakin felt himself being pulled in try as he may she was stronger in the force than him.

"Stop it Elsa you can't continue like~" as he felt the temperature in the room begin to drop while snowflakes were appearing this was not a good sign time to put an end to this. "You will thank me for this in the morning!" as he gathered his power becoming one with the force.

"Don't you dare try it~" Before she finished her sentence Anakin raised his other hand took away the bottle from her, while knocking her almost unconscious as she fell to the floor walking towards her he took her right hand holding her up as they both walked to her room.

Arriving five minutes he sat her down on her bed, just as he was about to leave he felt her hand holding his right hand, "Don't leave me! stay with me just for a night Darling!" just as he turned around and nodded.

"Just for a night Darling." as they tucked themselves under the thick red blanket it didn't take long for Elsa to cuddle him as he felt her hands grip him around his chest it was a good thing he took off his armor while putting on his black robes before meeting her for dinner.

"Hmm cold" as she pressed her body against his fortunately the thick blankets was warm enough to help him sleep as they both closed their eyes but before he could sleep he heard her say something.

"I Love you…Darling!" just as she drooled thankfully it missed by a few inches as he raised his hand to close her mouth.

"I Love you my beautiful Elsa!" as she smiled and fell into a deep sleep momentarily as he did the same.

After months of fleeing the first empire Jocasta finally reached the planet Balmorra which was now fully under the Eternal Republic's control, as the planet was now at full capacity as more ships joined the republic under secrecy as not to alert the first empire finally arriving on the planet she carried with her a huge bag full of holocrons critical knowledge of the Jedi however she had another passenger which will give them vital information on what the first empire was planning.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note, "Hey guys! Took me some time to come up with this but finally it's here!**

 **Anyways what is Empress Elsa's secret plan and how will this war go for her, will this war end, swiftly or will it be a lengthy and how long will she be able to keep the element of surprise before being discovered by the first empire?"**

 **This is only just the start stay tuned for there is much more coming, up next Elsa, Anakin, Anna and Hans along with the full force of the Force Lords joined in the fight!**

 **Chapter 33 The Second Great Galactic War.**

Elsa woked up feeling dizzy remembering what happened that night she felt herself holding something soft and smooth turning to see her fiancee beside her at the same time smiling while blushing furiously as her cheeks turned red, this was one moment she will not pass off so easily as she squeeze him like a pillow feeling his chest muscles they were almost hard as iron "He must be working out or maybe the result of his former jedi training." taking the opportunity she raised her left hand to stroke his dark brownish hair her favourite part was now sinking her fingers into it going up and down messing it up "This feels really good." She thought removing her hands as he slowly turned to face her mumbling a few words "I love you Elsa!" making her blushed even more feeling uncomfortable as her golden dress restricted her movement.

"Oh I must have forgotten to change, nothing that can't be fixed." as she touched it as the dress changed into her nightgown within a few seconds freeing her from any restrictions as she moved in closer cuddling him while placing her left leg over his left leg while placing her head on his left shoulder she felt her heart begin to pump faster and faster as she looked at his dreamy face putting her finger on his lips as she kissed him gently as she pulled away fighting the urge to kiss him again as she skillfully pressed his head along with his body with her strength slowly towards her with his head exactly below her chin as his head rested perfectly on her chest finally putting her left hand on his left cheek and her right hand behind his back as they slept not worrying about time.

Over the past few days the clone army had grown from a mere hundred thousand troops to five million troops another seven million already on the way as Elsa pressed the prime minister and the clone masters to work faster while more former imperial engineers, pilots, captains, intelligence officers, ship builders and scientists quietly defected to the Eternal Republic sicken by the horrors and atrocities, committed by the first empire thus the fleet had grown from thirty ships to now three thousand ships while twenty thousand more were in production they work tirelessly around the clock with the arrival of the new starfighters including the latest x-wings, coming in droves as both the army and navy expanded rapidly following the success of the liberation of Balmorra it was now the staging ground for war games as they build a colossal ring like shipyard around the planet along with planetary defense against both space and ground invasion while maintaining secrey from the first empire any imperial ships entering into Balmoral found themselves immobilsed immediately upon entering with no of way of contact or escape thanks to Elsa's suggestion to install an emp disruptor, soon that was now going to happened soon all they needed was a target, everything was going well as Elsa had envisioned.

Abelroth and Palpatine had been working on a secret plan this time to use the dark side to corrupt the minds and hearts of the people across the galaxy placed within a huge crystal they planned to mass produce it giving to every known citizen as a free gift in the form of jewellery, while also posing it as a energy source for their homes, offices and for their everyday uses heightening their sense of pleasure relieving them from the stress while empowering them to give it to their emotions as they were unable it had a side effect on them as they had control over their thoughts and emotions whatever they were thinking it would be easy to manipulate them like puppets as it was now ready to be given away as a free gift to their unsuspecting citizens, it was now time to make a public announcement as they both appeared on every holochannel.

"Citizens of the Empire you have strive long and hard to make the empire it is today, so in return we have decided to give you a token of appreciation for all your hard work, today you will be given a free gift for your daily use further power you won't need to pay for power ever again as our new crystals will empower your homes and offices as we speak your gift is being delivered to you please make your way down to collect them."

As the speech ended they both smiled not knowing their foolish people were walking right into their trap like sheep to the slaughter unaware there was a second effect to the crystal to which they intent to keep it a secret between themselves as red crystals of all shapes and sizes were distributed to major corporations to small private business from the wealthy to the poor even a homeless beggar had one crystal not one of them was without a crystal as they both make sure the crystals were available to all ages, as they held their hands together while standing outside the balcony overlooking the tall skyscrapers while monitoring the flow of the flying traffic smiling as they laughed sinisterly into the night.

Anakin woked up as his eyes opened to find his head buried in Elsa's chest as he slowly tried to move away as his movement woked Elsa as she felt him move her hands still holding on to his head and his back with her hands as she looked into his eyes while Anakin raised his head to look at her eyes blushing furiously. "Good Morning Darling! You are looking beauti~" he felt his words choked in his mouth astounded by her beauty.

"Good Morning to you too Handsome!" She replied while his eyes was glued to hers like he was under a spell.

"Darling are you alright?" he did not answer mesmerised by her beauty he was like a statue as his eyes locked at hers unable to say anything.

"Uhh sorry it's just.. ahem I am not used to seeing you in your nightgown but I must admit you have good taste." Elsa cheeks began turning red as she tried hard not to blush at his compliment.

"You reek of achohol too peeee ewwwwwww!" that made her blushed even more at the same time annoyed her as she removed her hand from his back placing it on his cheek she had an idea he was going to pay for his careless words, as she lowered herself down now only barely inches away from his lips.

"Oh Noooo..don't…no…Elsa please…. NOOOOOOO!" as he anticipated her thoughts through the force he knew what she was going to do and he wanted to get away but he felt stucked like he was superglued to the bedsheet her breath intoxicating him as he smelt it overwhelming his senses.

"What's the matter Darling? I thought you say you love me? You can't get away now!" She smiled deviously as her radiant teeth can now be seen, he tried using his hands to hold her by the shoulders but it had little effect she was still getting closer as her lips slightly touch his lips now.

"What's wrong Darling? I thought Jedi were brave and courageous are you scared of a kiss?" his eyes stared at her there was no way out finally he tried putting his right hand on her lips to stop her.

"Good try Darling but I don't give up so easily allow me to help you with that!" as she took his right hand effortlessly and place it on her right cheek suddenly lost control of his hand as it was now stucked her cheek.

"Are you done yet? I can do this all day long while just being here with you Darling!" her breath at this point was hardly bearable as the smell of alcohol in her breath was now stronger he surrendered to his fate as he closed his eyes awaiting for her to kiss his lips but he had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Elsa?" he said trying to get her attention.

"Yes my Darling?" as she opened her eyes gazing into his dreamy blue eyes, she anticipated he wanted to say something meaningful.

"I Love You Darling no matter what and you are the only woman I truly care for than anyone in my life!" that touched her but she saw right through his trick playing along she moved her head back a few inches away from his lips.

"Phew he thought that was a close~" he thought thinking he had won but suddenly he felt a sudden shift in her emotions she fooled him, "Very nice try Darling but you are not getting off the hook!" She mentally said to him as she pressed her lips against his while feeling the adrenaline rushing through her body it felt really good, Anakin felt the same too the adrenaline coursing through his body like a rushing waterfall of energy he felt so pumped up that he kissed her passionately ignoring the smell of achohol they felt the universe stopped nothing was going to stop them from enjoying this moment, they kissed each other tenderly for a minute as they gently parted from the kiss looking at each other in the eye blushing.

"This was…the best kiss...ever! We should…do it again some time." said Anakin almost out of breath his heart beating fast as he pulled away the blanket just as Elsa did the same.

"We will Darling we will! I think it's time we get dressed and get ready the preparations for our armies and armadas while I take care of the our new visitors." said Elsa as she sensed three people waiting for her who would be instrumental in winning this great war.

"Indeed let's go and Elsa?" just as she turned to looked at her future husband, "YOU ARE THE BEST AND I TRULY LOVE YOU!" Elsa smiled and kissed him while he returned the kiss with his own for a few seconds as they gently parted from the kiss, "I LOVE YOU TOO MY DARLING!" As they both got dressed in their force armor while adjusting their red royal crimson capes and teleported Anakin to the academy while Elsa to her throneroom as the guests awaited her.

Anakin appeared right in front of them in the blinding flash of white light as the apprentices looked at him expecting Elsa but instead it was him the Grand Highlord of the Order, just as the light dissipated as they got up standing on attention dressed in their cortosis armor neatly and ready for action just as Elsa trained them to be. Anakin looked at them fine trim just as he was expected he motioned for them to sit down and they did their eyes were still fixed on him as he spoked.

"Empress Elsa is currently indisposed so I will be leading you today as our archives are about to be filled with the knowledge of the late Jedi order, however you must read with care remember the dark side of the Force is ever present do not attempt to dismiss it but use it you can master it just like I did with time, focus, discipline and meditation this is today's lesson."

Elisesa and Drakel stared at each other in excitement while still trying to decide if they attempt to use the power of the dark side, they still held on to the old jedi teachings which Anakin sensed the conflict within them knowing their thoughts he would use them both for a special demonstration, just as they were about to say a word they heard the grand highlord's voice.

"Elisesa and Drakel kindly step forward please!" he commanded as they left their seats and walked towards him as he stood up everyone in the grand hall focused their eyes on them waiting to see what would happened next.

"What do you fear the most?" asked the grand highlord awaiting their answers.

"Lost, pain, suffering and death." he sensed the truth behind those words probing into their minds further he sensed there was more than they were letting on.

"Why do you hold on to the past? If you continue to conceal it and not feel it eventually it will bottled up and make you fearful of even your own shadow." They looked at him stunned how was he able to know their thoughts he was reading them like a open book they struggled to respond.

Anakin sensed he strucked a nerve their fears were now exposed and they were afraid of being judged, he placed his hands on their shoulders while smiling assuring them. "Here at the Order we don't judge or criticise each other we value friendship don't be afraid remember I was once in your shoes when the dark lord of the sith himself tempted me, let me tell you he was very convincing but I was resisted him." That did it Anakin's testimony gave them strength to fight their fears as they both spoke at the same time.

"Highlord Skywalker! How did you managed to resist him?" they both asked curiously as Elisesa had seen many of her friends slaughtered by the sith, one her friends who attempted to assassinate Palpatine instead was corrupted by Palpatine himself and was send to hunt her and kill her or convert her to his side. In the end after failed attempts to bring him back to the light she strucked him down he was her lover. She spend a week in mourning while hiding in a abandoned warehouse where she survive for a month in Corusant thanks to the food and drinks they left behind after a police raid.

"The Force it helped me see through his mask he used to deceive me although he was like a father to me, if I did give in him I won't be here talking to you resisting him on my own I would have fallen to his scheme but with the force I gained the strength to resist his temptation. But more importantly thanks to Empress Elsa I learn that gaining power isn't everything for what if I gained all the power and lose myself in the process would it be worthy? The Force light or dark is still the force and its all around us we need to flow with it not against it for we are instruments and swords of its will when we embrace the force fully it's when we are truly free!" Anakin looked at them both as they took a few moments to process what he told them.

Elisesa and Drakel wanted nothing more than to gain as much power they can to destroy the sith and liberate the galaxy from their tyranny, but now they realised it was not going to be that easy now looking back at their irrational decision they begin to think how foolish it was they could have been caught or worse corrupted to become the sith lackeys slaves to their will, a thought struck their mind the answer was right there in front of them, Empress Elsa and Grand Highlord Anakin were both the chosen ones to destroy the sith thus established balance, peace and order to the galaxy a prophecy that was starting to come true and it was unfolding before their very eyes.

"Do you understand what I have told you?" Anakin sensed their thoughts as their faces show it their faces lit up like fireworks at the revelation.

"We do Highlord Skywalker, the force is all we need for through the force when we embrace it fully is when we become truly free!" Anakin placed his arms together in front of them and spoked, "Well done! Both of you! You may take your seats." as they both walked back and took their seats going over his words keeping them in their minds for they will remember these words when their trial will again come.

Anakin gazed at them they were not what he expected them to be seeing why Elsa had personally handpicked them to become knight lords, they were indeed deserving of the role perhaps they will also be promoted soon that which he and the grand council will decide, more time was needed to evaluate their performance although they were not the only ones there were other exceptional aspirant knights who have proven themselves during the trip at Dagobah. Just as he sensed more former Jedi were already on their way to Balmorra it won't be long before they learn of the new republic and the order the apprentices have done well on their first trial many more were to come if they were to lead the newcomers he also predicted the Order's number of force lords will be in the tens of thousands before the war even started which will take years not to mention the lack of experience of the clones and the new clone officers who have yet to gain any combat experience yet time was on their side for the first empire may have heard of them but had no idea where they were, Anakin turned to focus his attention on them as they finished their breakfast walking towards the entrance as he montioned for them to follow it was time to begin their leadership training which will be vital to the future of the Order as they followed behind him to a large room as they sat down to mediate on the force while Anakin prepared the lesson.

"I am Grand Empress Elsa of the Eternal Republic and Grand Queen of the Force Lords! Who are you and what's your purpose here?" asked Elsa as she sat in her golden throne elegant and regal looking at them both.

An elderly woman in her sixties step forward and went on bended knee while keeping her gaze on the Empress. "I am Jocasta former librarian of the Jedi order and have to present these holocrons which contain centuries of knowledge of Jedi and sith."

Elsa looked at the large sack she carried as the librarian unwrapped it and threw them before the throne as both holocrons begin to glow ocean blue and crimson red, she almost stare at them in wonder but kept her regal mask while sitting up straight turning her attention back to the old lady.

"These holocrons will prove very useful to the building of the Force Lords! From now you will serve as the head librarian of the order, and I want you to give full access to the sith holocrons to all my apprentices who wished to learn the power of the dark side and light side of the force. Do you understand?"

"Your Majesty the dark side of the Force was the very power who destroyed the Jedi.. we can't allowed them to use the dark~" Elsa cut her off seeing she needed to elaborate further.

"Which is why I want you to elect a handful of apprentices you can trust to work with you in ensuring this knowledge does not fall into the wrong hands, you will conduct precise evaluations to see if they can handle this knowledge, the old order is gone! This is the new Order there is only the force we must learn to flow with it! The downfall of the Jedi was they were drones with no emotions and completely shunned the dark side but after much study there is only the force we must learn to flow with it allowing balance of both light and dark then can we find true freedom!" said Elsa as she stood up.

"Yes your majesty! I will do what I can!" She said with a hint of skepticism in her eyes but Elsa ignored it, this was her Order and her rules regardless what the old lady thought of it.

"Your work starts immediately welcome to the Order of the Force Lords!" as she teleported Jocasta to the archives it was thrice as big as the old jedi temple after spending days researching on the layout and architecture of the old temple, the walls were decorated silver while the floor was opal white the shelves looked like they can store more knowledge than their predecessors. As Jocasta looked around taking a moment to get used to her new workplace before she started working.

Elsa focus her gaze on both the man and a woman standing beside each other both wearing wore out imperial clothing, the man was pale skin and wore a pure black torn long sleeve imperial uniform with golden bar epaulets on both sides of his uniforms with black pants with a belt along a pair of black shoes while his gold hair was combed back, Elsa guessed he was a very high ranking imperial officer possibly a fleet admirer or higher he will prove highly useful. While the woman beside him wore a white imperial long sleeve uniform along with her white pants, a belt and a white pair of boots her skin was slightly dark with long black hair judging from her appearance she was probably beyond him in terms of rank but nevertheless will prove highly useful in the long run.

"What is your rank, and why did you risk so much to come here?" She asked inquisitively.

"Your highness! I am Gallius Rax and my wife Rae Sloane we both are grand admirals of the imperial navy and we arrive here because we want to join you after seeing the horrors and atrocities committed by Abelroth and her husband, we decided enough was enough after we saw what they were planning to do to the entire galaxy, horrible is not enough to describe it! We have seen this first hand.. it changes people into slaves and we will have no part of this diabolical plan they have now set in motion."

Elsa eyes widen just a little before resuming her regal mask the first empire had lost two valuable assets with that lost was now her gain. "Is the first empire aware of the location of earth?" asked Elsa as Rax stood on bended knee before her.

"Your highness according to imperial records and the galactic map we have no idea where earth is although we had receive strange reports of Balmora not responding to imperial hails, all who go there immediately lost contact the instant we tried to reach them, that's how we figured this was your doing after months of trying to figure out what was going on, so here we are with not just me but our fleets of ten thousands ships, but before I left the first empire I erased all the data it will take them forever to get them back while my crew and my elite stormtroopers and pilots and off course former sith in the thousands on board who are ready to pledge our allegiance to you!" Elsa couldn't believe her ears this is a great boost to her plan to build the army, navy and the force lords a miracle beyond a doubt.

"Rise! I want you both to immediately take charge of our new fleet as Lord Admiral you and your wife, you will be given full authority to lead the fleets only answerable to me and my second in command which is currently busy, as for your former sith they will be send to the Order to have them prepared and evaluated for the coming war which will soon dawn upon us all after you are done evaluating the fleet I want you to take charge of prime minster Lama Su and oversee the progress of the clones and tell him I want one billion clones by the end of twenty years, do you understand me?"

"Yes your majesty! It will be done!" They said together as they both rosed to their feet.

"One more thing!" as the Empress close her eyes transforming their clothes into white laced gold uniforms for both of them while giving them a snowflake like insignia imprinted on their golden bar espulets and one more in the middle of their belts, also giving them keys to their new private residence here in her royal castle should they choose to stay. Both amazed by the Empress powers they bowed their heads low as they asked the Empress clearance to call in their fleets to which she nodded as the former imperial ships arrived outside earth's atmosphere through the wormhole their total number was estimated at ten thousand.

After twenty long years of building up the republic army, navy and force lords everyone was ready having planted spies within the first empire gathering and influencing as many governments as she can, the invasion was set to begin the republic army had grown considerably to two hundred billion clones while the navy now had twenty five thousand ships with more than enough manpower for every ship, more importantly the force lords had grown rapidly from a mere five thousand and a hundred to fifty thousand just as Anakin had envisioned. Elsa had united the earth under one banner the banner of the Eternal Republic with every country as a member state though it took a long time to convince them but eventually they agree with Elsa as their leader and Empress forever eradicating poverty, diseases and illness along while inventing new technologies now the second great galactic war was now about to begin the demise of the first empire.

Elsa rosed from up her throne taking in a deep breath appearing to everyone as she spoked, "FOR TOO LONG THE FIRST EMPIRE HAS REIGN THROUGH FEAR AND TERROR, BUT TODAY WE WILL DESTROY THEM AND EVERYTHING THEY WORKED HARD TO BUILD, WE WILL SEND THEIR EMPIRE CRASHING DOWN ON THEIR HEADS ONCE AND FOR ALL STARTING WITH NAL HUTTA AND ZYGERRIA WE WILL DESTROY THEIR STRONGHOLDS AND HUNT THEM DOWN TO THE LAST!"

As thunderous round of applause and loud cheers through every ship and every division can be heard as the engines of every republic ship begin to roar coming to live as they took off soaring into the atmosphere through the wormhole regrouping with the other ships heading towards Balmorra which had now becoming a fortress shipyard planet with the best planetary defenses thanks to Anakin and Elsa as the four armadas formed up in formation setting a course towards Zagerria and Nal Hutta to commence orbital bombardment softening them up before the main invasion can begin while the other two armadas headed to Ilum and Ryloth liberating them both from the first empire's grasp while cutting off their communications and preventing them from going into hyperspace. The invasion had gone according to plan the first empire still had no idea what hit them yet the best part was about to begin as Elsa had a way to deal the first empire a crippling blow that will hit them where it hurts them the most.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note, "Hey guys! The next chapter I Will write the invasion this one is just a prelude to it, Anyways will the invasion worked or will it fail, and is the vision Elsa had seen real or fabricated by the sith lords, will everything come crashing down on her?**

 **Up next Elsa, Anakin, Hans and Anna with the Force Lords invade the heart of the first empire and cripple them where it hurts, stay tuned for so much more! :)**

 **Chapter 34 To Strike At The Heart Of The Empire.**

Grand Empress Elsa looked at Anakin, Anna and Hans they were now fully at war with the first empire, she intended to maintain the elements of surprised and secrey, until the time was right for them to strike at their heart which was she knew where it was the very heart of the sith Korriban itself it was time to cut off their right arm of the first empire, Elsa knew the planet was very heavily fortified but she had another surprise, her personal flagship now had a cloaking device in build into her ship thus enabling her to slip through the planet's defenses unoticed. In the beginning there were only a hundred apprentices but now they had grown stronger in the force having conquered many rigorous trials, tests and hardships their masters can throw at them now it was time for them to prove their worth in combat against the sith themselves.

"We will be invading Korriban and crush every sith who is stationed there and bring their main citadel crashing down on their heads, it's time to end their brutality once and for all, no one will escape every sith is to be executed but if any of them surrenders let them live and lock them up till we figured out how to deal with them."

"I have seen the reports Elsa we need to be careful or the defenses there will tear us to shreads, how are we going to slip in undetected?" asked Anna concerned.

Anna had become stronger in the force now fully master her forms she was now the first battlemaster of the Order able to strike down her opponents swiftly within a few strikes, she wield two lightsabers each with imbue crystals of her own after studying the secrets of Jedi and sith learning how to strengthen her power in the force, she was a master dualist able to even fight Anakin himself to a standstill a few times now it was time she prove herself in real combat she was ready to fight the sith regardless of how many or how experience they were she will defeat them all.

"Not to worry Anna we are going to slip right pass their defenses and catch them off balance with the might of our Force Lords and the power of force! It's time they face the true masters of the Force and send their faces into the ground!" said Elsa as she conjured a rectangular map of the galaxy every planet from the core worlds to the outer rim in vivid detail after years of studying sending out droids and agents to learn of every culture and every species their strengths and weakness.

"Its time to get ready for the second part of my plan starting tomorrow we are going with our Force Lords straight into the battlefield, once we crippled their ability to retaliate we will move in for the kill." said Elsa as she teleported them into the grand hall.

The castle had expanded massively due to overwhelming number of many former sith and Jedi now becoming Force Lords, a few of them have already been appointed kings and queens and will be given a planet to rule once the republic army and navy had finished cleaning up the imperial and sith forces there, some have become marshals and generals while most of them were still in training in all three branches of nobles, military, navy and their usual force training the original hundred former Jedi who join Elsa and become the first Force Lords as everyone gathered to face them their time had finally come after going through hell and back this was time to shine and Elsa and Anakin couldn't be more proud of them.

Elsa looked at them with pride she had created this order out of the ashes, from its infancy to its maturity like a caterpillar to a butterfly this was the fruits of her labor it had been tough whipping them into shape but now it was time for them to spread their wings and soar, they were not apprentices any longer neither were they sith or Jedi they were much greater having the best of both worlds they are now the Force Lords the successors to both Jedi and sith. Everything the Jedi had failed to do now they will succeed a whole galaxy awaited them and they will answer everywhere the citizens will hear and chant their names for all time even into the future the beacon of hope, now it was time to fulfill the promise Elsa made to them a long time ago.

"TOMORROW IS THE DAY WE SEND THE SITH INTO THEIR GRAVES, EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE HAS NOW LED TO THIS POINT AS I SPEAK THE ETERNAL REPUBLIC ARMADAS ARE LIBERATING EVERY PLANET FROM THE FIRST EMPIRE'S GRASP, SOON WE WILL STRIKE AT THEIR VERY HEART OF THEIR EMPIRE SENDING EVERYTHING THEY WORKED FOR CRASHING ON THEIR HEADS, KORRIBAN THE VERY HEART OF THE SITH WILL ERADICATED WE WILL HUNT THEM DOWN TO THE LAST AND CLEANSED THE PLANET THOROUGHLY!"

As Elsa begin to radiated with power as the light beginning to glow while her hands burn white light and her eyes blaze with radiant fire, as she lifted her hands engulfing the whole room with the power of the Force empowering them as they felt the massive tidal wave of energy as they ignited their lightsabers as cheered excitedly as they shouted.

"HAIL GRAND EMPRESS ELSA LONG LIVE THE EMPRESS!" As she smiled at them her now radiant body glowing brighter as Anna, Anakin and Hans were also filled with her power feeling pumped up could fight an entire legion of sith as the cheering continued Elsa waved her hand signalling for them to stop as she spoked again.

"THIS VERY EVENING LET'S CELEBRATE AND FEAST FOR TOMORROW THE REAL WAR BEGINS! LET THE CELEBRATIONS BEGIN!" Elsa snapped her fingers as tables of food, Steak, turkey, pasta, spaghetti, mash potatoes, nuggets and countless whole chickens appeared enough to feed ten divisions of soldiers along with the wine and champagne and the wine cups too as everyone drank and ate to their hearts content, everyone in the castle was having a great time just as Drakel the newly appointed king and Elisesa the newly appointed queen chosen by Grand Empress Elsa herself approached Anna and gave her two bottles of champagne as Anna gratefully took it from them, while doing the same with Elsa, Anakin and Hans.

"Congratulations on becoming the first king and queen both of you!" said grand highlord Anakin shaking both their hands firmly while smiling happily at both them.

"Thank you grand highlord Anakin!" just as they returned his handshake with their own as padded them on both them, Anakin had provided much help, counselling and support by giving them his own personal experience while taking time off to help them in their understanding of the Force in every way he can.

"Indeed you both have done very well, and you have come this far continue to grow in knowledge and let the force guide your every thought, action and words!" said the Grand Empress as she reached her right hand to shake both their hands enthusiastically, their training under Elsa was extremely tough and very difficult as Elsa gaved them hard lessons on the force, responsibility with politics and nobility more importantly how to rule as a king or queen she showed them no mercy but with the intention of making them who she envisioned of a proper king and queen unlike the other governments of other planets. Elisesa and Drakel recalled five years prior to what it was like under Elsa they experienced first hand how she smooth their rough edges by taking them apart and put them back together.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE COST ME EVERYTHING AT ANY MOMENT THE FIRST EMPIRE COULD ARRIVE AT OUR DOORSTEP AND KILL US ALL! DON'T COMMIT SOMETHING YOU CAN'T PROVIDE IF YOU WANT TO BE A KING OR QUEEN YOU BETTER LEARN TO ACCEPT YOU CAN'T PLEASE EVERYONE, IT'S PART OF THE LEARNING PROCESS!" yelled Elsa as Drakel and Elisesa stood before her their faces fixated to the floor in shame, they failed to secure a major trade route which would gave Elsa the supplies she desperately needed for her army and navy to use before the invasion can begin. They had promised troops which Elsa couldn't afford to give them at the present time and in the process almost reveal the location of earth as a bargining chip for the refugees to flee in exchange for free access to the trade route which will surely arouse the suspicion of the first empire.

"But your majesty, we could have send troops to at least aid them~" Elsa cut Elisesa off, she decided to be blunt to get the point across to both of them.

"WE CAN'T! THE FIRST EMPIRE HAS EYES AND EARS EVERYWHERE WHAT YOU DID WAS PUT EVERYONE AT RISK! YOU ARE FORTUNATE ANAKIN WAS ABLE TO CLEAN YOUR MESS AND THAT FOOL BESIDE YOU MADE!" Elsa sensed their thoughts her point had got through to them.

"Your Majesty if I may~" Elsa glared at Drakel angrily her eyes burning white like the sun but much worse any moment they could be instantly vaporised but she restrained herself, Elsa was having none of this and shouted at them at top of her voice.

"DO YOU FREAKING KNOW WHAT THE FIRST EMPIRE WILL DO IF THEY FIND OUT WHAT HAS CONSPIRED HERE? IF YOU HAD SEND THOSE TROOPS AND USE THE LOCATION OF EARTH AS A BARGAINING CHIP, THEY WILL KNOW AND MURDERED THEM ALL ON THAT PLANET, PLUS THEY WILL INFILTRATE OUR MILITARY AND NAVY KNOWING OUR LOCATION WE WILL ALL BE DEAD WITHIN IN A MONTH AND WHOSE FAULT IS IT? THAT'S RIGHT YOU STUPID FOOLS! THEIR BLOOD WILL BE YOUR HANDS, YOUR CHOICE WAS PLAIN IGNORANT AND YOU FAILED TO CONSIDER THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS!"

There was a awkward silence as Elsa sat down on her throne and thought how to resolve this situation, but she could only hope Anakin had negotiated a better deal with the people of Ryloth as she glared at both of her newly promoted prince and princess months of training she had expected better this was a failure by epic proportions as their heads lay low staring at the floor.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BOTH OF YOU! COMMIT THIS MISTAKE AGAIN I WILL HAVE YOU DEMOTED AND RELIEF OF YOUR DUTIES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" As she shouted them feeling very disappointed in them.

"We…do…your…majesty!" as they bowed their heads Elsa finally lost it.

"JUST GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She stared at them straight in the eyes and roared with all the anger she can muster as she snapped her fingers sending them right above to Anna's office five feet body first above her desk as their weight broke the wooden desk in half, luckily Anna sensed it in time to move away before they landed on her desk as she helped them up as she spoked.

"We are…we…we…failed…" their faces filled with sadness and disappointment as Anna saw it as they stood their feet. This mistake was like a slap to their faces and rightfully so.

"ANNA I WANT YOU TO HAVE A WORD WITH THEM AND ONCE YOU ARE DONE SEND THEM TO MASTER YODA FOR REVALUATION!" said Elsa as her voice thundered throughout the her office.

This was another slap to their face they wondered what was going to happen to them will that hardwork go down the drain, they were about to find out.

Anna looked them both saddened and ashamed like they had gone through hell she felt sorry for them conjuring a three four-legged wooden chairs with a soft cushions on both of them, she invited them to sit down while she snapped her fingers as a tall circular wooden table appeared in front of them. They sat down feeling the softness of the cushions they stared at the table Anna sensed their thoughts they were replaying the whole incident over and over again if they keep this up they would never learn to improve, she smiled at them and gently spoked to them.

"What has happened already has happened there was nothing you have done about it." She said while conjuring three chocolate banana splits, to lighten up their moods as she pushed towards them underneath their saddened faces as they lifted their heads to look at her cheerful face.

"But Highlord Anna, you have no idea what you are saying it was a very important mission!" said Drakel.

Anna leaned in closer, "I can see why, I am not here to condemn you it would help if you told me what happened." said Anna as she cut a slice of banana and eating it slowly.

"We were supposed to secure a very important trade route for Empress Elsa, as the people of Ryloth needed aid but they refused to allow us through, the first empire had barricaded the planet, but they had a few stealth ships they could spare if we allow them refuge on earth that was our mission." said Drakel as Anna looked at them prompting them to continue.

"We tried organising an armed resistance group, but they still refused however they insisted for us to take them to earth we agreed not taking in account Empress Elsa wanted to keep earth a secret till it was the time to reveal it's location, that's when she personally intervene taking us back to the throneroom while sending Anakin to clean up our mess."

"I can see where this is going well what you could have done was consult with the Empress, she is still the one who would approve or disapprove, in this case the chances of you securing a trade route was ten to one." Anna said while they both slowly started eating their banana split which tasted good but they were not out of the woods yet.

"Anna please bring them before the grand council we will discuss what to do with them!" said Elsa as she spoked to her sister through the force.

"We will decide your fate at the grand council, however don't worry I will be your advocate for you there is no need to fear." as they finished their banana split while Anna placed her hands on their shoulders, "You will be alright both of you." giving them one last smile as she teleported them into the grand council room where Elsa, Yoda, Anakin, Ahsoka and Bariss stood in their seats while Anna stood behind them as they looked at them just as Elsa spoked.

"I have called this meeting to revaluate the abilities of prince Drakel and princess Elisesa, which have proven their ability in many diplomatic situations till now, what are your thoughts on this matter?" asked the Empress as she looked at them while waiting on the council.

"Hmm proven themselves they have, many times to this blunder, I say another chance give them I will." said master Yoda.

"This mistake could have us cost the whole republic, should they learn from this mistake off course they need to but I cannot condone their actions." said Ahsoka.

"I don't see the need for revaluation however one thing I should point out is the need for them to revaluate when a negotiation is a lost course and cut their loses." said Anakin.

"Anna what do you think of this?" asked the Empress as all eyes looked at her.

"I believe have learned from this and will improve to become better the next time they are on the field." Anna sensed their thoughts and she was right.

"Very well the both of you will do better next time, and let this be the last time we have this meeting." as Elsa rosed to her feet, "This meeting is now adjourned return to your duties!" as they all rosed from their seats making their way to entrance.

"Anna! A word please." said Elsa as her sister was about to leave the room. Anna turned to look at her elder sister she sensed Elsa wanted to ask her something.

"Why did you advocate for them? When you knew as much as I do they should receive disciplinary action they could have cost everything we worked hard to build." asked Elsa curiously.

"Because Elsa they needed a another chance to prove themselves, no one is perfect not even them or yourself as much as you are a perfectionist, I believe you know that as well as I do would that answer your question?" Elsa nodded as they both walked out of the council room and resume their duites.

Now at the present day they had much to thank Anna for that one time they messed up, if it weren't for her they wouldn't have got this far as they finished shaking hands with Elsa saying their goodbyes as they walked to dine on the food and drinks. Anna looked at the two bottles of champagne she never drank champagne before as Hans approached her looking at those bottles wondering what kind of a champagne was it he assumed it was the weaker ones.

"We should have some of those tasty champagne of yours, I am dying of thirst here." Anna nodded as they made their way back to their rooms, sitting outside at the balcony as they sat down placing the champagnes on the table while Hans took the wine cups, but Anna wouldn't wait through the force she forced the bottle lit opened as she smell the champagne.

"Now or never!" She gulped the nearly the whole champagne down her throat, not knowing she was supposed to take small sips of it. As Hans returned to see her gulping the whole champagne down shocked he rushed to stop her but it was far too late Anna was now absolutely drunk as she stopped drinking feeling completely lightheaded.

"This… champagne is…is…as sooooo goooodddd!" She said drunkenly, "ANOTHER!" as she threw the champagne bottle to the floor as it smashed into pieces on impact. Hans reached to grab the other champagne bottle from her but she used the force to grab it from him as she opened the cap with the force, she had idea as she looked at him with a devious look on her face holding the bottle as she rosed from her seat.

"No don't even think about it!" said Hans as he back away from her but tripped behind a table lamp while Anna caught up to him locking her eyes on him.

"You will drink this champagne and more with me!" As she waved her hand across his face as he instantly fell under her influence, Hans was the least force attuned individual compared to Anna whose power surpassed his by twice.

"I will drink this champagne and drink so more!" as he tooked the champagne and drank it all down within seconds in no time he was also drunk. They started dancing around the room while making loud noises soon they were messing up the furniture ripping apart cushions throwing feathers across the room while singing, "For the first time…in… *buuuurrrrpppp* for the first time..in..for…*buuurrpppppp*." they kept on burping they decided to get more champagne as they made their way back into the castle making funny noises while still trying to get the lyrics but they kept on burping the more they tried.

They finally made their way to the Elsa's personal champagne storage chamber fortunately the were no guards as it was their hourly breaktime, Anna placed her hand on the handle melt it till the it was nothing but liquid as she kicked the heavy wooden door opened there it was all the champagne they ever wanted a total of two hundred champagne and wine from every country in the world stored right here.

"Jackpot! Let's drink!" said Anna as she used the force to open the cap lits of both wine and champagne drinking them like there is no tomorrow, "Can't hold it….*burp*…back anymore…drink….it….all…and….slam…the…door…no..wait…whereee...is…the…door?" She laughed hysterically while burping with each bottle she drank while Hans danced with her as they both drank freely as bottles smashed on the floor one by one years of storage now wasted as they drank it all.

Elsa sensed through the force as something was wrong back at the castle, she needed to find Anakin immediately as she pushed her way through the crowd of newly promoted force masters and Lords along with generals and counts and countesses their ranks will determined their abilities and how far they wanted to go in the Eternal Republic at large. She finally found her fiancee mingling with the other potential force guardians which were lower in ranks with Force Masters and Force Lords as they bowed before their Empress sensing her thoughts they walked out of the grand hall.

"I think something has happened I am trying to figure out what is going on." said Elsa as she folded her arms then it dawn upon her, the champagne room was being raided by whom she was not sure as they teleported to the chamber. Right there Elsa had the shock of her life as her eyes widen seeing Anna and Hans dancing while drinking all her champagne and wine bottles she kept for many years now her sister was carelessly drinking them all while smashing them all.

"Say that you love me Hans! Tell me you love me!" said Anna her eyes barely opening while placing her hands over his shoulders while he did the same.

"I love you *burp* Anna!" as he leaned in to kiss her compassionately parting as they both did it again and burp at each other. Elsa didn't know if this was just disgusting or it was infatuation while Anakin had a more critical opinion about their kiss.

"How long have you *burp* love me? I want to know was it before that traitor ex husband of mine, or maybe even after tell the whole truth now!" demanded Anna as she squashed his cheeks as he drank more of the champagne.

"Anna..I always love you even before *burp* even before that ex husband *burp* dump you or even *burp* knew you!" as they looked into each other eyes while they stood up to do a slow dance still not noticing Elsa and Anakin that stood right in front of them.

"Would you be my lover? I know you want to maybe we work this out together!" said Anna as Hans responded to her, "Yes I will be your lover even if Anakin and Elsa disagree to our relationship I will fight them if I have to, I promised!" Elsa let out a small giggle as she covered her mouth with her right hand their drunkenness amusing her this is one joke she would not forget for a long time.

"Hans my Darling kiss me now if you mean it! Confirm everything you say right now!" their breathe were starting to smell like a rotten leftover food as they closed their eyes and moved it for the kiss pressing their lips together while putting their hands on both their cheeks, as they parted from the kiss Anna spoked to her new boyfriend.

"I am yours and you are mine! If Anakin and Elsa get in the way I will fight them till the last! Nothing will stand in the way of our relationship!" Both Anakin and Elsa barely could stop themselves from laughing amazed now by their drunkenness they were drunk to point of telling the truth and confessing to each other this was gold.

*buuuurrpppppppppp* as they face each other the smell didn't bother them not one bit.

Anna and Hans heard the sound of laughter and realised they were discovered as Elsa and Anakin turned to see them, in their minds they were royal guards which meant they are party poopers and they will be dealt with promptly, trying to use her mind trick on them.

"You will leave us alone!" as she waved her hand but nothing happened Elsa and Anakin were more powerful in the force than Anna seeing no other option she ignited her lightsaber nothing was going to stop their fun as Hans did the same thing, "ATTACK THE PARTY POOPERS!" She said drunkenly. As they both charged at them however Elsa just raised her hand facing them and with a command "SLEEP!" their eyes closed as Anakin rushed to pick up Hans while Elsa carried her sister putting one arm on her back and the other between her legs carrying her up.

"Anna you drank enough for one night, come Darling let's take them back to their rooms." as they both teleported putting them gently on their beds. They met back at Elsa's room as they both held their hands together while sitting down on the carpet to mediate on the force it was seven at night.

"Now Elsa you will die!" as the environment around her begin to be filled with darkness as the sith master continuously zap her with sith lightning at its full power, while Abelroth executed Anna, Hans and Anakin while forced to watch each of them die one by one as they fell to Abelroth's sith lightning instantly as it coursed through this bodies casuing immense phyical pain killing all of them while falling to the floor their faces completed scared as smoke rise from their body, " _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" as she was pulled from the dream rising from bed screaming at the top of her lungs as her power ripped throughout the room destroying everything in its path as lightbulbs in all the lamps exploded like a popped balloon, while pictures were torned in half while walls cracked at the intensity of her power and the chain holding the chandelier in the middle of the room snapped as it came crashing down with all the small lightbulbs smashed into pieces as the room shake violently like an earthquake, Anakin instantly got out of bed slamming the door down with the force and hug her as tears rolled down her eyes like a waterfall, she turned towards him with her tear soaked eyes and spoked just as the trembling stopped.

"You died! Along with my sister and Hans, this war is already lost!" he sensed that she has had a vision he looked at her unable to help her but he knew one person who can helped her someone much more experienced than him in this area.

"GUARDS! GET ME MASTER YODA HERE NOW!" He yelled just as they nodded and set off to find the Jedi master as he embraced her throughout the night as the whole castle could hear her mourning as Elsa wept and wept in her fiancee arms, not knowing whether this vision was real or not but regardless it seem so real to her like a living nightmare something she feared it might come true as it reminded her of the time she froze her sister that same fear had come back to haunt her now she felt so powerless to do anything about it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note, "Hey guys as promised the chapter you have been waiting for its here! Anyways will Elsa be able to carry out her plan? What will happened when Anakin finds his former master and good friend? What is this new ship Palpatine and Abelroth is building?**

 **"On a short note, Padme and Anakin never fall in love as they are good friends while she does have a crush on him but instead chooses Elsa."**

 **"Finally stay tuned for so much more and expect the few chapters to be long but interesting, without further delays enjoy reading! Up next Elsa and Anakin meets the mysterious grey figure and a prisoner." :)**

 **Chapter 35 The Wrath Of The Force.**

The guards soon returned with Master Yoda sensing great distress within Elsa he walked into her room while Anakin was doing his best to comfort and Elsa trying to maintain control so she didn't freeze the entire castle, he approached her with a concerned look on his face while sensing she had seen a vision of the future as he spoked.

"Sense great distress within you I do, what troubles you?" asked master Yoda.

Elsa stopped sobbing and look towards him, "We are going to die, in the vision I see Anakin, my sister and Hans including myself all die Abelroth kills us all!" wiping away her tears with her left arm as they both looked at him for an answer was it true if the war was already lost then it was no use fighting against the first empire.

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Elsa the fear of loss is a path to the dark side, the future always in motions it is, change it can be." Those words comforted her knowing the future can be changeable.

"What must I do master Yoda?"asked Elsa gazing at him wanting to know the answer.

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose." he said genuinely Elsa felt that answer was a double edge sword she needed time to think maybe he was right or there was another way around this.

"Thank you Master Yoda you may go back to sleep." as he nodded while making his way back to the castle just in time for Anna and Hans to see what was going on.

Elsa and Anakin looked at both at them and laughed they looked at them dumbfounded what was so funny they remember nothing of being drunk least of all their new relationship which they both sensed and laugh even harder Anna and Hans stood there confused just as Elsa looked at them smiling,

"You two lovebirds were so drunk you even became a couple that day when we caught you dancing away while drinking it was hilarious!" Elsa giggled feeling their emotions of confusion now replaced with surprised and shocked.

"We WHAT?" Anna looked at Hans her now lover the feelings she struggled to keep from him was now exposed in the open as her eyes widen in shocked, she didn't want to tell him her real feelings in fear of rejection but here it was Hans and her in a relationship there was one thing she needed to know.

"Did we actually kiss Elsa?" asked Anna, her older sister smiled "Not only that you two did a slow dance, drank more champagne then you two kiss passionately!" Anna now regretted asking that question.

"How much did we drank please tell me it was just a bottle or two." said Anna still not remembering anything that happened while they were drinking themselves away, Hans was just as shocked as Anna but like her he secretly did love her, this was too good to be true nevertheless he love her regardless couple or not.

"You two drank four bottles of champagne each like water but congratulations on being officially being a couple and don't worry I won't get in your way of your relationship." Anna looked at Hans just as he looked back at her blushing still not sure what to think of their new relationship deciding to settle this later.

"I think we will settle this another time but I believe we can work this out together." said Anna as she held his hand and walked back to their rooms.

"I must admit your sister's hair is messed up but yours on the other hand is very tidy Darling!" said Anakin as he turned to Elsa her long unbraided blonde hair was straight and neat compare to her sister's hair which was all over the place.

"You are so flattering Darling!" as she looked at her now destroyed room and the door he smashed while entering her room with a snap of her fingers everything was restored including the door as she locked it shut as they were now forehead to forehead looking into his dreamy bluey eyes briefly looking at his lips for a second while closing her eyes to kiss him for a minute.

"Please stay the night with me, I need you now and I don't want to be alone!" as she hugged him placing her head on his right shoulder, Anakin felt her cold embrace forgetting how cold she was even with her power in the force she was still the Icequeen, the longer she held him the colder it became thankfully her blankets were thick enough to keep the cold from freezing his body over.

"I am not going anyway Darling, in fact I am staying here with you every night till the first empire and sith are defeated." Elsa smiled as he held him much tighter in his arms.

"We should continue our plan to invade Korriban tomorrow and cripple their ability to retaliate against us thus ending the war quickly." said Elsa as she looked at him in his eyes.

"I don't think it will be that simple the first empire is vast this war may take a few years to win, but we must hit them hard in all directions, I sense our fleets are already taking the major planets from them as I speak." said Anakin as he blushed "I will protect you Elsa till my very last breathe!" he vowed to himself mentally just as she sensed that thought through his emotions.

Elsa kissed his right cheek and proceeded to kiss his forehead as her beat even harder and faster Anakin felt it just like it was music to his ears, as he did the same by kissing her on her left cheek and her forehead too. "I have a gift for you my love! Tomorrow you will see its and I have made further upgrades to our armor, we will have an advantage over the sith and with the force we will be victorious, for now hold me in your arms and promised me to never let me go!"

This time Anakin didn't say a word but kiss her compassionately just as they both looked at each other for a few seconds before lying down cuddling each other as time seem to stop for a moment, across the galaxy the sith on Korriban were getting ready for their war games after hearing reports of strange disappearance of their missing fleets and planets disappearing one by one off the map as Darth Kenobi and Darth Padme arrived to take charge of most of the sith dressed in full armor for their annual exercise, somewhere in the distance a mysterious grey figure stood by watching as the sith prepared themselves for combat as he vanished.

Elsa woked up very early the next morning the sun was not up yet as she felt her fiancee's hands around her stomach, as she gently took them and placed them by his side silently pulling away the blanket walking towards the bathroom still her purple nightgown as she teleported straight to her private armory which was off limits to everyone but herself and Anakin, looking through her armor and lightsaber wondering if it was enough to protect herself and him from the sith, after a minute she will modified it to provide the best protection against lightsaber strikes taking her armor and placing it on the operation table, she walked towards the computer and typed in the numbers while scanning the blueprints for a new starship it will be much better, well armored and swift compared to the previous one Anakin had flown when he crashed landed on her courtyard.

Elsa spend half a year learning everything she could with different engineers, programmers and hackers learning a great deal on how the computer system worked she also secretly worked with the mandalorians gaining their trust and learning how to forge mandalorian iron a secret they kept from anyone which in short was named beskar strong against lightsaber strikes, as the droids began taking the breastplate, shoulderpads, leggings, gauntlets and boots analysing them and upgrading them to better withstand lightsaber strikes the whole procedure took an hour as the armor was complete deciding to test she signaled a driod wearing the beskar armor to stand in front of her as she ignited her lightsaber and swung it hard, it scratched the surface of the breastplate but just barely she smiled now it was time for the final test she mustered her strength and tried plunging her lightsaber through the breastplate only to to find it only pierce the first layer but the second layer stopped it.

"Impressive, let see it stands up to this!" using all her strength and power she raised her lightsaber high into the air and swung it hard against the armor, the sheer power of her strike penetrated through the second layer while the third layer absorbed her full attack but just barely holding itself together as cracks can be seen. "Ah very good! Better than I expected, now to settle my fiancee's gift after so many of hardwork, he is going to love this!" as her cheeks blushed programming the droids to finished modifying his armor just as she teleported as the mysterious gray figure quietly observe her just as she proceeded to the hangar appearing beside her fiancee's new starfighter, Elsa made some modifications and upgrades to original Eta two Jedi interceptor adding an extra pair of wings on top of each other while adding heavy laser cannons on each side similar to the x wings while modifying the cramp cockpit making more room for him, giving it addition extra armor, a more powerful twin ion engines, proton torpedoes, more advanced computer systems and upgraded shielding giving it top of the line speed abundant firepower to punch through small capital ship shields, Elsa also had two more ready for Anna and Hans including herself flying in these ships took two years but with Anakin training they had a ball of time flying these interceptors not seeing them as flying coffins but top of the line starfighters.

It was now time to unveil the surprise sensing he was still asleep, Elsa decided to do her hair before he woked up as she used her powers to braid her hair with that done, she reached out to Anakin mentally prompting him to wake up as she slowly rosed from her bed still giddy and a bit grumpy due to lack of sleep, as she teleported him to the hanger as he rubbed his eyes looking at her.

"You better have a good reason waking me up at this hour, it's seven in the morning.. I.. must..sleep~" Elsa snapped her fingers as the lights turned on from every direction as Anakin stared at her sleepingly unable to maintain focus on her.

"Darling do you still remember when you crash landed on my courtyard?" that woked him up slightly he suddenly remembered what happend to his ship.

"Yeah about that, where is my ship any idea where it is Elsa?" he asked standing up to his feet while Elsa walked in front of him placing her hand on his shoulder and smiling at him.

"I took it apart." he hardly believed his ears that ship meant so much to him, what has she done to it where was it, he wanted to know.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that where is my ship Darling?" he asked placing his hand on her cheek waiting for an answer.

"Oh it's right here!" as she raised her hand using the force casting the black aside from his new ship, he turned his eyes to see his new ship in bright yellow as his eyes widen in surprised while his mouth fell opened.

"Elsa Darling! You repaired it? And..and…" his words trailed off his ship was bigger than the last time he saw it.

She placed her right arm around his shoulders, "Beautiful isn't it? Not only that I refurbished it your ship was crying out for an upgrade." said Elsa as he turned to look at her.

"Elsa! You are the BEST!" Before she could say a word he placed his arms around her shoulder and her back giving her a loving hug, she hugged him back feeling really warm in the inside while stroking his hair, he was the best thing that has happened to her.

"Your breath smells by the way!" She blushed turning her head and let out her breathe in his face as his face muscles tensed up as he coughed barely able to contain it, just in time for her to kiss his him on his right cheeks, they both parted from the hug looking at each other tenderly like birds of a feather their eyes locked together seeing each other hardly able to blink, Elsa moved in to kiss him tenderly her lips pressed in with his.

"You are always full of surprises Darling!" he said mentally, "I love doing things just for you Darling, you are my whole world!" he blushed at that if the force had given her a gift she was it realising that he hugged her tighter as they kissed for a minute before parting to discuss for the invasion as they looked at his new interceptor.

"We will strike at noon today is the day they will feel the full power of the force! The dark side will not avail them this time around!" said Elsa as her hands begin to glow white as Anakin noticed.

"Have you figured out how to passed through their defenses yet?" he asked.

"I sure did with my personal flagship the Sovereign we will slipped pass their defenses unoticed with the help of a cloaking device, once we are passed the atmosphere we will land straight down on top of them with our gunships catch them by surprise, they will never see it coming." smiled Elsa. Her spies had told her the exact time and place they will be today was the day she knew they will gather all in one spot it will be like shooting fishes in a barrel.

"The first empire will send it's fleets to reinforce them." Elsa didn't seem worried she had a contingency plan.

"They will be walking straight into a trap, I have ordered Lord Admiral Gallius Rax armada to stand by near Korriban and if the imperials send their fleets they will be utterly destroyed within minutes!" they both smiled Elsa's plan was foolproof nothing was going to stop her neither the imperial fleets nor the sith it was time for the first empire to pay for all its crimes and she will be the sword that will cut the blade of the sith.

Reaching out to her sister mentally, "Anna time wake up! Our invasion is starting right now get your boyfriend to organise the force lords to my personal ship, it's time we pay the sith a personal overdue visit!" as she stood up raising her arms as her force armor rose beneath the floor as the silver breastplate, shoulderpads, gauntlets, armored belt, leggings and boots floated around her as her clothes transformed into a black jumpsuit which covered her neck to her shoulders all the way down to her feet as the breastplate, shoulderpads, gauntlets, belt, leggings and boots all came together fitting her body finally a crimson red cape appear from her shoulderpads till it reached the floor as she snapped her fingers just as lightsaber appeared before her activating it the superheated white core silver plasma raging with fury as the blade came to life while facing Anakin her eyes now glowing white, "LET'S GO!"

The Sovereign move in closer towards the throneroom as the force lords gathered along with Anna, Hans, Elsa and Anakin as they gathered them together in one group, everyone had prepared for this day fifty hundred thousand strong against the might of the sith gathered at Korriban many of them dressed in black cortosis armor which gave them a higher chance of survival and protection but only their skills will help them in the heat of battle when it came down the crunch.

As Empress Elsa stood up, "TODAY IS THE DAY WE BRING JUSTICE TO THE GALAXY WE WILL DESTROY THE SITH JUST AS I PROMISED BEFORE, THEY HAVE NO IDEA WE ARE COMING WE WILL CATCH THEM OFF BALANCE WE WILL BRING OUR WRATH DOWN UPON THEM AND STRIKE THEM ALL DOWN TO THE VERY LAST!"

Everyone cheered as Elsa closed her eyes empowering them with the power of the force as she teleported them to the Sovereign, "Captain set a course to Korriban immediately!" he bowed and command his crew to carried out her order as the ship went through the wormhole activating the cloaking device appearing in front of Korriban, as expected nothing but a small outpost and two star destroyers.

"Captain full speed ahead take us straight into the planet and placed the ship right above them!" The captain did as he was told as the ship engines roared propelling the ship forward into the planet's atmosphere, they had no idea what was about to hit them.

Most of the sith were there in a wide open field outside the citadel dueling and sparing with each other numbering to at least fourty thousand along with Darth Kenobi and Darth Padme as they both spared with each other while conserving most of their strength, they have seen reports of unknown fleets impersonating itself as the old republic did still unable to find the source thanks to the work of Gallius Rax, they had no clue what was about to happened Elsa's deception had worked also thanks to the spies she planted throughout the first empire ranks taking advantage of the lack of the information they wrote false information to divert attention away from her giving her ample time for her to coordinate an attack plotting the easiest route for them to slip in undetected which she planned for months.

Elsa, Anakin, Anna and Hans mediate on force using it to block the sith's link to the force masking their appearance like as if they were not there, as the ship appeared right above of the citadel the time to strike was now as the sith sensed nothing till it was far too late as Elsa herself appeared in the middle of the field twenty feet above the ground slamming her fist into the ground as it send every sith around her flying back with her full powers unleashed as her body empowered with the force her hands glowing bright white and her lightsaber ignited while radiating with her power, "YOU ALL WILL EXPERIENCE THE FULL POWER OF THE FORCE ITSELF!" Before they could react she quickly raised her hands sending them all back while Anakin, Anna and Hans appeared like Elsa did with the entire contingent of force lords their lightsabers ignited empowered by the force itself they charged straight at the sith, as each one of them clashed lightsaber against lightsaber, blows were exchanged the sith used dark side of the force against them but prove no match compared to what they have learned.

"You call yourself sith?" Anna cut each sith that stood in her way her dual orange blood red lightsabers slashing them down like ribbons each blow she struck left a cross shaped mark on their armor, as more sith threw themselves at her and falling to her blades. With each sith dead she felt her power increasing finally a sith warrior approached her wearing heavy black armor with a cape at his back he was muscular as Anna raised her blood red lightsabers in a cross shape punching another sith hard in his mask behind her as he fell to the floor.

"FEEL THE FULL WRATH OF THE FORCE! RAAARRGGHH!" She yelled like a roaring lioness as she charged straight at him, her speed took him by surprise Anna relentlessly struck his lightsaber multiple times with each strike draining his strength he couldn't hold her and went on the offensive realising that was what she was waiting for as she struck his knee falling to the ground badly crippling him the last thing he saw was her orange blood red lightsabers as she swung it hard and impaled his chest briefly removing it as she spoked her eyes glowing with flames. "YOU ARE UNWORTHY!" as he closed his eyes while Anna raised her lightsabers getting back into the fight.

Hans slew each and every sith with eased he had anticipated them to be tougher but this was almost too easily raising his green lightsaber to block another strike, he felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins his veins, as he slew another just in time to dodged a incoming strike from a sith marauder holding two orange blood red lightsabers in his hands, she stood tall fully clad in battle armor with her black long hair he sensed the dark side was strong in her raising his lightsaber preparing for her to strike, "You will make an excellent slave when I defeat you!" that enraged him as he leaped into the air attempting to strike her down but she blocked it while going on the offense. Thanks to his training he dodged her attacks and blocked most of them waiting for her to tired out as she kept pushing him back.

"What's the matter Jedi are you afraid of me?" She taunted him.

"No my dear I am just waiting for you to make a mistake and you already did!" said Hans as he used to the force to disarm her knocking her lightsaber from her hand.

"Surrender sith you are defeated you!" but she spat in his face while she unleashed sith lighting at him, he raised his lightsaber as it absorbed the lighting while raising his hand taking in the lightning and sending it right back at her, she felt the full power of her own lightning as it electrocuted her feeling the immense pain as she felt to ground motionless as smoke rosed from her armor.

"Pitiful you shown such promise and I am a force lord." as he walked away getting back into the fight.

Half an hour into the battle the sith already lost more than half of their forces while the force lords only lost a few dozen, Darth Kenobi and Darth Padme decided it was time to called for reinforcements as she took out her holocommunicater as the shape of a humanoid in a black cloak appeared in blue before them.

"What is it Lord Padme and Kenobi, have you run into a problem?" asked Palpatine.

"Master we have a…unknown…force… attacking we.. need..reinforcements immediat… they breached… the… main… perimeter… here…they…" the holocommunicater was grab from their hands as Elsa took it from them.

She looked straight at their master fearlessly, "YOUR REIGN IS OVER! WE ARE COMING FOR YOU NEXT!" just as she smashed the holocommunicater in her palm blowing the pieces into the air sensing her tremendous power she wield they drew their lightsabers just as Anakin leaped up to joined her lightsaber at the ready as he saw his old master face to face.

"Anakin? It cannot be…you were supposed to be dead… how is this possible?" his shocked expression look on his face thinking he saw a ghost but there was his former padawan in front of him.

Darth Padme shared the same expression as Darth Kenobi, "Ani? But you… were missing for years and presume dead." as both sith lords deactivated their lightsabers while Padme ran to embrace him while looking at Elsa wondering who was she, then it occurred to her he had abandoned her for this woman this nobody as the rage began to consume her mind, but she had to know if it was true parting from the hug she asked him, "Are you two… in a relationship?"

"We are and we are together now!" Those words cut her deep to her core as shock, jealous and anger exploded with her like a angry volcano as she ignited her lightsaber striking Elsa but she blocked it, "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME! HE IS MINE ALONE!" sensing the rage building within her, she promptly responded.

"He chosed me over you, but if you want him you will have to GET THROUGH ME FIRST!" as Elsa kicked her stomach forcing her back giving her some ground just enough time to leaped up to strike her down, as the sith lord leaped attempting to get behind her but Elsa turned and struck her lightsaber as she unleashed a furry of rapid strikes while Darth Padme attack her with Intense hatred.

"YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME, HE WAS MINE! I WILL KILL YOU!" As the sith lord unleashed her sith lighting on her right hand straight at Elsa but her lightsaber absorbed the impact, "neat trick but you are not facing a Jedi sister but FORCE LORD!" just as Elsa lifted her into the air as the sith lightning stopped and using the force pushed striaght into a boulder as the battle armor absorbed the impact. The sith lord eyes filled with fury leaped at Elsa this time she unleashed her full might against her as Elsa defended herself.

"Padme stop this!" while Darth Kenobi obscure his view, "I need to stop her master!" Kenobi shake his head, "No Anakin you must come with me and pledge your true allegiance to our new master." Anakin looked at him in disbelief Qui Jon was right he had fallen to the dark side leaving him but only one option.

"Master you know I won't do that." Darth Kenobi looked into his eyes if he won't be swayed he will be destroyed, "You disappoint me Anakin!" said Kenobi as he drew his crimson lightsaber while Anakin drew his lightsaber as well his heart filled with grief having to fight former brother and master.

"Don't force me to do this, come back with me we can work this~" Darth Kenobi interrupted him, "If you are not with me, then you are my ENEMY!" raising his lightsaber and charged forward as he strucked his former friend hard mercilessly, Anakin used the force pushing back leaping in front him as they clashed, "You leave me no choice master!" as a tear rolled down his eye while he unleashed his full attack while the sith block them, running out of breath Anakin's attack was much faster than he remembered and more coordinated, the sith lord defenses held strong, Anakin remember his former master's tactics analysing it for weakness pushing him backing him into a narrow square like control room, looking up at the ceiling calculating the height and distance he will attempt to finished him in one fell swoop.

"Master don't you see Palpatine is manipulating you, you are nothing but his pawn!" Kenobi just glare at him angrily.

"WELL THEN YOU ARE LOST!" Anakin sighed deeply he hoped his master would see the truth but that was not the case. Suddenly he leaped into the air while the sith lord swung his lightsaber missing it by a few inches as he turned to face Anakin which was now behind him, attempting to block his strike but it was too late, Anakin landed turned and plunge his blue superheated plasma blade into his heart killing him instantly as his former padawan grab him as both of them deactivated their lightsabers. "I am so sorry master!" as tears row down his eyes like a river.

Kenobi placed his right hand on his shoulder and spoked his yellowish eyes was gone as his eyes returned to normal, "Bring..balance…to…the…Force!" as he closed his eyes and died. As he bowed his head low as more tears continue streaming down his eyes. "I WILL KILL YOU AND TURN HIM OVER TO THE DARK SIDE! HE WILL BE MINE!" Elsa had enough of this she fought back she used the force to push her back while on the hand lifting several boulders throwing them straight at the sith lord. Padme slice through them like scissors cutting through paper.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HIM!" As she charged at her stomping her boots on the floor as she use the force lifting the sith lord into the air, just she jumped her eyes blazing white with fury as she swung her lightsaber dealing an uppercut as her blade went up from her waist to her chest splitting her armor in half, this time with her two hands holding her lightsaber she swung it down hard slashing her shoulder across the sith lord's chest, she raised her lightsaber above her head bring the second blow down across her left shoulder cutting across her chest and finally swung her superheated blade across her stomach.

As she landed with her fist first the floor while the sith lord was not so fortunate, dying instantly upon impact, as Elsa rushed to help her up as the burned crossed shape lightsaber scar seared across the sith lord's body just as Padme raised her hand touching Elsa's cheek with some ounce of her strength looking at Elsa, "Take care of…him…for…me, defeat…the…dark lords…" Elsa knodded as Padme closed her eyes and died her hand fell to the floor.

Elsa rushed to find Anakin who was still mourning for his former master as he sensed her approach, "Padme is she~" Elsa looked down at floor briefly and looked at her fiancee, "I am..sorry she left me…no…choice…" Those words hit him hard like a battering ram as Elsa bend down to embrace him placing her hands around him, he held her unable to contain his emotions any longer as the consoles spark catching fire while the computer screens fell to floor their screens smashed into small pieces and the celiing lights fell burst one by one as he cried on her right shoulder he letting out an anguished cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As both sith and force lord felt the disturbance in the force even Palpatine and Abelroth felt it too, realising the battle was already lost as the sith causality was already thirty nine hundred thousand and nine hundred the remaining sith surrendered throwing down their lightsabers going down on bended knee, it was no used fighting their leaders dead and already demoralised. At first Palpatine wanted to send the first, second and third fleets to Korriban but changed his mind deciding to plan his attack first by finding out where was their home world first.

Abelroth and Palpatine briefly feel Elsa's power in the force it was so powerful they tremble for a moment, it was like the force itself resided in her slowly regaining their posture they tried to mediate on the force to gain an answer but they hit a roadblock which was strange as they had never experienced this before, while strange reports of disappearing planets and fleets being lost, they mobilised the fleets also preparing to strike back as the Empress and the Emperor looked at their new ship under construction. "This will bring an end to any rebellion, the galaxy will know fear first hand!" just as they laughed sinisterly.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note, "Hey guys just want to thank you all taking the time to read the chapters, you are the reason why I write and I greatly appreciate every single one of you!**

 **Anyways who is this Jedi Knight is she who she say she is or a imperial spy? Will Anakin be able to get over the deaths of Padme and Obi Wan and what is on the mysterious planet Circrpous V?**

 **Up next both Elsa and Anakin discover a secret ancient Jedi temple and it's secret, stay tuned for so much more to come! :)**

 **Chapter 36 Sword Of Justice.**

The remaining sith surrendered in droves as Anna and Hans with the rest of the Force Lords took the citadel clearing out the rest of the remaining sith who reside in the upper levels, most of them fought to the death while only a few sith lords surrendered realising they were no match for their power another reason for the invasion was for the knowledge the sith possess as Anna commanded her forces to seized every last one them and to store them within the new archives this knowledge will prove very useful in the long run, as Hans lead the remaining prisoners outside the open field where they surrendered unconditionally.

Anakin stood there in Elsa arms still grieving for his lost but finally pull himself together as he slowly turned to face her, sensing the shift in his thoughts as she gave him a comforting smile as she raised her hands to wipe his tears from his cheeks, giving her a brief hug while they both stood up together using the force to take his former master's lightsaber.

"Darling we should get moving I sense there is still someone here in this place." said Elsa while watching him carry the body of Kenobi.

"Bring the body back to the ship, I will take the other one too meet me when you are done." he nodded and teleported back to the ship.

Elsa made her way back and took Padme's body back to the ship they will be given a proper burial when they finished mopping up the last resistance, she sensed another presence somewhere in the prisoner holding room dispatching any remaining sith who opposed her until she found a red ray shielded square cell containing a female prisoner reaching for the controls she deactivated the ray shield.

"Who are you?" asked Elsa curiously, she was strong in the force maybe even stronger than Hans.

She looked up to see the Empress sensing her tremendous power and spoked, "My name is Serra Kato! I am a Jedi Knight my master was killed while defending the temple against Darth Kenobi and Darth Padme." She said as she stood up to her feet slightly shorter than Elsa.

"Are you a Jedi, I sensed your great power~" Elsa cut her off.

"I am no Jedi in fact much greater than any jedi, I am the Grand Queen of all the Force Lords, we are a perfect balance between light and dark which you Jedi are known for, but we believe the force has no light and dark only just the Force itself."

"That's interesting.. I like to know more about this new order, are you able to use sith lightning and not be corrupted by it?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Elsa turned to the dummy beside her inhaling the air around her while raising her hands aiming at it as the electricity begin to spark within her fingertips growing stronger as she unleashed a full blast of sith lightning just as it engulf the dummy catching fire she raised the intensity higher as more lightning struck the dummy as the flames consumed it falling to ground in flames, her eyes full of lightning turned towards Serra.

"Are you convined yet?" The Jedi Knight could hardly believed her eyes it became clear that this woman was beyond a Jedi or sith she was so much more and crave this power.

"I am… I am…where does my training begin?" She asked.

"It begins right here and now if you renounce the teachings of the Jedi you will become more powerful both in knowledge and in the force, are you ready?"

"I Serra Neto, hereby renounce all my teachings of the Jedi and my rank as a Jedi Knight and pledge myself to your teachings!" She bowed her head low.

"Very good! Rise! From now on you are a force lord given enough time you will be just as powerful as your other new friends outside, and finally you will need a new set of armor and two new lightsabers." said Elsa as she conjured a new set of black Cortosis armor and two dual lightsabers, as the armor fitted her perfectly while Serra took the two new lightsabers ignited them as a gold superheated plasma blade emerged the color dazzled her as she deactivated them.

"One more thing you still need to complete the set a purple to symbolise your loyality to me." just Elsa snapped her fingers as the cape appeared from her shoulderpads down to the floor, the set was fully complete.

"So are you like my master?" She asked.

"A master, nope! More like a teacher and friend, I warn you the training is rigorous and tough I know I invented the system myself, if one is to become a wise and complete lord, one must study all the aspects of the Force not some dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi only then will you become complete and strong in the force."

She thought about it and agreed just in time for Anakin to teleport in as she turned to look at him, "Anakin?! Anakin Skywalker?! Is that really you?!" as her mouth almost dropped.

"Serra Neto? How did you managed to survive all this time?" he asked.

"I am more resourceful than you know, I thought you were dead.." She rubbed her eyes still unable to believe he was alive, sensing the bond they shared together the force was very strong with the both of them, she wanted to share with him how she felt but she concealed it.

"You are not a droid Serra, you have emotions and thoughts, I encourage you to share them not conceal them remember you are not a Jedi anymore, you are a force lord!" Elsa mentally talking to her, she didn't know where to start.

"Let it go Serra you can do it, just talk to him like I am talking to you now." said Elsa mentally encouraging her.

"Anakin, I was quite worried you were dead I spend days searching for you.." her words trailed off.

"But yet here I am, we should get going we have a war to finished." Elsa nodded as she teleported them to regroup with the others outside.

They appeared before all the sith that surrendered as their heads lay low with their hands above their heads, all line up with one force lord behind them with their lightsabers drawn Elsa stood in front from them while the other force lords raised their lightsabers with both hands ready to execute them.

"YOU HAVE WITNESS FIRST HAND OUR POWER IN THE FORCE, NOW I GIVE YOU A CHOICE YOU CAN EITHER JOIN ME OR DIE RIGHT HERE! IF YOU JOIN ME I WILL ENSURE YOU WILL BE SAFE FROM YOUR MASTERS WRATH, I WILL GUARANTEE YOU WILL BE TREATED PROPERLY, BUT IF YOU REFUSE YOU WILL BE EXECUTED HERE LIKE A WAR CRIMINAL, CHOOSE NOW!"

They had mere seconds to decide as the sweat came down their brow as their thoughts formed in their minds, they surveyed every option was it worth dying for someone who only used them as a tool, where was the fleet weren't they supposed to arrive to support them then it dawn upon them. They were abandoned, discarded like a useless tool who have outlived their purpose but others still remain loyal to their Emperor deny the fact they had already lost and the fleet they had hoped was not coming.

Fifty of them stood up while the other fifty remain on their knees, while the fifty who did stood up threw away their masks to the ground stomping on them as a sign to tell Elsa they were no longer sith. Elsa waved her right hand in the air looking at the those sith who were still in defiance and wave her down as they were executed swiftly their bodies dropped to the floor lifeless.

"YOU HAVE TAKEN A RISK THIS DAY BY JOINING ME, BUT BE ASSURED I AM NOTHING LIKE YOUR MASTERS, I ONLY REQUIRE OF YOU ONE LAST THING YOUR ALLEGIANCE TO ME AND COMPLIANCE."

They went on bended knee and pledge their allegiance to Elsa as she commanded them to rise, this day had gone much better than expected now gathering all the information, holocrons and anything they were now ready to depart however Elsa noticed Anakin had gone unusually quiet, not thinking too much about it she teleported them straight to the Sovereign.

"Captain set a course for home!" he nodded as the ship soared upwards exiting the atmosphere and through the wormhole as they arrive back at the throneroom, "Its good to be home I am going to have dinner with Hans and catch some sleep." said Anna.

"That's a great idea! See you later Anna!" as Anna gave her sister a hug as they both teleported to have a nice fancy dinner, while Elsa looked at the clear starry night sky as she spoked.

"Beautiful isn't it Darling?" but there was no response, she turned to see he was gone trying to reach into his mind to find out where he was she hit a block instead, a deep expression of worry started washing over her face, 'Where did he go? This is so unlike him to leave without telling me, I have to find him..somehow...' Elsa turned to the captain and ask him.

"Have you grand prince Anakin anywhere?" asked Elsa.

"Your Majesty, I believe he left when we arrived at the castle." She figured it out, probably he could be in his own room.

"Thank you Captain please resume your duties and prepare this ship for another invasion that's all for now." as he bowed his head leaving the command deck as Elsa teleported striaght to his room, she was right there he was drinking a bottle of champagne sitting on the carpet next to his bed dressed in white robes walking towards him wondering what happened to him.

He sensed her approached while putting the bottle down, "Hey Elsie! Want a drink?" as he offered her a drink but she slapped his hand away.

"Guess not, you are really a control freak did anyone tell you that?" She tried to snatch the bottle away from him but he was quick and move it away from her reach.

"What has gotten into you Darling, you are a mess let's get you cleaned up." Elsa still trying to figure out what had cause him to be like this but to no avail.

"You always try too hard, it's your way or the High Way ISN'T IT?!" as he stood up and yelled at her, Elsa very much wanted right now to use the force and knock some sense into him but stay her hand.

"You need to calm down Anakin! You are getting out of~" Anakin lost it the death of both Padme and Obi Wan drove him over the edge as he used the force and threw his wardrobe at her, she immediately withdrew her lightsaber as it sprang to life as she cut it in half destroying his clothes in the process, while also shifting the two table lamps he threw at her slamming them into the wall.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING ANAKIN! DO NOT FORCE ME TO FIGHT YOU!" yelled Elsa as she raised her blade to defend herself.

"MY MASTER AND MY FRIEND ARE DEAD AND YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!? RAAARRGGHH!" Anakin was beyond reasoning as he used the force sending her slamming straight into the wall mirror as it crack upon impact she fell to floor while the pieces of the broken mirror also fell to the floor.

"THAT'S IT ANAKIN!" Elsa conjured a massive force bolt sending it straight at him the power so strong it send him smashing through the brick walls until he was outside the castle, falling fast he had seconds to react before he fell to his death, he focus hard as he teleported above a square shaped marble table while she was working on a new palace model falling body first into the table smashing the model at the same time.

The aristocrat fell back in shock regaining her composure helping him up only to recongisned he was grand prince Anakin, "Your Majesty are you alright?" as he got up slowly the table was completed split in half.

Looking at her she looked somewhat familiar, "My two friends are dead! How do you think I feel right now?"

"Wha! Dead? I am so sorry I am confused." Anakin started to tell her everything about what happened today.

"So thats what happened, let me begin to say I am sorry for your lost but drinking will not solve your problem."

"Maybe I will just stay here for a night~" She cut him off, "No you are not staying here you need to confront the problem." just in time as Elsa teleported in looking both at him and the aristocrat.

"Your Majesty I believe he has a confession to make." Elsa glare straight at him as he met her face to face her eyes glowing with fire.

 _"Elsa you are a control freak, overbearing, overprotective and dominant, compassionate, caring and fun but thats okay I understand and I like that too, we laugh at the most randomest things. You know my ugliest side and I know yours, even though we disagree on certain things and fight, it never lasts long. When I am sad, you were always there to make me laugh. I thank you for that and… I LOVE YOU MY LOVER AND BEST FRIEND!"_

Her rage subsided as she smiled at him while pinching his left upper shoulder rendering him unconscious as he fell into her arms as she caught him placing her right hand on his neck and her left hand behind his back his words touched her deeply as a tear rolled down her left eye, while restoring the broken table with a snap of her fingers.

"He loves you you know." Elsa looked at her and nodded just as she teleported back to her room, although she sensed there was something strangely familiar about that aristocrat.

Arriving back at her room she placed him on the bed changing into her nightgown covering him with the blanket as she stretch her right arm across his shoulders, while kissing him on his forehead, "I LOVE YOU TOO DARLING!" as she closed her eyes dreaming what might happen tomorrow.

Darth Numra stood before Palpatine and Abelroth kneeling to her feet along with two others behind her for months she had been training, preparing and waiting for this moment and here she was beside the Emperor and Empress awaiting her first assignment, awaiting her first with enthusiasm she and the sith hunters face the floor as the Emperor spoke.

"Your first assignment is to this Jedi as the hologram of Elsa appeared before them, find her and eliminate her bring me her lightsaber as proof, now go!"

"It will be done as you command my lord!" as she and the other two hunters stood up while walking out of the main palace doors as they shut behind her, Darth Numra sensed this was going to be a challenge and she loved challenges leading the way down to the main hangar, as they boarded the ship and set a course for Nal Hutta.

Anakin woked up in a daze as he stood up feeling Elsa's hand on his white robe, he turned to see her drooling on her pillow, stroking her unbraided hair he leaned forward to kiss her left cheek while gently with his right hand closed her mouth, while he whispered in her left ear "You are beautiful even you are asleep Darling!" surprisingly she smiled lightly as she opened her mouth.

"Good Morning my Darling!" slowly opening her eyes to look at her handsome fiancee.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" replied Anakin as he continued stroking her hair.

"You are completely honest when you were drunk last night, in fact so honest you told me everything." said Elsa blushing hard almost wanting to laugh.

"WHAT?!" he looked at her in shock not remembering what happened last night.

"I don't remember anything that happened last night, I woked up this morning feeling dizzy.." Anakin looked at her questionably.

"Hahaha! That's the side effect when you drank a whole bottle of champagne in three gulps, would you like me to recall what happend?" asked Elsa her smile disappearing.

"Hold on, did we made out last night?"

Elsa gave him a cheeky smile, "I wished we did, however it was the opposite we had a fight you threw your entire wardrobe, tables, chairs and even the poor lamps at me even force push me into the wall mirror."

"I did What? Oh I am so sorry Darling..." there was a brief silence for a few seconds before Elsa broke the silence.

"No need for a apology, it will take much more than this to hurt me thankfully I was wearing my armor." said Elsa.

"You also confessed your undying love for me in front of a aristocrat, before I pinched you and brought you back here." Elsa laughed.

"Well then we had a rough night, so what's on the agenda today? Destroying more imperial targets?"

"Even better we are going to destroy the heart of the criminal empire of Jabba the Hut for good, thus severing the first empire's trade route and ending crime that has grown rampant throughout the galaxy!" Anakin smiled those words music to his ears, for a long time the Jedi had let crime run rampant through out the galaxy but it was time to bring it down. "What are we waiting for? Let's go~" Elsa suddenly using her arms held him down now on top of him she leaned forward.

"What are you doing Darling?" he asked unable to move.

"Darling let's make out and spend some time together!" Anakin nodded as Elsa kissed him passionately as she placed her hands on his cheeks, while Anakin placed his hands behind her back as the adrenaline rushing through their veins.

The invasion was going well as planned as ten planets were already liberated from the first empire, as more planets ally towards the Eternal Republic the imperials rally their fleets in preparation for an attack, having little to no intelligence they decided to go straight in hoping their vast naval superiority would overwhelm them sending in the fourth, fifth and sixth fleets to engage the republic fleet only to be decimated within an hour taking high causalities losing a total of five hundred ships plus another hundred cruisers, those who survived were either executed or taken prisoner.

Having suffered a decisive defeat both the Emperor and Empress ordered funds to be poured into producing more ships like the super star destroyers, the new tie interceptors and resurgence class star destroyers also the eclipse class dreadnoughts also calling in a few high ranking admirals from retirement hoping this will turn the tide in their favor but little did they know the republic armadas was led by none other than Gallius Rax and his wife and they were more than prepared for whatever the first empire can throw at them.

Elsa and Anakin at last got out of bed getting dressed in their armor while teleporting to the Sovereign as Anna and Hans were waiting for them in the war room, Elsa pressed the button to reveal a massive galactic map while pointing at the planet Nal Hutta and the other planets surrounding it.

"Anna I want you and Hans to take the armada and divide them into two groups, capture the planets and the leaders if they refuse to surrender execute them, but those who do surrender place them in chains and send them back to prison in Arenedelle I will personally deal with them later."

"Hans you need to coordinate our ground forces along with the force lords Elisesa and Drakel take a few thousand force lords destroy whatever stands in your way."

"Anakin and me are going to pay a visit to Jabba the Hut and along with some of the sith station there, we will introduce them to how we treat criminal scum like him in Arendelle!"

"Are you planning to execute him Elsa?" asked Anna curiously.

"There are much worse punishments than death, he is not getting away with his crimes so easily this time we will deal with this filth once and for all!"

"Now let's get going the faster we deal with this scum the better." as they teleported to the command bridge. "Captain! Nal Hutta immediately this time do not cloak we are going to reveal ourselves to the galaxy!"

"Yes your highness!" as the crew punch in the coordinates arriving at Nal Hutta, the republic fleet had successfully defeated the combined might of the first empire and huts fleets while their ground forces were having a tough time breaching the citadel. However receiving armored reinforcements thanks to Elsa their defenses began to slowly crumble.

"Let's go!" as they teleported straight into the heat of battle.

Elsa appeared right beside general Rex but he was too preoccupied to noticed stepping forward raising her hands wide as turrets, blaster bolts, bounty hunters, soldiers, tanks and even sith were caught in her grasp using the force she lifted them into the air, clapped her hands together as they came smashing into one another as Anakin appeared beside and yelled with his lightsaber drawn.

"ATTACK!" as they charged forward straight into the citadel with the whole republic army behind them, with fifty force lords alongside of them acting as the front line assault force, within the citadel they found many bounty hunters, assassins with dozens of sith waiting for them as Darth Numra and her two shadow guards awaited them sensing their power in the force to be even ten times stronger than hers she prepare for the immediate confrontation.

Jabba the Hut mobilised all his remaining army to counter the attack including many of his experienced bounty hunters, while Elsa and the republic army swiftly pushed deeper and deeper into the citadel wiping out many of Jabba's best men as they approached the front door of his command room, Darth Numra and her shadow guards along with dozens of sith leaped from above ambushing the republic army as the force lords engage them in combat while Darth Numra and her shadow guards attack Elsa and Anakin.

Elsa and Anakin sensed the power of the dark side strong in them, "You radiate with the power of the dark side but it will not avail you!" said Elsa holding her radiant silver lightsaber firmly in her hand.

"You Jedi are all the same cocky and arrogant no wonder your order fell so easily!" She taunted.

"We are no Jedi!" they both spoked together as Anakin attacked the two shadow guards while Elsa attacked Darth Numra while trying to breach the Empress defense but Elsa blocked or dodged them while delivering a furry of multiple blows.

"You are as powerful as my master say.." while attempting to gain the upper hand as she used the dark side empowering her.

"Taste the fury of the dark side!" The lady of the sith strike her knee but Elsa's armor absorbed all the impact.

"What?!" She fell back in shock as Elsa swung her lightsaber but narrowly missed.

"Beskar armor, able to withstand and absorbed any lightsaber strike! You will need to do better than that!" just as Elsa dashed towards her swinging her lightsaber three times.

Darth Numra blocked the first strike while dodging the second but the third took her right hand off, as she yelled in pain screaming falling to the floor. Dropping her lightsaber just as Elsa picked it up using the force while pointing the tip of her lightsaber near the lady of the sith's neck.

"You have two choices, either you surrender and join me or I will execute you myself! Decide now!" Darth Numra looked at Elsa, she was send to kill her but there was no say she could win sensing her significant power in the force, she wielded her options as Elsa's superheated silver plasma was pointing straight at her neck perhaps she was more powerful than her masters themselves or not she had met her match and decided if you can't beat them join them.

"I pledge my allegiance to you, as long as you don't kill me.." Numra heard the hissing of the silver lightsaber as it deactivated while hearing the Empress voice.

"I want you to close your eyes and relax this might take a few moments." said Elsa as she stood down touching the edge of her severed hand slowly she felt her bones being formed as five bone fingers begin forming followed by her veins and finally her flesh and her nails, Elsa using her power reconnected her now newly formed hand and veins back into her body prompting her mind and her heart to accept the new hand, Numra feeling overjoyed her new hand smiled as she opened her eyes.

"This is incredible!" She said as they both rosed to their feet.

"I will take that as a compliment, I have a new role for you I want to take charge of the former sith which are now in the academy, study the ways of the Force while teaching the new apprentices the power of the force."

"It will be done your majesty!" She bowed as Elsa montioned for her to followed while Anakin rejoin them after dispatching the shadow guards exhausted after a long fight.

"I sensed Jabba behind this durasteel door, let break it down and finished this fight." They both nodded as all three of them focus their power in the force, the door slowly begin to crack while using both they forced it opened as the ground begin to tremble while Elsa conjured a gigantic force bolt as the door was pushed striaght into the war.

"JABBA THE HUT!" As Elsa walked straight passed the now frightened bounty hunters and assassins each step she took the ground tremble as cracks spread everywhere throughout the room the whole place could collapse any moment as she stood facing him face to face. While Numra and Anakin walked beside her their lightsabers at the ready.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked the translater droid as Jabba stood his ground.

 _"YOUR CRIMES AGAINST THE PEOPLE OF THIS GALAXY ENDS TODAY! I ELSA GRAND EMPRESS OF THE NEWLY FORMED ETERNAL REPUBLIC SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH! AND YOUR ASSOCIATES ALONG WITH YOU! FOR TOO LONG YOU HAVE PLAGUED THIS GALAXY WITH YOUR CRIME AND CORRUPTION BUT NO MORE!"_

Before the translater droid could say a word Elsa deactivated him, while turning her attention back to Jabba as the other hutts watch everything from a holochannel. Elsa eyes sparkle with lightning reached its peak as it lightning struck straight down at Jabba only smoke was left as he was teleported to a dark dimension where the victims he killed in cold blood ripped him apart piece by piece only to do it again when he reformed.

 _"YOU OTHER HUTTS, ASSASSINS AND BOUNTY HUNTERS WILL SHARE THE SAME FATE AS HIM, AN ETERNALTY OF SUFFERING IS THE FATE OF THOSE WHO OPPRESS AND KILL FOR MONEY NOW LET MONEY BE YOUR MASTER AND YOU BE ITS SLAVE!"_

With that the criminal empire of the Hutts ceased to exist which will send a message to every criminal that their days of crime are over.

The words were barely out of her mouth when lightning struck them while they attempted to flee but no avail, they were all caught at once teleported to another hellish dimension where three pure golden woman dressed in golden robes with gold skin carrying staffs bind their necks, hands and legs together chaining them up and dragging them into the lake of fire, tightening the chains as they yelled in pain while pure burning gold was poured into their mouths screaming as their bodies and organs turned into pure gold. They waited as their bodies will reform just for them to do it all over again. "We are done here let's get back to the ship." just as she teleported them and the rest of the army back as well, appearing on the command deck she punched a button to open the holochannel to Lord Admiral Gallius Rax, "Admiral! Send thirty ships to the Nal Hutta, I want you to glass the planet till its nothing but a barren moon!"

"It will be done your majesty!" as he bowed just as thirty resurgence class battleships arrived to forming up next to the Sovereign, this ships had two purposes to destroy any capital ships and were made specially to glass any planet to dust.

"Captain I leave you in charge of the glassing of this planet make sure it's done!" said Elsa as he bowed his head while she teleported to the war room to plan her next move.

"Elsa.. Elsa!" as the voice of the late Jedi master Qui Gon Jinn appeared before her.

"Who..who are you?" asked Elsa.

"I am Qui Gon however, there is no time to explain right now you need to set a course to the planet Circrpous V, I will explain more when you arrive!" said the grey Jedi ghost as he disappeared.

Elsa teleported Anakin to the war room, "We need to get to Circrpous V now, we will take the new interceptors they will get us there faster!" Before Anakin can ask she grabbed his hand as they both made their way to the hangar, taking their ships while setting a course for the planet as they jumped into hyperspace.

What would they find in Circrpous V, maybe a way to end this war or a way to defeat the two dark lords of the sith even this could be a trap designed to lure them out into the open, the first empire had begun to tighten it's grip on its remaining planets while increasing its war machine as everyone worked around the clock day and night as they begin to lose ground.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note, "Hey guys! Want to thank you so much for taking the time to read the story and do leave a review if you like the story as it will me write much faster.**

 **Anyways, Will Elsa survive the metamorphorsis or will she be consumed by its power, what is the Emperor and Empress planning for the galaxy and would Hans be able to survive the imminent crash?**

 **Stay tuned for much more as the war heats up, get ready for much more! Enjoy your Sunday too! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 The Battle of Corellia.**

They finally came out of hyperspace as they flew towards Circrpous V the planet was a cloud covered mist jungle world fortunately Elsa made sure both their interceptors was made with a special hull that can withstand any turbulence, they entered into the atmosphere slowly their cockpits begin to shake seeing a energy storm in front of them they changed course to avoid the storm, going around the storm they stumbled upon the temple they were searching for it look like a black ziggurat in the middle of the forest.

"We need more space to land there is too little space for any of our ships." said Elsa.

"I have an idea!" Anakin pressed the trigger on the stick firing a rapid salvo of cannon fire destroying most the rainforest surrounding the temple, making more than enough space for both of them to land.

"Very impressive Skyboy!" said Elsa while they both landed their ships on the ground and sat foot on the ground immediately sensing a disturbance in the force, something was coming it was big as the leafs began to shake, they ignited their lightsabers ready for whatever was coming towards them it was getting closer as trees begin falling down one by one suddenly the trembling stopped.

"Its here! But where is it?" asked Elsa tightening her grip on her lightsaber.

Then suddenly it sprang at full speed towards them as they saw it coming having less than a split second to react they jumped high into the air landing behind the creature. It turned to face them giving out a thunderous roar it's skin was black while it's massive head had two enormous horns with razor sharp teeth, two black eyes and thick hide all over its body finally it's three claws were sharp enough to tear down rainforest and prey with ease.

"What is this thing? It's huge!" asked Elsa.

"That is a tyrant Rancor, famously known to grow to twenty meters in height and weight thirty tons and thinks we are lunch." replied Anakin.

Elsa raised her hands aiming at the beast through her fingertips unleashing a massive torrents of white lightning towards as it recoil and roared in pain, the beast was immobilsed taking full of advantage of the moment both of them plunge their lightsabers into the it's chest but nothing happened as it looked at them angrily and smack them aside with its massive mass claws into the temple's walls, luckily their armor absorbed most of the impact.

"How do we kill this beast it seems to have no weak spot!" said Elsa.

Anakin looked at the beast realising if the body was well armored then it must be head, deciding to take a gamble formulating a plan he turned to Elsa.

"The head we aim for the head I will distract it, you leap and plunge your lightsaber straight into his head! Ready? GO!" Elsa barely had time to react when Anakin charged at the beast dodging it's attacks while Elsa leaped high into the air landing on his head and plunge her lightsaber directly into his head shocking it with lightning, the beast fell to the ground with Elsa still standing on its head.

"Well done Darling you have just taken down your first Rancor!" said Anakin impressed by her skills, Anakin using his lightsaber cut off a piece of its horn and gave it to Elsa as a gift.

"That's so sweet of you! I will keep it as a nice trophy!" She hugged him lovingly he returned the hug and parted from it as they both stood at the temple entrance.

"Very good Elsa! You have done exactly as I have asked." the ghost of Qui Jon appeared in front of both of them with his hands behind his back.

"Master? Why are we here?" asked Anakin.

"You two are here by the will of the Force it has brought you to claim what will help you in the coming battle, for it is there where you will confront the Emperor and Empress and bring balance to the force, now step in and claim what's yours! I will see you soon!"

"But we don't know anything about me can you tell us more about them?" asked Elsa.

"They are very powerful in the dark side your power Elsa is not strong enough to defeat them yet but you will soon and so will you Anakin, enter into the temple and claim the power which will be used to defeat them, the force will be with you."

Before they could ask another question he disappeared, looking towards the temple it has a bright light shining within prompting them to enter gazing at each other they slowly entered into the temple not knowing what they will find but believe it was the key to winning this war and defeating both Palpatine and Abelroth.

The invasion led by Anna was successful the conquest of Nal Shadda the heart of the criminal empire of the Hutts was finally brought down, and burned along with the rest of the crime lords, gangsters, mobsters and the Hutts who were behind the numerous crimes committed in the name of the first empire, not only that they had successfully cut off one of the critical supply routes with that gone both Palpatine and Abelroth were forced to find an alternative, as Anna leading in front paraded them all through out the streets of Nal Shadda with their hands, mouths and legs chained up as she and the other force lords alongside the republic army escorted them humiliating them publicly as the people jeered at them some threw food while others jumped for joy at last the tyranny of the Hutts were now brought to justice. They finally stopped at the public courtyard while Anna used the force to turn every news holochannel facing her and the prisoners she captured behind her as she stood on the platform delivering a public speech, as her eyes glow brightly with fire.

"CITIZENS OF THE GALAXY MY NAME IS ANNA I AM THE GRAND PRINCESS OF THE NEWLY FORMED ETERNAL REPUBLIC, BEFORE ME YOU SEE ALL THE CRIME LORDS, GANGSTERS, MOBSTERS AND THE HUTTS WHO HAS BROUGHT SO MUCH MISERY TO THE GALAXY, BUT TODAY NO LONGER FOR WE STAND ON THE THRESHOLD WHERE CRIME IS COMPLETELY OBLITERATED, GAZE AT THEM NOW FOR YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE THEIR FACES AGAIN!"

Anna mentally informed Elsa the invasion was successful and the every criminal, crime lords, gangsters, mobsters and the Hutts were all rounded up in chains and was awaiting further instructions on what to do with them.

"Anna! Execute them all with your power do what you see fit and make sure they never see the light of day ever again!" replied Elsa mentally.

"CITIZENS OF THE GALAXY THEIR FATE HAS NOW BEEN DECIDED, NO LONGER WILL YOU SUFFER THEM OR TOLERATE THEM ANY LONGER FOR THOSE WHO OPPRESS AND EXTORT FOR MONEY TO MAKE THEMSELVES RICH WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN, TODAY THEY WILL LEARN THE TRUE MEANING OF SUFFERING FIRST HAND!"

Her words were barely out of her mouth when a huge pillar of fire descended upon the prisoners standing there and burned them from head to toe very intensively, "ARRAAAGGGHHHHH!" they yelled shrieking in pain briefly as they were teleported to a dark volcanic hellish dimension, their bodies with their hands and legs were tied in reinforced spike chains, placing them in an open tomb as the spike chain tightened it's grip piercing through their skin, casuing them to yell in pain while a huge gigantic snake force its way through into their mouth eating their organs before they were thrown into the heart of the hellish volcano burning in agony, only to be reform so it can happen all over again.  
"NAL SHADDA WILL BE KNOWN TODAY AS THE FIRST CITY FREE OF CRIME, EVERYONE WILL LIVE IN PEACE WITHOUT ANY FEAR THE REPUBLIC ARMY WILL ENSURE YOUR SAFETY FOR LET THE CELEBRATIONS BEGIN!"

What followed was a thunderous round of applause and shouts of joy after so many decades of being under the brutal rule of criminals they were now finally free, just as fifty republic resurgence ship coated white laced with red entered the atmosphere as clones move in to establish order routing out any remaining criminals and tossing them in prison forever never to see the light of day again.

Hans lead ad successful invasion liberating the other surrounding planets near Nal Shadda, destroying any pockets of resistance and tearing down most criminal strongholds destroying their hold on the planets while liberating many people who were taken captive to be sold as slavery while rounding up and executing any Hutts and crime lords. The Criminal Empire of the Hutts ceased to exist every memory and records containing any knowledge of its existence was completely wipe away as if it never existed, Hutt space was now the Eternal Republic space many more republic ships pour in to secure the planets maintaining peace and order many statues of the Hutts were torned down and melted for scarp while their remaining wealth along with the first empire wealth were distributed among the people which was a total of one thousand quadrillion credits to ensure further security and prevent riots and insurgency Anna and Hans set up a few huge command bases along with a contingent of clones placing general Rex in charge.

The temple was dark apart from the light that shone in the middle of the room it was hard to see anything, they both ignited their lightsabers walking through the ancient hall, sensing nothing they move forward the walls were covered with overgrown plants which had taken up residence soon they found a staircase leading upwards as they slowly took a step at time being on the lookout for anything that might came out of the shadows.

"Whoever build this temple planned to be alone, it's almost impossible to see anything in here." said Anakin waving his lightsaber.

"I can relate to that, strangely I sensed nothing in this place." said Elsa.

"We must be getting close this crystal must be very powerful to be hidden in a place like this, I have not even seen or heard of this place before."

"I sensed the crystal very nearby we are getting very close.. wait it's beyond this door, maybe booby trapped get ready." They both closed their eyes using the force the begin to ascend upwards to reveal a human like statue, with two glowing white kaiburr crystals in his eyes. They approached and looked at it sensing the immense power within it all they needed to do was take the crystals and used them for their own just as the ghost of Qui Jon appeared beside them.

"Very good you both have done as I have asked, now you need retrieve the crystal and use its power the crystal is very ancient and powerful both of you will wield its power granting you to ability to heal, use force lightning and empower yourself and anyone close to you also magnifying your power in the force a thousand times with this you will be able to stand toe to toe with the Emperor, it's time take the crystal and use it bring balance to the force."

Elsa and Anakin stretch out their hands as the glowing crystals emerged from the socket of the statue as it reached into their palms, feeling warmth they sat down to mediate on the force closing their eyes as both their lightsabers were slowly being dismantle in midair, Elsa deciding not to waste their crystals used her powers to combine both their crystals into one, the two crystals collided as a bright light appeared while being fused together as one placing their new crystals into the hilt the process was now completed as they held their lightsabers in their hands wondering if the fusion had worked.

"Here goes everything.." said Anakin just they both ignited their lightsabers together.

The result was a radiant glowing white superheated plasma blade, a white circular glow appeared on the tip of the hilt as volatile energy begin to form rising till it reached the tip of the blade, Elsa and Anakin felt their connection to the force strengthen a thousand times over just as Anakin conjured force lightning at the statute totally destroying it in a few seconds.

"This is new, I was not able to do this before." said Anakin looking at the palms of his hands.

"Incredible! I think we should get back into the fight I sensed the empire is about to strike back." said Elsa as she teleported with Anakin back to the ships departing the planet setting the coordinates back to the Sovereign and jumping into hyperspace.

"Elsa your power has increased in the force but now you need to venture to planet Mortis, and see the one called the Father he will instruct you further from there will you stand a fighting chance against the Empress."

"Anakin change of plans we are heading to the planet Mortis to see the Father." said Elsa as she locked the coordinates as they both jumped into hyperspace.

Admiral Piett stood outside the conference door the Emperor had called an emergency meeting with all admirals and generals are required to attend, he adjusted his uniform and dusted off the dirt from his grey imperial shirt while adjusting his grey hat and took a deep breathe before he pulled the handle down and opened the door, there he saw admirals seated on the right while the generals sat on the left as the Emperor sat at the head of the table, an empty lay right in front of him but he didn't dare sit down not till the Emperor allowed him to.

"Admiral Piett! Good! You may sit, now to discuss the growing threat of this new republic, what are your reports?" as the Emperor crossed his hands together.

One of the admirals spoked up, "My lord, we don't know too much except their ships are powerful, already one ship took out three of our star destroyers, we are in need of new ships."

"Hmmm, would anyone else like to speak up?"

"My lord, these ships are model of our original resurgence class but only upgrade and twice as powerful, however with our new TIE Crusaders and Dragoons we might have a chance of destroy them." said General Tagge.

"Indeed, I have prepare the ships they are already in production and we have two new capital ships the Sovereign and the Predator class, these battleships and carriers will be more than are match for this republic." said Director Krennic head of weapons development project.

"Sir…Sir…Sir!" As a imperial officer barged in, "we have… lost… control of the…entire…outer…rim worlds! Intelligence reports says the republic fleet is gathering at Corellia!"

Emperor Palpatine annoyed with the interruption turn and zap him with sith lightning instantly killing him while picking the folder containing the reports handing it over to Admiral Piett as he signaled three stormtroopers to dispose of the body turning his attention back to them.

"You must prevent them from taking Corellia, that planet is of significant importance to our empire, take the fleets and destroy this republic before it gets out hand!" said Palpatine.

"I am promoting you Admiral Piett to High Admiral and you General Tagge to High General, you will have control of the fleets and the army, I expect you admirals to follow both of them an destroy this republic this meeting adjourned."

"Yes my lord!" as he got up walked out of the door and towards the elevator.

"Director Krennic! How is the progress on the new ship?" asked Palpatine.

"Its going well my lord it will be ready by seven months minimum." He replied.

"Good! I want you to construct new ships to counter this republic threat, too many of our ships are already been destroyed by incompetent officers which brings me to you General Tagge, I want you to purge the imperial army of traitors and any signs of incompetent officers within the ranks of the Empire, now go bring glory to the first empire!"

"Yes my lord!" as they both bowed while heading off to their duites while Palpatine walked towards the command deck of the now ready imperium ultra class star destroyer, with the capability of carrying thousands of TIE fighters and bombers, with cloning facilties along with a small flotilla of capital ships, infinite supplies by the world devastators and the ability to destroy planets boasting a impressive length of two hundred and sixty meters it was the largest and longest ship in the imperial fleet.

"With this new ship and along with the fleets, the republic will be crushed under foot!" Emperor Palpatine gazed through the widow watching the construction of another weapon while envisioning of the universe under their combined power just as he smiled.

They arrived out of hyperspace planet Mortis there before them flying into the atmosphere, Elsa sensed the planet was powerful with both the light side and dark side of the Force as they both flew into the planet passing through the clouds, it was now night as they landed solid ground climbing out of their ships they sensed a powerful presence rivaling both the combined power of them as a grey robe figure with long white and a white bearded figure walked towards them standing at the same height as them. They both drew their lightsabers pointing straight at his throat but he remained calm.

"Who are you?" asked Elsa firmly clinging tightly to her lightsaber ready to strike at any moment.

"I am the Father from whom you seek we were aware of you, the moment you entered our atmosphere in fact we have been waiting for you both." said the Father examining both of them.

"What exactly do you want from us?" asked Anakin his eyes locked with the Father's as he turned to face him.

"To help you defeat Abelroth is that not why you have come? Put your weapons away I mean you no harm." he replied.

Sensing the truth in his words they deactivated their lightsabers while still being cautious, the force was significantly powerful in him as he montioned for them to follow him just as he led them towards a underground cave which was unusually bright. The Father sensed Elsa's tremendous power but it still wasn't enough to defeat Abelroth she was the goddess of chaos incarnate wielding the power of a hundred billion stars compared to Elsa's power of just one hundred million stars, she needed something much more and he knew what would defeat her but it was a risk with that amount of power able to drive any force user no matter how strong in the force insane but he had no choice either this or the other galaxies fall under eternal darkness under Abelroth forever.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Elsa.

"I am taking you to the pool of knowledge a place that's forbidden for anyone to enter, but you are permitted your power is still not insufficient to destroy Abelroth she is a being of chaos incarnate, the only way you can defeat her is through this pool, this is the only way you can defeat her."

"What is this pool and what does it do?" asked Elsa.

"The pool of knowledge will grant immense power and enable you to defeat Abelroth, to which I might implied you must succeed." said the Father.

"And if I don't? What will happened?" The Father stopped and turned a dreadful look on his face can clearly to be seen.

"Then this galaxy and your galaxy everyone you love will be enslaved to her will!" as he resumed walking while they both followed behind him.

"We have not heard from Empress Elsa in awhile, what should we do?" asked Gallius Rax with his wife and general Rex as they appeared on the holocommunicater as Anna decided what to do next as they looked at the map setting her eyes on Corellia.

"Lord Rax! What is on Corellia? Is that the empire's primary supply line?" he decided to check with his intelligence officers within a minute he returned.

"As a matter of fact it is, what are your orders?" Anna replied promptly.

"Lord Rax send a hundred ships to Corellia we are going to plan a surprise for the empire." said Anna as she smiled.

"It will be done at once, but if may what is your plan?"

"Simple deploy your ships in oval formation, when the empire's fleets arrived they will opened fire and be drawn in, from there assign five hundred ships on the right another five hundred on the left, from there we will deploy our starfighters to finish them off once that is done we will take control of their main supply route and control Corellia itself." said Anna.

"An excellent plan Grand Princess Anna! I will get to it right away!" as he disappeared from the holocommunicater, leaving geneal Rex alone.

"General! I want you to lead the ground Invasion with Highlord Hans and the force lords as you both will coordinate the ground assault destroy any who will not surrender, but if they do take them prison till further notice." commanded Anna.

"It will be done your majesty!" as the holocommunicater shut off while Anna stood with Hans on the command deck as he kissed her briefly and left to join the force lords waiting in the hangar as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

They came at last out of the cave to find standing on the shore of the great lake surrounded by hills as they approached it the moon reflecting it's light on its blue deep waters, while the Father took a step forward and turned to look at Elsa it was time for the test to see if she was the chosen one.

"We are here! To obtain this power you must sacrifice your powers if you are to pass this test." said the Father as he observe them both.

Elsa remained silent for a moment pondering on that thought to lose all her powers, it was risk she wasn't willing to take at first but considering it further she decided it was worth the risk even of she had to lose herself in the process, it was the Force that had brought her here and it will be the Force will see her though this no matter what the outcome may be.

"I will do it! It will be as the Force wills it!" Before she could take another step she felt Anakin grabbed her right arm.

"You know you may never come out of this alive, what makes you so sure you may even survive this?"

"There is no other way Darling you know this better than I do, but I want you to know no matter what happens I Love You!" Elsa turned and kiss him giving him half of her powers as he felt her power coursing through her veins empowering him as they parted from the kiss.

Elsa closed her eyes as she transformed her force armor into her original ice dress with the transparent snowflake cape, turning to see Anakin one last time as she walked slowly into the water descending deeper into the water closing her eyes till she was fully submerged, Anakin saw her for the last time and turning to Father he asked.

"Will she make it out of this alive?"

"I cannot say, it's either she will wield the power or it consumered her entirely this is beyond my abilities for the future is always in motion, many times its difficult to know for sure what might truly happen or what might not all we need to now is to wait and have faith." Anakin nodded.

Turning to look at the water he hoped she would survive this so many things depended on her, everything was now at risk and if she did not survive this procedure, he will have to take charge pondering in the responsibilities and burdens he would have to undertake not to mention this war alone would be taxing enough, yet he was ready to take it on fully knowing full well he was able to as he sat down crossing his legs closing his eyes and mediating on the Force while having faith the war was going in their favor.

Count Dooku adjust his red cape and his collar preparing to meet with the Empress, he had her finest sith lord leading one of the biggest fleets in the imperial army rivalling those of admirals and moffs and the ruler of Mandalore while holding very significant influence on the imperial Senate, in contribution to his services to his loyal service to the first empire and his master he was awarded with Alderaan and Felucia both very important empire worlds, making last minute adjustment before entering into the throne room as he approached the royals guards as they stepped aside letting him through.

With a push of a button the door opened wide as he entered walking across the narrow walkway, the walls were decorated pure grey while the floor was decorated pure red, to his side was a large stature representing the Emperor and to his left a smiliar statue representing his master keeping his eyes in front he saw a large circular shape window overshadowed Corusant, seeing two huge thrones one on the left and right while halfway there seeing ten royal guards on both sides as they looked at him with vigilance, walking passed them he saw his master with blone hair and radiant white skin wearing a crimson red dress an aura of seductiveness surrounded her but it had no effect on him as he bowed before her in awe and reverence.

"Lord Tyrannus! Welcome! Arise my friend we have much to discuss!" as she rosed from her throne while walking towards the balcony on the far left of the throne. He rosed to his feet while walking beside her as they saw the black starless skies.

"You are aware of this threat of the risen republic are you not?" She said intentively.

"Yes it's most interesting how we know so little of this threat." he replied.

"Which brings me to the topic at hand, I want you to mobilise the mandalorians and get them ready to fight this growing threat while you will lead them." said Abelroth as she stared into the endless traffic of glittering lights of the restless city.

"Perhaps we could also rally the senators and do politicians to our side, if we win their support we will win this war." said Lord Tyrannus.

"Yes! That will work well in our favor bring this war to an end swiftly, do that too how many mandalorians are ready for combat so far?"

"Close to nearly a million and another million more in reserve." replied Lord Tyrannus.

"Very good! See that they are ready within a day, we will win this war it's only a matter of time, yet it's a pity we know so little about this enemy."

"The Force might tell us who we are dealing with?"

"Only to hit a block in the Force which feels uncomfortable, but no matter we must end this threat before it gets out of hand, strange I no longer sensed her presence in the Force." said Abelroth feeling both surprised and fearful wondering what could it mean, she tried reaching out to the Force but still blocked again her thoughts became fearful.

Count Dooku sensed her fear for a brief moment this was very unlikely his master, slowly he began to understand why this rival had the potential of the chosen one which he concluded was the cause of her fear, but he hid those thoughts away before she could sensed him.

"We are done here, do what you need to do to bring a swift and decisive victory Lord Tyrannus!" said Abelroth as he bowed to her and left her presence.

"I must find out more about this chosen one and this republic who has seemingly appeared out of nowhere." he said approaching his ship departing Corusant and jumping to Hyperspace heading to Mandalore.

High Admiral Piett jumped out of hyperspace with the first and second fleets of the imperial navy with a fleet of a thousand ships blockading the planet Corellia, he knew he had to succeed if he lose Corellia the first empire would be in serious trouble. The republic navy arrived with a hundred ships advancing in a oval shaped formation which astounded the admiral their ships were coated white with a long red tile like paint on the middle of their ships but more than that they had a huge crimson snowflake opposite of their engines. The Admiral looked closer behind the new modified and upgraded resurgence class battlecrusiers were a new type of ships he had not seen before.

"All ships engage the republic ships tear them apart!" as the imperial ships advance but the republic ships had no open fire yet.

"Surround them and destroy them!" they still did not open fire which surprised him.

"Their shields are holding what is going on?" he took a closer look at the new ships they had the same hull as the resurgence class but had ten hangars of each side, then he realised it was a trap.

"All ships RETREAT~" he was far too late the trap now had been sprung.

Five hundred republic ships arrived on both sides surrounding them on all sides, there was no way they could retreat or escape they were now boxed in seeing there was no other choice he ordered them to fire at will.

"ALL SHIPS FIRE!" Commanded Anna as all the cannons aboard the republic ships turned their guns unleashing volleys of green blaster bolts while the carriers deployed the X-Wings and A-Wings like a nest of angry hornets bombarding the imperial ships as the X-Wings blowing the tie fighters and interceptors out of the black sky as they fell like leafs dropping down while simply disintegrated into a ball of fire on the imperial star destroyers and battlecrusiers, while in the midst of the fighting hundreds of republic gunships poured out the hangar of the carriers proceeding to Corellia escorted with X-wings and Y-wings.

They entered into the atmosphere almost reaching their destination when suddenly one of the X-Wings was hit by a red blaster bolt as the sky soon filled with blaster fire both to left and to the right as the pilots struggled to avoid getting hit as more and ships began to take hit after hit just as Hans saw the gunship on his right was hit crashing into the ground, the clouds were not helping at all obscuring their view but they had to pressed on as five more gunships were hit finally they cleared the clouds only to find a imperial star destroyer right in front of them as it opened fire on his gunship narrowly missing as the pilot pulled up trying to avoid their fire, but took a hit on the right wing as it burst into flames finally the X-Wings took care of the star destroyer destroying its command tower as the ship crashed into the ground, as the pilot begin losing control of the gunship he wondered if he may survived this at all as the right engine now caught fire too, they were going down with minimal change of surviving the crash.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note, "Major Character Death in the next chapter! But it's not the end of the story yet we have two more chapters to go before this story ends.**

 **Anyways who are the two apprentices, what is the unknown rings they are wearing and who will win this fight as it comes to a close.**

 **Up next, Elsa and Anakin confronts Abelroth and Palpatine.**

 **Stay tuned for so much more as this story concludes within the next upcoming chapters, but here is the good news! I WILL BE WRITING ANOTHER STORY IT WILL BE PART TWO OF THIS STORY, EXPECT IT SOON!" :D**

 **Chapter 38 The Awakening Of Elsa.**

The gunship came diving down they were close to crashing the pilot pull the stick up with all his strength lifting the nose of the gunship as they hit the ground as the gunship slided turning as it turned sideways, Hans coughed for a few seconds surveying the damage as he looked around all the clones were dead with five Force Lords still alive thanks to their cortosis armor Hans walked towards them taking them by the hand and helping them up, they heard the ground tremble and the sound of boots they ignited their lightsabers holding it firmly as they heard the sound grew louder sensing them surround the gunship.

"We need to be quiet, don't make any sound or move a muscle." said Hans.

"That sound it's the sound of two AT-ST! We will crushed if we don't get out of here!" cried one of them.

"Calm yourself and remember your training! We need to stay and wait for reinforcements." commanded Hans.

They heard the sound of a squadron of ten X-Wings approaching as they shot the AT-ST'S on their neck destroying the walker as it's neck fell straight to the ground squashing a few unfortunate stormtroopers beneath it while the other X-wings destroyed what's left of it clearing the way for the gunships to land, while two hundred gunships followed behind them landing as clone troopers rushed out engaging the stormtroopers as seventy armored transports descended from the sky bringing with them tanks and artillery while hundred U-Wings landed as the Five Hundred And First led by genereal Rex poured out carrying rocket launchers and heavy machine guns following their clone troopers into battle finishing off the already the retreating stormtroopers, as general Rex reached the crashed gunship as Hans using the Force pushed the door aside leaping out killing a heavy assault stormtrooper in the process while the other Force Lords finished the remainder off as two hundred drop pods descended from the sky landing as the hatches opened as the Force Lords ignited their golden lightsabers rally around Hans.

"General Rex! You have my thanks for the rescue, how far are we from the capital city?" asked Hans.

"We are not that far Sir, according to intelligence the imperial forces there are heavy it's going to take some time." he replied.

"Then let's get going we have a war to win!" said Hans as the general saluted him as both of them and the Force Lords charged forward.

Hundreds of the gunships, U-Wings and armored transports came pouring in dropping with them hundreds of thousands of clones, TX saber tanks, A-five juggernauts and self propelled heavy artillery with full support of the republic navy as republic carriers escorted with a few resurgence class ships entered into the atmosphere standing by as they marched to the capital city while engaging the imperial army, the imperial navy arrived with more reinforcements bringing more AT-ST'S , with elite troopers and tanks to secure the capital city as a super star destroyer led by general Tagge arrived to support the imperial army and garrison there while the TIE fighters engage the republic navy as both armies clashed clones against stormtroopers both of them on the opposite side but they were not aware of it as their trainings were put to the test.

High Admiral Piett lost most of his fleets appealing to the Emperor for help as his ship was taking damage from the X-Wings his shields were holding but not for very long, the Emperor appeared on the holocommunicater as he gazed at the admiral patiently awaiting news of his report.

"My lord! We have been ambushed and in need of reinforcements!" cried Piett.

"Your blunder has caused me a major setback and now Admiral Piett you will die!" using the Force he lifted him into the air and force choke him as his bones cracked falling to the ground lifeless as the Emperor disappeared as the holocommunicater went blank, the shields were gone as the X-Wings destroyed the imperial resurgence battleship as the ship ruptured within splitting the ship in half.

The republic navy under the command of Anna finished off the remaining imperial ships which was in complete disarray within minutes all their ships were completely destroyed either by the X wings or by the republic resurgence battlecrusiers themselves, some escape in escape pods only to find themselves pick up and taken prisoners while the remaining TIE fighters too face total annihilation the battle for space superiority over Corellia was over, the republic had won. Anna quickly commanded the fleets to secure the planet while coordinating the supply route for the republic army keeping them supplied while they marched to the capital.

Count Dooku arrived at Mandalore as his ship docked at the palace, as a servant droid attended to him briefing him on the latest news after hearing enough he dismissed it, arriving at the throneroom he sat down to think about the new republic and their leader who was becoming a very significant threat to Abelroth and Palpatine, he sensed the fear in her for a moment he needed to know more perhaps the force could provide an answer to the mystery surrounding this, he closed his eyes mediating on the force seeing the republic forces on Corellia pressed their advance towards while the imperial forces were doing their best to halt their advance, as he felt himself being pulled from that vision to seeing a female face fully submerged in water her eyes closed focusing his gaze on her, he wondered who was she.

"Count Dooku! I am aware of your plot and I have felt your presence in the Force, you seek clairvoyance do you not?"

"Who are you? I sensed your power you are a powerful being!"

"I am the sword which will cut off the head of the first empire and destroy it's heart, I am the one you sought and found! I am Grand Empress Elsa the republic is under my command which you are about to fight."

"So you are the one behind all this, but it doesn't explain why my masters couldn't reached you." said the count.

"Your masters manipulated the force and abused it's power, now it's time to put an end to them once and for all, their reign is about to come to an end and if you join them you too will perish but there is a different path."

"You are no match for them, my master could drive anyone insane if she wanted and destroy a army and planets if she wanted too!"

At this Elsa opened her eyes as his body froze as his lightsaber was taken from him hovering in between them, she dismantle his lightsaber taking the red crystal discarding the other components with a wave of her hand, focusing her power within her eyes as a beam of light from both her eyes zap the crystal completely disintegrating within seconds, the count rub his eyes but Elsa stretch out her hand a map of the entire galaxy appeared on the palm of her right hand.

"Do you see this, I have the power to destroy them entirely altough it will be taxing on me I can do it if I wanted to, but unlike your master I don't rule through fear but through a different power." said Elsa.

"I am aware of your desires count, you seek to have a army of force users at your command I can provide with that if you swear your loyality and allegiance to me alone!" said Elsa waiting to see what he would do.

The count thought about it for a moment all his life he wanted this more than anything now it was right here on a silver platter, he must keep this from his master while working within the empire to maintain his secrey he will sith alchemy to disguised his intentions thus preventing his master from finding out his deepest thoughts hoping this would work he made his decision.

"I Count Dooku swear my complete undying loyality and allegiance to you and promise to serve you Grand Empress Elsa to the best of my abilities!" Elsa gave him her best regal smile as she spoked.

"Rise Marquees Dooku! Since you are in charge of the mandalorians on Mandalore, I assume you plan to aid in the empire on Corellia?" asked Elsa.

"I was planning that, but what do you have in mind your majesty?"

"I want you to use the mandalorians against them you will catch them off balance and surprised them thus bringing an end to assault on Corellia! And soon we will assault the Corusant heart of the first empire bringing it down crashing on their heads."

"I have shielded your mind against your masters, they will face the smiliar block like they did with me the Force itself will protect you, from their further probing into your mind I have great plans for you Marquees Dooku do what you must and serve me well and you have your hearts desire and more, time for you to go I sensed your army is awaiting your orders and you will see me again but before you go, you will need a new lightsaber!"

Elsa closed her eyes once again as she conjured a new golden crystal on the palm of her hand, as it begin to formed as the pieces came together after ten seconds the crystal was complete while the other components came together Elsa handed him his curved lightsaber back as he activated it this time as the white gold superheated plasma burst with energy.

"Impressive! Your highness! I will see to the preparations." said Marquees Dooku deactivating his lightsaber.

"Indeed do what you must." as she teleported him back to the throneroom while she closed her eyes to resume her mediation it was nearly time to reveal herself to the galaxy.

"Soon, very soon!" She smiled.

General Tagge watched from the command deck of his ship the battle taking place as the republic gunships and transports landed one after one in droves, as tanks and self propelled artillery as well as clone troopers kept pouring as they pushed his men back slowly as they were losing ground however he had a plan in mind, it was time to unleashed the sith on the advancing republic army as the imperial dropships containing the sith landed while engaging the republic army slaughtering them by the dozens buying him enough time to send heavy assault troopers and while deploying heavy carbonite war droids this droids stood eight meters tall carrying a huge shield and a carbonite weapon on its right arm, standing behind them was an incinerator war droids while lacking a shield they carry a powerful flame throwers that burn anything within its radius in addition he deployed the new TIE Crusaders boasting almost the same design as the same the Eta two Jedi interceptor but much faster and versatile making them hard targets to shoot down. The republic army at last reached the capital city only to find dozens of imperials waiting for them as thousands of TIE Crusaders engage the X-Wings in combat while the sith clash with Hans and the force lords pushing them back prompting them to take up defensive positions and hold out for reinforcements which was now under heavy under attack by the other TIE interceptors.

Anakin began to sense something stirring within the waters he saw a small ripple coming from the middle of the lake as another begin to form, looking up to see the night sky as a white light begin to shine down on the waters he wondered what could it mean. Within the waters Elsa stood motionless while suddenly beginning to feel her body stir as she stretch her hands wide as her skin glow radiantly while feeling her organs renewed as the light side of the Force begin manifesting itself with her the color of her clothes begin to change from blue to gold while her cape from transparent to pure white as her eyes opened glowing brightly like the dawn of day as she walked towards the shore, Anakin noticed more ripples as the light begin to shine more intensively as more beams of light begin to shine down on the waters then he saw Elsa emerging out of the waters smiling at him while walking towards him.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Darling it's me! I am now one with the Force it has grant me power beyond imagination." said Elsa as she stood in front of him.

"Which means we have a chance of defeating both the Emperor and Empress at the same time." said Anakin putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe so, but I am going to…die…in a while you will see me….but soon I will be gone..." as tears begin forming in her eyes as a wave of sorrow overwhelm her, placing her hands around him, while Anakin held her in his arms.

"Maybe there is a chance you could return?" asked Anakin.

"I don't know…the Force has not given me a vision, but I can only…hope…" said Elsa more tears begin rolling down her eyes struggling to contain the tears but to no avail.

"My heart is so heavy with sorrow and grief till the point of death, it's crushing me even my soul is deeply burdened yet…yet I will go through this…as the Force wills…we need to~"

"Stay with me for a little longer please..." as a tear begin rolling down his right eye and falling down on her bare shoulder, She begin to sense the intense emotion of sorrow and pain at the thought of losing her feeling his heart beating rapidly, she looked at him lifting her right hand to adjust his head down facing her eyes.

"Even if I should die and leave this universe…I want you to take care of Anna…and…Arendelle... You will take my place as my successor… I have brought you this far… and I Love You Darling!" said Elsa as she wept unable to contain the tears any longer.

The Father look at them sensing the force grew stronger as he didn't just see them in a physical form but through a spiritual form, they were two bright radiant bright lights in the darkness the force had chosen them and it was for this purpose, he sensed their bond was inseparable but now was the time to test if they could endure the coming test that awaited them.

"Darling we have to go…our forces are being overwhelmed." said Elsa as she parted from hug turning to the Father as she nodded while he returned the nodd sensing she understood what was about to happen sensing her calmness as they both teleported into their ships.

"Elsa you are aware Corusant is going to be very heavily defended." said Anakin as he punched in the coordinates for Coreilla, the empire's last bastion.

"There is no other way we have to go there to put an end to this war for good." She said as their took off soaring through the atmosphere.

"We have the numbers and the best ships on our side nothing could go wrong." said Anakin confidently.

"Darling a cornered animal will put up a very fierce fight before it goes down!" Elsa replied as they both jumped into hyperspace.

Anna monitored the situation from the command deck seeing the battle was not going too well her first instinct was send more reinforcements, however with the TIE interceptors engaging the gunships and transports it was impossible to guarantee the safety of her troops she made the hard choice of calling off the reinforcements till she found another way around the problem.

"Captain called off the reinforcements, for now they are on their own.." said Anna with a heavy heart.

"But your highness.. They will be sitting ducks~" said the captain.

"Captain! Deploy the reserve squadron of X-Wings, we need to get our fighters out there and end this blockade!" The captain nodded and relay the order.

Hundreds of X-Wings pour out of all the remaining resurgence battleships as they descended towards the planets giving Anna enough time for her to deploy enough reinforcements for the final push towards the capital, having received the final reinforcements they slowly started to pushed found themselves stopped the imperials have deployed one of their deadliest weapon the new modified version of the AT-ST, the All Terrain Mega Calliber Six assault walkers with two heavy cannons in front and two heavy cannons both on the left and right of its neck, one heavy cannon above its neck and one at the back both a fearsome and intimidating sight as the republic army fell back as they opened fire as the imperial deployed ten of this walkers in defense of the capital city.

"Fall back! Take up defensive positions!" just as the walkers with the imperial army pushed forward.

"Our rockets and artillery do too little damage and we cannot called in for support!" said General Rex as he returned fire at a stormtrooper and a advancing sith in the chest.

"We have to called in an orbital strike immediately those walkers are decimating our army!" as Hans stood up deflecting blaster bolts covering Rex.

"The imperial navy is currently preventing them from reaching us, we can't hold out for too long without any reinforcements Sir!"

"They will come General we need to hold out a bit longer!" As He took a shot to his left hand but continued to cover the General while he shot the trooper in the forehead.

General Tagge observing the battle seeing his forces pushed the republic army back slowly they took heavy causalities forcing to lose ground inch and inch, he contacted the Emperor to inform him of the battle.

"My lord! The Battle goes well we might win this fight!" said the general as he bowed his head reverently.

"Very good! General see to it that their remaining force are~" the captain cut him short with an update.

"SIR! We are detecting multiple republic resurgence ships and carriers approaching the planet with hundreds of X-Wings and a unidentified new starfighter, Wait! Their leaders are leading them too! What should we do?"

"DEAL WITH THIS AT ONCE!" As the captain was held up in the air while the Emperor forced choke him for the interruption as the transmission ended. He ordered the immediate removal of the body and called in the reserve force he held on to in case of an emergency like this, as four eclipse class dreadnoughts entered into the atmosphere activated their primary weapon devastating the republic army as causalities rise to a thousand.

Elsa and Anakin arrived with a fleet of a fifty republic resurgence battlecrusiers and five hundred X-Wings and a new M-Wings she and Anakin designed, taking the nose of the X-Wing while having four engines at the back giving it more speed than the TIE Crusaders with two heavy cannons taken from the X-Wing in its front and one each on the side below the wings while carrying starfighter to starfighter missiles on both tips of its wings, finally able to carry photon torpedoes a one man pilot seat equipped with a R2 unit a mulitrole fighter and bomber in one package, Elsa and Anakin leading the front while the X-Wings and M-Wings at the back as the X-Wings switched to attack formation.

"Go straight in and don't let these thugs scare you!" said Captain Poe Dameron in his black orange laced X wing.

"Captain Poe! You take your squadron along with the five hundred X-Wings engage the imperial navy! Anakin and me will deal with the imperial ground forces! Go we have a war to win!" said Elsa.

"Anakin you take the five hundred M-Wings and deal with those walkers and the imperial ships, I will deal with the general's ship personally and join you afterwards."

They broke formation and went on the offensive as Captain Poe and his forces dealt with the TIE Crusaders and Interceptors as they exchange fire as both sides took causalities as both X-Wings and TIE Crusaders began falling from the sky likes small fire balls but the tide was already turning in the Republic's favor, while Anakin lead his squadron against the imperial army and the walkers aiming directly at head with concentrated multiple shots within a minutes taking them down one by one as they fell to the ground with the other M-Wings dealing with the remainder of the imperial army, now they proceed to deal with the Eclipse class dreadnoughts which by now had deployed more interceptors to counter the incoming M-Wings.

Elsa landed in midst of top of the highest skyscraper, focusing on the force setting her sights on the imperial superstar destroyer as she raised her hands slowing bringing them together pulling the ship down as the engines were disabled preventing any escape ,as the ship begin vibrating violently as every light on the ship went out as the crew struggled to maintain control of the ship but it was no use they were slowly losing control of the ship as fires began emerging out from every deck, general Tagge realising his ship was lost and left the command deck barely made it in time to reached the hangar as everyone was holding on to something as the equipment hit a TIE Interceptor destroying it causing a massive explosion while two more were hit some were caught in the blast while others managed to escape sealing the blast doors but they go far before the flames eventually consume them, piloting a TIE Fighter as the shields to the hangar bay were completely disabled he managed to escape his ship however Elsa trapped him in mid air, trying to accerlate the engine at full speed but to no avail he was stuck as he saw his ship crashed into the ground nose first as the ship split in half the other section fell to the ground as it engulfed in flames.

Elsa pulled his TIE fighter towards her swiftly as she punched through the glass of the cockpit grabbing him by the throat slamming him to the ground as he stood there fearful of what she will do next as he saw the light radiating on both her hands like fire and her eyes glowing and getting brighter by the second as she glared at him, Dooku's arrived just in time to assist to destroying the remaining Esclipe class dreadnoughts while Anakin finished mopping up what was left of the imperial forces on the ground, they had won the day dealing a severe blow to the empire which it may never recover.

"General Tagge! Give me one good reason I should let you live?" asked Elsa placing her right palm facing him.

"I could tell you the location of the Emperor's palace and the security details~" Elsa grab him by the collars of his shirt.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" This time Elsa placed her right hand to his face covering his mouth and nose just as he felt his face burning.

"HHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He felt his face was on fire and yelled in pain as Elsa stopped briefly again to speak.

"FEEL THAT? THAT'S THE PAIN YOU CAUSE FOR ALL THE CRIMES YOU COMMITTED AND THE PEOPLE YOU MURDERED, NOW TELL ME WHERE DOES YOUR EMPEROR AND EMPRESS HIDES! LIE TO ME AGAIN AND I WILL BURN YOUR ENTIRE BODY!" removing her palm to allow him to speak.

"The former Jedi temple on the middle tower, that's where they will be, that's it that's all I know!" said Tagge sweating nervously.

Elsa lifted him high into the air placing him as he turned to look down while holding to Elsa's tightly it was a very long way down, deciding what you to do with him she spoked.

"YOUR CRIMES ARE TOO GREAT TO IGNORE! STARTING FROM RIGHT NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR THEM EVERY MOMENT YOU CLOSED YOUR EYES THE SOULS OF YOUR VICTIMS SHALL HAUNT YOU DAY AND NIGHT, PEACE WILL FLEE FROM YOU AND YOUR EVERY WAKING MOMENT YOU WILL EXPERIENCE PAIN TEN TIMES YOU INFLICTED ON YOUR VICTIMS AS FIRE WILL CONSUME YOU!"

Elsa's words were barely out of her mouth just fire started burning from his neck as he release his grip on Elsa's hand while she let go of his collars, falling fast just as she teleported him to another dimension falling into the deep waters as tentacles of an unknown creature wrapped itself around him dragging him down running out of breath he lost coniousness as the gigantic squid like creature swallowed him whole descending deeper into the dark depths, there was where the nightmare begin finding himself surrounded by victims he killed they pursue him only to find at every turn hellfire blocked until they finally caught up with him chanting, "MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER! HANG HIM, KILL HIM, TEAR HIM APART!" They grabbed hold of him their zombie like faces and bodies smiling devilishly as their hands grab him tearing him piece by piece, waking up only to find himself on fire disintegrating from the inside as he turned into ash only to reform later for it to happened again and again.

Elsa looked down from the skyscraper surveying the city, the battle was already over smiling but there was small detail left to consolidate their victory just she teleported to the prime minister's office appearing before her as she nearly fell back in shock.

"My name is Grand Empress Elsa of the newly formed Eternal Republic and I believe you are surrendered right now?" asked Elsa.

"We have been fighting the imperial for months and we will gladly join your new Republic, you have my full gratitude for liberating my people from this grasp!" said Prime Minster Miru.

"You will not regret it prime minster Miru!" Elsa sensed she had a pure heart and a good soul very hard to find even here.

They both shaked hands Elsa quite surprised to see the first world joining them was Coreilla now without the shipyards and all ace pilots which the empire so enjoyed, they will be seriously lack not only that their best ships were also stored and build here now they will have to build their ships elsewhere taking a much longer time to replenish their lost ships losing valuable time, manpower and the best crew needed to pilot them. Elsa found the Emperor's new ship spanning two hundred and sixty meters wide the Imperium Class star destroyer which was a planet destroyer able to carry a small flotilla of Esclipe to Resurgence class battlecrusiers and dreadnoughts while having near unlimited supplies, cloning facilities and around twenty hangar decks double the size of her carriers finally having almost unlimited range of destroying a few planets the ultimate weapon of fear, Elsa decided she will use it as her main flagship in taking the Corusant thus bringing a swift end to this war for good.

"If this is the Emperor's new toy, I will use it to bring his precious first empire down on him!" She thought to herself surveying the impressive length of the ship, it was the biggest and longest ship she has ever seen but astounded to what lengths the first empire will go to maintain their grip of fear on the galaxy through fear, Elsa promised she will never resort to becoming to what the empire is instead she had something better in mind. Something that will make the empire like a footnote in history to be discarded and forgotten forever.

In total the republic had lost half of its army while imperials lost everything including their best vital ship components needed for their hulls and reflective shielding, which was a devastating blow to the empire along with the Esclipe class dreadnoughts now in the hands of the Republic, while the Republic lost only a few dozens ships but that was all about to change in the next battle which will be the fight of their lives.

Both the Emperor and Empress received the news that Coreilla was lost their hands gripping tightly with rage and fear squeezing the handle of their thrones hard, Palpatine sensed general Tagge was already dead no longer sensing him in the force, as they dented it while they came up with a plan. They will mobilise their elite fleets to counter them and called in two of their best apprentices to eliminate the leaders of this new republic bringing an to them once and for all, the Emperor reached for the holocommunicater contacting the black squadron and omega fleets as their ships arrived in defense of the Corusant their ships coated pure black numbering three thousand equipped with the best ships weaponry, better armor hulls good enough for ramming and powerful reflective shields while carrying a apocalypse laser weapon able to destroy a ship within one blast when their shields were down, an upgraded version of the eclipse class only slightly bigger, while their standard compliment of black TIE Crusaders and Interceptors modified to matched the X-Wings themselves, their ace pilots having seen combat their whole lives were prepared for the upcoming battle having years of experience, while the Empress muster every her best sith lords to guard every inch of the palace they both knew it was only a matter of time before they arrived. But they had one last ace in the hole to play and now it was ready much to their delight the time had now come to finished this fight.

The imperial ships soon arrived above the planet getting into formation under the direct command of Emperor Palpatine, as he watched from the fleets with his wife Abelroth everything was set and ready awaiting what will come next while wearing an unknown ring on their second right fingers as they started to laugh deviously into the night.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note, "This chapter is dark you been warned, anyways I want to thank you all for taking the time to read the chatpers, you have come this far with one more chapter to go you won't be disappointed.**

 **Will Anakin and Elsa both die at the hands of Abelroth and Palpatine? Will Anna and Hans get killed by the hands of the sith, and what was the one thing Elsa was dying to do for a long time?**

 **One final chapter to go stay tuned for the big surprised, you are going to like it! Been planning for this a long time, so sit back and relax this chapter is going to be a rollercoaster ride. See you real soon! :)**

 **Chapter 39 The Reign of Darkness.**

Aboard the command deck of her flagship the Sovereign she pondered upon her next move knowing what she had to do, knowing full well the full might of the imperial fleet will be there to prevent her and her forces from ever reaching atmosphere of Corusant itself, there was no time to gather intelligence fearing the imperial fleet growing by the hour she decided to head right into the fray with her best ships and with Lord Admiral Gallius Rax and his wife, to minimise causalities on the republic side she devise a plan to bring only the best ships they have while other ships were told to stand by in case they needed support.

Elsa left the command deck her radiance noticed by the crew feeling the energy and warmth she radiated, feeling their emotions she could only smile subtlety while making her way to the war room as the doors opened walking in to meet her sister, Anakin, Hans and General Rex along with Captain Poe Dameron and Captain Wedge Antilles all waiting for her as they surveyed the hologram of Corusant's fleet defense and the amount of security placed there by the Empress.

"General Rex what do we know about the fleet at Corusant?" asked Elsa.

"We don't know that much, but one thing we can expect is we are in for the fight of our lives!" said Rex adjusting his helmet.

"Perhaps we can help~" said Lord Admiral Gallius Rax and Marquees Dooku both appearing at the same time while switching to the planet Corusant displaying the ships placed there.

"Do share what you know, any knowledge will be helpful at bringing this war to an end fast." said Elsa eager to know more.

Gallius Rax spoke out first, "Working with the empire I had top secret access to the imperial fleets all of it, these ships you see here thanks to my stealth ships are the best of the best."

"Not a problem we will overwhelm them with X-wings and M-Wings and attack them head on~" the admiral cut her off.

"Our fighters will be cut to ribbons, let's not forget they have hundreds of advanced and highly modified TIE Crusaders and Interceptors, not counting the ace pilots who fought in many battles and highly trained too."

"But they have a weak spot their hangar bays, I have personally commanded one these ships they are vulnerable when they deploy their fighters, if you can get a proton torpedoe in there it will cause a chain reaction thus destroying the ship on inside." said Marquees Dooku.

"Yet it will be nearly impossible correct?" asked Elsa.

"As with these elite ships of the imperial navy? Yes the chances of hitting them are almost three to one!"

"The bigger they are the harder they fall, captains Poe and Wedge will take a squadron of your pilots and attempt to destroy them from the inside, Anna you will lead in the assault of Corusant, while Hans and General Rex will take the five hundred and first along with the two hundred and twelve to assault the temple."

"What about you Elsa and Anakin?" asked Anna.

"We will confront the Emperor and Empress directly giving you enough time to defeat both the imperial army and navy."

Anna looked at her worriedly wondering if this plan would actually worked knowing the high causality rate it will cost, was it worthy they had come this far but Elsa and Anakin going on a direct assault on the temple itself was absolute suicide.

"Elsa! You know that's just plain suicide! There must be another way around this, maybe a shortcut or~"

"Anna slow down, don't you see we are here at their doorstep and they know what we can do this is our moment, we can't back down now."

"Hold on! Both of you! Perhaps we can use a cloaking device on our interceptors they will never see us coming." said Anakin.

Both of them thought about it for a moment and going over it they turned to Anakin and spoke, "That's a great plan, Anna I need you to distract them momentarily while we slipped past their ships all the way to the temple, from there I will personally teleport our troops to engage the enemy." said Elsa.

"If that's all this meeting is adjourned Anakin and Anna please accompany me, I have a something to discuss with you, while the rest of you know your roles carry them out!" as they bowed their heads as the holocommunicater shut off with Marquees Dooku and Gallius Rax left the holochannel.

Empress Elsa lead them to the observation deck it was a small room with only windows from the top to bottom and in front of them was the planet Coreilla, while they both walked in as she pressed down the red button sealing the door shut. Anakin somehow sense her emotions and Anna sensed it too, as Elsa's grief and sorrow became visible to them.

"This might be the last time you may see me, but as what Master Yoda said the future is always in motion…although that brings me very little comfort…if I am not to return Anakin and you will cooperate together and rule in my stead…" tears steadily begin forming her eyes.

"Elsa! You can't die…if you die everything we worked for dies with you..you can't~" Anna barely able to control herself.

"Elsa! PLEASE THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"

"The Force has already decided this was the best way to go… my heart is very grief and burdened… I don't want to go though this… but who will if I don't, would you Anna?"

"I WILL ELSA TO THE VERY END!" Elsa held her in her arms forcing a smile, and foreseeing a vision of her sister's fate.

"You will Anna! You will fight till you have nothing left, you will be tested like me..but you will triumph! I LOVE YOU ANNA NEVER FORGET." Elsa turning to see her fiancee sensing his emotions he was deeply grief and troubled knowing the battle they had to face.

"Anakin! Anakin Darling! When I first saw you, I knew you were meant for me I have always seen the potential in you than anyone else, the force has always been strong in you and in you I found something I never expect to find, Love! Your love has set me free from the pain of past and you know what Love is truly an open door! ANAKIN I LOVE YOU!"

Anakin walked towards her while Elsa turned to face him closing her eyes as he kissed him passionately on his lips, just as they both blushed instantly while Anna was still crying, just as they parted from the kiss, her tears had vanished as both of them felt strengthened. While Anakin focused his eyes on her.

"You will always be the best kisser ever Darling, I LOVE YOU TOO ELSA! My heart will always belong to you forever!" Elsa raised her right hand to his right cheek while keeping her left hand on Anna as he leaned as both their eyes locked on each other, now they both were forehead to forehead and nose to nose as they kissed each other again for the very last time.

"My Dear Anna, you have always been the best sister I could ask for you have put everything on the line for me including your own safety, no amount of words can express how thankful and grateful I truly am for you now! You gave up everything for me if I should not return from this battle know that you will be in my heart forever!"

Anna cried even harder releasing all her tears for a minute as she hold her sister tightly, she looked at her sister to find her looking right back at her with a small smile plastered across her face, slowly parting from the hug wiping away her tears she always looked up to Elsa as a role model and a leader now it was she took up that mantle, the republic will need both her and Anakin in her absence holding this moment to her heart.

Elsa placed both her hands on their shoulders, "Are we ready to finish this fight and bring down the first empire for good?"

"We are! Let's finished this!" both of them replied promptly.

"Very Good! Anna I am assigning you the best battalion I have in my army, commander Doom and his Squard will be yours to command and I want you to take command of the Emperor's new prototype flagship and use it against him, I will provide the crew needed to pilot the ship."

"Anakin we are going to distract the imperial guard for awhile, they will not be expecting us so soon but we will show them they are not invincible, even in their own home, now let's finished this fight!" said Elsa using the force as the door opened as they walked back to the command deck, Elsa opened a holochannel to all fleets as her image appeared on every ship.

"WE HAVE DEALT THE EMPIRE A CRIPPNG BLOW, ONE THEY CAN'T NEVER FROM ITS TIME WE FINISHED THE JOB, WE WILL STRIKE AT THE HEART OF THEIR EMPIRE AND FINISHED THEM OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL! WE WILL RESTORE THE GALAXY UNDER THE REIGN OF THE ETERNAL REPUBLIC, FINALLY WE WILL ENSURE THE EMPIRE AND THE SITH NEVER RETURN! ALL HANDS BATTLESTATIONS!"

The words were barely out of her mouth when every clone trooper, pilot, maintenance, technical crew and every officer prepare for the upcoming battle ahead checking everything before they departed knowing this will be a battle to remember while Anna and Anakin made final checks to their strategy while Elsa arranged for the new crew at Coreilla to take charge of the Emperor's flagship the Dominator with the help of Elsa the ship was complete placing the best cannons, the best hulls and better reflective shields to while protecting the most vulnerable part of the ship the command tower knowing the imperial might target this weakspot first she commanded the engineers to ensure maximum protection, while ordering the remainder of the ten of the eclipse class dreadnoughts to be painted white and red while refitting them with the best hulls, cannons and shields.

Within a few hours everything was ready with that Elsa teleported Anna to the main command deck, with her older sister beside her she gave the order. "Captain take us up and set course for Corusant immediately!" The captain bowed his head as the massive engines roared to live slowly getting off the ground while the citizens felt a small tremble seeing the colossal ship took off its colors white and red gleaming in the sunlight watching it soar upwards into the atmosphere as the other ten eclipse class dreadnoughts followed beside it, reaching into space regrouping with Gallius Rax and his fleet of five thousand ships while Elsa left a fleet of two hundred ships in case the empire tried retaking Coreilla. It was now time to end this to finished what she started as Elsa once again open the channel to all ships.

"THIS IS THE HOUR WE HAVE FOUGHT AND BLED FOR, NOW THE TIME HAS COME TO BRING THE EMPIRE TO ITS KNEES AND WIPE IT OUT FROM EXISTENCE, ONWARDS TO CORUSANT!"

What followed was a thunderous round of applause of applause and cheers from every clone, crew, and officers as the Dominator jumped first into hyperspace while Gallius Rax followed with the rest of his ships, along with Elsa's royal fleet of five hundred ships totalling the number to five thousand and five hundred ships.

"General Grievous, you will be placed at the entrance of the temple in case this republic fools tried to attack us head on, you will eliminate them and take no prisoners!" commanded Abelroth.

"Yes my master!" he replied adjusting his cape to cover his cybernetic body.

"Darth Maul I want to infiltrate and eliminate the sister of this grand Empress, with her gone it will easier to execute her other sister." the hologramic of Anna appeared on the holocommunicater as Maul surveyed her carefully.

"Such a delicate lady! No matter I will make short work of this pest!" that brought a smile to the Empress and Emperor's face.

"You both have your assignments carry them out, soon we will destroy this republic before they spread more of their propaganda!" said Abelroth.

They both bowed their heads Darth Maul proceeded to his ship departing Corusant into the hangar of one of the imperial ships, while Grevious accompanied with his personal guards awaited out the imperial palace, they wouldn't have to wait long as neither him or Maul were prepared for the what was coming next.

"Do you sense them yet my husband?" asked Abelroth.

"Nothing, we should prepare for them but they won't suspect the surprise we have for them." he smiled delightfully.

"Indeed! They have no idea they are walking into a trap we have set for them, like sheep to the slaughter!" as they both laughed hysterically.

The imperial fleet now surged to five thousand and four hundred ships the last of the imperial reinforcements in defense of Coruscant, not knowing the day or hour the republic fleet will arrived was placed under the direct command of Palpatine himself while Director Krennic was placed in charge to oversee the fleet, not a strategist or a tactician nevertheless still a capable leader he observed from the command deck of his ship where and when the republic was coming. Having heard the disappearance of general Tagge and the execution of former Admiral Piett, he made sure he learned from both their mistakes and being the expert on ships weapons and it's capabilities arranged them in a way the strongest ships was put in front covering the carriers he placed behind while placing the new Sovereign class battlecrusiers which was slightly smaller than the super star destroyer but still powerful along side the Predator class carriers which was twice as big as the typical star destroyers providing protection.

"For all the intelligence of the first empire we still don't know much about this new republic, someone ought to replace the incompetent officers at the imperial intelligence service! If we are not outnumbered by ships we will be outnumbered by how much they know about us."

Losing the battle of Coreilla taught him something this was no ragtag small rebellion but a massive army and navy which had intelligence of them from the inside, which made them unpredictable undermining their ability to strike them efficiently, Director Krennic shifted uncomfortably in his white cape.

"We are shooting blindly into the darkness hoping we might hit something, yet how long can we keep this up, the empire cannot afford another lost like Coreilla." he thought to himself.

"Captain! What time is it now?" asked the Director.

"Its three in the afternoon sir, might you require something?" asked the captain.

"No, resume your duties and prepare for the imminent republic attack!" The captain nodded.

Halfway through hyperspace Elsa thought of something that might throw the imperial off guard and catch them by surprise, after a minute of thinking about it she turned towards the captain and spoke.

"Captain how much longer till we get there?" Elsa asked.

"We are almost there, we will reached there in thirty minutes." replied the captain.

"Good Captain resume your duties and proceed at full speed ahead, we are going to throw these imperials off guard." the captain knodded. "Elsa, what are you thinking of?" asked Anna curiously.

"You will soon see Anna! It won't be long before we meet them face to face!" Elsa smirked everything was going according to plan.

The Dominator came out of hyperspace at full speed ramming straight into the imperial resurgence battlecrusier right in the hangar deck like a sword piercing through wood as they pierced right through the battlecrusier splitting it in half while they charged up the weapon, the imperials were caught totally off guard as they struggled to retaliate only to find the rest of the republic fleet right in front of them as they opened fire already destroying a dozen of their ships, Director Krennic taken aback from the sudden surprised attack regain his posture and ordered all his ships to return fire.

"Get our fighters in the air now and return fire!" he commanded.

Soon the black sky was filled with thousands of TIE Crusaders and Interceptors while Gallius Rax soon deployed the X-Wings and M-Wings with captains Wedge and Poe in triangular formation as they lead their squadrons into battle, "There is so many of them!" commented one pilot.

"Stay focus! Go straight in and don't let this thugs scare you!" commanded captain Poe Dameron, as he steered his X wing to destroy three black TIE Crusaders. As both X-Wings along with M-Wings engage the TIE Crusaders and Interceptors in a deadly duel to the death pilot against pilot and ace against ace.

The weapon was now fully charged as the three black resurgence class battlecrusiers attempted to get near the Dominator unknowingly entered it's firing range as it fire like the blast of the death star but twice as powerful punching a hole through their hulls and destroying them completely.

"Now is the the time to strike! Anna I leave you in charge of this ship and the fleet, I will be with you soon!" She smiled as they both hugged briefly.

Elsa and Anakin teleported straight in front of the former Jedi palace entrance, just as general Grievous turned to see a blinding white light as he covered his eyes with his right hand, as the light dissipated he noticed Elsa and Anakin while activating his lightsabers to face them with his two guards, Elsa looked at him what kind of a droid was this but there was no time she gazed at him lifting him with his two guards and tossed him and them into the wall knocking them unconscious, as she teleported Hans with a hundred force lords with General Rex along with the entire contingent of the Five hundred and first and the Two hundred and twelve.

"Hans and the Force Lords will take the front, General Rex and Hans will set the explosives for this temple if we don't make it out alive, is that clear?"

"Yes your highness!" they both replied at once although they questioned the logic of this plan they didn't dare question the authority of their Empress, just as she ignited her lightsaber and charged forward as they followed behind her.

Inside hundreds of sith including the shadow and red guards charged at them, as Anakin dispatched them while Elsa threw her lightsaber like a boomerang in circular motion cutting most of them in half, while Hans and the force lords engage them in combat they were stronger and more skilled then he expected taking one down was tough while the other force lords found they were nearly on par with them in terms of skill and tactics as they slowly took them down one by one.

"Anakin we don't have time for this, we need to find the Emperor and Empress!" just as she punched a sith lord in the face while swinging her lightsaber cutting a shadow guard in half, just the elevator door to the main throneroom opened all by itself. They both leaped towards the elevator entrance knowing this was the moment they had fought all this time, as they stepped in while looking at each other one last time.

Darth Maul was now ready to complete his assignment as his eyes opened glowing bright yellow as he picked his dual blade red lightsaber making his way to the hangar taking his ship cloaking to remain unseen spotting the Dominator and landing behind the command tower, while Anna sensed a disturbance in the force something was coming for her, however she didn't know what it was ordering Doom Squard to the brigde with their huge rectangular shields at the ready holding on firmly to their blasters, while Maul using a special equipment to breathe in space slowly made his way above the tower he sensed that he was right on top of her.

"Time to introduce myself!" as he swiftly using his lightsaber and cut his way through, as he crashing down to face Anna as he stood up tall slightly above Anna, seeing she was protected by the clones ignoring them he focused on his target.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Darth Maul and you are going to die!" as he activated the other end of his lightsaber and ready himself in attack position.

"I am Grand Princess Anna! And a sith killer, prepare to be defeated sith thrash!" that angered him as he used the force tossing them all aside as they clashed.

Elsa and Anakin finally reached the top entrance of the main throneroom as the palace doors opened for them like they were being expected, "The dark side of the Force is very strong here!" said Elsa as they walked up to the Emperor Palpatine and Empress Abelroth both of them wearing black laced red robes.

"YOUR REIGN IS OVER BOTH OF YOU! SURRENDER NOW AND I WILL SHOW YOU MERCY WITHIN THE CONFINES OF A PRISON CELL!" said Elsa her eyes glowing white as her started to glow radiantly.

"HAHAHA!" they both laughed hysterically, "Its you that should surrender, we knew about you for awhile, oh yes! Why do you think we brought you here, do you both think you stand a chance against our combined might?" asked Abelroth.

"If you think you suffered enough, you will now suffer so much more that you will beg to die at my hands, and now you will both DIE!" the words were barely out her mouth as she use red force lightning at Elsa just as she withdrew her lightsaber to block the attack, while Anakin was pushed aside by Palpatine as he ignited his crimson lightsaber leaping forward to assault Anakin but he got up to block his attack.

The power of Abelroth force lightning was overwhelming surprising as Elsa was pushed back, she had to think of something fast unleashing her powers she force push Abelroth back into her throne knocking her over as it broke in half, her eyes filled with rage as she spoked.

"You will pay for that!" She attempted to zap her again with force lightning but this time Elsa was prepared she absorbed her lightning and use it back at her as she was caught off guard as the lightning course through her body feeling immense pain.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?" roared Elsa.

"Your anger is nothing compared to what I can do! Enough toying around!" as Abelroth summoned four avatars of herself wielding crimson lightsabers while they charged at her, Elsa dodged and parried most of them until one of them landed a blow on her wrist, yelling in pain she sliced one of them in half while using force lightning on the other, while the last avatar teleported behind her and slashed her in the back, yelling in pain she beheaded it as its body fell to the ground while catching her breath as Abelroth appeared before her.

Anakin couldn't believe how fast Palpatine was blocking and dodging his attacks were becoming increasingly difficult, switching his tactics to offensive as Palpatine sensed it and slashed his left shoulder the blow destroyed the force armor as he felt the pain.

"Use your aggressive feelings boy! Let the hate flow through you!" said Palpatine.

"Never!" as he resumed his assault on the Emperor as they both engaged none of them getting any ground till Anakin found an opening and landed a blow his left knee, just as Palpatine laughed.

"Good Anakin Good! Your hate has made you powerful now finished me!" said the Emperor seemingly defenseless.

"Don't do that Anakin! Do not let your anger and hate consume you, let it go!" said Qui Gon Jinn as Anakin felt a smooth hand on the force on him, as he gazed at the fallen Emperor.

"NEVER! I will never turn to the dark side! You failed your highness!" that enraged him as he used the full power of his sith lightning at him, he had no time to dodged the sudden attack as his lightsaber was knocked from his hand, Trying to absorbed the lightning with his hands as first he was gaining ground slowly pushing towards the Emperor.

"What?! This cannot be!" said Palpatine his yellowish eyes flew right opened in shock.

"I am the chosen one! And you are destined to fall!" said Palpatine as he motioned to his wife as both their rings suddenly started glowing.

"Your arrogance blinds you Anakin! Now you will experience the full power of the dark side!" as they poured in all their powers into the rings energising it bringing it to life.

Across the galaxy every necklace and pendant including rings every citizen wore suddenly activated as the red crystals glowed for three seconds immediately everyone felt extreme pain from child to adult across every planet as the crystals suck their life force away and ripping their very souls from their bodies sending them miles across the galaxy as one by one people died by the thousands to millions by the hour from the core worlds, to the outer rims even stars as planets were slowly consumed as red crystals were secretly placed there now activated and beyond wild space sucking the force out of them none were spared the pain with their rings fully powered with the souls and life force of billions, the Emperor and Empress glowed red with the power of the dark side as Palpatine zap his full power at Anakin electrocuting him as he yelled in immense pain falling to the ground while trying to reached for lightsaber but the Emperor smashed it to pieces with his boot.

" _ANAKIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " yelled Elsa.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye Abelroth ran towards her knocking off her lightsaber and punching her in the stomach as she kneeled to the ground, as she grabbed Elsa by the throat, trying to break free from her grasp but it was no use, Abelroth was now a thousand times stronger than her, throwing her to ground while shocking her viciously with red lightning feeling the extreme pain throughout her as she tried to reached for her lightsaber only to find destroyed by Abelroth.

"Weapons are useless, by now you should know that my face will be the last thing your pathetic eyes will ever see!" suddenly her eyes turned completely black while her teeth turned into razor triangular sharp teeth smiling widely.

"What a pity you have to die Anakin! You had such potential for my empire, you would have become a worthy apprentice, what a disappointment now young Skywalker, You Will Die!" The Emperor face turned into a smirk as he slowly zap him with sith lightning as Anakin felt the pain and the lightning coursing through his body.

Anna dodged the sith lord's blow after blow as she strike hard and fast thus severing his double bladed lightsaber in half, while Maul tried to breach her defenses but she was too fast for him, Suddenly Anna sensed a massive disturbance in the force as she sensed Anakin and Elsa was in grave danger but Maul seeing the opportunity punched her in the stomach knocking her down her feet, as she lay on the floor trying to get up but she was too weak.

"The Force is indeed strong in you but I am much stronger as all sith will always be, and you call yourself a sith killer? Too bad you are about to be killed yourself!" as he raised his lightsaber above her head ready to deal the killing blow.

Within the hour the republic had lost more than half their fleet, four thousands ships were either crippled or destroyed as more starfighters were being shoot down from the sky by the black guards with only a thousand five hundred against three thousand and five hundred imperial ships it was only a matter of time before they will eventually be defeated, as more republic ships were being ripped apart by the cannons of the imperial fleet.

"We must find their command ship, or we will be shot down next, all squadrons form up on me I think I have an idea!"

The battle was not going too well for Hans, the more shadow guards and red guards he cut down the more they keep coming also not to mention the dwindling numbers of force lords they needed to find out where they were coming from and destroy the source.

"We have to find the source of where this guards are coming from~" sensing an incoming strike he block the blow from General Grievous.

"Miss me yet? Now it's time for you to die!" using the force Hans knock him to ceiling as he fell the ground.

"That won't happen again! This time I will finish you!" as he stretched out his arms to reveal another two more arms with additional lightsabers.

Hans figured there was only one way to defeat him by using the force as he clenched his fist severely crippling his chest as he coughed, Hans taking advantage of the moment leaped in cutting off his right hand while Grevious retaliated by narrowly missing a strike to his arm while Hans cut off another his left hand but he didn't anticipate his other remaining arms as they plunge into his chest and heart, as his eyes opened in shock looking down while dropping his lightsaber as it fell to the ground while Grevious held him to his throat, lifting him high above into the air his claw like eyes looking at Hans blue eyes.

"Well fought but like all Jedi you all fall, now be prepared to join them in death!" as he raised his lightsabers to his neck.

Suddenly Elsa begin to hear the voice of Qui Jon speaking to her as the lightning abruptly stopped as time froze for a few seconds, "Elsa! Elsa! Do you still remember when your sister risked her life to saved you? What power was it?"

Elsa slowly begin to recall the time she saved the kingdom from eternal winter she saw herself holding hands with her sister as she was completely thawed and alive then it struck her, "Love will thaw a frozen heart!" as she begin to understand the only to defeat Abelroth was through love, "Very good now confront the darkness and destroy it!" said the Jedi master as he watched Elsa closed her eyes as her radiance begin to shine brightly raising her hands to absorbed the lightning standing up to her feet, she was now face to face with the Empress her eyes now blazing white like the sun.

"That's...impossible! No you must die!" as she used her full power on Elsa but it didn't work as Elsa grabbed both her hands locking them together while turning to look at Anakin, using her eyes she zapped him as two light beams emerged from her eyes impacting his body as he was filled with light, he felt energised Palpatine sensed the power coursing through him as he unleashed his full powers on Anakin, but the lightning only energise him further rising to his feet.

"Your time is over my lord!" as he raced towards him grabbing his back and legs lifting him above his head while the Emperor struggled zapping him with more force lightning and throwing him through the huge circular window behind his throne, as he fell all the way down to cemented floor of the palace breaking his back. Anakin collapsed to the floor completely exhausted and tired losing consciousness.

 _"ABELROTH YOU WANT POWER AND TO RULE THE GALAXY? TAKE IT ALL FEEL THE POWER I WIELD NOW!"_

Abelroth felt the rush of power through her veins as it started to overpower her slowly invading her body destroying her organs while she absorbed more souls and the life force of more people that were suffering and being killed every second as she yelled in pain the power was much for her to handle as her skin began to melt like wax, she needed to get away from Elsa as she tried to remove her fingers from Elsa but they won't budge instead being stucked like superglue she was not going anywhere she poured in all her powers into Elsa. Feeling the surge of power through her veins Elsa begin absorbing all of Abelroth darkness she spoked.

 _"YOU WANT TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN ALL OF THE GALAXY? TAKE ALL OF ME IN EXCHANGE FOR ALL OF YOU AND LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN TAKE IT! ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"_

Elsa used all her powers including her reserves using her mind, body and soul combining them all into one now fully becoming one with the Force as she poured in all her might and power into Abelroth while absorbing all her darkness taking in the pain of the past she felt being abandoned and tossed aside from her family, while Abelroth took in more of Elsa's power unable to handle the massive surge as light begin breaking through her skin burning intensively as she begin to feel her organs being burned now she was set on fire as the light fully engulfed her skin, her eyes now shone brightly with her mouth wide opened.

"AAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHNHH!" like a time bomb Abelroth exploded with such intensity that it affected Elsa, feeling the full power of the darkness she felt her organs being corrupted with one final breath she used her remaining power as the force within her burned away the darkness as she used the force breaking both crystal setting the souls free from their torment as she hovered into the sky right above the imperial palace the souls invisible to the eyes along side her as the light shone extremely brightly in her as she restored all the stars, all the planets, including their bodies corrupted by the dark side of the force giving them new life and a new body while completely restoring every planet to its original form, and making it better with abundant resources, finally she directed the souls back into their proper bodies as her light shone across the entire galaxy giving the stars new life at the same time, the restoration was now finished she felt herself disintegrating as she closed her eyes, flashbacks of her Fiancee, her sister, Hans, her beloved kingdom of Arendelle and all the people she impacted flash before her in seconds all her memories being played back, feeling herself being pulled by and unknown force bypassing the confines of space and time travelling faster and faster as she passed through the stars, galaxies, nebula's and other universes finally reaching the throneroom of Adonai.

Darth Maul sensed a massive shift in the force feeling his master was no more giving Anna time to use the force grabbing his crimson lightsaber and swung it with all her might, severing his head as he stared at her in shock Anna dropped his crimson lightsaber to the ground as she no longer felt her sister's presence in the Force delegating command to the captain she retreated to the observation deck sealing the door behind her and wept bitterly.

"Now you will die!" as Grievous raised his lightsaber to execute him, Hans instantly reacted by using the force quickly disarming him while using the force to choked his neck instantly killing him, as the droid general fell to the ground lifeless and motionless while they finished mopping up the remainder of shadow and imperial guards as they fell into disarray with the death of their masters.

The republic reinforcements finally arrived with five hundred more ships while Captain Poe Dameron found their lead ship after fighting through the hail of cannon fire and the TIE Crusaders and Interceptors trying to shoot them down, while losing half of squadron he still had enough fire power to destroy the ship as they descended upon director Krennic's ship making short work of his ship destroying first the ship's cannons while destroying their shield generators finally making a turn targeting his command tower totally destroying it.

Director Krennic lay on the floor of the command deck looking around him as the crew raced towards the nearest pod he didn't bother getting up while the fires blocked the exit, his white cape now stained with the falling debris as the ceiling of the ship begin to fall bit by bit, "So this is how the empire dies? Ha! Only fitting it does!" as the whole ceiling came crashing down on him closing his eyes as the whole deck exploded as flames emerged from every deck of the ship as the reactor core exploded rocking it to its core as it exploded, now with the lost of the command ship the other imperials tried to jump into hyperspace but Gallius Rax ordered the remaining republic ships to target their engines effectively disabling their ability to jump into hyperspace they were now stucked, few of them surrendered while the rest of them fought to the death. The imperials now lost nearly the entire fleet while the republic took very heavy losses while the force lords lost half of their forces finally able to stop the sith reinforcements, as they cheered for joy as the empire was at last defeated the galaxy was now free but their joy won't last long.

General Rex and Hans finally made it to the throneroom seeing the hole in the window, the broken throne and Anakin laying on the floor unconscious they raced towards him and help him up as he slowly woke up putting his hand on his forehead as he begin to see the helmet of general Rex and Hans looking at him.

"Where is Elsa? Is she safe…is she alright?" they both looked at each other not knowing what to say as Rex took his helmet.

"She is…gone…Sir!" Those words hit him hard as his eyes flew wide opened with shock and sorrow, feeling the force surged through him as the ceiling gave way coming down all around them while the floor started to crack as huge tree like veins appeared as the whole throneroom tremble Anakin looked up at the broken ceiling into the black starless night sky as he yelled.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as they looked at him with their heads down to the floor thinking what will happened to the new republic many questions fill their heads one of them was how long would Arendelle deal with the lost of their beloved Empress is isolation the best option now, as Hans struggled to come up with a solution but none of them were logical.

Anna felt a way of sorrow and sadness through the force she decided it was time for them to know the truth, making her way through the deck with a depressed look on her face as the crew looked at her wondering what happened she struggled to hold back her tears at last reaching the command deck she activated the holocommunicater to all ships. Fighting back the urge to cry as she maintained her regal posture.

"THE EMPIRE IS FINALLY BEEN DESTROYED AND WE HAVE WON, BUT NOT AT A GREAT COST…EMPRESS ELSA IS… DEAD! ALL SHIPS ARE TO HOLD POSITION TILL FURTHER NOTICE…"

Anna forcefully turned herself from the holocommunicater while teleporting to Anakin placing her hand on his right shoulder, as the trembling stopped Anakin turned to see her in tears like a waterfall as she hugged him for ten seconds while looking to general Rex and her lover sensing their sorrow they wondered what would happen next as she spoked.

"We should return to Arendelle and let everyone know what has transpired here… " said Anna unable to contain the tears any longer finally falling to her knees, while Anakin and Hans wrapped their arms around her comforting her as they too wept like their world has just fallen apart general Rex looked up into the black sky with a single tear forming down his right eye, Elsa had given him a purpose in life but now he felt so useless.

Elisesa and Drakel along with all the force lords felt the massive disturbance in the force their Empress was now gone, feeling morally discouraged they went on their knees with tears coming down their eyes what would happen to them now, what would they supposed to do to them all hope was lost as they felt nothing but sorrow and lost.

Within the grand council chambers Marquees Dooku, Master Yoda and Master Windu stood pondering on what to do next, they too felt the massive shift in the force the dark side of the Force had dissipated however they wondered about the future. Master Windu through the aid of Elsa and Master Yoda was restored back to his true self although it took twenty years he finally renounced his old ways accepting the teachings of the Force being taught by Elsa herself on numerous occasions she was patient and kind to him, while Master Yoda metored him slowly he begin to understand and now here he was a council member and the head battlemaster.

"We should consider implications of the Empress dismise, this is a major blow to the republic and the order at large." said Master Windu.

"Right you be master Windu, yet uncertain the future is never be sure one can be." said master Yoda.

"If Anakin is unable to lead the order we should support him and encourage him in this great time of need." said Marquees Dooku as they both agreed to his idea.

Elsa stood before the Adonai as he looked at her compassionately rising up from His Throne to hug her lovingly, stunned Elsa returned the hug feeling the compassion she felt within Him never wanting to let Him go but she fought the feeling, as He released her from the hug.

"Welcome Elsa! It's been awhile I told you the last time we last spoked you will do great wonderful things, and now here you are. But your time has not yet come there is still more to do."

"What more is there to done, I have given Arendelle, the people of the galaxy my very best." said Elsa confused.

"You have a much greater purpose than you know my daughter, you are going to bring heaven right down to earth, the galaxy and so much more! You gave your very life and sacrificed yourself and restored everything with your last breath! Now it's time for your reward." said Adonai raising his right hand to her.

Elsa taken aback asked, "Wha? What reward?! I had all the power of the cosmos, even the power to create objects, bringing people back to life even created a palace made of ice, what greater power is there?" Elsa asked curiously.

He smiled, "The Power of Primordial Light Itself, the Prime Light, the Cosmic Light and the Surpreme Light! You will wield this power which is so much more powerful than the previous powers you had before. You will be it's master and it's source!"

Elsa looked at luminous light that was emitting from His Hand it was so warm, so inviting, so loving, so invigorating and strengthening with this power she can do so much more good and helping people, creating new worlds giving them hope, joy, peace, faith and love only she had one question.

"How am I supposed to wield this power?" asked Elsa.

"You become the Light Itself Elsa! This power will give you so much joy beyond words, so much you might feel like you are on top of the universe, yet it does come with a tremendous responsibility you will struggle along with the capabilites it will bring you, yet eventually you will conquer them all."

Elsa heart skipped a beat, "So with this power I become a goddess, if I do would I live forever and give this power to whoever I feel is worthy?" asked Elsa.

"Indeed you will become a goddess, Light is universal you can travel anywhere but heaven and hell you would met with other gods, you are not able to give this power to them but you can empower their abilities."

"I accept this power and full responsibility of it, let it be done!" said Elsa, as He placed His right Hand over her head while placing His Left Hand on her left shoulder, feeling the immense power coursing through her body starting from her head as the power course through her body as her skin changed from pale to radiant while her mind was being renewed as she felt the power giving her organs new life slowly she felt the stirring in her heart feeling the primordial light making its way into her recreating her heart as it's new home and prime source within Elsa as she saw her heart was now radiant with the power of the light while seeing her veins, cells and skin was now full of light making her immune to sickness, pathogens, drugs and diseases and poisons, now the stirring became much stronger feeling the warmth, peace and love within her it was like getting drunk but she was now drunk with new thoughts of better world, a world full eternal peace and love. Her recreation of her body was now completed there was only one thing left to do, the primordial light penetrated deep into her innermost core bounding itself to her soul making them inseparable, her DNA now combined itself with the light replacing her human genes with its own, the primordial light exploded with the power of a supernova filling Elsa's entire body with light.

Her ice dress now permanently transform into a golden dress with a radiant white cape, her skin now glowing so much brighter than all the suns in the universes combined as her radiance filled all of heaven, her hair was golden as well as her iris was white permanently displaying the power of the light within her while Elsa crossed her arms then stretch them wide as the light emerged from her eyes and mouth, she was now one with the light forever as Adonai released both His Hands from her while Elsa looked at her right palm as the light begin charging up as she shot a huge golden bolt into the sky.

"Its time for you to go Elsa, you are needed back in Arendelle there is still so much more you need to accomplish, you will see me again when the time is right." said Adonai as He wave his hand as Elsa descended back to Arenedelle at the speed faster than light.

It was now ten into the night as Anakin, Hans and Anna with high ranking officials, generals, clone troopers, pilots, governors, admirals even general Rex along with Gallius Rax and his wife was present at the throneroom deep in mourning for three long days eating and drinking little to nothing, while Master Yoda, with Master Windu, even Dooku with the force lords arrived above the throneroom in a republic resurgence battlecrusier to mourn for their fallen Empress, Anakin sensed their sorrows and grief as it began to overwhelm him, but he ignored it he was now to lead with Anna and Hans. Stepping forward to address them he spoked.

"We all have witnessed a tragic loss this war has caused us much but it's time we took courage and move on, I know you all held her to some degree of respect and trust but she would have been so proud to see you achieve your full potential just like she did with me as my fiancee, we will all miss her beyond a doubt yet it's time we continue what she left behind for us to do, building the republic to ensure freedom, justice and security!"

"What's that?" asked Anna as the others turn to looked at the sky as a bright radiant being emitting powerful light came descending in front of the throne while the light covered her face so no one could recongisned her in the middle speaking to them all.

"You are a worthy successor to the throne of Arendelle!" said the woman in white.

"Who are you?" asked Anna curiously while covering her face as the golden light was too much for her eyes to bear while the others did the same.

"Show yourself!" Anakin commanded as Elsa stepped forward revealing herself to everyone. As their eyes flew wide opened and their mouths fell down in shocked. As they slowly bowed in their knees feeling her radiance and warmth comforting them as they rosed shortly, she was to them a goddess as Elsa smiled gracefully at everyone.

"Elsa? You…you look different…it's a good..different…but how you died?"

"I did die and went up to heaven, He gaved me a new life and a new body with the power of the primordial light itself, I am now fully immortal in fact I am the goddess of Light Itself!" said Elsa confidently.

Anna hugged her with tears in her eyes while Anakin and Hans stared at her in awe, as she turned the night into day within a few seconds as rays of light shone brightly on the throneroom while the others could hardly believed their eyes, were they dreaming but they knew better, general Rex, the clones, pilots, governors, high ranking officials and everyone else was overjoyed they couldn't find their words to express it but instead bask in her radiance as it was beyond words it was like they were already in heaven itself to them this was the ultimate feeling, Elsa survey her kingdom the war had taken so much but she gained much more now to extend her rule to the galaxy at large installing new kings and queens like she promised when she founded the force lords now it was time to rebuild and reformed but first she wanted to get one thing done something she had been dying to do for a long time.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note, "Hey guys I am sorry I took so long to upload was sick with cold and sore throat but anyways thank you so much for your patience, this is the final chapter to this story.**

 **I had planned this from the start ever since I wrote chapter one, it's always been my intention to bring Anakin and Elsa together as a couple, however I am writing a second story it's not the end yet not by a long shot!**

 **The next story will be more interesting. I have a storyline and plot in mind, there is still much more coming up soon, thank you so much for supporting me and taking time to read this story, once you finished reading this story, do continue to read the second story, "The Goddess And The Children Of The Force." There is still much more to tell so stay tuned! :)**

 **Chapter 40 The Marriage of Two Worlds.**

Anna finally let go of her sister her eyes gazing at Elsa as she could hardly believed it, she smiled enthusiastically unable to find the words to express her joy, now her sister was immortal which made her twice as joyful now that the war was over and empire defeated she can focus the time to spend with Elsa yet unknowingly to her Elsa planned for her to oversee the rebuilding of the many worlds the empire had damaged and plundered in its pursue for total control over the galaxy. Anakin looked at his fiancee he sensed she had transform into someone new also sensing her love for him was much stronger than it was before it was nearly unbelievable to see her alive and standing right beside him he knew only Anna came back from the dead once and now it was Elsa, all he could do was smiled and looked at her awestruck.

Elsa took a step forward to address the crowd which was still awestruck by by her, almost like they were mesmerised by her beauty and radiance, looking at everyone in the eye she sensed they were glad to have her back just as she spoked,

"TODAY WE REMEMBER THOSE WHO SCARIFICE THEIR LIVES TO LIBERATE US FROM THE TRYRANNY OF THE EMPIRE, THE WAR IS NOW OFFICIALLY OVER LET'S CELEBRATE THIS OCCASION STARTING FROM TODAY AND THE NEXT TWO DAYS WILL BE A HOLIDAY! LET THE CELEBRATIONS BEGIN!"

A round of applause and cheers followed soon after the crowd yelled, "HAIL GRAND EMPRESS ELSA!" however she felt that title related too much to her old life and thought of a better title one that suited her new life, she waved her hand to silence the crowd from speaking as she spoked, "I will be known as Surpreme Divine Empress Elsa! From this day forward, the old me is gone, the new me has begun!" The crowd looked at each for awhile and turned agreed with each other while some disagree they were only the minority, soon everyone was cheering and clapping for their new queen it didn't take long for them to start chanting, "HAIL SURPREME DIVINE EMPRESS ELSA! MAY SHE LIVE FOREVER!" soon the light receded as the night became dark again this time the stars were visible for all to see, it was getting late as Queen Elsa dismissed them as they left one by one disappearing into the portal which took them each to their own homes directly within a few minutes everyone except Hans, Anna and Anakin, Elsa could feel they all have many questions for her however it may have to wait, suddenly Anna grabbed her right hand checking to see if she was a ghost only to confirm for herself it was truly Elsa.

"Anna!" Elsa smiled tenderly, "Let's have dinner together I am starving!" Before Anna could say a word Elsa teleported her, Anakin and Hans to her private royal dinning room.

It was a large rectangular dinning room the walls were ornated with pure gold with paintings of previous kings and queens with a fireplace opposite of the table while the ceiling had one big diamond chandelier with five lightbulbs in the middle of the rectangular table with three chairs on the right and left with one chair at the head and the other at the bottom, Elsa stood at the head of table clapping her hands together as the food instantly appeared, spring chicken, steak, pasta, spaghetti and lamb chops along with chocolate ice cream appeared before them, as they took their seats Anna was the first to eat followed by Elsa as Anakin and Hans watched Elsa eat finally convinced she was Elsa.

"Are you convinced yet Darling?" said Elsa mentally through the force to Anakin.

"I am now Darling! Just making sure it's really you." Elsa groaned the doubt was understandable but coming from him, made it inconceivable.

"Now then into our business." said Elsa as she put the utensils down on the the plate, turning to see Anakin.

"The war is over and the empire is defeated leaving a huge vacuum for would be leaders to fulfilled we will take charge of the entire galaxy." said Elsa.

"What do you plan to do Darling? We still need to convince the Senate we are not another empire." said Anakin.

"That's where we come in, starting tomorrow I will inniate my plan for every force lord who has made it to the rank of king or queen to rule the planets, they will be given a substantial army, navy and even a elite guard of force lords to rule and maintain order." said Elsa.

"That will work out well except what about the current rulers of the planets, would they attempt to put up any resistance?"

"They have seen what I have done for them this would be the least of their concerns in fact I believe they might welcome us with open arms, they will rule along side of their newly appointed kings and queens only they will have the last word." replied Elsa.

"Which brings me to your role Anakin, you will rule as Surpreme Chancellor from here you will have full command of the fleets and armies too, you have proven capable and now I deem you worthy to rule along side with me, however I am still above you in terms of rank and you are accountable to me keep that in mind."

"You won't need to supervise me Darling, I am very capable of managing the senators and politics you taught me how." said Anakin confidently.

"Indeed you have now let's put that to the test." said Elsa smiling at him.

"Tomorrow we are going to pay a visit to the Senate, I sensed they might want to see their saviour and their new leaders." said Elsa.

"Anna and Hans you both will take charge while both me and Anakin address the Senate tomorrow."

They both nodded as they continue feasting when they were done they proceeded straight to their rooms getting ready for tomorrow while Elsa and Anakin teleported back to Elsa's room to look through the proposals, reports, documents and mails which already filled the three drawers fully while Anakin took them out to place them on the table as one of them dropped to the floor as he picked it up, it was a letter of recommendation from master Yoda about a certain Force Lord name Ven Zallow for his bravery, wisdom and skills both in battlefield and in the ways of the Force, Anakin continue reading halfway as Elsa looked at him curiously getting up from her chair to see what he was reading.

"Ven Zallow this man seems intriguing, so he is applying for the position of captain of my royal guards."

"Even Master Windu and Marquees Dooku is impressed with his combat skills too, we should test his combat skills to see what he can do before approving." said Anakin.

"Fantastic Idea! I will personally test him myself, let's see what he is make of." said Elsa.

"No, we do together I will engage him first while you come in later try not to overwhelm him though."

Elsa giggled, "You think I am going to beat him to a pulp?"

"You are capable of many things Darling, just don't destroy his confidence he is here to protect you not to defeat you."

Elsa placed her right hand on his right cheek as they both gaze into each other eyes for a minute as time slowed down and the universe just seemed to stop seeing themselves in each other eyes it to Anakin he was seeing a immortal goddess so beautiful and mesmerising he couldn't take his eyes off her this was the woman he had place his loyality, his life and his love, suddenly he remembered the proposal planning for it in the deepest part of his mind he knew the time had finally come to get married and tie the knot in holy matrimony, Elsa looked at him her fiancee now husband to be all the roads now led to this moment ever since she met him she was awestruck at his abilities having reservations at first in time they dimished she trusted him with her life it had come to this sensing his emotions she had no problem reading them it all kept saying the same thing which made her blushed uncontrollably even as a goddess her mind was still intact she knew she was nigh omnipotent, nigh omniscience and so much more yet with all that great power she wielded Anakin was the best thing that ever happened to her knowing he will age and eventually die she sought a way to prevent him from dying she will find a way to even keep Anna and those closest to her from dying, yet she was aware she was in her thoughts.

"Elsa! Elsa! ELSA!" She finally snapped out of it and came back to reality.

"Wha? What happened?" as she removed her hand from his cheek recollecting herself.

"You were daydreaming Darling, were you dreaming of eating chocolates?"

"Even better I was dreaming of eating chocolates with you on a daily basis!" Elsa giggled.

"I don't eat chocolates Darling." Elsa waved her hand across his face using her powers, "You want to eat chocolates!"

"I want to eat chocolates!" Elsa couldn't believe it was actually working barely able to contain her laughter.

"You will eat chocolates with me on a daily basis!" he responded, "I will eat chocolates with you on a daily basis!" The laughter begin to build up within her as she smiled widely.

"Now you will eat with me a bowl of fifty chocolates and right now!" as she clapped her hands twice, a medium circular black bowl of chocolates of every shape and size appeared on the desk before them as they both sat down but Anakin didn't move a muscle. Anakin had purposefully fooled her into thinking her mind trick had worked while he was laughing deep within.

"Why aren't you eating? You are missing out." said Elsa, as he suddenly turned towards her.

"You forgot that mind tricks don't work well on powerful force users like me, I only pretended to play along!" Anakin barely able to contain his laughter burst out laughing.

"You were so close to taking your first bite, with more persuading you would have ate your first chocolate!" Elsa laughed.

"Chocolate lover!" laughed Anakin.

"Hair obessionist hahaha!" laughing harder as tears roll down her eyes.

They both laughed hysterically placing one of their hands on each other shoulders as Elsa's powers begin to manifest she didn't notice it as her radiance begin to fill the entire room, as her skin now turned radiant but she ignored it while they kept on laughing from the opposite room Anna heard her sister laughing her first thought was tell her sister to keep it down, but she went back to sleep mentally commanding her brain to sleep, they both stopped laughing after a minute as her radiance subsided they both kissed each other while calling it a night as they cuddle each other eagerly waiting for tomorrow Elsa could barely contain the excitement as her fiancee would take on a new position of responsibility.

Elsa woked up the next morning as the sunlight shone on her eyes turning to see her fiancee still asleep before getting up she turned to kiss his left cheeks as she whispered in his left ear, "I have some work to do Darling, catch up with you later." however there was no response he was still in deep sleep her feet touched the ground changing from her nightgown into her golden dress with a white cape within a brink her long hair was formed into a single braid she found it was much easier this time, as she walked towards her study going over the file of Ven Zallow impressed with his abilities she took out a white piece of paper and a pen to write her approval of the position asking to come to throneroom for his promotion at noon.

"You will serve me my new royal captain of the guard." thinking out loud.

"Time to get the invites out to everyone including that aristocrat, I want to know who she is. Hans will help me with the invites since my fiancee is still sleeping." said Elsa.

Hans was mediating on the force while his lightsaber was being reformed he gained new insights and wisdom through study, pondering on the events that happened in the past he was glad to see Elsa back on the throne of Arendelle however he was skeptical about her new powers and what they can actually do, try as he may to get his answers through the force but he came up with nothing Hans opened his eyes his mediation complete he picked his lightsaber placing it on his belt just in time as he was teleported straight to Elsa's study room. Turning to face her he bowed his head and spoked.

"Good Morning your majesty! How can I be of service?" asked Hans.

"Hans I want you to send out these invites for our wedding today, you are to be present there as well as my new captain of the royal guard Ven Zallow!" commanded Elsa.

"It will be done your majesty, what of Anna and Anakin?"

"They are currently preoccupied, I am sure they are up to something but they will be here shortly, this is a grand day for Arendelle and for me ensure security is tightened use the royal guards if nesscessary too." said Elsa.

"Yes your majesty it will be done as you command." just as he teleported to do as he was told.

"I have a little surprise for you too Hans, it's something you always desired now you will have it, now it's time to tie up some loose ends."

The king of the southern isles was busy attending the wedding at the throneroom for his eldest brothers wedding as the ceremony progress on the bride and groom were in the middle of exchanging their vows, everyone important was there from the royal advisors, to governors, councillors and high ranking officials, even the brothers along with the king and queen was there everything was going smoothly.

The priest spoked, "Do you crown prince Caleb take this woman to be your wedded wife."

"I do" he replied smiling at her.

"Do you princess Helga take this man to be your husband?"

"I do" She replied retuning his smile with her own.

"If anyone has any objections to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace." the words were barely out of his mouth when Elsa descended from the sky coming in between the priest and the couple, her eyes and her golden dress glowing radiantly it filled the entire throneroom blinding them all as they covered their eyes with their hands.

"I HAVE NO OBJECTIONS TO THIS MARRIAGE BUT I HAVE A OBJECTION TO YOU THE BROTHERS AND THE KING AND QUEEN! TODAY YOU WILL FACE JUSTICE FOR THE ABUSE OF YOUR BROTHER HANS SUFFERED AT YOUR HANDS, SPEAK YOUR PEACE!"

"He was weak and never did anything right why are you vouching for him?" asked one of the brothers Malithos.

Elsa turned to looked to him grabbing him by the throat slamming him to the floor the tiles cracked as his head was dragged through the ground, lifting him up once again slammed him hard into the castle wall.

"YOU WILL EXPERIENCE THE SAME SUFFERING AS HE DID BUT MUCH WORSE, ABUSE HIM WILL YOU? YOU SHALL EXPERIENCE IT FIVE TIMES WORSE, AS FOR YOU SCHEMING AGAINST ME I HAVE SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU AND ALL YOUR BROTHERS!"

Elsa using her godlike strength grabbed him by the neck and tossed him headfirst slamming him into the wall knocking him unconscious. The king finally stood and speak while trying his best to reason with Elsa as the queen also stepped up with him.

"Queen Elsa, we~" Elsa abruptly cut them short.

"ITS SURPREME DIVINE EMPRESS ELSA! AND YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS SUCH! SPEAK THE TRUTH OR JOIN HIM!"

"Empress Elsa we did our best to stop the abuse but there was nothing we could do, we thought bringing him to do your kingdom could make him more like his brothers."

"YOU PLOTTED TO SCHEME AGAINST ME BY USING HANS TO TAKE OVER MY THRONE LIKE YOU DID WITH YOUR OTHER SONS DIDN'T YOU? DID YOU THINK I FORGET, WELL?! DID YOU?"

"We wanted to called it off but it was too late~" Elsa cut them again she felt a surge of power coming within from her, the light in her was growing the angrier she became the more powerful she became however it was getting hard to control it she had to act fast.

"ENOUGH! NO MORE LIES AND SCHEMES! I SENTENCE YOU ALL TO DEATH IN THE ETERNAL ABYSS OF HELL WHILE HANS WILL TAKE OVER AND UNDO WHAT YOU DID HE WILL MAKE THIS KINGDOM GREAT! INCLUDING YOU SCHEMERS NOW SUFFER!"

"STOP HER!" yelled of the brothers as they draw their swords attempting to kill her while the others frozen in terror. They attempted to charge at her Elsa closed her eyes as a massive beam of intense light came down landing on Elsa sending shockwaves as they lose their balance and were knocked back.

"FOOLS! DO YOU THINK YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THE PRIMORDIAL EMPRESS OF LIGHT HERSELF? YOUR SUFFERING WILL BE MULTIPLIED BY TWICE AND YOUR KING WILL BE THERE WITH YOU!"

Elsa lifted both her hands into the air as a massive beam of light came down from the sky this one more concetrated and lethal the blast reached Elsa's palms, grabbing it forming it into a massive vortex unleashing it on Caleb and his wife the ground as light spikes emerge from the ground, Elsa slammed both her hands together as a massive shockwave of light engulf the entire throneroom growing in size as it consumed all eleven brothers, they looked at the bright golden light in shock like a solar flare they were all gone within a blink of an eye while a massive pillar of light suddenly came straight down destroying the roof the palace instantly consuming the king he painfully dissolved like ash straight into the fiery abyss of hell along with the other twelve brothers.

The light was so bright the queen closed her eyes opening them only to see Elsa right in front of her, she fell to the ground in shock as she gazed into Elsa's blazing golden eyes as she fell back into the corner of her throne while Elsa kept remain silent while Elsa took aim at the King's throne two light beams from her eyes instantly melted the throne like it was butter.

"Spare her… please your majesty!" begged one of the head councillor as he went on his knees as everyone soon followed.

Elsa turned to see everyone was on their knees including the priest walked up to Elsa and spoked, "Your Majesty…I am sure…justice is served…but please…spare the…queen..she is a good person! I begged you..please!" Elsa looked at them all including the priest moved by their plea she raised her hand as the light receded and her eyes returned to normal. Walking in the centre to address the crowd.

"JUSTICE IS SERVED THIS DAY I WILL SPARE THE QUEEN BUT HANS WILL BE YOUR NEW KING, SERVED HIM WELL NO MORE SCHEMING AND PLOTTING BEHIND MY BACK, OBEY HIM IF YOU DON'T I WILL PERSONALLY LIFT THIS CASTLE WITH MY HANDS AND TOSSED IT INTO THE BOTTOM OF WATERY ABYSS OF THE DEEPEST OCEAN YOU WILL BE FORGOTTEN BUT IF YOU SERVE HIM WELL I WILL AWARD YOU ALL WITH GIFTS BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION SO CHOOSE WISELY!"

Turning to the queen who was still terrified of Elsa stood up trying to maintain control, she looked Elsa in the eyes shivering in terror. Elsa reached out to her using her right hand touching her shoulder calming her down as she slowly regained her confidence with that she took back her hand.

"YOUR SON REPORTS DIRECTLY TO ME, YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT A FIGUREHEAD FOR NOW I WILL GIVE HIM POWER HE WILL DECIDE WHEN TO RESTORE YOU, FOR NOW YOU WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO REFLECT, THIS IS PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR FAILURE FOR NOT STANDING UP TO THE OPPRESSION HE SUFFERED FOR YEARS."

Elsa seeing her work was now completed walked to the melted throne snapping her fingers in a blink of an eye it disappeared, as she approached the floor lifting her hands as the light spikes disappeared while leaving the broken floor and rooftops for them to repair it as she teleported in a blinding flash of light.

The preparations were now ready as banners of the symbols of Empress Elsa was hung up in every corner of each street in Arendelle as Anna And Anakin made their way through the streets wearing long black cloaks with hoods covering their faces not to draw too much attention as they saw everyone was busy getting ready for the big event that was happening, although both of them were unaware of what was going on they had no time to stop and asked they were in Arendelle for one purpose to buy a new diamond unique in all of Arendelle and with their combined wealth this would be easy.

As they entered into the jewellery shop Anakin and Anna saw exactly what they came for, there in front of them was a three star shaped diamond ring, the stars themselves had four long sharp triangular angles on each side as it stood there under the light radiating, they walked towards it gazing at its beautiful not noticing a long grey hair lady approaching them from behind the table.

"That always happens to every customers that comes in, you two look like a young couple would you like this ring?"

"We are not a couple, we are here to get this ring for her majesty Empress Elsa!" as they removed their hoods to look at her.

"Grand Princess Anna and Grand Prince Anakin!" as she bowed her head, "Your majesties this ring is yours at half discount! Who is getting married you or the Prince if I enquire."

"My best friend Anakin is, he is nervous but it will passed." said Anna giggling.

"Very funny Anna, we will see how you feel if you are the getting to marry a goddess." Anna turned to face him still giggling.

"Stay calm Ani, she is still the Elsa I know you should be overjoyed you are getting to my sister she is self reserve personified!"

"Ahem! Your majesties perhaps a role play might help, I will pretend to be Empress Elsa and his highness can pretend to propose to me." They thought about it for a moment.

"You are up! Give it your best." the aristocrat approached him removing the protective glass while taking the ring and put in his right palm.

"Your Majesty propose to me." Anakin tensed up his heart beating fast his hands sweating this was so much harder than he thought, any moment he wanted to run out of the store but he swallowed his anxiety, took the ring from her palm and did his best.

"Elsa! Would you marry me?" as he went down on his knees with the ring on both his hands.

"Yes! I would!" She laughed out loud, "Well done your majesty! See that wasn't so hard." Anakin let out a breath of relief, he was now ready just in time as Elsa herself contacted Anna through the force.

"Anna I need you back here to adjust my wedding dress, get ready I am teleporting you back now." in a blink of an eye she disappeared.

"Come! I am taking your personally to the castle itself don't worry, you are authorised to enter under my name, wait your eyes they re~" the Aristocrat cut him.

"Let's get going your highness Empress Elsa is probably waiting for you." he nodded as they both teleported directly to the castle.

Anakin found Elsa in her room with the door opened looking at herself in the mirror, while the aristocrat behind hugged the wall, now was the moment Anakin took a deep breath gathered his strength and knocked on the door, Elsa turned to see him sensing he was hiding something, he approached her with the ring held in front of her eyes and went down on his knees and spoked.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" as he gazed at her eyes, noticing a small glitter in her eyes, her hands to her cheeks while her mouth fell opened.

"YES! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU! ANAKIN!" suddenly the whole room filled with intense white light as she smiled widely and joyfully, hardly able to contain the joy within her as she looked at him in the eyes and spoked with much joy she can muster.

"LET'S GET MARRIED ANAKIN! The ceremony will start in fifteen minutes get your friend to help you get dressed." Said Elsa joyfully as she teleported them back to his room.

Elsa dress glowed radiant white as Anna help her sister with the long dress, it was light and comfortable personally made by Elsa herself, being a master clothes designer after multiple times of failing and trying again and again she finally made clothes for herself even though she many prefer to use her ice magic to make clothes from her mind, but with her recent new powers of creation she found this was much easier like ice only any type of cloth she wanted materialised instantly she had one final touch to implement.

"Never thought this day will come Anna! I am so nervous and one last touch to this dress. " said Elsa she snapped her fingers as the dress was now filled with a thousand shining stars, as she radiated the room with white light. Anna turned to Elsa.

"Elsa! You are doing great! And I am so happy for you! No matter what happens I will be there for you remember, oh you need something else."

Anna snapped her fingers as a bouquet of white flowers appeared while Elsa stood up to take them from her sister, sensing it was time they made their way to the throneroom as Anakin and the aristocrat waited.

There at the throneroom were force lords, high ranking officials, governors, delegates from other countries, masters Yoda, Windu and Dooku, along with Ven Zallow, Serra Neto, General Rex, Lord Admiral Gallius Rax and his wife finally Elisesa and Drakel with three resurgence class battlecrusiers stationed at the throneroom to watch the wedding while Hans was present as he stood next to Anakin which was in the middle of Elsa's throne with the minister beside him dressed in black holding a book, as they heard the announcement as the music started playing.

The doors opened as everyone rosed from their seats as everyone gazed at Elsa while she held on the white flowers her dress glittering in the day light, while Anna was behind her arms folded together in the front of her white dress as Anakin turned to look at his future wife as she made her way up the stairs now gazing at his eyes, she had his complete attention as they both held hands together. The minister spoked.

"Do you Elsa take Anakin to be your husband?"

"I DO!"

"Do you Anakin take Elsa to be your wife?"

"I DO!"

"If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace." there was a minute of silence as the minister focused his attention on them.

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounced you husband and wife you may kiss the Bride!" The words were barely out of his mouth when suddenly in a split second Elsa placed her hands on his cheeks throwing the flowers blindly as Anna caught it and kissed passionately, he barely had time to react as he placed his hands around her hips and kissed her back.

As she broke from the kiss she stepped forward to speak as a sword full of light begin to formed as she grabbed hold of it by its hilt.

"MY HUSBAND ANAKIN SKYWALKER WILL NOW BE KNOWN HENCEFORTH AS GRAND EMPEROR, TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE AS EQUALS BOTH IN RANK AND POWER!"

Anakin kneeled before her as she promoted him as the sword landed on his right and left shoulder it felt really warm, as Elsa spoked. "I NOW PRONOUNCED YOU GRAND EMPEROR! RISE MY HUSBAND!" he rosed and kissed her compassionately hardly believing it, as the crowd cheered wildly.

"I NOW DECLARE THIS DAY AN OFFICIAL HOLIDAY LET THE CELEBRATIONS BEGIN!" Elsa, Anakin, Anna and Hans stood there looking at the crowd as Elsa using her powers ignite the sky with fireworks as the chairs disappeared while tables of food and wine appeared nearly endlessly. This day was a day to be remembered everyone was filled with so much joy enjoying themselves as Elsa and Anakin looked at each other lovingly every pain and trial they went through led to this, however somewhere further away from the known galaxy a figure observe them gazed at them observantly from his throne, wondering what kind of a being was she.


End file.
